Echange de maison
by Quebecoise
Summary: Deux histoires qui s'emmêlent entre le Québec et l'Angleterre. Les serpentards se cachent, les Griffons sont aveugles. Pleins de rebondissement, des désillusions, des joies, des peines, de la haine, de l'amour. HP*DM RW*BZ
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Cette histoire va se dérouler en alternance entre Londres et le Québec. En gros un chapitre on sera en Angleterre et le suivant on sera au Canada.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 1**

Un jeune homme était assis derrière un grand bureau en bois clair recouvert de nombreux dossiers. Une autre pile impressionnante se trouvait devant la fenêtre, tandis qu'une seconde tentait de résister à la force G du haut de sa chaise. Le bureau n'avait rien d'un cagibi mais l'entassement des papiers ne laissait que peu de place.

Ca faisait cinq ans que ce jeune homme travaillait ici. Cinq ans que ce garçon avait laissé les bancs d'écoles pour ce retrouver assis derrière ce bureau, quand il n'était pas en mission sur le terrain. Cet homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille était le meilleur de sa catégorie. Et il y avait de quoi. Il avait quand même échappé un bon nombre de fois à un lord fou furieux mégalomane. Fou furieux qu'il avait fini par vaincre lors de sa septième année. Dans la suite logique des choses, il avait fini par devenir aurore.

Harry Potter car c'était son nom était un aurore acharné de travail. Ca faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas pris de vacances. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Plusieurs fois il aurait pu prendre des congés ou au moins ralentir la cadence mais, Mick, son collègue, son coéquipier lui demandât souvent des services à ces moments là.

Et Harry, en bon griffondor qui se respecte, ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il était toujours à sa disposition.

Mick était un bel homme légèrement plus âgé que Harry. C'était un grand brun aux yeux marron. Un homme qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit si ce n'était son sourire. Sourire qui faisait fondre le sauveur du monde sorcier.

En fait, Harry était tombé amoureux de ce brun. Cependant, il n'osait lui avouer clairement ses sentiments.

Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis que Harry avait remplacé le collègue de Mick, John, qui était partis à la retraite. Et de fil en aiguille, des sentiments étaient nés dans le cœur du petit brun.

Secrètement, Harry espérait que Mick s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Mick était aux hommes mais sa façon d'agir lui faisait penser que oui.

Harry avait découvert son homosexualité lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Un mois à peine avant la fin de l'année. Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il venait de finir un de ces horribles cours avec Rogue, il était tombé sur Dean et Seamus. Ces deux Griffons étaient dans une position plutôt explicite. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les regarder derrière une statue. Et cette vision de Seamus collant Dean contre un mur l'avait fait violement réagir.

Il avait alors remis en cause ses propres principes comme quoi un garçon va forcement avec une fille.

Personne ne l'attirait vraiment au château, mais il voyait bien que les filles qui voulaient ses faveurs ne désiraient qu'être la future Madame Potter pour la gloire et la célébrité.

Harry attendait ainsi le bon moment pour demander à Mick de devenir son petit ami.

Ce soir, c'était la fête au bureau. Tous les aurores étaient dans les locaux. C'était un jour important pour chacun d'entre eux, mais Harry voulait finir un compte rendu de mission. Il était absorbé dans ces papiers quand quelqu'un toqua sur la porte restée ouverte. Harry sursauta.

- Et bien Harry. Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête la capture du dernier mangemort.

- Oh salut Mick. Et bien je voulais d'abord finir le compte rendu de mission. Le ministre l'attend sur son bureau demain.

- Il peut bien attendre un peu. Ca fait six mois qu'on travaille d'arrache pied sur cette enquête. Il pourra bien encore attendre une heure ou deux avant d'avoir le dossier complet non ?

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Au fait j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Pour te féliciter de ce coup de maître que tu as eu.

- Ah. Mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

- Ca n'est pas grave. Tiens

- Deux places pour le finale de Quiddich ! Merci beaucoup Harry ! C'est vraiment trop, il ne fallait pas.

- Comme ça tu pourras y aller avec la personne de ton choix. Dit Harry avant de murmurer un faible moi par exemple que Mick n'entendit pas.

- Et bien merci fit le grand brun avec un large sourire.

- De rien répondit Harry en souriant lui aussi.

Dans la salle principale le silence se fit tout à coup. Intrigué, les deux hommes sortirent du bureau pour aller voir ce qu'il en retournait.

Le chef des aurores prit la parole.

- Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous passez tous une excellente soirée. Je vais faire court car je sais que les actes valent mieux que de longs discours. Et la preuve de cet adage est surement le fait, qu'aujourd'hui, le dernier mangemort encore en liberté vient d'être envoyé à Azkaban par l'équipe de choc de Mick O'conell.

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

- Mick ! Où est Mick ? Viens près de moi.

Mick se dirigea d'un pas de conquérant vers son patron. Après une poigné de main ferme, le chef repris la parole.

- Mick, mon cher Mick. Après avoir suivi de près l'évolution de ton enquête et surtout après le coup de maître d'aujourd'hui, le ministre et moi même avons décidé de te promouvoir chef de section. Que penses tu de monter en grade ?

- Et bien. Je vous remercie d'avoir une telle confiance en moi et d'ainsi de me permettre une telle promotion. Mes amis, aujourd'hui, l'ère de la terreur créée par les mangemorts est définitivement révolue. Mais sachez que je n'aurais jamais réussi cet exploit seul. Rosalie Lafière, Seamus Finigan et Harry Potter méritent eux aussi vos applaudissements. Sans eux je ne serais pas allé bien loin.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement raisonna dans la salle.

- Mes amis, mes amis. Cette fin de chasse aux mangemorts est aussi pour moi l'occasion de vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle. J'ai enfin décidé de me caser. Avec qui me direz vous. Et bien laisser moi vous présenter la femme de ma vie. Celle avec qui j'ai décidé de me marier. Rosalie Lafière.

La dite Rosalie rejoignit son futur époux et l'embrassa.

Harry qui était resté prés de l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau se retient au chambranle de la dite porte. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Le sang avait quitté son corps. La nouvelle l'avait comme assommé. Mick allait se marier. Il allait se marier avec Rosalie. Une femme. A ce constat, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

Toutes les attentions, tous les encouragements, les mots tendres que Mick avait eu à son encontre après la guerre, tout ça avaient été faux. Si faux.

Mick était hétéro et jamais il n'aurait eu sa chance. Mais pourquoi avoir fait comme si quelque chose était possible ?

- …Potter.

A l'entente de son nom, Harry détourna son regard vide vers son chef.

- Pardon Monsieur ?

- Je disais Mr Potter que désormais vous travaillerez sous les ordres de Mick. Je ne pense pas que ça devrait poser problème.

- Non non Monsieur.

Harry était au bord des larmes. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Sa tête tournait. Ca faisait trop mal d'être mis devant le fait accompli de cette façon. Voir le visage rayonnant de celui qu'il aimait avec sa future femme dans les bras était insupportable.

Il sortis de la salle en titubant. Plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent s'il allait bien mais il continua son chemin, sans s'arrêter pour rassurer ses collègues.

Il transplana tant bien que mal chez lui à Square Grimmault.

Le manoir n'avait plus rien à voir avec la bâtisse sombre d'autrefois. Harry l'avait aménagé avec goût.

Depuis la fin de la guerre les sorciers s'étaient mis à internet.

Il avait alors trouvé un site qui donnait de nombreux conseil sur comment aménager sa demeure. Il avait suivi les conseils d'un certain Mr Black.

A partir de photos du manoir que Harry lui avait transmissent, le décorateur avait transformé chacune des pièces avec succès.

Le salon, autrefois gris et terne était maintenant la pièce la plus lumineuse de la maison. Le contraste entre les murs blancs et le parquet chocolat était saisissant. Un grand canapé de cuire blanc assorti à deux fauteuils faisait face à une grande cheminée de marbre blanc.

Une petite table basse en bois noir reposant sur un tapis turquoise était posée devant le foyer. Quelques meubles, en bois noir également, étaient éparpillés ça et là dans la pièce.

Comme on était à Londres, les fenêtres avaient du être ensorcelées pour laisser passer une lumière digne d'un soleil hawaïen.

C'est donc dans ce même salon qu'atterrit Harry. Il alla jusqu'à son mini-bar et prit directement la bouteille de Wisky pur feu. Puis il alla s'avachir sur son divan.

Quoi de mieux pour oublier la douleur qu'une bonne dose d'alcool ?

_A suivre…_

**Voilà c'est à vous de vous exprimer.**

**Pour ma part ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus passionnant mais il faut bien un début. Alors s'il vous plait ne lâcher pas maintenant.**

**A bientôtt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. C'est un petit tour chez Blaise et Draco.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2**

De l'autre côtéde l'Atlantique, au Québec plus précisément, un grand homme à la peau noire et aux cheveux de la même couleur ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns.

Il venait de passer une nouvelle nuit très sportive. A côté de lui reposait encore Samuel, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la peau blanche et aux cheveux châtains.

Sans un regard pour lui, Blaise, l'homme à la peau noire se leva et se dirigeât vers la sale de bain. Il se glissa sous la douche.

Depuis quelques temps, il était las de cette vie. Il accumulait les conquêtes ne trouvant pas chaussure à son pied. Ca faisait deux mois qu'il était avec Samuel. Deux mois que ce dernier s'accrochait à Blaise.

Oh, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil, serviable. Mais c'était justement là que le bas blessait. Il était trop tendre. Jamais il ne se rebellait. Blaise en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et bien que sa nature de serpentard en avait profité au début, là, il ne le supportait plus. Il avait besoin de changement. De grand changement. Il en avait ras le bol de ce pays.

Des hivers froids, très froids. Jusqu'à des -40°C quand les vents étaient de la partie. Des étés chauds et humides qui étaient désagréables. En fait, la fraicheur et les brouillards londoniens lui manquaient terriblement.

Heureusement, dans deux jours, il aurait enfin le droit d'y retourner en toute liberté. Oui en toute liberté, car il avait été exilé pour une période de cinq ans.

Cinq ans, c'était le verdict qui était tombé lors de son jugement. Il n'avait jamais été un mangemort à proprement parler. Le lord noir ayant été pris de court par l'Ordre du Phœnix, n'avait pas eu le temps de le marquer. Ni lui, ni aucun de ces autres camarades fils et fille de mangemort.

Ce fut d'ailleurs un grand soulagement pour chacun d'entre eux qui ne désiraient pas suivre les traces de leurs parents. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs pour la plupart soit en train de purger une peine de prison à Azkaban soit trois pieds sous terre.

Ainsi, après son jugement, Blaise avait tenté sa chance au Canada. Terre d'exil par excellence. Rapidement, il avait trouvé une job au Canada français : le Québec.

Il était assistant décorateur pour une petite compagnie de décoration d'intérieure. Sa spécialité était la peinture en trompe l'œil. Il réalisait des fresques qui semblaient tellement réelles que, souvent, la première fois que les clients venaient faire part de leur envie auprès du jeune homme, ils rentraient dans le mur pensant passer une porte.

Il aimait son travail mais son pays lui manquait.

Il parti s'habiller dans la chambre, ne faisant pas attention au bruit qu'il faisait. Son amant se réveilla mais il ne lui adressa ni un mot ni un regard. Il descendit déjeuner.

Pour la cuisine, Blaise avait donné au mur des allures de plage du sud. Une longue plage parsemée de palmier bordait une mer d'un bleu turquoise. Les meubles de la pièce donnait s'accordaient parfaitement au thème recherché. C'était une sorte de paillotte de bord de plage.

C'était Draco qui avait trouvé ces meubles de paille sur internet. Ce dernier officiait aussi dans la décoration d'intérieur mais via le net. Il conseillait ses clients à distance, ne les rencontrant jamais.

Depuis la fin de la guerre l'ex-prince des serpentard avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Il s'était renfermé sur lui même. Oublié la fierté d'être un Malfoy.

Trop de chose s'était passées pour être fier de ce nom.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours avant la fin du mage noir. Il rentrait chez lui la peur au ventre de n'être bientôt qu'un pantin tout comme son père. Son père était d'ailleurs ce jour là dans une colère noire. Il n'avait pas tout a fait compris la raison et n'avait pas chercher à affronter son père dans cet état là. Seul le mot trahison avait fait écho à ses oreilles. Et sachant ce que représentait la loyauté pour son père, il avait décidé de ne pas rester dans les parages. Il était monté dans sa chambre attendant que l'orage passe. Malheureusement l'orage n'était pas passé et c'était à ce moment que son enfer avait commencé. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait compris qu'être un Malfoy n'avait rien de gratifiant et qu'il enfouit son lourd secret au fond de lui.

Blaise arriva à la cuisine. Il y trouva un Draco songeur devant une tasse de café.

- Salut. Passé une bonne nuit ?

- Mhhh. Toi ?

- Comme d'hab.

- Je vois. Au fait bientôt la fin de l'exil.

- Oui. J'y pensais ce matin justement. Que dirais tu de retourner à londrès.

- Non ! Dit Draco sur un ton ne laissant place à aucune objection.

- Ecoute Draco ! Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas retourner à Londres. Mais moi j'en ai besoin. Tu comprends, il faut que je retourne là bas. J'en ai ma claque du Canada. Je voudrais rentrer au moins pour un temps. J'ai besoin d'aller me ressourcer, retrouver mes racines, aller voir mes parents s'ils sont toujours vivants. Je pense que je vais poser au moins un mois de vacances.

- Tu vas prendre des vacances ! Génial ! S'extasia Samuel qui rentrait dans la cuisine.

- Oui mais j'y vais seul.

- Pardon ? Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on partirait ensemble.

- J'ai dit ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Mais si tu te souviens, au début de notre relation.

- Ah bin justement, c'était comme tu viens de le dire, au début.

- Mais…Mais…

- Bon écoute Samuel. Tu as été un très bon coup, mais là, tu vois, c'est fini. J'en ai marre. Donc tu peux aller récupérer tes affaires, franchir le seuil de la porte et ne plus revenir.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. On était bien tous les deux. Et puis avoue quand même que je te fais grimper aux rideaux.

- Au début, oui.

- Et hier soir !

- C'est facile de simuler. Il suffit de penser à autre chose.

- Glumph…

- Très éloquent. Allez va t'en.

Samuel retourna rapidement chercher ses affaires.

- N'oublie pas ta brosse à dent ! Lui cria Blaise.

- Et bien ! Tu l'as jeté en bonne et due forme si je puis dire. Ne finiras tu donc jamais par t'attacher ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'il me fallait changer d'air. Et toi aussi ça te ferrait du bien. Sort un peu. Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de rester vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre enfermé ? Va voir des gens, bouge un peu. Tu n'as que 22 ans merde ! Ne gâche pas ta vie à cause …

- Blaise !!! On en a déjà parlé. S'énerva le blond. Je suis très bien comme je suis. Je ne veux voir personne. Et puis de toute façon je parle à des gens tous les jours.

- Tu parles ! En restant sur internet.

- Je rencontre des gens très bien sur internet. J'ai plein d'ami sur internet.

- Mais c'est une vie virtuelle ça ! Il faut rencontrer des personnes réelles, avoir des contacts avec elles.

A ces mots, Draco pâlit et se mit à trembler. Son regard devint vide.

Voyant l'état de son ami, Blaise le secoua, l'empêchant d'aller ombrer dans ses sombres souvenirs.

Le seul sujet qui l'empêchait de sombrer était le travail.

- Au fait ! As tu eu des nouvelles de ce Harry ? Que lui as tu proposé pour aménager sa chambre d'ami ?

Draco sembla reprendre des couleurs. Il était très volubile quand il s'agissait de son travail.

- Et bien je lui ai proposé un mobilier en chêne. Un style moderne chic. Le reste de la chambre est dans les tons de vert et argent. Une peinture verte émeraude sur les murs avec des pochoirs argentés dessus pour rappeler les rideaux légèrement transparents du lit et des fenêtres.

- C'est très serpentard tout ça rigola Blaise.

- Oui. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Harry mais dans sa fiche descriptive il y avait quelque chose de très serpentard. Je me suis donc dit pourquoi pas. Mais vu que la cuisine doit être rouge et sa chambre bleue, je pense que c'est équilibré.

-Oui je vois. Bon Draco je vais aller dans mon bureau préparer mes prochains congés.

- Mhhh.

Draco retourna à sa tasse de café. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet du brun. Il fallait qu'il trouve un compromis pour ne pas le laisser seul pendant son absence. Il était plus qu'un ami pour lui, c'était sa famille.

Il alla donc faire quelques recherches sur internet.

_A suivre_

**Voilà alors qu'elle sera ma sanction ? Tomate ? Adulation éternelle ? Attends de voir la suite ? Curieux ? Des choses vous ont plu, ou pas ? **

**Donnez moi votre avis.**

**Le prochain chapitre retour chez Harry.**

**A+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. **

**A priori le deuxième chapitre vous a un peu moins emballer. J'ai conscience que mon histoire n'est pas encore accrocheuse mais ne lâcher pas je vous jure que bientôt ça va bouger.**

**Sur ce. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

C'est un Harry complètement à l'ouest qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Les lunettes de travers et complètement habillé. Il ne comprenait pas trop, comment le soleil pouvait être aussi fort dans sa chambre alors que celle ci était exposée plein nord et que par conséquent il n'y rentrait guerre. Cette luminosité agaçante était accentuée par la réflexion qui se faisait sur les murs blancs. Il n'était définitivement pas dans sa chambre qui était bleue. A moins que les elfes de maison aient astiqué les parois toute la nuit pour faire partir la peinture. Ah mais ça aussi c'était impossible, il n'avait pas d'elfes de maison.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à essayer de faire face à ce soleil empêcheur de dormir correctement, il s'assit sur le divan.

Il tâtonna un moment pour essayer d'atteindre le réveil qui sonnait. Il finit par se rendre compte que le bruit était dans sa tête. Des dizaines et des dizaines de lutin s'amusaient à donner des coups contre son crâne qui pour le moment sonnait complètement creux.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche en se disant que l'eau aurait surement un effet apaisant. Malheureusement les lutins continuèrent le massacre de son pauvre crâne. Il se disait que si la magie existait il pourrait faire partir ces gêneurs avec une potion. Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il était un sorcier et que justement la magie existait. Et il se souvint pour son plus grand bonheur que la potion anti-gueule de bois était fabriqué par les sorciers et qu'il en avait une réserve au cas où, il aurait justement cette dite gueule de bois. En titubant, il se dirigea vers la petite armoire à pharmacie de laquelle il retira un flacon au liquide d'un bleu douteux qu'il but quand même d'une traite.

Il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Mais, tout aussi vite, les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier refirent surface. La tristesse le submergea tel un ras de marée.

Il se retint au bord du lavabo pour ne pas s'effondre au milieu de la salle de bain. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues avant de tomber dans le lave-main.

Toutefois ses jambes finirent par ne plus le porter. Il se laissa glisser à terre, replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et déversa sa douleur et sa peine.

Il repensa au sourire que Mick avait à son encontre. Des papillons pleins de tendresse qui lui faisait voler des papillons dans le ventre. Il repensa aussi à tous les bons moments de franche camaraderie qui les unissaient, à toutes ces missions durant lesquelles Mick lui donnait l'impression de s'intéresser à lui, de prendre soin de lui.

Avec lui, Harry avait l'impression d'être Harry justement. Il avait l'impression d'être autre chose que le sauveur, le héro.

Enfin, ses pensées le ramenèrent à la soirée d'hier et ses larmes coulèrent plus nombreuses sur ses joues. Avec cette demande en mariage, à une fille en plus, il se sentait trahi. Bien sûre Mick ne savait rien de ses sentiments. Mais de part ses gestes, Harry avait espéré qu'il comprenne. Harry lui avait rendu de nombreux services, faisant parfois jouer sa notoriété. Chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Mais c'était Mick alors.

Lors d'une mission, Harry s'en rappelait très bien de celle-ci, et pour cause. Il avait fait un massage à Mick sur la demande de celui-ci. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il était attiré par le brun. Parfois, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Et dans ces moments là, quand les mains de Mick étaient sur lui, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son désir. Toutefois, Mick avait du se rendre plus ou moins compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à son cadet, puisqu'il s'amusait à augmenter son malaise avec des propos plus ou moins sages.

C'est ceci qui avait laissé supposer à Harry que ses sentiments étaient peut être partagés.

Il resta longtemps replié sur lui même dans la salle de bain.

Quand il en sortit, les yeux rouges et gonflés, il remarqua un hibou posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il prit la lettre qui était accroché à une de ces pattes. C'était une lettre de son patron.

_Mr Potter_

_Pourriez vous me faire parvenir la raison pour laquelle vous ne vous êtes pas présenté au bureau ce matin? Sachez, que le ministre attendait le rapport de la dernière capture ce matin sur son bureau et que c'est Mick qui a du le terminer._

_Directeur : Mr Johns._

Harry répondit rapidement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il ne se présentait pas au travail depuis qu'il avait ce poste. Son patron n'allait quand même pas lui faire tout un tournois des trois sorciers pour ça. Si? Et puis Mick pouvait bien remplir des papiers de temps en temps lui aussi.

Penser à Mick lui donnait le bourdon. Pour ce changer les idées, il décida d'aller faire un tour sur magicnet. Version sorcière de l'invention moldu qu'est l'internet.

Cette version avait en plus de tout ce qu'a la version moldu, un détecteur de besoin. Ce détecteur est très simple d'utilisation, pour un sorcier. Il permet de détecter le besoin dont on a plus ou moins conscience. Le détecteur fournit alors une liste de site qui pourraient convenir.

Harry alluma son ordinateur et alla sur magicnet.

L'écran passa par un tas de couleur avant de s'arrêter sur le noir. Cette couleur indiquait qu'il fallait fortement prendre en considération les sites proposés.

Harry eut la surprise de tomber sur des sites liés aux vacances.

- Bien sûr c'est logique. M'éloigner c'est le mieux à faire.

Il surfa de page en page. Etudia les forfaits relax-voyages, mais parti seul pour se faire doré la pilule ne le tentait guère. Pour les forfaits Aventure-voyage, c'était la même chose. Avoir du fun tout seul, c'était trop lui demander pour le moment.

Il jeta un regard sur les départs de groupe. A croire qu'il était maudit. Il n'y avait plus de place avant deux mois. Et il ne voulait pas attendre deux mois.

Il finit par tomber sur un site qui l'émoustilla un peu plus. L'annonce indiquait :

_Besoin de vous éloigner, vous ressourcer, ou tout simplement prendre des vacances. Faites le choix « échange de maison ». Personne ne connaitra votre identité (à part nous). Faites le choix, d'une maisonnette, d'une ferme, d'un chalet, d'un appartement, d'un manoir ou même d'un château. Maison d'inconnu ou de célébrité. Pourquoi ne pas changer de vie pour quelques temps. Quelques jours, quelques semaines ou même quelques mois._

_Alors, faites votre nouveau choix de vie._

Cette idée l'enchanta. Se retrouver dans un endroit chaleureux plutôt qu'un hôtel impersonnel, l'intéressa beaucoup.

Harry parcouru les liens, à savoir d'abord la destination.

Pas le Royaume Unis, ça ne rimerait à rien. La France non plus, trop de souvenir avec Mick. Tout comme le reste de l'Europe.

L'Asie ne l'attirait pas plus que ça.

Les Etats Unis ou le Canada. Pourquoi pas. Après tout, un océan le séparerait de l'Angleterre et les transplanages sur de si longues distances étaient impossibles. Oui l'Amérique serait parfait.

Il cliqua sur le lien et parcourut les propositions d'échanges.

Un appartement luxueux à New York. Trop de monde.

Un rang au Texas. S'occuper des chevaux n'était pas trop son truc.

Pendant plus d'une heure il passa de proposition en proposition sans avoir de coup de cœur. Il allait cesser les recherches quand un nouvel abonné mis son annonce en ligne.

Pour Harry ce fut le coup de foudre.

C'était une petite maison, surélevée, en bois blanc et sur deux étages. Elle avait un toit rouge transpercé de trois fenêtres blanches. La forme du toit était tel que la neige n'aurait put s'y accumuler.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte à petit carreau était flanquée de deux grandes fenêtres aux volets verts foncés. Une terrasse se trouvait sous la continuité du toit. Ce dernier était soutenu par de fins poteaux blancs finement travaillés.

La maisonnette trônait majestueusement au milieu d'un jardin où des arbres et de multiples bosquets projetaient leur ombre de ci de là.

Ni une, ni deux, il prit contact avec le propriétaire par courriel :

_Bonjour Monsieur._

_Je viens de voir que vous proposiez d'échanger votre maison et je suis vivement intéressé par la votre. _

_J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles_

_Harry_

Guidé par l'excitation de cette offre, il ne se rendit compte qu'après l'envoi de son message qu'il était très court et sans aucune information sur lui. Il ne savait même pas si le propriétaire était moldu ou sorcier. Car malgré le fait que les sorciers se soient ouverts au monde du net, il n'y avait pas encore assez de sites intéressants de leur côté. C'est pourquoi généralement on pouvait trouver des sites bivalents.

Cependant, il n'eu pas le temps de se poser trop de questions. En effet, il reçu rapidement une réponse à son mail. L'avantage de ce site est qu'il fonctionnait comme une sorte de messageries instantanée.

_Blaise_ : Bonjour Harry

Tu permets que je te tutoie? Fait de même.

Je vais étudier toutes les propositions que j'ai reçues. Mais dit m'en plus sur toi. Tu es d'où?

Blaise

_Harry _: Bonjour Blaise.

Pas de problème pour le tutoiement.

Je suis anglais. J'habite à Londres prés du Chemin de Traverse.`

En précisant la ruelle sorcière de Londres qui était mondialement connue, chez les sorciers, il espérait savoir s'il s'agissait justement d'un sorcier ou bien d'un moldu. Et dans ce dernier cas, il pourrait toujours feindre une faute de frappe.

_Blaise_ : Super! Tu as la maison.

_Harry _: Vraiment! Je veux dire tu as déjà étudié toutes les propositions?

_Blaise_ : Oui. En fait je n'ai reçu que la tienne mais tu remplis toutes mes conditions. C'est à Londres que je voulais aller et en plus t'es sorcier. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment te demander ce petit détail. Très fin le coup du Chemin de Traverse.

_Harry _: Merci. T'es sorcier alors.

_Blaise_ : Oui. Un sorcier de retour au pays, si je puis dire.

_Harry _: Ok. Et tu me prêterais ta maison combien de temps?

_Blaise_ : Disons un mois à partir de après demain. Ca te va?

_Harry _: Oui! Parfait! Et elle est où exactement?

_Blaise_ : Elle est dans un village proche de la ville de Québec sur le bord du fleuve. Un coin assez tranquille.

_Harry _: Le Québec, c'est français non?

_Blaise_ : Oui. Pour l'anglais, il faut aller plus au sud ou à l'ouest. Cette région est entourée d'anglophone. C'est un problème?

_Harry _: Non, je parle un peu français.

_Blaise_ : Bien. Par contre j'aurais un petit service à te demander.

_Harry _: Vas y.

_Blaise_ : Voilà. J'habite avec quelqu'un dont je m'occupe et il ne veut pas m'accompagner. Par contre le laisser seul me dérange un peu. Est ce que ça te dérangerais de prendre un peu soin de lui durant mon absence? J'ai conscience que ça peut être un poids.

_Harry _: Oh si ça n'est que ça, il n'y a pas de problème. Je devrais pouvoir m'entendre avec lui.

_Blaise_ : Merci ça me rassure. J'appréhendais de le laisser tout seul.

_Harry _: Bon je vais aller réserver mon billet d'avion.

_Blaise_ : Ok. De l'aéroport tu n'auras qu'à transplaner devant la maison.

_Harry _: Très bien. Pour ma part, mon appartement est invisible aux moldus. Tu devras aller au réseau de cheminette. Le mot de passe pour débloquer la cheminée de Square Grimmault est « blessure ».

_Blaise_ : C'est un mot de passe étrange.

_Harry _: Oui. Ma vie en est une succession mais peu importe. A bientôt. Je te recontacterais une fois installée.

_Blaise_ : Oui à bientôt. Et tu ferras attention à lui.

_Harry _: Oui oui ne t'en fait pas.

Harry se déconnecta et envoya un hibou à son patron.

De belles vacances en perspectives.

_À suivre_

**Pauvre Harry s'il savait ce qui l'attends il ne dirait pas ça. Des idées sur ce qui va se passer? Moi j'en ai (heureusement me direz vous). Mais vous chère lecteur? **

**Faites moi des propositions sur le bouton plus bas. Et peut être que je pourrais leurs trouver une place dans mon histoire.**

**A+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour.**

**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir. **

**Comme certain l'ont deviné, les bases de mon histoire se sont crées à partir d'un film « Les vacances ». Félicitation à ceux qui ont fait le rapprochement. **

**Mais pour préciser l'idée vient de là, il y aura encore quelques petits trucs tirés de ce film mais une bonne partie de l'histoire n'a rien à voir.**

**Sinon la grande question, Harry va t'il passer de bonne vacances ? J'en doute mais ça c'est au prochain chapitre.**

**En attendant voilà ce qui se passe au Québec, chez Blaise et Draco.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4**

Blaise préparait activement son séjour à Londres. Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner en Angleterre.

Pendant son séjour, il comptait régler les affaires de son père, bien qu'il doute que le ministère leur ait laissé quoi que ce soit. Etre fils de mangemort c'était comme être mangemort soit même. Son monde était ainsi. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait commis aucun crime, même pas un tout petit larcin, il était fiché et le resterait surement toute sa vie.

Mais peu lui importait, il comptait bien redorer un peu son nom. Pas en faisant des magouilles comme son père. Le vol, le chantage, le meurtre. Tout ça ne l'intéressait pas. Non, il avait plutôt dans l'idée de travailler honnêtement. Et il avait en vue que, si personne ne voulait de lui, il ouvrirait sa propre entreprise. Sa propre boite de fresque murale. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui lui poserait problème. En effet, en cinq ans, il avait bien eu le temps de se faire un nom au Canada et aux USA.

C'est donc confiant qu'il se préparait à aller conquérir son pays d'origine.

Il avait été agréablement surpris, quand il avait reçu une réponse à son annonce, cinq minutes à peine après l'avoir postée. Et il avait été encore plus agréablement surpris quand il s'était avéré que la personne intéressée était tout à fait ce qu'il espérait. Un sorcier londonien. Il avait eu une chance inespérée. Il faut croire qu'un ange gardien veillait sur lui.

En lisant le premier message de son correspondant, il avait bien rit. Son interlocuteur était empressé et fougueux. Un vrai Griffondor avait il pensé alors. Mais rien ne laissait sous entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Et ça c'était un peu embêtant. Oui, Blaise voulait revenir à Londres mais il ne voulait pas se cacher. Plus se cacher.

Et le meilleur moyen d'après lui avait été de poster une annonce sur ce site d'échange de maison et de trouver un sorcier.

Il avait trouvé très intelligent que l'autre sous entende qu'il était sorcier sans se dévoiler complètement. Quel sorcier ne connaissait pas le chemin de Travers ?

En tout cas son homologue était aussi empressé que lui de partir. Il avait craint un moment qu'en proposant cet échange pour les jours suivants, l'autre se défile. Sur le coup de cet échange, il avait été intrigué par le mot de passe de la maison : « blessure ». Et l'explication du jeune homme avait accentué cette intrigue. Mais finalement, il n'y porta pas plus d'intérêt que ça. A chacun ses problèmes.

Et lui son problème, la seule ombre au tableau était Draco. Blaise redoutait vraiment de le laisser seul. Son ami avait vécu de trop mauvaises choses et il craignait qu'il refasse une rechute. Il s'était déjà renfermé sur lui même et depuis qu'ils étaient ici au Canada, jamais il n'avait mis le pied dehors. Même pas un petit bout d'orteil ou un petit bout de nez. Blaise avait tenté de nombreuses choses mais rien n'y avait fait. Son ami était une vraie tête de mule même mal dans sa peau. En même temps, il était triste d'être impuissant face à cela.

Le noir craignait que l'arrivé de ce Harry traumatise Draco. Mais il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il espérait que cette intrusion un peu forcée fasse du bien au blond. Peut être même pourrait il lui faire remonter la tête hors de l'eau.

D'ailleurs en y pensant, il n'avait pas encore mis son ami au courant de cet échange de maison, de l'arrivée prochaine de son nouveau colocataire.

Blaise était tourné vers la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Comment allait il lui annoncer cet état de fait ? Il n'entendit pas Draco arriver à pas de loup derrière lui. Ce dernier lui fit un innocent « bou » qui fit sursauter violement le brun.

- Ou laaa ! Sur les nerfs Blaise ?

- Mais t'es malade !!! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque moi la la. Et non je ne suis pas sur les nerfs. Pas pantoute.

- Ou ! Quand tu utilises des expressions québécoises, c'est que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Mais non. Bien sûr que non, que vas tu imaginer ?

- Blaise…

- Bon en effet…

- Et… ?

- Et tu ne vas pas être content…

- Et… ?

- Et ca va chauffer pour mon matricule.

- Blaise…

- Etj'aitrouvéquelqu'.

- Blaise. Tu le fais exprès ? J'ai beau être intelligent, je ne comprends pas encore les grognements d'animaux.

- Tu exagères là.

- Zabini !

- Faut vraiment que je répète ?

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que son interlocuteur attendait. C'est à dire, une réponse.

Bon la méthode direct mais incompréhensible était un échec, il allait donc tentée celle un peu détournée.

- Bon, tu sais que je pars à Londres.

- Blaise ! Non d'un sroutch en pétard. Va droit au but, ne passe pas par quatre chemins, arrête de tourner autour du pot et ACCOUCHE !!!

La méthode détournée et subtile passait à la trappe.

- Bon. Il souffla pour se donner du courage. J'ai mis mon nom sur un site d'échange de maison. Tu sais je vais chez quelqu'un et lui vient chez nous.

- Je connais le principe. La suite.

Blaise inspira un bon coup et se lança.

- J'ai eu une réponse positive et un sorcier londonien va venir ici demain, alors que j'irais chez lui.

A ces mots, Draco blanchit considérablement. Il vacilla légèrement. Blaise le retint et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- Draco, Draco ! Ca va ? Merde je savais bien que je faisais une connerie. Draco ! Mais réponds moi non d'un chaudron crasseux !

Draco respirait difficilement. Il semblait suffoquer. Blaise lui assena alors une gifle qui le calma aussitôt.

Il n'avait pas imaginé ce genre de réaction. La colère oui mais pas la peur.

- Je vais annuler mon voyage. Tu n'es pas prêt.

- Blaise ça va aller.

Draco savait que c'était important pour Blaise de retourner en Angleterre. Ca faisait trop longtemps que le métisse mettait ses besoins de côté pour s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de liberté.

- T'aurais pas pu aller à l'hôtel ? Demanda t'il résigné.

Le ton employé déstabilisa Blaise qui s'attendait toujours à voir son ami en colère. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette résignation.

Et s'il refaisait une connerie pendant qu'il n'était pas là ? Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la foi où, il avait trouvé le blond dans la baignoire. Le rouge carmin de l'eau jurant affreusement avec le blanc de la peau du blond.

Ce dernier était comme son frère. C'était sa seule famille tout comme il était la seule famille de Malfoy.

- Je,… Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.

- Non d'une baguette magique Blaise !!! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! Et un sorcier en plus ! D'Angleterre !!!

Finalement, la peur se transforma en colère, au grand soulagement du brun. Il pouvait partir tranquille. Draco ferra surement vivre un enfer à l'anglais mais il ne devrait pas faire de bêtise.

- Au fait. Elle s'appelle comment ma « nounou » ?

- Harry .

_A suivre._

**Désolé, un chapitre que vous avez surement trouvé un peu long. La semaine prochaine c'est enfin la rencontre tant attendu. Est ce que ça vaut le coût d'attendre ou faut il arrêter le massacre ?**

**J'attends vos critiques qui comme vous le savez me motivent énormément pour taper mon texte à l'ordi.**

**A+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue de la rencontre entre Harry et Draco.**

**Chapitre 5.**

Harry était enfin prêt à prendre des vacances. Son patron les lui avait accordé sans trop de problème. Il avait seulement su l'informé de sa destination pour le prévenir en cas d'extrême urgence..

Il avait aussi reçu un hibou de Mick. Ce dernier lui demandait s'il pouvait lui rendre un service. Harry, bien que sa douleur toujours présente fit abstraction du ton suppliant employé dans la lettre.

Il voulait lui répondre. Mais au dernier moment il avait fini par jeter le parchemin dans la cheminée pour éloigner toutes les tentations. Il aurait été capable de tout lui avouer de ces sentiments mais il craignait un revers encore plus brutal. Et il n'était pas sado maso. Souffrir plus ne lui disait rien.

Il devait s'éloigner de la personne qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Car ce n'était surement pas en restant près de cette personne qu'il n'aurait jamais, qu'il réussirait à l'oublier et à passer à autre chose.

Mick avait aussi tenté de transplaner chez Harry mais il s'était heurté aux barrières de protection que le brun avait mis sur sa maison. Il ne voulait voir personne avait son départ. En encore moins quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

Il vérifia une fois encore que tout était en ordre pour Blaise. Il n'avait pas eu à cacher tous ces bibelots qui avaient rapport à la magie. En revanche, il avait caché toutes les photos qui auraient pu indiquer à l'autre qu'il était Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas être assailli par les journalistes dès son retour.

Il partit alors à l'aéroport. Sans encombre il fit enregistrer ses bagages. Lorsqu'il passa au détecteur de métaux, à la zone de sécurité, il fit sonner l'appareil. Il pria pour que l'agent de sécurit é ne découvre pas sa baguette. Se promener avec un bout de bois dans la poche pourrait paraître suspect.

Heureusement pour lui, l'alarme ne s'était déclenchée que pour quelques pièces de monnaie.

Les 7 heures de vol se passèrent sans problème et il transplana directement devant la maison.

La maison avait encore plus de charme en vraie. De nombreuses fleurs ornaient le jardin. Il resta un moment à admirer la demeure avant de se décider à aller cogner à la porte. Il affichait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle s'ouvrit lui laissant à peine voir une tête châtain, car elle se referma aussi sec.

Le jeune Potter fut totalement décontenancé devant ce geste. Il cogna de nouveau à la porte mais d'une façon plus timide cette fois.

La porte se rouvrit et cette fois la personne le laissa entrer.

C'était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, tout comme Harry.

Il était châtain. Une frange lui cachait quelque peu les yeux que Harry devinait être bleus gris. Son visage était plutôt carré.

Harry était surpris. Il s'attendait à trouver un vieux monsieur. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Blaise lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ce jeune homme. A moins que ce ne soit pas de lui qu'il devait s'occuper. En même temps le reste semblait plutôt calme.

En y regardant mieux, il vit que le jeune homme en face de lui tremblait et était plutôt pâle. Peut être que finalement c'était bien lui.

- Bonjour je m'appel Harry fit il pour couper le froid polaire qui semblait avoir habiter la maison depuis qu'il était rentré.

En disant cela, il avait tendu la main qui fut superbement ignoré.

- Je sais. Blaise m'a dit. Je vais vous faire visiter.

A droite c'est le salon Au fond, c'est la salle à mangée qui sépare le salon de la cuisine qui est à votre gauche.

On va monter à l'étage. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. La première porte à gauche, c'est le bureau de Blaise. La seconde porte est sa chambre qui sera la votre. Du côté droit tu as mon bureau et ma chambre avec interdiction formelle d'y entrer.

Le frigo est plein. Tu peux te servir. Des questions ?

- Euh euh… oui. Tu t'appels comment ?

- Appel moi Dray.

Sue ce, le jeune homme rentra dans sa chambre laissant en plan un Harry complètement paumé.

Ca promettait d'être joyeux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Dray se jeta sur son ordinateur pour envoyer un message à son très cher ami. Très cher ex-ami qui allait entendre parler du pays bien qu'il revienne.

De tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Potter.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait dissimulé ses traits à l'aide d'une potion de sa confection. Ces cheveux avaient foncés et les traits de son visage, habituellement si fins, étaient plus grossiers. Il restait malgré tout très séduisant. Evidemment, on ne fait pas d'un prince un crapaud. Ca c'est juste dans les contes pour enfants ça.

Il envoya son message qui disait à peu près ceci avant d'aller s'allonger et de s'endormir:

_Salut_

_T'as de la chance. C'est pas un mangemort que tu m'as envoyé. Mais c'est surement pire._

_Ma « nounou » s 'appelle HARRY POTTER._

_Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Blaise._

_D.M_

Après s'être brièvement installé, Harry fit de nouveau le tour du propriétaire. Il prit son temps cette fois ci. Il faut dire aussi que la visite avec le jeune homme châtain s'était plutôt déroulée à la vitesse de la lumière. Comme si Harry avait été un coli à expédier rapidement.

La maison était décorée avec gout. Il remarqua que dans chaque pièce un pan de mur était peint et que le mobilier s'accordait à cette œuvre.

Le salon était sa pièce préférée. Les meubles de style antique étaient blancs à bordures dorées. Le canapé ainsi que les deux fauteuils en cuire étaient blancs tout comme chez lui. Les tables et commodes étaient en fer forgé et en verre. Une grande bibliothèque faisait face à une gigantesque fresque.

Cette peinture représentait un jardin à la française vu d'une terrasse d'un manoir. Harry avait vraiment pensé au début qu'il pouvait aller dans ce beau jardin. Il s'était pris un mur.

Il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'y avait aucune photo des occupants de la maison ni aucune autre photo de famille. C'était surprenant, mais il se dit que certaines personnes n'aimaient peut être pas être prise en photo et encore moins les afficher à tout va. Mais bon il ne se formalisa pas plus là dessus. Il avait bien caché toutes les photos, de lui et de ses amis, qu'il possédait dans sa maison alors.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, près du foyer, un livre choisi au hasard entre les mains.

Il pensa à l'étrange jeune homme qu'il allait côtoyer durant son mois de vacance.

Le jeune homme semblait être quelqu'un de froid et de distant. C'était les premiers traits de caractères que Harry lui donna. Mais il se dit qu'il ne devait pas trop se fier à cette première impression. Son instinct l'avait déjà pas mal trompé il y a peu. Harry avait beaucoup de flaire dans son métier d'aurore. Il ne se trompait que rarement lors de ses enquêtes. Coté sentiment par contre, il n'était pas un fin limier. Mick en était l'exemple parfait.

Pour en revenir à Dray, il se demandait pourquoi Blaise lui avait demandé de s'occuper et de faire attention à lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain semblait être en bonne santé. Aucun handicape n'était visible si ce n'était son mauvais caractère.

Finalement il remonta dans sa chambre pour envoyer un message à Blaise. Sa chambre était aux couleurs des serpentards. Il s'imaginait bien Blaise dans cette maison. Les murs étaient dans les tons de vert. Mais ce qui l'avait plus frappé était la fresque. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une vue sur le parc de Poudlard, vue de la tour d'astronomie. Cette image confortait le fait que, l'homme avec qui il avait fait l'échange de maison était surement un ancien élève de cette école. Il lui était venu l'idée saugrenue que Blaise était même le père de Dray et que le fils ne voulant pas suivre le père, il l'avait laissé à sa bonne garde. Un sourire avait orné les lèvres du sauveur du monde sorcier quand il avait pensé à ça. Lui nounou de Dray.

En passant devant la porte du dit Dray, il voulu frapper à la porte. Il hésita mais ne voulant pas le brusquer il passa son chemin.

Disons qu'il avait un peu la trouille de se faire mettre à ma porte.

_Bonjour Blaise_

_Je suis arrivé à bon port. Ta maison est vraiment magnifique et les fresques de chaque pièce sont impressionnantes. Il faudra que tu me dises qui a peint ces merveilles._

_J'ai été étonné de rencontrer Dray. Disons que je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui. Je me voyais m'occuper d'un octogénaire, pas d'un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année. Mais si tu penses qu'il a besoin d'aide, je suis là, ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça. _

_En tout cas j'espère que de ton côté tout se passe bien._

_Harry_

A peine eu t'il envoyé son message qu'un cri emplit de terreur s'éleva de la chambre de son voisin.

_A suivre_

**Alors ? Cette suite valait elle le coup d'attendre une semaine ? J'espère. Mais pourquoi Draco crie t'il ? Des idées ?**

**A+**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord et comme à chaque fois, merci pour vos reviews. Je risque de piquer quelques idées.**

**Sinon je vous laisse avec Blaise à Londres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 6**

Blaise arriva devant le numéro _11_du _square Grimmauld. Il avança un peu plus et tomba sur le numéro 13. Il vérifia sur le contrat de location qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. _

_Non, il cherchait bien le numéro 12 de la rue._

_Comme il était quelqu'un de plutôt intuitif, il se plaça entre les deux bâtiments et dit à haute et intelligible voix le mot de passe qu'Harry lui avait donné._

_Les deux bâtisses s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, laissant place à une autre portant le numéro recherché. Le numéro 12. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine. Il ressemblait à tous les bâtiments de la rue. Soit un édifice de 4 étages, fait de petites briques, qui furent surement rouges à une époque, mais que le temps à passablement abîmé et défraîchis. Et puis le temps exécrable de la capitale n'était pas pour arranger l'effet que faisait cette rue._

_La première idée qui lui vint cependant en tête fut qu'il allait surement aménager chez un grand sorcier. En effet, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de dissimuler ainsi sa maison aux yeux de tous._

_Il finit par rentrer dans la demeure. Il fut étonné du contraste qui se créait entre l'apparence extérieure et celle intérieure. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus chaleureux._

_Le couloir, bien qu'un peu étroit était plutôt lumineux. De nombreuses applications murales émettaient une douce lumière qui était amplifiée par la pâleur des murs beiges. Il déposa son manteau sur le porte manteau et décida de faire le tour de la maison._

_Il passa de la cuisine moderne au ton de rouge, au salon blanc et chocolat. Il trouva cette pièce très agréable mais se dit qu'il manquait un peu de couleur. Cela peu paraître étrange venant d'un serpentard. Mais Blaise était de ceux qui sont toujours de bonne humeur et que le blanc et noir déprimait. En tout cas, il voyait bien une fresque sur le mur qui faisait face à la fenêtre et qui était plutôt nu._

_La salle à manger attenante était dans un beau turquoise, coupé par du brun chocolat. Des meubles massifs de cette même couleur foncée étaient placés ici et là. Blaise admira le contraste entre toutes ces salles. Le mélange entre le modernisme et le rustique donnait un charme certain à la demeure. _

_Il monta alors au deuxième. De nombreuse pièce se faisaient face le long d'un corridor beige lui aussi. _

_Il rentra dans la première pièce qui se trouvait être une bibliothèque. De nombreux volumes étaient répartis sur trois murs. Le dernier était occupé par une belle cheminée de marbre blanc. Devant celle ci trônait 2 siège de style empire qui semblaient plutôt confortable. _

_Il passa ensuite à la pièce qui faisait face à la salle de lecture. C'était un bureau. De nombreux dossier s'empilait dans les coins. _

_Curieux de nature, Blaise alla jeter un coup d'œil sur certains d'entre eux pour voir de quoi il en retournait. La mention « ministère de la magie. Section justice » était lisible en haut de chaque dossier._

_Sur certain, la mention affaire classée flottait en rouge. Il regarda le premier dossier de la pile. Malicien Nott. Il le souleva. Bellatrix Lestrange était le second nom de la pile. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il reposa rapidement les documents._

_Il allait faire demi tour, mue par un dégout profond de ce qu'il venait de voir, quand la pile de dossier à coté l'interpella. Il y en avait une dizaine qui portaient tous la mention « en cours »._

_Il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte que c'était un dossier au nom de Draco Malfoy._

_Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il prit le dossier pour le lire quand le nom porté par le deuxième le laissa sans voix : Blaise Zabini._

_Mais que faisait un dossier portant son nom chez cet homme. Il tenta de l'ouvrir pour le lire, mais il était fermé magiquement. Il tenta plusieurs contre sort mais rien n'y fit. Encore il pensa avoir à faire à un grand sorcier. _

_Pour être plus à l'aise, il voulu l'emporter dans sa chambre pour réfléchir comment l'ouvrir à tête reposée. Mine de rien, 6 h de décalage horaire, c'est épuisant même pour un grand gaillard comme lui. Il partis donc du bureau avec son dossier et celui de son ami sous le bras. Cependant, alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, les dossiers retournèrent sur leur pile comme s'ils étaient retenus par un élastique. _

_Voyons donc, il allait être obligé de resté dans cette pièce pour étudier ces dossiers. Enfin tout du moins essayer. _

_Il bailla, ouvrant la bouche plus grande que celle d'un troll. Il décida alors de reporter son exploration documentaire au lendemain. _

_Il ouvrit une des pièces suivantes et tomba sur une chambre verte et argent avec des meubles en chêne. Bêtement il avait comme un air de déjà vu._

_Un grand pochoir argenté ornait le mur en face du lit. Il représentait un serpent et un lion enlacé. Ou un serpent étouffant un lion. C'était au choix du visiteur._

_Il se souvint alors de la description que son ami avait faite de sa dernière création pour son client Harry. Ce pourrait il que le client de son meilleur ami et la personne avec qui il avait échangé sa maison soit la même personne? Le même Harry? Le monde était vraiment petit. _

_Il décida d'en informer son ami pour le fun. Il voulait aussi le mettre en garde pour sa précédente découverte. C'était louche que quelqu'un ait un dossier sur eux chez lui. Il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta._

_Il avait deux messages._

_Le premier de Draco. Il l'ouvrit._

_Directement il regretta se geste. Il pâlit considérablement à la lecture du message. Et voir quelqu'un de noir comme Blaise virer café au lait avec beaucoup trop de lait, ça fait peur. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était en état de choc. Surtout que de nombreux signes laissaient penser qu'il l'était. Sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide, son pouls s'était accéléré, ses jambes flageolaient, ses mains devinrent moites et froide. En fait, il n'était pas loin de tomber dans les citrouilles. Malheureusement pas de secouriste proche pour le réanimer. _

_Heureusement, il ne nous fit pas l'honneur d'embrasser le plancher mais « Oh Merlin » fut la seule réaction qui lui traversa l'esprit._

_Il fit rapidement le lien entre les dossier et Harry._

_Tout le monde savait que Potter était aurore. Et s'il y avait ces dossiers chez lui, c'était qu'il menait une enquête sur leur propre compte. Et s'il menait une enquête et qu'il avait pris contacte avec lui, c'était qu'il avait retrouvé leur trace. Et s'il avait retrouvé leur trace et bien ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou._

_Il se rendait compte qu'il avait envoyé Draco à l'abattoir sans le savoir. Lui qui était déjà si fragile n'allait pas survivre à ce mois ci._

_Avec une appréhension encore plus forte, il hésita à ouvrir le second message qui n'avait été envoyé par nul autre que Harry Potter lui même. _

_Il voyait déjà s'afficher les mots suivants : « Zabini, tu es pris au piège dans ma maison. Je viendrais m'occuper de ton cas une fois que je me serais occupé de celui de Malfoy »._

_Il tomba des nus quand il pris connaissance du contenu du mail. Harry appréciait ses peintures. Mais il fut grandement soulagé en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Draco._

_Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel miracle était possible. Ne pas reconnaître son ennemi de Poudlard était quand même un comble. D'accord ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Oui Draco avait changé de comportement. Mais quand même de là à ne pas le reconnaître c'était fort. Oublier Draco Malfoy et l'appelez Dray… _

_Une lumière se fit dans son esprit. A moins bien sûr que le blond est changé d'identité. Oui c'était tout à fait possible qu'en apprenant que le sorcier veniat de Londres, il ait caché sa vrai identité de peur de retomber sur les mauvaises personnes. _

_Blaise remercia la divine providence. Il espérait seulement que Dray ait assez de potion pour pouvoir tenir un mois. _

_Heureux de cet état de fait, Blaise se remis de son choc. Finalement, il n'était pas peu content que Draco soit, dans son malheur, tombé sur Harry. Il se doutait que tant que le brun ignorait l'identité de son colocataire, il prendrait soin de lui. Ne dit on pas que Harry Potter est le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Ainsi que celui des âmes fragiles?_

_Il répondit au deux messages en faisant bien attention de ne pas se tromper de destinataire. Imaginez la tête de Harry s'il recevait un message qui disait ceci :_

_Draco_

_Je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était Potter. Penses bien que sinon, j'aurais refusé direct cet échange de maison. _

_Par contre soit très prudent « Dray ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous veut, mais il a des dossiers à nos noms dans son bureau. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus mais continue à camoufler ton identité. Potter ne t'a pas reconnu, il m'a envoyé un message._

_Ah! Au fait, un fait assez drôle je trouve dans les circonstances. Harry Potter est aussi un de tes clients. Tu sais le fameux Harry à la chambre d'ami verte et argent. Et bien c'est lui._

_En tout cas, soit très prudent. _

_Et courage mon vieux, je sais que tu peux faire face à ça._

_Blaise_

_Pour ce qui était de sa réponse à Harry, il fit comme si il ignorait sa véritable identité. Le courriel disait à peu près ceci :_

_Salut Harry_

_Tu as aussi une belle maison. Dis moi, ton décorateur ne serait pas un certain monsieur Black? Il me semble avoir reconnu quelques techniques de décoration bien à lui. _

_Il m'est arrivé de travailler avec lui. Et la décoration de ma maison est aussi son œuvre. Le monde est petit je trouve. Quand aux fresques, se sont mes œuvres. Je suis déco-peintre. _

_Pour ce qui est de Dray, j'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre. C'est un jeune homme sensible, bien qu'il puisse paraître très distant. Apprends à le connaître._

_Bon séjour au Québec._

_Blaise_

_Il décida d'aller se mettre au lit. Mais le feu crépita soudain dans la cheminée._

_À suivre_

_**Que cache les dossiers? Des idées? **_

_**Harry est enfin démasqué par tout le monde. Est ce que ça jouera sur le comportement de nos serpentards? **_

_**La suite j'espère en fin de semaine prochaine mais je ne promet rien, je suis en vacances très chargée.**_

_**Vous savez que faire pour me motiver.**_

_**A+**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tout le monde.**

**Voilà le chapitre 7 avec un tout petit peu d'avance puisque je ne serais pas là dimanche.**

**Merci à tout mes fidèle lecteur. Mais ne m'étripez pas à la fin de ce chapitre s'il vous plait. Pourquoi ? Lisez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se précipita vers la chambre de Dray. Devant la porte, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le jeune homme lui avait bien précisé qu'il avait « interdiction de rentrer dans cette chambre ».

Il resta donc là, planté comme un pauvre petit scroutch à pétard stupéfixié. Il était tiraillé entre : rentrer pour vaincre le monstre qui avait fait hurler son nouveau colocataire, un papillon peut être très effrayant parfois, ou alors rester dehors comme il le lui avait gentiment demandé.

Il allait frapper à la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien, quand un nouveau cri, bien plus apeuré que le précédent, retentis dans la chambre.

Ni une ni deux, il défonça la porte comme on le lui avait appris à l'école des aurores.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le stupéfia.

Dray était couché en boule dans son lit. Il était ligoté dans ses draps. Il tremblait et hurlait à la mort.

- Non, non pitié pitié pas encore. Nooooon AHHHHHHH NOONNNNN.

Il commença à se débattre comme un beau diable enroulant encore plus sa literie autour de lui.

Harry s'avança pour le réveiller et le délier. Il lui saisit doucement les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

- Non non. Me touchez pas ! ME TOUCHEZ PAS pitié.

Le brun retira vivement ses mains. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était lui ou son cauchemar qui augmentait les hurlements hystérique de son vis à vis. La panique le gagnait tout entier. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans un tel cas. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie.

- Dray. Calme toi. C'est juste un cauchemar. Dray réveil toi.

De nouveau ; il le secoua doucement. Dans un sursaut le châtain finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il pleurait à chaude larme. Il était blanc comme un linge et tremblait comme une feuille.

- Dray, chut chuuut, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Harry voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais c'était sans compter le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce dernier le repoussa et se mit en position fœtale.

- Vas t'en.

- Mais Dray ?

- Laisses moi. Vas t'en.

- Ok ok. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- VAS T'EN.

Il fit demi tour sans chercher à s'imposer plus. Il se sentait mal et triste d'avoir été rejeté de la sorte. Voir le jeune homme dans cet état avait quelque peu chamboulé Harry. Ses propres problèmes lui semblaient bien lointains et futiles.

A peine avait il fermé la porte de la chambre, qu'il avait rafistolé d'un sort, qu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés provenant de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Il se demandait ce qui pouvait causer de tel cauchemar. Même au temps de Voldemort les siens n'étaient pas si violents.

La première impression que lui avait laissé le jeune homme au premier abord était la froideur. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui révèle une telle fragilité.

Tout retourné, il alla se chercher un verre de lait en cuisine. Ce petit geste avant de se coucher le détendait.

Sans y prêter une grande attention, il en servit un second verre. Il le monta à l'étage. Ne souhaitant pas faire face à un autre refus en rentrant dans la chambre, il matérialisa une petite table à coté de la porte. Il y déposa le breuvage qu'il garda au frais à l'aide d'un sort.

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre du châtain.

Le voyage l'avait épuisé.

Il alluma son ordinateur et vérifia ses mails. Il n'en avait qu'un seul de Blaise.

La pensé que lui et Blaise avait le même décorateur d'intérieur alors que leur maison était séparée de 5000Km était plutôt étrange. Voir même incongru.

Il décida qu'il répondrait le lendemain au courriel. La fatigue de la journée commençait vraiment à lui tomber dessus.

Après une douche il se faufila entre ses draps et s'endormis rapidement.

Draco de son côté n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Ca faisait trois heures que Harry avait fait irruption dans sa chambre. Depuis ce moment là, il n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Depuis une demi heure, le flot de larme avait tari.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était faible, il alla ouvrir son ordinateur pour tenter de se changer les idées. Voguer sur le net détournait normalement son attention.

Blaise lui avait encore écrit. Il lu son message. Deux mots avaient fait tilt dans son esprit torturé. Ministère et Potter.

Comme une claque le nom Potter lui fit prendre encore plus conscience de sa faiblesse.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué de la sorte. Il avait beau dormir au moment de sa crise, il savait parfaitement ce qu'avait du voir l'autre sorcier.

Il en voulait d'ailleurs à ce dit maudit sorcier. Ca ne faisait pas 24h que le brun était arrivé et il lui avait ramené tout son passé. Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar aussi violent. Non, non , non, ce n'était pas un petit cauchemar. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu…

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Ne plus y penser, ne plus y penser. Potter ne devait rester qu'un mois. Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à rester enfermé dans sa chambre et faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Faire comme s'il était seul.

De toute façon, il l'était, seul. Son meilleur ami, son frère avait décidé de retourner en Angleterre. Et connaissant le noir, il savait que déterminé comme il l'était, il y resterait. Alors que lui restait-il à lui ? Lui qui se considérait comme un poids. Et qui pour ne pas imposer sa personne s'était enfermé chez lui ?

Il ne lui restait rien. Ce qui restait de sa famille était à Azkaban, ou bien morte. Tant mieux.

La chaire de poule li hérissa les poils. Des sueurs froides descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébral rien qu'au faite de penser à cette famille.

Un père fou. Adorateur d'un Lord noir. Prêt à tout pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du seigneur noir. Et par la même occasion tenter d'avoir un temps sois peu de pouvoir.

Une tante folle elle aussi. Amoureuse de cet être diabolique. Elle aussi prête à tout pour avoir les faveurs de son aimé.

La seule personne saine d'esprit de cette famille de psychopathe avait été tuée par son père. Sa mère avait soit disant trahit leur camps. Au souvenir de cette femme aimante, tout du moins quand son père, Lucius, n'était pas dans les parages, des larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Son père avait tué sa mère devant lui. Il l'avait tué après avoir torturé son fils pour qu'elle comprenne et lui aussi par la même occasion.

De nouveaux flashes de ce meurtre et de cette journée défilèrent dans sa tête.

La douleur qu'il ressentait à ces souvenirs inhiba son bon sens comme à chaque fois.

Oubliant tout. Bloquant ce flot instable d'image, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une potion de camouflage qu'il mélangea à de l'anti coagulant. Il fixait la lame de son rasoir avec envie.

Poussé par une image qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bloquer, il se saisit de l'arme improvisée. Il s'entailla légèrement le poignet gauche. Une goutte de sang coula dans l'évier. Il suivit son cheminent jusque dans le trou d'évacuation. Il était euphorique. Il releva la tête et se sourit dans le miroir.

Il reporta son regard sur son bras gauche. D'autres gouttes avaient rejoint la première.

Il n'aimait pas le désordre et l'asymétrie. Il appliqua donc le tranchant de l'objet sur son bras droit. La lame s'enfonça plus profondément. Le débit était un peu plus rapide. L'anticoagulant faisait son effet.

Lors de sa dernière tentative, Blaise ne l'avait pas trouvé tout de suite, mais sa magie avait commencé à cicatriser les entailles. Le noir n'avait donc pas eu trop de mal à le soigner.

Mais cette fois, cette fois, personne ne pourrait rien pour lui. Même pas Potter.

Il releva la tête pour se regarder une dernière fois.

Un sourire triste ornait son visage.

Non, personne ne se rendrait compte de rien. Et il ne manquerait à personne.

Il retourna à sa chambre. Finir ses jours au milieu de la salle de bain n'était quand même pas des plus chic.

_A suivre _

**Allez vous me passer à la casserole ? **

**Dite le moi avec le bouton vert dessous que je sache à quoi je vais frire.**

**A+**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Alors merci pour vos review qui me font extrêmement plaisir comme à chaque fois (croise les doigts et espère en recevoir encore)**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre tapé à la va vite pour respecter les délais. J'ai pas trop envie d'être cuite aux petits oignons. Donc je ne vous ferrais pas attendre. ^^**

**En plus mes vacances sont déjà finies, si c'est pas une punition ça…. bouuuuuu**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 8

Un message apparut au milieu de la cheminée.

« Ry. Je passe demain après un saut au terrier. Tu avais raison, le voyage était une bonne idée. Ca lui a fait du bien. »

Qui pouvait bien avoir envoyé ce message. Pas de signature et un diminutif pour le nom, ça ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de proche. Un Griffondor ou un collègue de travail sans doute.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça « le terrier » ?

Etait-ce le nom d'une boite ? Depuis 5 ans, de nouvelles avaient pu s'ouvrir. En tout cas, ça sonnait français.

A moins que ce ne soit le nom d'une maison. Qui pourrait bien habiter là dedans ? Habiter avec des lapins, c'était quand même étrange.

Ou alors… Mais bien sûr, « la belette ». Qui était l'ami proche du survivant et qui provenait d'une famille nombreuse ? Ronald Weasley bien sûr. Le rouquin inséparable du héro. Et l'autre personne signifiée dans le message était surement la troisième roue de la calèche, Granger. Le trio était complet. Le nom convenait parfaitement à cette famille nombreuse qui ne vivait surement que d'amour et d'eau fraiche. « écœurant » pensa Blaise.

Enfin qui que se soit, Blaise commença à s'inquiéter. Le rouquin allait surement venir. Et si Potter n'avait pas encore découvert son ami, Ron allait surement le prévenir. Un serpentard dans la demeure Potterienne, c'était impensable.

S'ils étaient découverts, lui et Draco étaient perdus.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de repenser à son ami resté au Québec. Draco avait camouflé ses traits pour ne pas être reconnu par Potter. Oui, il pourrait faire la même chose.

Il pensa même à s'inventer une histoire. Toutefois, les quelques mails échangés avec Potter avaient révélés trop de choses au survivant. S'ils discutaient entre eux, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, ils risqueraient de faire capoter sa couverture.

Le hic qui se posait à Blaise était comment se camoufler ? Les sorts de dissimulation n'étaient pas des plus efficaces. Ils ne duraient pas assez longtemps. Il y avait aussi la pierre de lune. Mais les apparences, une fois changées étaient irréversibles. Le polynectar était un bon compromis. Mais un nouvel obstacle se dressait devant Blaise. Il n'avait pas de Polynectar sous la main. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir besoin. Qui aurait pu prédire une histoire comme ça ? Trelauwnay ? Surement pas.

A part la mort du survivant, ce qui arrivera bien un jour, elle ne savait pas prédire grand chose. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour, un serpentard habiterait cher le grand Harry Potter sans que personne ne s'en doute. Même pas le premier concerné.

Tout à coup, il eut une illumination. Qui dit Harry Potter, dit aurore. Qui dit aurore, dit enquête et donc planque. Et quel est le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire repérer ? Prendre l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre, évidemment. Avec, je vous le donne en mille… du Polynectar.

Heureux de sa déduction, il se mit à chercher les fioles dans toute la maison. Il passa de la salle de bain au salon en n'oubliant pas la chambre et le bureau. Il y avait aussi les multiples placards et pièces de rangement.

Après une recherche de plusieurs heures, il s'effondra dans le sofa. Aucune trace de cette maudite potion. Ni d'aucune autre d'ailleurs. A croire qu'il se trouvait dans une maison moldu.

Il repassa dans sa tête les endroits qu'il avait fouillé et qui auraient pu servir de cachette mais rien ne laissait prétendre la moindre détention de fioles aux liquides étranges.

Avec le décalage horaire, ça faisait plus de 33 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Forcement, la fatigue commençait à lui tomber dessus. Il décida d'aller se coucher et de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait forcement arriver. Lui et Draco étaient fini. Les mystérieux dossiers de Harry ne présageaient rien de bon du tout.

Il se glissa entre les draps, déposa sa montre sur la table de chevet. Malheureusement, elle tomba à terre. Il se pencha pour la ramasser. En se relevant, il aperçu un bouton sous la table de chevet. Curieux, il appuya dessus. L'armoire en face du lit coulissa laissant apercevoir une réserve de fiole digne du professeur Rogue.

L'espoir renaquit au fond de ses yeux. Il s'approcha de la cache. Des potions de toutes les couleurs lui faisaient face. Il chercha celle correspondant au polynectar. En croisant les baguettes qu'il y en ait.

Heureusement, La réserve contenait assez de potion pour tenir au moins un mois.

A côté, il s'y trouvait de petit flacon contenant des mèches de cheveux. Tous étaient étiquetés. Les caractéristiques morphologiques globales étaient indiquées.

Il rigola. Potter était vraiment prévoyant et très organisé dans son travail. Il comprenait mieux comment, un gamin de 17 ans, avait pu vaincre le plus grand mage noir de leur époque.

Il choisit le flacon qui indiquait :

- peau : noir

- cheveux : brun

- yeux : bleu

- taille : 1m65

- Carrure : finement musclé.

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son propre physique, en faisant abstraction de la couleur des yeux et de la carrure. En effet, Blaise était loin d'être un moustique de 1m65, puisqu'en réalité, il mesurait 1m85 et était beaucoup plus musclé. Il n'était pas androgyne pour une mornille.

Il se coucha finalement soulagé et plongea rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un coup porté à la porte de sa chambre.

Il se réveilla en sursaut essayant de se rappeler ou il se trouvait.

- Harry ! Réveille-toi non d'un hypogriffe mal léché ! Ca fait dix minutes que je suis là et j'en ai un peu marre d'attendre que tu veuilles refaire surface. T'as encore fait la fête hier et tu ne te souviens plus avec qui tu as fini. Ou bien il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire si c'est le cas. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Allez quoi entre frère on peut tout se dire.

Blaise se souvint très vite ou il se trouvait. Il courut à la salle de bain, emportant avec lui le polynectar. Il but la potion d'une traite. Une fois les désagrément de la potion passée, il sauta vite fait sous la douche pour se rafraichir un peu.

Il enfila rapidement un de ses pantalons noirs et une chemise marron. Il les ajusta d'un coup de baguette car le petit brun de qui il avait prit l'apparence était vraiment petit. Un moustique.

De l'autre côté de la porte Ron commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il allait cogner pour la douzième fois de la matinée. Enfin il allait plutôt défoncer la porte quand la port s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un homme… noir.

Les yeux lui sortant de la tête et ouvrant et fermant la bouche à répétition, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, lui donnèrent l'air d'un parfait abruti. Ceci fit sourire Blaise.

A cette mimique, Ron reprit rapidement ses esprits et son flot de parole.

- **Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Ry ? Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?**

- Pardon Weas… Monsieur. Je ne suis pas Harry. Je me présente, Blaise Inibaz.

Ron réitéra son imitation parfaite du poisson rouge.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Ron, … Ronald Weasley.

- Enchanté.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Où est Harry ? Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un copain. Tout à l'heure je…

Blaise partit à rire.

- Par Merlin. Non je ne suis pas le petit ami de Po… Harry. Nous avons seulement fait un échange de maison. Il est partit pour un mois au Québec, dans ma maison. En échange, je suis venu ici.

Ron marmonna dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pas, quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Sympa pour les amis, même pas prévenir ».

Blaise sourit devant l'air renfrogné du rouquin. Même pas besoin de le titiller d'avantage, il s'énervait tout seul. Les Griffondors ont vraiment le sang chaud.

- Ca s'est fait assez rapidement, il n'a pas du avoir le temps de vous prévenir.

- Ouai. Mais quand même.

- Voulez-vous déjeunez avec moi ? Je viens de me lever et mon ventre crie famine.

- Oui pourquoi pas. Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Si je vous le propose c'est que ça n'est pas le cas.

Blaise descendit au rez-de-chaussée, suivit de Ron. Il se marrait intérieurement. Si le rouquin savait à qui il avait à faire, jamais il n'aurait accepté le petit déjeuner.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix de paraître aimable. Il est évident qu'agresser quelqu'un, qu'on n'est censé ne pas connaître, ça ne le faisait pas spécialement. Surtout au saut du lit.

Il prépara un café et quelques toasts qu'il emmena dans le salon.

Il déposa le tout sur la table basse du salon.

- Alors comme ça t'es un ami de Harry ? fit il pour engager la conversation.

- Oui, je suis censé être son meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis l'âge de 11 ans.

Blaise releva une certaine pointe d'amertume dans la voix du rouquin. A croire que le fait de ne pas avoir été prévenu des vacances de son ami le chagrinait quelque peu. Blaise jubilait comme le serpentard qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais aimé les griffondors et encore moins le trio infernal. Alors voir Ron pester contre son ami l'amusait au plus haut point.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

- Ou ou Blaise ! Tu viens d'où ?

- Oh excuse moi. Je viens du Québec, c'est au Canada.

- T'es déjà venu en Angleterre avant ?

- Oui. J'ai quitté Londres il y a 5 ans. Je viens me ressourcer, si on peut dire.

Ils parlèrent calmement comme ça pendant plusieurs heures. Blaise essayait de ne pas trop faire ressortir son vrai caractère. Il minimisait la vérité au maximum pour ne pas dévoiler son identité. En fait il laissait parler Ron le plus possible.

La conversation fut coupée par un bruit émis par l'ordinateur portable de blaise qui trainait sur la table. Il venait de recevoir un message.

Il s'excusa auprès de Ron. Il lui indiqua qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Il se déplaça vers la table, sa tasse de café à la main.

Il ouvrit le message et lâcha sa tasse brusquement.

_A suivre._

**Alors votre avis ? Je sais, c'est court désolé. Mais sinon que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?**

**A+**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Merci pour vos review. Vous êtes géniaux. Merci de me suivre. Alors ce chapitre est dédicacé à Galouca (tricheuse hi hi ) qui est la 100****e**** review. Prochaine dédicace? À la 200****e**** (en gros à vos claviers hé hé)**

**Alors voici ce qui se passe au Québec. Vous n'allez pas être déçu, c'est le chapitre du premier baisé. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 9

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un bruit étrange l'avait réveillé. Un bruit de verre brisé et de choc.

Il pensa d'abord avoir rêvé. Il se dit d'abord que c'était surement dut à son imagination ou à son rêve dont il ne se souvenait pas. Mais Harry était doté d'un sixième sens. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose d'anormal se passait dans la maison.

Il se leva d'un bond. Reflexe d'un aurore aguerrit. Il porta attention au bruit alentours. Il fit rapidement le tour de la situation. Son instinct lui confirma que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda dans le couloir légèrement éclairé par un rayon de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

Il remarqua que la table qu'il avait matérialisée plus tôt était renversée. Le verre de lait complètement éclaté sous le choc était à côté.

Il pensa qu'un animal avait du passer par là. Un chat ou un chien. Mais il n'en avait pas vu dans la journée.

Il s'avança pour remettre un peu d'ordre pour ne pas que Dray se blesse en se levant le lendemain matin. Il fit attention au verre brisé et posa le pied sur une substance chaude et gluante.

Il alluma le corridor et vis du sang sous ses pieds. De nombreuses gouttes faisaient le lien entre la chambre et la salle de bain.

De nombreux scénarios passèrent dans son esprit.

Premièrement s'il s 'agissait d'un animal, il avait du ramener un rongeur ou quelque chose de se genre dans sa gueule et il avait souillé le plancher au passage.

Il suivit les traces de sang en direction de la salle de bain pensant que l'animal avait peur être été se réfugié là.

Toutefois, la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte laissait penser qu'il s'agissait plutôt de son colocataire. Ce dernier avait du se blesser avec le verre brisé et était partis nettoyé la blessure. Il frappa à la porte.

- Dray tu vas bien?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Ce qu'il y trouva de l'autre coté le figea de stupeur. Il y avait encore la lame de rasoir ensanglanté au font du lavabo.

Ni une, ni deux, il accouru dans la chambre de Dray en évitant tant bien que mal les bouts de verre. Il défonça une fois encore la porte de la chambre interdite, qu'il avait réparé après l'avoir brisée dans l'après midi.

Le jeune homme châtain était allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos. Des larmes dévalaient encore ses joues anormalement blanches. Harry remarqua tout de suite les poignets sanguinolents qui contrastaient avec cette peau blanche.

Il arracha des morceaux de draps et banda les poignets meurtris. Il n'avait pas prit sa baguette, il fallait donc aller au plus urgent, à savoir, stopper l'hémorragie.

Draco ouvrit à peine les yeux. De toute façon, il ne voyait presque plus rien. Juste des formes floues. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Dans un faible murmure, il essaya de repousser celui qui l'empêchait de partir.

- Laisse moi, je ne sers à rien ici. Me touche pas.

La voix était anormalement faible et elle s'éteignit sur ces derniers mots.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à la requête du jeune homme. Il couru dans sa chambre attrapa sa baguette et vint lancer plusieurs sorts sur les coupures. Les plaies se refermèrent rapidement malgré la fluidité du sang.

Il reporta son attention sur le visage de Dray. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa respiration se fit difficile. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais ces dernières forces le lâchèrent. Il tomba inconscient.

Harry commença à paniquer. Il prit le poult de l'inconscient. Il était très faible. Il matérialisa un moniteur cardiaque pour suivre l'évolution du cœur. Puis il pria Merlin pour que Dray tienne bon.

Il se demandait ce qui avait amené le jeune homme à commettre ce geste. Tout en y réfléchissant, il veilla tout le reste de la nuit sur l'endormit. Son poult avait fini par se stabiliser.

L'aube commençait à pointer son nez. Il nettoya les dégâts de la nuit ainsi que les tâches de sang. Il monta le son du moniteur au cas ou et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner.

Mais avant, il écrivit à Blaise pour le prévenir de la situation.

_Salut Blaise_

_Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça mais assieds toi. Je vais aller droit au but. _

_Cette nuit, Dray a fait une tentative de suicide. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. _

_En début de soirée, il a fait un cauchemar assez violent. J'ai voulu l'aider mais, il m'a rejeté. Puis très tôt ce matin, je me suis fait réveillé en sursaut et je l'ai retrouvé les poignets entaillés avec une lame de rasoir. Il avait aussi pris des anticoagulants avec une potion bleutée aux reflets jaunes. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit. Et toi?_

_J'ai soigné ses entailles mais il est tombé inconscient. Pour le moment son poult s'est stabilisé mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je ne peux pas le déplacer pour l'emmener à l'hôpital sorcier, ça pourrait aggraver son cas._

_Je ne sais pas trop quand il se réveillera mais je pense que ça dépendra beaucoup de lui, de sa force de vivre et de sa magie régénératrice. _

_J'ai besoin que tu m'en dise plus sur lui pour l'aider au mieux quand il se réveillera. As tu une idée de ce qui l'a mis dans cet état? Est ce qu'il à déjà fait d'autres tentatives de suicide? A t'il de la famille à prévenir?_

_Je te donne des nouvelles et je m'excuse de la façon, dont je t'ai annoncé ce drame. _

_Harry_

Il commença à prendre son petit déjeuner, café et toast au beurre de peanuts, quand le bip du moniteur raisonna dans la maison.

Il monta à l'étage en quatrième vitesse, renversant par là sa tasse de café.

Le moniteur cardiaque indiquait que le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'affolait. Des bip bip résonnaient dans la chambre de manière désordonnée. Puis, tout à coup, tout cessa. Le moniteur indiqua une ligne droite et le son n'était plus qu'un long biiiiiiiip.

Le cœur avait cessé de battre.

Il chercha quand même le poult mais ne le sentit pas. Il se força à se calmer et à se souvenir de sa formation de secouriste qu'il avait du suivre lors de sa formation d'aurore. Aucun point appris ne lui permit de faire face à un cas d'inconscience. Sa formation de secouriste en tant qu'aurore permettait de faire face à des inconscience lié à des sorts, des potions, des blessures par armes magiques mais pas des inconscience par perte importante de sang. Il essaya alors de se souvenir de ses cours de secourisme moldu. Et il eu un flash : le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche.

Il fallait qu'il refasse partir le cœur. Il le souleva de son lit et le mis à terre. Il fallait une surface dure pour faire un massage. Il se positionna ensuite à genoux près du thorax du jeune homme, souleva son menton et plaça ses mains sur la poitrine. Il commença le massage en pressant le thorax trente fois.

Pour le bouche à bouche, il pinça le nez fin et posa sa bouche sur celle de Dray. Il trouva les lèvres douces mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait. Il souffla deux fois et recommença le massage. Il s'arrêta par moment pour voir si le jeune homme respirait. Il commençait à perdre espoir. 9a faisait vingt minutes qu'il massait sans aucun résultat. Il allait arrêter le massage, quand la poitrine se souleva d'elle même. Ce mouvement se répéta plusieurs fois.

Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi à faire repartir le cœur. C'était une chose rare de réussir à faire reparti un cœur par le simple massage cardiaque, mais il avait réussi.

Il reporta doucement le jeune homme sur son lit. Il le borda et s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait installé proche du lit du malade.

Maintenant que le calme était revenu, il était fatigué. Il s'accorda à repenser au geste qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de sauver le jeune homme. Dire qu'il était fier n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait. Il était surtout soulagé d'avoir pu faire quelque chose.

Il repensa aux lèvres du jeune homme. Leur texture douce mais si froide. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé les toucher mais en d'autres circonstance. Embrassé un mort c'était pas le paradis tout de même. Il secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à ça. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il se permit toutefois d'observer plus attentivement le garçon. Il était plutôt beau selon les critères de Harry. Il trouvait ses traits un peu épais mais il était beau.

Inconsciemment, il lui semblait avoir déjà rencontré cet homme. Mais bien vite il chassa cette idée de sa tête. C'était impossible.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Canada avant hier. Ensuite, si le jeune châtain avait été à Poudlard il s'en serait souvenu, surtout qu'il semblait avoir tous les deux le même âge. Enfin, s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un lié à son travail, il s'en serait souvenu. Il avait une mémoire d'éléphant en général.

Doucement, il se mit à lui parler. Il essaya de le réconforter, lui disant que s'il en avait besoin, il pourrait l'aider, il voulait l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, quel qu'elle soit.

Harry savait que le fait de garder tout pour soit n'était jamais bon. En tant qu'aurore, il avait vu des gens partir dans la folie du fait de renfermer de trop lourds secrets. Certain secrets ne sont pas bon à garder comme d'autres pas bon à dévoiler. Mais savoir lequel affectait Dray.

La journée se passa ainsi, Harry parlant, Draco inconscient.

Mais qui sait, peut être entendait il ce que lui murmurait le brun.

_A suivre._

**Alors ce baiser? Vous l'avez trouvé comment? Efficace? **

**Bon je vais commencer à courir pour aller me cacher je crois ;) **

**A+**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos reviews.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout que vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir aujourd'hui. Mais passons.**

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 10

Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle Ron tentait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral à Blaise.

En lisant le message de la tentative de suicide de Dray, le brun avait été abasourdit, horrifié, anéantit.

Mais qui ne le serait pas en apprenant que son meilleur ami avait tenté de mettre fin à ces jours. En lisant le message de Harry, le choc avait été si violent que le noir en avait lâché sa tasse de café. Cette dernière c'était écrasée au sol l'inondant complètement.

Le bruit avait alerté Ron qui s'était précipité vers le nouvel habitant de la maison de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait trouvé debout devant son ordinateur, les yeux exorbité, blanc comme un linge et tremblant comme une feuille. Le rouquin avait alors été le soutenir et l'avait fait asseoir sur une chaise.

Il avait tenté de savoir ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état, mais le métis était resté muet comme une carpe.

N'y tenant plus, et parce qu'un Griffondor, même ex-Griffondor, était un individu curieux, il avait lu le message.

Lui aussi avait été choqué en lisant cette tentative de suicide. Il avait alors redoublé d'effort pour réconforter le jeune noir. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et le berçait gentiment.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle situation.

Dans son ancien métier, ce n'était pas son rôle.

Certes, il avait du jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur avec Harry, quand ce dernier avait perdu son parrain. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir aidé le brun. Beaucoup de monde avait été là pour soutenir le sauveur. Des gens honnêtes comme des hypocrites mais le rouquin n'avait pas été seul.

Là, c'était différent. Il se retrouvait seul, dans la maison de son meilleur ami qui avait un autre fardeau sur les bras, avec un jeune homme de son âge qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La différence était aussi que Harry ne pleurait jamais devant personne. Là, il était déstabilisé car il sentit sa chemise se mouiller.

Blaise avait sa tête dans le cou de Ron et il n'avait pas pu retenir sa tristesse, sa rancœur contre lui même d'avoir laissé Draco seul.

Toutefois, Ron comme Harry avait cette capacité à s'adapter à toutes les situations, enfin presque toutes. Il se mit donc à parler au métis.

- Blaise, je suis sûr qu'il va aller mieux. Il va vite se rétablir. Comme Harry, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu pousser ton ami à faire ce qu'il a fait. Après tout je ne le connais pas. Par contre, je peux te certifier qu'il est entre de bonne main. Harry est quelqu'un de formidable. Il va l'aider à se relever.

Il va s'occuper de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un prince.

Blaise rigola un peu mais ne se détacha pas pour autant de son nounours. Ron repris.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parlé d'Harry Potter.

- Par les journaux murmura Blaise qui comme tout le monde lisait les gros titres dont le héro faisait souvent parti.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le connaissait à l'école. Qu'ils avaient été sept ans dans la même promotion. Sinon, adieu la couverture.

- Ah ! Et bien sache que Harry est très différent de ce qu'on dit les journaux sur lui.

Il n'a pas eu l'enfance rose que lui donne ces fichus torchons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de raconter cette période de sa vie et encore moins pourquoi ils l'ont modifié. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry est un jeune homme qui a perdu ses parents à un an à cause de face de serpent. Il a été placé chez sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, une moldu. Là, il a été maltraité durant les onze premières années de sa vie. Cette famille le détestait pour ce qu'il était. Ils en ont fait leur elfe de maison si je peux dire. Il dormait dans un placard sous un escalier. Et il se faisait battre. Avant ces onze ans, il n'avait jamais su qu'il était un sorcier. Et les phénomènes étranges qu'il créait sans en savoir la cause l'amenaient souvent à être privé de nourriture.

Blaise était choqué de ses révélations mais il ne bougea pas laissant Ron continuer.

- Ensuite, il est rentré à Poudlard. Dès la première année, il a du faire face à Voldemort. Mais je crois que ça a été sa meilleure année. Par la suite, les choses se sont noircies. Tout d'abord, tout le monde pensait qu'il était amené à être un futur Voldemort puisqu'il parlait le fourchelangue. Les journaux en ont fait leurs choux gras. Beaucoup d'ami de Harry se sont éloigné de lui un temps.

Il a également découvert qu'il lui restait encore de la famille. Son parrain, Sirius Black avait été enfermé à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis. Ce dernier était innocent mais une fois encore les journaux ont sortis leurs mauvaises langues. Sirius à du resté caché. Harry qui avait été heureux de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui avait vraiment connu ses parents fut plus ou moins séparé de lui puisqu'il devait rester caché. Et alors qu'il allait pouvoir aller habiter avec lui, Il a été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Blaise frissonna à ce nom mais ne dit rien. Ron le remarqua mais continua.

- Harry venait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille.

Avant de perdre son parrain, il a assisté en direct à la morte de Cedric Diggori. Ils participaient tous les deux à la coupe de feu. Mais la encore, les médias s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. Comment expliqué qu'un gamin de quatorze ans ait participé à cette compétition quand on sait qu'il faut avoir 17 ans minimum. Les médias ont laissé entendre qu'il était un adepte de la magie noire. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de plus faut. Harry exécrait tout ce qui avait un lien avec elle. Il l'exécrait tellement qu'il a eu du mal à jeter le sort de la mort à Voldemort.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il est resté enfermé sur lui même. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir commis un meurtre. Même si il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était soit Voldemort soit lui.

Cependant, encore après sa victoire, les journalistes aidés du ministère ne l'ont pas laissé tranquille. Il faisait passer la rumeur comme quoi il allait remplacer Voldemort. On ne le voyait pas, c'était donc qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

Il a dû donner le change en apparaissant dans les soirées mondaines, afin de rassurer la population sorcière.

Il est même devenu Aurore. Quel meilleur moyen de rassurer tout le monde en étant du « bon côté ». Par contre lui, ce qu'il préfère dans sont métier, ce n'est pas courir après les méchants, quoi qu'il soit doué. Non, lui ce qu'il aime dans son métier, c'est s'occuper des victimes. Les réconforter, les écouter, comprendre leur état d'âme et tout faire pour qu'il reprenne gout à la vie. Il est vraiment très doué dans son domaine, crois moi. Il m'a beaucoup aidé moi aussi, dans mes moments sombres.

Ron murmura ses derniers mots.

Il venait de raconter une partie de la vie de son meilleur ami à un inconnu. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir dévoiler tout ça. Toutefois, il avait lu l'étonnement dans les yeux de Blaise, mais aussi l'indignation, la compréhension, le soulagement et ça l'avait conforté à continuer à raconter.

De son côté, Blaise tentait d'assimiler ce que le rouquin venait de lui dire.

Draco était entre de bonne main. Oui, mais le serpentard blond avait un caractère qui défrayait la chronique. Il n'allait surement pas se laisser apprivoiser par un Potter.

Il se retourna vers Ron et le trouva pensif. Il semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise

- Merci.

Ron sursauta. Blaise réitéra.

- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Comme tu te doutes, je lis aussi les journaux. Même en étant au Québec, je lisais la gazette et autres journaux de Londres.

Et c'est une version bien différente de Harry que tu m'as donnée là.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Potter soit adepte de la magie noire. Il ne le laissait pas paraître à Poudlard en tout cas.

Ron fut surpris de cette remarque mais ne pipa mot. Il le laissa continuer.

- Par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait eu une enfance aussi difficile. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance en me disant tout ça.

Je crois que moi aussi je vais te faire confiance et faire confiance à Harry.

Ron lui sourit.

- Tu peux faire confiance à Harry. Sois en certain. Mais pour l'aider tu devrais répondre à son mail. Qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

- Oui tu as raison. Mais ça sera surtout à Dray de tout lui révéler quand il sera prêt. S'il se réveille.

- T'inquiète pas il est entre de très bonnes mains. Je te laisse écrire le message. Je vais aller faire le repas en attendant. Si je ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. Je peux partir sinon.

- Non non reste tu ne me déranges pas.

Blaise retourna à son ordinateur.

_Salut Harry_

_Par Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? _

_Oui, il a déjà fait deux tentatives de suicides. Mais ça remonte à deux ans. La première, il avait pris des somnifères. La seconde, il a aussi utilisé une lame. Mais il n'y avait pas d'anticoagulant. _

_Je l'avais trouvé presque mort cette fois-ci. Je pense que sa magie l'a sauvé ce jour là._

_Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être la potion que tu m'as décrite. Surement une composition de son cru. Quels en seront les effets avec son coma, je ne sais pas par contre._

_Merci de l'avoir secouru à temps. Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste._

_Il n'a pas d'autre famille à prévenir. Je suis la seule qu'il lui reste._

_Ce sujet est d'ailleurs assez délicat. C'est surement la cause de son cauchemar. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il a vécu exactement. Il n'a jamais été capable de m'en parler. Je sais juste que son père a tué sa mère devant lui, durant la guerre._

_A partir de ce jour, il n'a jamais plus été le même. Et depuis qu'on a quitté Londres, il n'est jamais sorti de la maison. Jamais, jamais. _

_Son seul lien avec l'extérieur était moi et son ordinateur._

_En tout cas Harry, je t'en pris mais prends soin de lui. Un de tes amis m'a certifié que tu pourrais l'aider. Je te fais donc confiance._

_Tient moi au courant de son évolution, tous les jours. S'il y a des problèmes, des complications, je suis joignable 7 jours sur 7._

_Merci Harry._

_Blaise._

Il envoya le message et rejoignit le rouquin dans la cuisine. Une agréable odeur épicée réveilla son estomac.

Il resta quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte à suivre les mouvements du garçon aux cheveux carottes.

Il découvrit un Weasley complètement différent de celui qu'il avait laissé à Poudlard. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé. Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé en sept ans d'études. Oui, les bagarres quotidiennes se jouaient entre Draco et Harry. Pas entre lui et les griffondors. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher son ami contre sa guerre personnelle, donc, il s'était aussi ligué contre les lions.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un rouquin aussi confiant..

Blaise restait un serpentard, mais il était curieux. Et il voulait savoir ce qui avait pu mener Harry à remonter le moral de Ron.

_A suivre._

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de la vie d'Harry ? Et le secret de ron ? J'attends vos avis.**

**Vous savez comment.**

**A+**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous. Merci encore et toujours de me suivre.**

**Alors dans ce chapitre, je tenais à vous faire visiter une ville dont je suis tombée amoureuse, moi la française. L'histoire avancera donc doucement. Quoi que, ça dépend des points de vue. On peu dire beaucoup de chose en une phrase (je vais me faire zigouiller ^^).**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 11

Ca faisait une semaine que Draco était dans le coma.

Les 3 premiers jours, Harry les avait passés auprès du châtain. Il était aux petits soins avec son protéger. Il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir recourt une seconde fois à la réanimation.

Il essayait également de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser le jeune homme à tenter de s'ôter la vie par trois fois. Trois tentatives de suicide. Quand il avait pris ça, il avait été choqué. Le mal être de Dray devait être horriblement profond. On ne fait pas trois tentatives de suicide juste pour le fun. Déjà une, c'est alarmant. Mais trois…

Harry avait comme une impression. Peut être un instinct de psychomage. Mais, il ne pensait pas que c'était juste le fait de voir sa mère mourir devant ces yeux qui avait poussé le jeune homme à faire ça. Pas que cet expérience ne soit pas une épreuve difficile, loin de là. Lui même savait trop bien ce que c'était que de perdre des personnes qu'on aime. Il avait déjà vécu ça trop souvent pour son âge.

Non, il pensait que c'était autre chose qui avait blessé le châtain. Mais quoi? Là était la question. Était ce des sévices psychologiques? De la torture? Il n'en savait rien. Et faire des suppositions, sans savoir s'il était proche de la vérité ou non, ne le mènerait à rien tant que Dray était dans le coma. Et puis, il fallait avouer que l'esprit d'Harry était plutôt fertile à cause des cauchemars que lui avait infligés Voldemort.

Le quatrième jour, il avait branché, aux moniteurs qu'il avait placés sur Dray, de nouveaux capteurs. Ces derniers lui transmettaient l'évolution de son malade sur un écran portatif.

Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, de sortir de la maison. Les senseurs lui permettaient ainsi de pouvoir aller se promener. Et si Dray avait décidé d'immerger en son absence, Harry aurait été averti et aurait été à ses côtés en un rien de temps. Vive le transplanage.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'arriverait rien à Dray, Harry était allé à Québec. Il avait flâné le long des rues de la vieille ville. De nombreux touristes avaient choisi de faire de même. Ces derniers rentraient parfois dans les petites boutiques de la rue St Jean pour trouver le souvenir parfait, tandis que d'autres mangeaient sur les terrasses qui avaient envahi les rues.

Il était monté en direction du château Frontenac, le cœur de la vieille ville. Ce château qui était, soit dit en passant un hôtel, n'avait rien de commun avec Poudlard. Il était le croisement architectural entre les châteaux de la Loire et les manoirs écossais. Cet édifice est beaucoup plus coloré que l'école de sorcellerie. Ses murs aux briques rouges, orangées, percés de multiples petites fenêtres et ses toits verts lui donnent un certain charme.

Il n'a rien de magique même si à sa façon il l 'est.

Harry fit le tour du château et se retrouva sur la terrasse Duffrin. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur le fleuve St Laurent et au loin en descendant le fleuve, on pouvait apercevoir l'île d'Orléans. En face de lui, il pouvait voir la ville de Lévis, la rive sud.

Après s'être arrêté pour admirer la vue, il remonta la terrasse et longea les remparts de la citadelle. Il déboucha surpris sur les plaines d'Abraham, une étendue verte un peu vallonnée, auquel on ne s'attend pas forcement en pleine ville. Ce lieu avait vu la défaite fracassante de l'armée française par les anglais. Harry eut un léger sourire moqueur pour les français. Bien, oui, il était anglais après tout.

Il continua sa ballade dans cette ville aux multiples charmes. Il descendit sur la place royale dans la basse ville. De belles maisons en pierre bordaient la place, lui donnant l'allure d'une place d'un petit village rustique de France. Chaque maison était unique. Chacune avait les fenêtres et le toit d'une couleur différente de celles de sa voisine lui donnant une âme. C'étain un coin plutôt romantique.

Des guides faisaient visiter les charmes de la vieille capitale à des touristes ou chinois ou japonais. L'un ou l'autre, ils avaient des appareils photos autour du cou. Il entendit les guides leur dire que s'ils avaient le temps, ils devaient aller faire un tour sur le traversier qui reliait Québec et Lévis.

Il n'en écouta pas plus et exécuta les conseils du guide. Il prit un simple allé, se disant qu'après ça, il serait temps de rentrer.

Il monta sur le pont supérieur du bateau.

Harry avait l'impression d'être tout petit face au château qui surplombait le fleuve. Il était imposant.

L'embarcation s'ébranla pour rejoindre l'autre rive. Il comprit vite pourquoi le guide avait conseillé ce petit voyage pour clore la visite.

La vue de la ville de Québec à partir de la rive sud du fleuve était tout bonnement magnifique.

Les multiples petites maisons de pierre étaient écrasées sous le poids de la magnifissance de l'hôtel Frontenac. Les arbres grimpaient sur les pentes sous les remparts.

Cette vue était romantique.

Tout à coup, sans en comprendre la raison, il se mit à penser à Dray.

Blaise lui avait dit qu'il n'était jamais sorti de chez lui. Il trouvait ça triste. Cette journée de flanage le rebousta. Il se jura, foi de Merlin, qu'il allait faire sortir le châtain de sa maison et lui faire découvrir cette ville.

Il transplana directement dans la maison, avant même d'avoir accosté. Il était fier de sa nouvelle résolution.

Oui, il allait aider Dray à sortir de son tourbillon de noirceur. Il allait lui montrer que la vie valait le coup d'être vécu.

Il monta voir l'endormi. Il le retrouva dans la même position que lors de son départ. Toutefois, en s'approchant, il remarqua que le jeune homme tremblait et était couvert de sueur.

Il alla chercher un gant de toilette avec une bassine d'eau froide. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et lui appliqua le linge sur le front.

Il passa doucement la min dans la fine chevelure du malade.

- Tu sais Dray, je peux t'aider et je veux t'aider à te sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel tu as plongé. Fais moi confiance. Je t'aiderais à chasser tes vieux démons. Je vais te faire découvrir que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécu. Tu vis dans une ville très belle. Il faut vraiment que tu la voies. C'est une ville magique et pleine de charme. Il ne faut pas que tu passes plus longtemps à côté de ça.

Il continua à lui parler ainsi pendant un certain temps. Dray avait arrêté de trembler, dès que Harry avait commencé à caresser doucement sa tête et que sa voix s'était élevée.

Harry avait remarqué cela. Et les jours qui suivirent, il resta près du châtain, à lui parler de tout et de rien. Il était juste là pour que le comateux se sente bien.

Lui aussi, il était bien. Mais il sentait qu'il était en train de s'accrocher à cet être qu'il voyait fragile. Il le sentait fragile et en même temps quelque chose le gênait. Il avait une peur bleue que l'autre le rejette et refuse son aide.

Pour une fois qu'il voulait aider sans avoir la pression de l'opinion publique sur le dos, il avait peur. Harry n'avait jamais eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Loin de là. Même si les médias disaient le contraire. Même si de nombreux camarades pensaient ça. Après tout, il avait eu la confirmation de son manque de confiance en lui il y a peu, en n'avouant pas son amour à Mick.

Avec ses vrais amis, la famille Weasley et Hermione, il était le vrai Harry. Mais dès qu'il devait faire face à des inconnus il se cachait, il adoptait une autre identité. Il cachait ses émotions, il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille et il ne supportait pas le rejet. Il le reportait donc sur le monde entier et faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Certes, après sa victoire, il aurait pu fuir le monde sorcier, mais c'était dans se monde qu'il avait sa vrai famille. Sa seule famille. Le monde moldu n'avait pas voulu de lui pendant onze ans. Le monde sorcier, oui, même s'il était manipulé de part et d'autre.

Alors, oui, il avait peur de ce jeune homme fragile qui pourrait, lui aussi, faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ce jeune homme qu'il trouvait de plus en plus beau de jour en jour. Ces cheveux devenaient plus blonds. Il ne comprenait pas ce phénomène. Il pencha pour un phénomène lié à la magie régénératrice de son patient.

Au matin du septième jour, il était comme chaque matin en train de débarbouiller un minimum le beau au bois dormant. Il lançait des sorts pour changer l'endormi sans le toucher, ni rien dévoiler, que le strict minimum. Qui sait comment le châtain réagirait s'il savait que Harry avait profité de son état.

Il trouvait que ce matin, il était encore plus blond qu'à l'accoutumer. Mue par il ne savait quelle force, il voulu tenter de réveiller le beau prince par un baiser digne des plus beau conte de fée.

Ces lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'autre.

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire Potter?

_A suivre_

**Voilà un petit chapitre de finis. Il est court mais le prochain est sensé être plus long. Et je devrais avoir le temps de le taper grâce à la St Jean. Enfin bref.**

**Ou là. Evite un couteau lancé de je ne sais ou. **

**A+**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut salut**

**Merci pour votre soutient vous êtes génialissime. Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez l'histoire et mon sadisme hihihi. **

**Alors que se passe-t-il en Angleterre ? Rapprochement ou pas ? Peut être un début de réponse dans ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12**

Du côté de l'Angleterre les choses étaient plutôt tranquilles.

Blaise avait commencé à chercher un emploi.

Il avait écumé la plupart des boites de décoration, autant moldu que sorcière. Cependant peu avait des postes à pourvoir (crise économique oblige).

Evidement, lorsqu'il passait une entrevue, il ne camouflait pas son identité. Il voulait montrer au monde sorcier que Blaise Zabini était de retour dans la place. Ceci était surement la cause des refus qu'il accumulait avec les patrons sorciers.

Tous savaient dans quoi avait trempé la famille Zabini. Et même si lui n'avait rien fait de tout ce qu'on lui reprochait, il essuyait la faute de ces parents.

Ce constat, le faisait enrager. Il ne comprenait pas la débilité humaine.

Lui ne demandait pas grand chose, juste une place où il pourrait exercer son art.

Il avait beau avoir un CV intéressant, ses origines lui coupaient de nombreuses opportunités.

Il en avait marre de tous ces refus. Et par serpentard, puisque personne ne voulait de lui, il allait s'imposer. Monter sa propre entreprise. La semaine prochaine, il commencerait à mettre ça en place.

Pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de décompresser et de se relaxer. Le travail en était la cause principale, mais l'état de Draco aussi. Surtout que Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait du le réanimer. En apprenant ça, Blaise avait été totalement paniqué. Mais Ron lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'à distance il ne pouvait rien faire. Depuis, il tentait d'occulter au mieux la situation de Draco en faisant confiance à Harry.

Donc, pour le moment, il avait besoin de peindre pour s'évader. Il avait demandé à Harry lors d'un de leur échange de courriel s'il l'autorisait à peindre un des murs de son salon. Ce dernier avait été ravi. Harry aimait beaucoup les fresques de Blaise, il lui avait donc laissé le choix du thème et des couleurs.

Blaise avait déjà esquissé son dessin. Il avait pensé à une scène dans la savane.

Il avait dessiné un grand lion majestueux paresseusement couché sous un magnifique palmier doum.

La fourrure du lion était d'un beau jaune orangé mais sa crinière avait des reflets bruns. Il avait les yeux d'un vert éclatant.

Autour du lion il avait représenté une lapine marron clair aux doux yeux marron, ainsi qu'une mangouste rousse aux yeux bleus, qui ressemblait plus à une belette.

Evidemment, dans la savane on avait peu de chance de rencontrer cet étrange trio mais peu importait à l'artiste. C'était ça qui était bien avec l'art. On n'était pas obligé de représenter des situations réelles. C'est l'imagination.

Les trois animaux regardaient à gauche deux serpents. L'un noir de la tête à la queue, était enroulé près d'une roche, fière. L'autre, blanc aux yeux argentés montrait à peine sa tête qui sortait du trou sous la roche.

Bien sûr, sur le papier les animaux ne bougeaient pas encore. Mais, une fois peint sur le mur, Blaise leur donnerait vie.

C'est au milieu des pots de peintures que Ron le trouva cet après midi là.

Il fut surpris de voir un tel chantier au milieu du salon de son meilleur ami.

Ron rendait visite à Blaise presque tous les jours. C'était une façon pour lui de vérifier que le noir ne faisait pas une dépression à cause de son ami qui avait tenté de se suicider. Si Harry prenait soin du châtain, lui prenait soin du noir.

Et puis, Ron aimait passer du temps avec Blaise. Il le faisait rire.

Ca faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient mais il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. Ils parlaient presque de tout, Du Quiddich, de politique et du ministre incompétent qui dirigeait l'Angleterre, de leurs amis. Mais il y a un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas, leur vie amoureuse.

Blaise avait tenté d'en savoir un peu plus sur Ron. Il voulait savoir s'il était finalement avec Hermione. Comme la majorité de Poudlard, il savait qu'ils se couraient après. Mais lorsqu'il avait tenté habilement d'en savoir exactement ce qu'il en était de la vie sentimentale du rouquin, Ronald s'était refermé comme une huitre et avait prétexté quelque chose d'urgent à aller faire.

Depuis, ce sujet était tabou.

Ron était accoté à la porte. Sans un bruit, il regardait Blaise s'affairer au milieu des pots aux multiples couleurs.

Il avait les sourcils, légèrement froncé et marmonnait signe chez lui d'une grande concentration. Il détaillait le serpentard qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

Il portait une simple salopette bleue jean qui faisait ressortir sa peau noire. Ron regardait la fine musculature de Blaise jouer sous le peu de tissus.

Il bloqua un moment sur le dos du jeune peintre. Un petit rire lui ramena les pieds sur terre.

- La vue te plait ?

- Hein ? … heu… non, quoi ?

Blaise s'approcha de Ron un sourire ornant son visage. Si Ron avait été une tomate, il aurait éclipsé ses consœurs par sa belle couleur rouge. Cependant, ne voulant pas le brusquer, Blaise s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

- Tu me donnes, un coup de main ? Harry est mon premier client. Il m'a autorisé à peindre ce grand mur blanc.

Remis de son trouble, le rouquin répondit.

- Oui, si tu veux. Mais je ne suis pas peintre du tout moi.

- Tu peux toujours me tenir les pots à ma hauteur, ça m'évitera de me baisser.

- Hey ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison moi. Et puis ca te fait faire du sport de te baisser. Et moi ca me fera un spectacle.

Blaise leva un sourcil amusé face à la réaction de Ron. C'était plutôt enfantin et ça le faisait rire.

- Bin quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Pourquoi tu te marre ?

Ron était rouge de colère. C'est qu'il s'emportait vite le lion.

- Tu veux que je fasse du sport comment ? Comme ça ?

Il s'accroupi et se releva à l'aide de ses seules cuisses.

- Ou alors comme ça.

Il se pencha à l'avant, gardant ses jambes plutôt droites. Ron avait une vue imprenable sur le fessier qui lui dévoilait Blaise.

La lumière se fit dans la tête du rouquin. Il rougit encore plus, mais de gène cette fois. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un beau poisson rouge sortis de l'eau.

Il commença à faire demi-tour pour aller se cacher mais Blaise le tira par le bras. Ne s'y attendant pas, Ron trébucha, entrainant Le noir avec lui. Ce dernier se retrouva au sol, sur le dos, avec le rouquin écarlate allongé de tout son long sur lui.

- Je … heu… ben…désolé.

Blaise replaça une mèche rousse qui barrait le regard bleu azure qui était extrêmement troublé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Y'a rien de mal. Dit-il d'une voix douce et envoutante. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que la peinture va avancer, si tu veux mon avis. Bien que faire une autre activité avec toi ne me dérange pas du tout du tout.

Ron se releva rapidement sous le sous entendu. Dire qu'il ne savait plus ou se mettre était un euphémisme. S'il avait pu se terrer dans le fin fond d'une grotte au fin fond d'un désert, il n'aurait pas hésité deux minutes.

Il tremblait de la tête au pied et avait perdu sa couleur rouge au profit d'un blanc translucide. Même ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient disparaître.

Paniqué, il l'était tout comme Blaise.

- Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… rien. Laisses moi deux minutes tu veux ?

Blaise était troublé mais le laissa s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine réaction. Il ne voulait absolument pas le brusquer mais juste s'amuser gentiment avec lui. Il appréciait beaucoup le rouquin et le voir dans cet état ne lui plaisait guère.

Il l'appréciait même plus qu'un simple ami.

De jour en jour, il avait appris à en connaître plus sur ce Griffondor qu'il méprisait encore il y a peu.

Au début de leur rencontre, il avait pensé continuer dans cette voix du mépris. C'était ce qu'il avait en tête le jour ou il avait reçu le message d'arrivé du lion. Il voulait le mépriser sous son faux physique. Il voulait rire au dépends de l'ami de Potter. Le pauvre n'aurait jamais compris pourquoi cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas lui en voulait autant.

Puis, il avait réfléchi rapidement à la situation et s'était dit que pour son propre intérêt, ce serait idiot. Ce n'était pas en faisant du mal à l'ami du survivant qu'il arriverait à réintégrer la société sorcière anglaise. Et qu'au contraire, ce dernier pourrait l'aider.

En plus, le jeune homme s'avérait être quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il n'était pas juste le meilleur ami du héro national. Non, il était lui aussi un jeune homme à part entière. Blaise avait toujours pensé que le rouquin se cachait derrière la célérité de son ami. Mais lui aussi avait son caractère propre. Il était enflammé, fonceur, rigolard, mais aussi sérieux et plein de repartit. Cependant, Blaise avait aussi décelé une part de fragilité. La grande carapace de Ron cachait une blessure que le noir n'avait pas encore découverte.

Ne voyant pas le Griffondor revenir, l'ex serpentard partit à sa recherche. Il remarqua que la porte de la chambre d'ami était ouverte. Il y risqua un œil.

Il resta statufié.

Ron était assis au pied du lit, la tête caché entre ses genoux. Le tressautement de ses épaules laissait penser qu'il pleurait.

Le serpentard allait rentrer voir le rouquin lorsqu'il entendit quelques mots entrecoupés de sanglots qui le stoppèrent net.

Le « comment va-t-elle le prendre ? » lui serra le cœur. Mais le « je t'aime Mione » le lui brisa complètement.

Il était enfin fixé sur la vie sentimentale de Ron. Même si finalement il aurait préféré ignorer qu'il était avec la miss-je-sais-tout.

Pour une fois que Blaise se sentait attiré par quelqu'un de sa trempe. Quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas faire mais qui avait une volonté propre. Quelqu'un pour qui il aurait surement été capable de décrocher la lune s'il el lui demandait. Il fallait que ce quelqu'un soit hétéro et surement marié.

Blaise en avait gros sur la patate. Et avant que le jeune homme ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait vu ses faiblesses, Blaise retourna à ses pinceaux. C'était son moyen à lui de déverser ses sentiments. Ses joies mais aussi et surtout ses peines. Et souvent sa marchait. Perdu dans ses couleurs, il était capable d'oublier ses soucis. De s'évader une heure ou deux de la triste réalité.

Ca faisait une bonne heure que Ron était parti du salon. Blaise avait bien avancé son œuvre. Le ciel et la terre avaient enfin pris de la couleur tout comme les branches des l'arbre. C'est alors que Blaise fignolait le végétal que Ron revint sur la pointe des pieds.

Sans ne faire aucun bruit, il attrapa le pot de peinture jaune et le leva à hauteur acceptable, pour éviter à Blaise de se pencher.

Le noir fut surpris lorsqu'il ne trouva plus son pot de peinture à terre. Il leva rapidement un regard interrogateur à son ami. Dans la foulée, il se mit de la peinture sur le visage.

- Bin quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu m'avais bien demandé de te tenir le pot à portée de main non ? Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire innocent qui fit s'envoler des papillons dans le ventre du métis.

Avant que le brun ne réagisse, Ron s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline dont il n'avait pas conscience. Blaise déglutit.

- Ne bouge pas. Tu as de la peinture sur le visage, je vais te l'enlever.

Blaise n'osait plus respirer.

_A suivre_

**Alors qu'est ce qu'il va se passer à votre avis ? Que va faire Ron. Proposez ? Je veux savoir jusqu'ou va votre imagination.**

**A+**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut salut**

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai encore beaucoup apprécié vos commentaires qui m'ont bien fait rire. Mais sérieusement qui irait lécher de la peinture mdr ?**

**En tout cas nous voilà de retour chez Dray. Vous allez enfin savoir ce que vont faire Dray et Harry.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13**

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire Potter ?

La voix froide fit faire à Harry un saut remarquable, le projetant presque de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'est certain qu'au JO, il aurait gagné une médaille d'or si une telle discipline existait. Le saut de la frousse.

- Je… euhh, bin… heuu… T'es réveillé ? Sa voix était montée dans les aigues.

Il se tut. La situation était des plus explicite, il ne servait à rien de se ridiculiser encore plus.

Harry en brave Griffondor qu'il était fit un sec demi tour de 180 degré et alla se terrer dans sa chambre.

Harry se traitait de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait. Et Merlin sait qu'il en connaissait.

- Mon pauvre Harry. T'es vraiment une buse doublée d'une bécasse. T'as véritablement été bête comme une oie avec tes allures de coq, c'est sur qu'il va te faire confiance maintenant. T'as vraiment une hirondelle dans le soliveau des fois, souvent ? Il est faible et tu allais profiter de lui. T'es indubitablement pas un aigle ma parole. Et en plus maintenant tu joues la politique de l'autruche, brillant.

Il se voyait bien maintenant revenir la queue entre les jambes pour lui dire qu'il allait l'aider à se sortir de sa dépression. C'est certain que le châtain allait le croire. Harry se disait qu'il allait plutôt le prendre pour un pervers profiteur, un rapace. En plus, il n'était même pas capable d'assumer ses actes et préférait faire la cane. Très Griffondor tout ça. C'était fou comme il appliquait à la lettre les principes de sa maison.

Il cogita un moment avec sa cervelle de moineau, et se dit que Dray devait quand même avoir faim. Ce n'était pas avec les potions qu'il lui avait fait passer dans le sang pendant une semaine que le châtain avait le ventre plein. Loin de la même.

Le brun décida d 'essayer de se racheter un peu. Il descendit dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger pour que l'ex comateux ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Certes, il n'avait jamais été un as en potion, bien que ça se soit quand même amélioré depuis que Rogue ne lui enseignait plus cette matière. Cependant, en cuisine, il se défendait plutôt bien. Il aimait tenter de nouvelles choses en cuisine. Il prépara donc des crêpes au jambon et aux épinards. Avec une bonne salade de fruit multi vitamines et de la mousse de café.

Il fallait du fer au châtain et les épinards étaient un légume qui en était riche.

Il se disait que se repas ferrait surement plaisir à Dray. Mais il avait peur de lui faire face de nouveau. Il fit donc léviter le plateau repas mais ne rentra pas dans la chambre. A l'aide d'un sort, il le fit apparaître devant le brun avant de s'en retourner dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Dray n'en menait pas large. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Qu'est ce que Potter faisait au dessus de lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment tenté de l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment bien là ? Le brun était parti si vite.

Ca aurait été un comble que le grand Harry Potter est tenté de l'embrasser lui, le fils de mangemort qu'il était.

Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était la chose la plus improbable qu'il soit. Le sauveur du monde sorcier était Hétéro, tout le monde savait ça. Il était sortis avec Chan et mini belette femelle. En aucun cas il était gay.

Il conclut toutefois que si par le plus grand des hasards, le sorcier brun était de l'autre bord, c'était que lui avait atterri dans une autre dimension. En d'autres termes, c'était qu'il avait passé la baguette à gauche.

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait enfin réussi. Personne n'était venu le sauver. Il était bien dans une autre dimension. Il commença à s'agiter afin de se lever du lit. La tête lui tournait.

Il la reposa lourdement dans ses oreillers.

Ca ce n'était pas normal. On n'était pas censé ne plus avoir mal de partout lorsqu'on était mort. ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. De nombreuses potions s'entassaient sur la table de chevet. Des moniteurs éteints étaient positionnés autour de son lit.

Finalement, petit à petit, la perspective d'être encore en vie se fit dans son esprit.

Il poussa un soupir las. Il avait encore échoué. La mort ne voulait pas de lui. Hadés ne voulait pas de lui dans son royaume. Oui, il ne se faisait pas d'idée la dessus. S'il devait mourir, il n'irait surement pas au paradis. On n'acceptait pas les anges déchus au paradis. Les personnes sales n'étaient pas admissent sur les nuages blancs.

Non, sa place était en enfer, avec son père et tout ceux de son espèce. Tout ces v…

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage blême. Jamais il ne pourrait se débarrasser de ses visions d'horreurs. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à Blaise en qui il avait une confiance quasi aveugle. Mais, ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre l'avait anéanti et sali.

Tout à coup, il sursauta. Un plateau au délicieux fumet venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il regarda vers la porte mais elle était fermée et personne n'était rentré.

Il se laissa envouter par les délicieuses odeurs qui se dégageait de son repas et mangea avec appétit. Le ventre plein, il se recoucha et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Harry n'entendant pas de bruit vint voir courageusement si tout allait bien. Voyant que le châtain s'était endormi, il décida d'aller faire de même. Les jours suivant s'annonçaient sport si le caractère de Dray restait aussi froid et distant.

Le lendemain matin, Dray trouva un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom sur un plateau près de son lit. Au menu, Saucisse et œuf à l'érable, bean, petite patate, crêpe, jus de fruit et café. Harry avait trouvé la composition d'un déjeuner québécois dans un des livres de recette de la bibliothèque.

Une fois repus, il repoussa son plateau et voulu aller prendre une douche ou un bain pour se délasser ses muscles engourdis.

Il tenta tant bien que mal se s'extirper de son lit. Il posa un premier pied à terre suivi d'un second.

Manque de chance, quand il voulu se mettre debout, ces deux guiboles fléchirent. Il essaya de se retenir aux draps de son lit mais les entraina avec lui. Le plateau qui était encore sur les couvertures suivit le mouvement. C'est donc dans un boucan d'enfer que Draco s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet de sa chambre.

Alerté par le bruit et malgré la honte qu'il avait ressentie la veille, Harry défonça presque la porte. Il devrait surement remplacer ces panneaux de bois par des rideaux, à force d'exploser les portes, il allait finir par se faire mal.

- Dray ! Ca va !

Harry se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, avec une forte envie de rire. Le châtain était allongé sur le ventre avec les couvertures par dessus la tête. Seules ses mains et ses pieds qui se débattaient étaient visibles.

Le prisonnier de l'édredon grognait comme un animal en cage, ne se doutant pas qu'on l'observait.

Harry finit par sortir de sa torpeur et aida l'animal pris au piège.

- Bin qu'est ce que tu faisais au sol ? Lui demanda t'il une fois qu'il le rassit sur le lit.

Dray était rouge de honte. C'était déjà humiliant de se vautrer de la sorte, mais en plus quand on ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'un boxer et un pauvre petit T-shirt, ça n'aidait pas les choses. Et le fait que tout ça se déroule devant Potter l'enfonçait encore plus dans son humiliation. Pourtant, malgré ce sentiment, il ne pouvait se détacher de son arme de défense principale dans ce genre de situation : l'ironie.

- Oh ! Je tentais la danse du saumon dans son filet. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas faite.

- Tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans une situation de même ?

- Quoi ! Non ! C'était façon de parler.

Il fallait croire que devant Potter, il n'avait plus la même verve qu'avant. Devant la tête dépitée de Dray, Harry éclata de rire. Le châtain bouda encore plus.

- Bon. Quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi, tu pourras peut être m'aider à aller à la salle de bain, pour que j'aille me noyer.

Harry cessa aussi sec de rire. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas compris que c'était ironique pour la plus grande joie de Draco.

- Comment ? Tu… tu… Non ! Mais ça va pas la tête! Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air attend la fin du mois.

Dray éclata de rire à son tour. C'était toujours aussi facile de faire sortir le Griffondor de ses gonds. Et puis, il réfléchissait toujours aussi peu avant de parler. Entre deux éclats de rire, il ajouta.

- Tu …tu veux que je m'envois …hihihi…m'envois en l'air comment ? Tu m'y aideras ?

Harry était stupéfait de voir Dray rire de la sorte. Il ne pensait pas que le glaçon ambulant était capable de rire. Il ne comprenait cependant pas ou il voulait en venir et sa colère augmentait à vue d'œil. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à essayer de mettre fin à sa vie.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon problème de savoir de quelle façon tu veux t 'envoyer en l'air. Mais ne m'implique pas là dedans.

Draco rigolait toujours. Pas vexé pour deux mornilles. Il observait le lion qui rugissait à côté de lui. Pour l'agousser un peu plus, il rajouté :

- Mais de quelle façon de s'envoyer en l'air parles-tu ?

Harry se retourna vers lui surpris. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Ah…euh…je crois qu'on parlait pas de la même dit il gêné.

Dray souris.

- En effet. Bon je peux aller prendre un bain ?

- Ah euh oui bien sur. Pourquoi me demandes tu ? T'es chez toi non ?

- Certes. Mais mes jambes n'ont pas aimé ne pas faire d'exercice. Au fait je suis resté combien de temps allongé ?

- 7 jours de coma. Accroches toi à moi je t'emmène à la salle de bain.

Le châtain passa son bras autour du cou de Harry, pendant que ce dernier lui saisi la taille. Harry frissonna au contact de la peau nue du jeune homme. Son bras était passé sous le petit T-shirt du châtain. Toutefois, il se ressaisit. Il devait l'aider à guérir. Pas lui sauter dessus.

Arrivé à la salle d'eau, il lui demanda s'il avait encore besoin de son aide. Dray affirma que non.

Il referma la porte et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Par Merlin ! Il me faut de la potion de camouflage. S'exclama t'il.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? T'as besoin d'aide Dray ? Entendit il de l'autre côté de la porte ?

- Non c'est bon. Je disais que Blaise avait emmené son appareil de soufflage.

- Ah Ok.

Le serpentard fouilla dans la boite à Pharma-potion. Il lui restait encore de sa potion. Il en bu une gorgée. Ses cheveux redevinrent plus foncé set ses traits s'épaissirent.

Heureusement que Harry était myope, sinon il n'aurait pas eu de mal à voir qu'il avait en face de lui son ennemi d'école.

Il fit couler un bon bain moussant et s'y enfonça. Il souffle de bien être. Dray repensa à la scène qui s'était passée plus tôt. Il avait aimé énerver Harry. C'était une vielle habitude et il se rendait compte que ne pas avoir jouer avec le Griffon pendant 5 ans lui avait manqué. Les habitudes ont la peau dure.

Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais le fait que le brun se soit occupé de lui pendant 7 jours le touchait beaucoup. Personne excepté, sa mère à une époque et Blaise, n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui.

Il s'était endormi dans l'eau. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit s'élever la douce voix colérique de Harry.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !!! »

_A suivre…_

**Voilà alors la question, qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi Harry est en colère ? Des idées ? Vous voulez me faire partager vos idées ? C'est simple appuyez sur « review ». J'attends de savoir si vous avez encore de la suite dans les idées.**

**En attendant je me prépare mentalement aux menaces.**

**A+**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut salut**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos menaces.**

**Pour le chapitre qui va suivre, je suis certaine que vous allez m'aimer. Enfin au début tout du moins. **

**Ah oui et a un moment c'est ma coloc qui a pris le contrôle. Pas quelque chose d'énorme, elle n'y connaît rien à HP mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui laisser son délire. Alors allez vous trouver ?**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 14**

Ron approcha doucement sa main de la joue de Blaise. Il passa son pouce sur la tâche jaune l'étalant encore plus.

- Oups, c'est pas malin. J'ai tout étalé.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre inferieur devant la petite moue que fit Ron.

A une vitesse impressionnante, le rouquin alla tremper son doigt dans la peinture bleue et l'étala doucement sur l'autre joue.

- Voilà. Comme ça c'est symétrique à défaut d'être propre.

- Hey !!!

Blaise qui avait toujours son pinceau en main lui badigeonna le nez de peinture jaune.

- AHHH non c'est pas juste, je ne suis pas armé.

Ron évita un nouveau coup de pinceau en plongeant sur le côté. Il attrapa au passage un rouleau de peinture bleu.

- Ca y est !!! La bataille peut reprendre. J'ai trouvé une arme. A moi la force bleue !!!

Il se jeta sur Blaise qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Ce dernier trébucha sur le pot de peinture rouge qui se déversa au sol. Il se retrouva allongé au sol, les fesses dans la palette de peinture.

Pris dans son élan, Ron était tombé lui aussi. Il se retrouvait ainsi, sur le métisse, à califourchon sur lui.

Sans trop réfléchir, il se pencha plus sur le noir, avançant sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise.

Il recula cependant assez rapidement la tête et regarda le noir avec des yeux ronds. Il n'en revenait pas de son audace. Blaise lui aussi était choqué, mais il aimait ça. Oh oui, il aimait ça.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se demander quel était la cause de se revirement de situation que le rouquin réitéra son attaque et embrassa plus passionnément le mulâtre. C'était un baiser plutôt étrange. Un baiser où se mélangeaient la douceur et la force. Un baiser à la fois passionné et délicat. Un véritable raz de marré de plaisir qui fit pousser un petit gémissement à Blaise. Ils reprirent leur souffle.

Le roux allait reprendre son cirque pour le plus grand bonheur de Blaise. Il semblait que lui aussi aimait sentir les douces lèvres du noir sur les siennes. Il était en train de rapprocher une nouvelle fois sa bouche de celle de l'autre quand la cheminée crépita. Deux personnes en sortirent.

- Ron ?

-PAPA !!!

Le dit papa se releva d'emblé rouge de honte. Une fillette lui sautant dans les bras.

- Ron ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je… heu… Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Rose voulait voir son parrain. On ne s'attendait pas à te voir là. On comprend mieux où tu venais depuis une semaine. Ce n'était pas pour voir Harry à priori. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est ce que tu était en train de faire ?

- Je… Rentrons à la maison.

Ron se retourna vers Blaise qui avait suivit l'échange en direct du sol. Il était relevé sur les coudes. Il espérait que sa salopette était assez large pour cacher son petit problème de virilité que Ron avait sans doute ressentit quelques minutes avant.

- Blaise. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait. Je ne viendrais plus t'importuner. Jamais. J'ai fait ça sous la magie de l'instant. Je m'en excuse moi.

Le rouquin attrapa la main de sa fille qu'il avait reposée à terre un peu plus tôt. Celle-ci fixait étrangement son père et le noir mais n'avait rien dit. Elle suivit son père dans la cheminée et ils disparurent tous les trois, Ron, Rose et Ginny.

Blaise n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était sur le cul, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ron avait une fille. Il était donc bel et bien avec quelqu'un. Cette réalité le déprima. Il avait aimé la bataille de peinture avec le roux. La fin de la bataille aussi lui avait énormément plu. Il ne s'attendait pas à être embrassé par Ron. Pas après ce qu'il avait entendu dans la chambre.

Le baisé ne lui avait pas simplement plus. Il avait aimé, non, adoré. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite et aussi fort. Jamais il ne s'était allé à une telle étreinte. Jamais il n'avait été balayé par un tel tsunami de sensation.

Malheureusement, après un tsunami, il restait généralement que de la désolation, le désespoir. Et c'est un tsunami qui était passé sur Blaise et il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait se reconstruire après ça. Si on ne lui donnait pas les moyens pour ça, il n'y arriverait pas. Et les moyens, il savait qu'il ne les aurait pas, il n'aurait pas les fonds nécessaires. Ron venait de partir et il regrettait son geste. Comme la vague déferlante, il s'était retiré après avoir semé le trouble, ne laissant à la surface de l'eau que des débris. Il était retourné à la source, auprès de sa femme et de sa fille. Il regrettait son geste et il lui demandait de l'oublier, lui.

Mais lui, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier aussi facilement. Non, il ne pourrait pas oublier quelqu'un qui venait de lui dégeler le cœur. Ce cœur si froid. Ce cœur si froid qui avant était protégé par une solide carapace de gel. Mais la, il n' y avait plus rien pour faire obstacle entre le monde extérieur et son cœur. Il avait pris conscience que pour lui Ron était bien plus qu'une simple amourette ou qu'un coup d'un soir.

Il resta sur le sol un bon moment tout en fixant l'âtre par lequel le voleur de cœur était parti.

Il finit par se ressaisir un minimum, si on peut un tant soit peu se relever après un tel chamboulement, un tel choc. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était capable d'aimer.

Il regarda les dégâts de la bataille.

Une lignée de points jaunes parsemait le ciel qu'il avait peint plus tôt dans la journée. Le pot de peinture rouge était presque vide tandis que sa salopette n'avait plus grand chose de bleue.

Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à protéger les meubles proche de la fresque, car les couverture qui les recouvraient n'étaient plus tout à fait blanche. Quand au sol n'en parlons pas. Un nettoyage à grande eau s'imposait. Mais dans son malheur, il en avait de la chance, en un coup de baguette tout fut propre.

Habituellement, il noyait ses soucis sous des couches et des couches de peinture. Mais là, ça ne l'inspirait pas du tout. Et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait de ne pas avoir le goût de peindre.

Déprimé, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre. Il vit qu'il avait un nouveau message, un message d'Harry.

_Salut Blaise_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle! Dray s'est enfin réveillé. Bon, il était plus que grognon mais ça n'est qu'un détail._

_Et puis sa gamelle n'a pas arrangé les choses au début. Il avait essayé de se lever seul. Et il s'est planté. Tu aurais vu l'espèce de momie qu'il faisait au pied de son lit, c'était a mourir de rire._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle de rire de lui ainsi, mais je suis tellement soulagé. Il est enfin sorti de son coma. J'espère que je pourrais l'aider à aller mieux._

_Ça va peut être de paraitre étrange, mais je crois que je me suis attaché à lui bien que je ne le connaisse pas. J'espère qu'il me donnera la chance de le connaitre un peu plus._

_Enfin, le tout c'est qu'il aille bien._

_A bientôt _

_Harry._

Draco était sorti de son coma magique! Ça c'était une bonne chose, mais surtout une bonne nouvelle.

En plus, Harry semblait vraiment vouloir l'aider. Ces nouvelles lui redonnèrent un sang blanc de baume au cœur. Il en aurait presque sauté au plafond s'il ne déprimait pas et s'il n'était pas un ancien membre de la maison serpentard.

Un bon serpentard sait se tenir quand même. Et puis, il n'était pas sensé dévoiler ses sentiments, règle débile du code des Serpys. Même si avec un certain rouquin, il serait bien tenté

Il avait envi d'être honnête avec le griffondor. De lui de dévoiler qui était le colocataire avec lequel Harry passait ses vacances. De lui dévoiler qui il était vraiment. Arrêter de baser cette pseudo relation, qu'il avait cru former avec le rouquin, sur des mensonges. Ça faisait quand même une semaine qu'il cachait son identité. Une semaine qu'il prenait du polynectar.

Il voulait dire la vérité, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait risquer le bonheur de Draco . Si Potter pouvait aider l'ex-serpentard à se sortir de son tourbillon infernal, jamais il n'irait risquer de briser cette entente, même pour son propre bonheur.

C'est pourquoi, avant de ne révéler quoi que ce soit sur qui que ce soit, il devait découvrir ce que détenaient les dossiers qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de l'aurore.

Il retourna donc dans le bureau de l'aurore pour essayer de découvrir le mystère des dossiers. Il se saisit des deux dossiers et s'assit dans la confortable chaise de bureau.

Il retenta d' ouvrir le dossier avec des sorts basiques mais aucun ne fonctionnèrent. Le contenu devait être des plus importants pour être bloqué de la sorte.

Il trouvait triste qu'après 5 ans il fasse encore l'objet de recherche. Il est vrai que s'il avait été vraiment un mangemort ça aurait été normal qu'il soit encore recherché. Mais il n'avait pas participé en tant que tel à la guerre et il avait déjà été assez durement sanctionné. Il n'avait commis aucun meurtre. Même durant son exile québécois il n'avait pas tué un seul ti-Christ de tabarnouch de moustique. Ces Osties de moustiques québécois qui ne pensent qu'à sucer le sang des européens quand il y en a dans les parages.

Il retourna encore et encore les dossiers afin de trouver cette faille qui briserait toute les combinaisons. Généralement les affaires ministérielles étaient de vraies passoires, alors pourquoi pas ses dossiers?

Il chercha pendant encore ai moins 2 heures un moyen de découvrir ce que lui et Draco encouraient s'ils étaient découvert. Mêmes les livres qu'il avait été chercher ne lui apportèrent aucune aide. Il était tellement perdu au milieu de tous ces documents qu'il n'avait pas fait attention que le polynectar n'avait plus d'effets.

D'habitude, il faisait attention aux premiers picotements, signe que la potion n'allait bientôt plus avoir d'effets. Dès que c'était le cas, il s'éclipsait pour prendre la mixture. Il ne voulait pas que Ron découvre le poteau rose.

Mais là, trop concentré, il était passé outre les signes précurseurs. Et puis, comme le lui avait fait comprendre le rouquin, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Donc, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Même le fait que ses habits soient trop courts ne le dérangea pas.

Il était vide, amoureux, et errait comme une âme en peine.

Il était passé dans le salon pour ruminer ses idées noires, un verre à la main. Du coin de l'oeil, il étudiait sa peinture dans la peine ombre.

Tout à coup, une Lumière verte apparue dans la cheminée.

"Et merde."

_A suivre..._

**Ha non mais je ne peux pas finir comme ça. Et si, je termine comme ça ha ha ha. Mais alors, qui débarque? :-)**

**La réponse dans, je vous le donne en mille, 2 semaines mwoua ha ha.**

**C'est quand même sympa, juste 2 semaines d'attente. Vous verrez ça ira vite. Vous en pensez quoi?**

**A+**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à toutes.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font bien rire.**

**Alors tout d'abord, j'ai été voir Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé et j'ai aimé, ris et pleuré. Enfin bref on s'en fiche, la n'est pas la question mais plutôt à la suite de la fiction. Pourquoi Harry était il énervé ? Voilà la réponse.**

**A oui et dédicace du chapitre à Galoue, la 200****e**** reviewveuse qui a soit dit en passant a un tout petit peu trichée mdr ;-)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre15**

"Mais c'est pas vrai"

Harry était assis devant son ordinateur. Il était en train d'essayer de trouver une solution pour aider Dray. Il voulait tenter de le faire parler, de le faire s'ouvrir à lui et aux autres, de le faire sortir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait reçu un message.

Tout d'abord, il avait pensé à un message de Blaise. C'était l'un des seuls qu'il avait gardé en contact pendant ses vacances. Mais non, ce n'était pas lui.

C'était son supérieur. Son supérieur qui lui disait de rentrer de tout urgence pour une mission. Et qui était ce supérieur? Mick bien sur.

Harry était en colère que Mick vienne encore lui gâchée ses vacances. Ce même Mick qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté en une semaine à peine. Il n'y pensait même pas.

Harry relut une fois encore le message quelque peu mystérieux.

_Salut Harry._

_Tout le QG est en alerte maximum. Il faut que tu rentres au plus vite. On a démarré une mission d'urgence pour trouver le coupable._

_On a besoin de toi car le stagiaire que le chef a engagé est un bon à rien._

_J'ai besoin de mon meilleur agent après moi bien sur. Il me manque._

_Contacte moi au plus vite. Et donne moi ton adresse._

_Mick._

Harry se demandait sérieusement ce qui pouvait bien mettre tout le centre des aurores en ébullition.

Plusieurs hypothèses lui passèrent dans la tête. Soit des mangemort s'était évadés d'Azkaban. Soit un nouveau mage fou venait de se faire connaitre. Soit de hauts dignitaires avaient été enlevés. En même temps si c'était le premier ministre qui avait été kidnappé, ce n'était pas une grosse perte.

Quelque en soit la raison, ça énervait Harry d'avoir des nouvelles de son travail, alors que ça ne faisait même pas 15 jours qu'il était parti.

Le pire, c'était sûrement que le message ne venait pas du chef des aurores, mais de Mick.

Pour Harry, les péripétie qu'il avait vécu avec son colocataire avaient totalement occulté l'existence du brun dans son esprit. Il en était même à se demander comment il avait pu être attiré par lui.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait franchement comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de lui. Ou tout du moins s'être cru amoureux. Oui, il était beau, mais il avait un caractère affable. Il fallait être à sa disposition tout le temps. Et c'est en particulier sur ce point là que Harry bataillait. Comment avait-il supporté d'être à la disposition de Mick quasi 24 heures sur 24.

C'est sur qu'il pouvait lui manquer, dixit Mick. Puisqu'il n'avait plus son larbin.

Quand même professionnel, Harry lui demanda des renseignements sur cette mission. Il avait aussi sa curiosité à satisfaire. Pour mettre tout le QG en alerte, ça devait quand même être grave.

A son grand étonnement, il eut la réponse quasiment immédiatement.

_Il y a eu une tentative de kidnapping sur mon chat._

_Viens nous aider à coincer le malotru._

_Mick_

Harry partit à rire. Il manqua suffoquer tellement il riait. Mick avait réussi à mettre le service des aurores en alerte rouge juste pour son chat! Il n'en revenait pas de l'audace et de débilité de son collègue.

Finalement, il jugea bon de ne pas répondre et de continuer ses vacances. Il n'allait pas partir pour si peu.

Il sortit de sa chambre de bonne humeur.

Avec du recul, il était finalement content que le brun n'ait pas été intéressé par lui. Il aurait surement fait l'une des plus belle boulette de sa vie.

Il croisa Dray qui sortait de sa salle de bain. Il portait le peignoir du brun lâchement attaché autour de la taille. De ce fait, Harry avait une vue imprenable sur sa clavicule blanche. Il déglutit et tenta de ne pas montrer le trouble que ce bout de peau déclenchait en lui.

- Et bien t'as l'air de bonne humeur.

- Oui, une histoire de chat assez comique.

- Pardon?

- Quelqu'un à faillit kidnapper le chat d'un de mes collègues et il a mis tout le bureau des aurores sans dessus dessous pour qu'on attrape l'individu.

- Mais ton supérieur n'a pas réagit?

- C'est mon supérieur justement qui a fait ça. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi le grand boss l'a suivi.

- Et bien les impôts sont bien utilisés.

- N'est ce pas! Enfin je ne vais pas écourter mes vacances pour si peu.

- Tu allais partir?

- Si ça avait été plus grave sûrement. Mais j'ai encore plein de chose à visiter maintenant que tu es réveillé.

Draco ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il était triste, il se sentait inutile. Il lui semblait être un boulet. Il prenait conscience que lui stagnait alors que les autres avançait et il les ralentissait. Il avait un besoin d'affection qui nécessitait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais jamais personne ne s'occuperait de lui. Il passa à côté de Harry en baissant la tête. De toute façon, il avait toujours été seul et le resterait jusqu'à la fin. Il se sentait comme un poids qu'on portait pour se prouver qu'on est quelqu'un de fort mais qu'une fois ceci fait, on le laissait tomber car c'était trop lourd et que la galerie avait été épatée.

Le brun le retint par le bras. Il venait de se rendre compte de sa boulette. Il avait encore parlé plus vite que la musique. Il venait de comprendre que Draco ne voulais pas ou plus se retrouver seul.

- Viendras tu avec moi?

Draco releva la tête tellement violement qu'il manqua de se briser le cou.

- Quoi?

- Viendras tu avec moi, visiter?

- N... Non

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je... J'ai du travail à rattraper.

- Mauvaise excuse mais si tu ne veux pas venir, je ne te forcerais pas. Je vais donc rester ici.

- Hein?

- Ne soit pas si surpris. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Et s'il le faut, je te mets un détecteur de bêtise. Je préfère m'occuper de toi vivant plutôt que comateux.

- Hey! Je sais m'occuper de moi. Et j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

- Mais oui bien sur. Regarde toi! Tu dois peser à peine 60 kilos tout mouillés. Tu as faim?

Pour réponse, le ventre de Draco émit un charmant gargouillis.

Harry était tout sourire devant la tête que faisait le châtain. Draco était choqué et abordait une belle couleur rouge.

Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à sa maigreur. Personne, signifiait bien sur Blaise. Alors que Harry le remarque l'avait choqué.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche. Bon alors t'as faim?

- Je crois que mon estomac a répondu pour moi.

Harry lût de la gratitude dans les beaux yeux gris qui le fixait. Ça le rendait heureux car Dray acceptait son aide. Doucement mais sûrement.

Harry faisait une fixation sur ces yeux. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Mais un déjà vu différent.

- Tu vas sûrement trouver ça étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre. Tu n'as jamais été en Europe?

Sur le coup, Draco prit peur. Est ce que Harry aurait découvert le subterfuge? Et si c'était vrai. Qu'est ce qu'il lui ferait? Blaise avait bien parlé de dossier du ministère? Est ce que ça l'en enverrait directement en prison?

Draco n'avait jamais pensé réellement à ces documents. Ne les aillant pas directement sous les yeux, il était difficile de penser qu'une épée de Godric Griffondor se trouvait au dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda t'il la voix un peu tremblante.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu as une façon de me regarder qui me dit quelque chose et en même temps tu es toi. Et avec toi c'est différent parce que beaucoup de choses passent dans tes yeux. De belles choses et des plus moches. De la reconnaissance et de la souffrance. Je ne te dirais pas que tu es un livre ouvert, il me faudrait te connaitre plus pour que ce soit ça. Mais je dirais que tes yeux sont le sommaire de ce livre et j'aimerais en connaitre le contenu.

Draco était sidéré, être comparé à un livre non mais n'importe quoi. Il avait fumé quoi le sauveur? Mais bien qu'il grognait intérieurement face à cette métaphore, il était touché. On s'intéressait à lui pour qui il était.

Draco partit dans ses pensées loupa un bout de la conversation que le brun menait.

- Mais bon, ne fait pas attention à ce que je dis. Bon on va manger?

- Oui, je vais m'habiller et j'arrive.

Bien sûr, Draco allait faire attention à ce qu'allait dire Harry. Par la même occasion, il allait faire attention à ce que lui disait. Il ne devait pas se dévoiler sinon lui et Blaise était dans la bouse de dragon.

Il rejoignit Harry à la cuisine, dix minutes après environ. Ce dernier s'activait derrière les fourneaux.

Le brun avait lu un article qui s'intitulait "remonté le moral à coup de fourchette". Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose pour remotiver le châtain. Alors, il allait s'atteler à remplumer un peu son protéger.

Il était en train de préparer un jambon à l'érable qu'il accompagnait d'une purée maison.

Draco regardait s'affairer Harry. Il l'étudiante discrètement. Il avait bien changé en 5 ans. Il était plus grand, plus musclé.

Les traits de son visage étaient ceux d'un homme. Un bel homme. Harry s'était plutôt bien sortit de l'adolescence.

L'étude du physique de sa Némésis lui rappela soudainement le bras de Harry autour de sa taille lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à aller à la douche. Il se souvint aussi du souffle de Harry au bord de ses lèvres lors de son réveil. Ses souvenirs lui chauffaient les sens.

- mhhhhhh.

- Aïe!!!

Harry s'entailla le doigt en entendant le soupir de désir de Draco, qui s'était voulu discret mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

A suivre...

**Alors est ce que ça vous a plu? Quelle suite vêtiez vous? Chaude? Soft? Fuyante? Sensuelle?**

**Est ce que le message de Mick signifie son retour?**

**Donnez moi vos avis détaillés. Comment? Bouton review ci dessous.**

**A+**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Merci à vous pour vos commentaires. Pour une fois, je vais aussi remercier celles et ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de trace. Dommage. Pourtant vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à avoir mis la fiction en alerte. Enfin bref.**

**Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à Londres avec Blaise et le mystérieux visiteur.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 16

"Et merde!"

Blaise se leva du canapé à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il se rendait subitement compte qu'il était plutôt à l'étroit dans ses habits. La potion de polynectar ne faisait plus effet depuis un certain temps. Il avait retrouvé son mètre 85.

La salopette bleue pleine de peinture qu'il n'avait pas changé lui arrivait à mi-molet. Les bretelles lui sciaient ses épaules nues.

Cette tenue aurait pu paraitre drôle en d'autres circonstances. Mais là, la situation ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Devant lui se trouvait une personne rousse. Cette dernière était abasourdie. Elle fixait le noir avec de grands yeux.

- Zabini?!

Une baguette sortis devant le noir. La voix était à la fois étonnée et méfiante. Ce n'était quand même pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un ex-serpentard chez Harry Potter. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient soit été exilés, comme Blaise et Draco, soit ils étaient partis de leur propre chef.

Blaise ne fit pas un geste. Sortir sa baguette maintenant serait une mauvaise idée. Et puis que dire?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Et où est Blaise Inib... Oh par Merlin!!!

Il semblait que l'invité surprise de Blaise ait fait le rapprochement entre Blaise Inibaz et Blaise Zabini.

- Tu te fous de lui depuis plus d'une semaine!!!

Le ton avait légèrement augmenté. Il était passé de la surprise à la colère.

- Il n'avait pas besoin de ça! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré!!!

L'invité surprise avait des revolvers à la place des yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherchais? Le soutient de Ron face à Harry pour je ne sais quelle raison?

La tension était palpable. Blaise n'osait pas bouger face à une telle fureur. Bien mal lui en prit. Il se reçu une baffe magistrale.

- Mais réponds quand on te parle!

Une seconde gifle allait partir mais Blaise bloqua la main qui allait claquer l'autre joue.

- Non mais ça ne va pas! Tu veux me dévisser la tête ou quoi?

- On s'en fiche! Que fais tu là espèce de serpent!

- En vacance.

- Pardon?

- Je suis en vacance Weasley. J'ai fait un échange de maison avec Potter.

Il n'allait quand même pas l'appeler Harry devant un membre de la famille Weasley. Intimement ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'appeler Harry car il avait de l'estime pour lui. Il aidait quand même son meilleur ami, son frère à essayer de s'en sortir. Mais devant tout autre témoin que lui même, il l'appellerait Potter.

- Ouai, il paraîtrait que se soit un échange de maison d'après ce que m'a dit Ron tout à l'heure. Admettons que je te crois. Pourquoi tu as changé d'identité? Quels mauvais coups préparais tu?

- Je ne prépare aucun coup! J'ai passé l'âge.

- Mais bien sur! Et Mc Gonagal elle danse la rumba toute la nuit avec Rogue!

Les images qui traversèrent l'esprit de Blaise le dégoutèrent.

- Beurk. Mais c'est quoi ces images que tu me mets en tête?

- Tu te les mets tout seul mon grand. Et puis ce n'est qu'une expression. Severus est avec Neuville alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferrait avec McGo.

La dernière phrase ferma le bec au serpentard. Le parrain de Draco avec un Griffondor? Il était soufflé.

Son visiteur sembla amusé de la tête que faisait le métis mais ne changea pas de sujet pour autant.

- Bon alors quel mauvais coup tu ne préparais pas, caché sous une fausse identité?

Blaise souffla. On ne le lâcherait pas.

- Je cherche du travail à Londres.

- Ah ok! Et tu camouffles ton identité pour avoir plus de chance d'être embauché car tu sais qu'en étant toi tu n'as aucune chance.

- Non! Je suis honnête pour ça.

- Honnête pour ça! Ça veut dire quoi?

Zut, il avait trop parlé. Mais bon, au point où il en était, foutu pour foutu.

- Il n'y a qu'avec Potter et ton frère que je n'ai pas tout à fait été honnête.

- Explique!

- Potter ne connaissait que mon prénom, comme je ne connaissais que le sien au début. C'est mon colocataire qui m'a révélé son identité.

Pour Ron, si j'ai caché mon identité c'est parce que j'ai eu peur quand j'ai appris que j'étais chez Potter. On allait penser à un coup monté ou je ne sais quoi. J'aurais sûrement pas eu tord vu ta réaction. Voilà pourquoi j'ai caché une partie de mon identité. Mais pour le reste, j'ai été honnête. Ron connait tout ce qui ne pouvait me nuire.

La personne en face de Blaise semblait quelque peu septique. Toutefois, elle avait été étonnée d'entendre le métisse appeler son frère par son prénom plutôt que par son nom. En plus, à chaque fois, il y avait quelque chose de tendre de la voix.

Elle avait une sorte de troisième œil pour ce genre de chose.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Que... Que... Quoi? Non... Bien sûr que non?

- Tu l'aimes.

Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir le trouble que suscitait cette question. Blaise étant noir, on avait du mal à le voir rougir, mais il était rare de le voir bafouiller. Et puis le voir se triturer les doigts confortait cette hypothèse qui là ressemblait plus à une certitude.

- Ecoutes Zabini. Ron a énormément besoin d'affection et de tendresse. Il a vécu des choses assez difficiles ces derniers temps. Il a tendance à élever des barrières entre lui et ses sentiments. Surtout depuis... Elle étouffa un sanglot. Enfin bref. Il n'y a qu'avec Rose qu'il se lâche.

- Penses tu que je pourrais l'aider?

- Pas comme ça en tout cas.

- Comment ça?

- Ce n'est pas en cachant qui tu es vraiment que ça va l'aider. Tu ne vas pas prendre du polynectar toute ta vie si? Et je peux t'assurer que si tu lui caches ça trop longtemps et qu'il finit par l'apprendre, tu vas souffrir. Sache que c'était un excellent aurore.

- Il était aurore?

- Oui, il l'était. Mais il ne l'est plus.

- Merde! Murmura Blaise.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

- Non rien. Mais de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Tu étais bien là quand il a dit qu'il ne viendrait plus non?

- Oui mais crois moi, il va revenir. Tu lui as fait de l'effet. Quand il venait chercher Rose, il était heureux. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Il souriait, rigolait, plaisantait. Je me demandais souvent ce qui lui arrivait. Par contre, cet après midi, c'était autre chose. Il était triste, extrêmement déprimé. Il n'a presque pas ouvert la bouche. Il n'a même pas joué avec sa fille.

- C'est bien sa fille alors?

- Oui, Rose est sa fille. Et c'est un papa génial. D'ailleurs, quand vas tu lui dire qui tu es?

- Heu ... Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Mais je ne pense pas que je lui dirais.

- Quoi! Pourquoi

- Et bien c'est compliqué, mais il ne faut pas que Potter sache qui je suis.

- Tu as peur qu'il ne te tombe dessus et que tu ailles faire un tour en prison?

- Y'a de ça.

- Et tu as peur qu'Harry sache que son colocataire est en fait Draco Malfoy.

- Comment?

- Dis! Je suis rousse, pas blonde.

- Mais comment tu sais?

- Coup de chance et intuition féminine.

- Sorcière!

- Merci.

La rousse lui fit un grand sourire auquel Blaise répondit.

- Mais sérieusement comment as tu deviné?

- A Poudlard vous étiez un peu comme Dumbledor et ses bonbons au citron, inséparable. Alors j'ai tenté ma chance et j'ai visé juste. Et comme Harry n'est pas revenu, je pense que Draco se camouffle lui aussi.

- Bon ok. Mais tu ne diras rien à Harry

- Pourquoi je ne dirais rien?

Blaise soupira.

- Et bien, Harry aide pas mal Draco je crois. Il est...différent depuis la fin de la guerre. Et je pense que Harry peut l'aider. Bien sûr comme tu l'as deviné, Harry ne sait pas qu'il s'occupe de Draco Malfoy. Enfin plutôt Draco Black. Promet moi de ne rien dire s'il te plait.

- Promis sur la baguette de Merlin. Mais promet moi en retour d'aider mon frère.

- Je vais essayer.

- ZABINI!

- Ok, promis.

La rouquine allait jeter la poudre de cheminerez quand Blaise l'interpella. Il ne connaissait pas la raison, mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Était ce cela la véritable amitié?

- Merci Ginny.

- Tu me remercieras quand tu seras avec mon frère.

- Hey!

- Mais je plaisante. Ah au fait, prof de dessin à la magicart au 40 child street, ça te tente?

Et dans une fumée verte, elle disparut. Blaise fut surpris de la proposition. S'il s'attendait à ça. En tout vas, il venait de se faire une amie et il reprenait espoir.

_A suivre..._

**Ca vous a plu? **

**Alors finalement vous la trouvez comment Ginny? Est ce que Blaise va accepter la proposition? Pourquoi lui a t'elle fait cette offre?**

**Des suggestions, des remarques? Bouton vert s'il vous plait.**

**A+**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à toutes

Merci pour votre fidélité. Ca fait énormément chaud au cœur.

J'adore découvrir tout ce qui passe dans vos tête. Merci de me le faire partager.

Aujourd'hui, on va voir si la vie de Draco va s'arranger. 

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 17**

Harry passa son doigt ensanglanté dans sa bouche. Draco qui s'était rapproché du brun pour savoir pourquoi il avait crié, suivit des yeux le doigt.

Harry n'en avait sûrement pas conscience, mais il était très séduisant ainsi.

Ce dernier n'avait pas entendu Dray s'approcher de lui. En ré-ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, il tomba sur une paire d'yeux gris qui le fixait fasciné

Voyant deux orbes émeraude le dévisager, Draco rougit et se détourna du brun. Il mît le couvert pour deux personnes et s'assit sur sa chaise en attendant de pouvoir manger.

Le repas se passa en silence. Chacun réfléchissait à la situation et à son évolution.

Draco ne le dirait jamais, mais il appréciait la présence de Harry. Le brun lui apportait un changement certain dans sa vie monotone. Retrouver les joutes verbales qu'il échangeait avec son ennemi d'école lui faisait du bien. Évidement, elles étaient moins virulentes qu'il y a cinq ans. Aujourd'hui c'était plus de gentilles taquineries que des insultes. Le châtain mettait ça sur le compte de l'âge. A l'adolescence on est con c'est bien connu.

Aujourd'hui, Harry le faisait rire. Il avait beau être porté aux nus par le monde sorcier, il semblait encore bien innocent. L'ex-serpentard qui avait toujours pensé, étant jeune et jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, que le brun prenait la grosse tête parce qu'il était adulé, se rendait compte de son erreur de jugement. Harry ne semblait pas profiter de sa notoriété.

Il avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas chef d'une équipe d'aurore voir même le grand boss.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il attendait quelque chose de cette colocation ou même quelle en serait l'issue. Par contre, il savait que si le brun était amené à partir, il serait bien triste. C'est pourquoi il essayait de ne pas penser à la fin du mois qui se rapprochait inexorablement.

De son côté, Harry trouvait le châtain plutôt agréable à vivre quand il était d'humeur.

Lui aussi aimait leurs échanges un peu piquants.

Il lui semblait qu'en une seule journée leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés. Bon, il est vrai que durant la semaine de coma, il n'avait pas spécialement eu le temps de parler. Enfin si, lui avait parlé mais pas Dray.

Du coin de l'œil, il regardait Dray. Ce dernier mangeait avec appétit.

Inconsciemment, il porta attention à la bouche qui engloutissait ce qu'il y avait sur la fourchette. Cette bouche qui l'avait tenté la veille et qui le tentait encore. Cette bouche à laquelle il n'avait malheureusement pas accès sous peine de briser ce calme enchanteur.

Il remonta sur le visage penché au dessus de l'assiette pour refouler ses désirs. Il fronça les yeux. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que les cheveux du châtain étaient justement plus châtain qu'il y a une heure à peine. Sûrement un effet de la lumière se dit il.

Draco qui avait finit de manger releva la tête et vit que Harry le fixait. Il rougit de nouveau et détourna la tête.

- C'était très bon. As tu besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle?

- Merci. Mais non, ça ira.

- Bon, alors je vais aller travailler un peu. J'ai pas mal de retard.

- Très bien.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce laissant Harry avec son assiette encore pleine. Décidément, le jeune homme le troublait.

Tout l'après midi, Draco resta enfermé dans son bureau.

La première chose qu'il avait faire, c'était d'envoyer un message à son ami à Londres.

_Salut Blaise._

_Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle durant la semaine mais j'étais pas mal débordé._

_Tu comprends avec tous les nouveaux clients que je dois conseiller, les recherches de meuble que je dois faire, et tout et tout, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps._

_Pour l'instant, avec Potter ça ne va pas trop mal. C'est chacun de son côté._

_Enfin comme tu vois, rien n'a changé._

_D.M_

Dire qu'il était de mauvaise foi était un euphémisme. Évidemment, il ne se doutait pas que Harry et Blaise correspondaient régulièrement à son sujet.

En revanche, il était vrai qu'en une semaine, il avait reçu beaucoup de demande de conseil.

Il les étudia une à une. Il allait devoir bosser jour et nuit pour rattraper son retard.

Il commença à étudier les cas les plus anciens pour venir vers les plus récents.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir sur son travail.

De son côté, Harry avait fait un peu de ménage. Il avait même préparé le repas du soir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Sortir se balader et laisser Dray seul ne le tentait pas. Il attrapa donc un livre au hasard et se mît à lire.

Le soir venu, il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir le châtain descendre. Il alla frapper à la porte du bureau mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se risqua à rentrer. Il eut un sourire tendre en voyant Dray couché sur son bureau, des feuilles sous la joue lui servant d'oreiller. Le jeune homme ronflait légèrement.

Le brun décida de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans sa chambre.

A l'aide d'un sort, le même qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il était dans le coma, il mit le jeune endormi en pyjamas et le glissa sous les couvertures. Il se permit de lui donner un bisou sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire de bien être de l'endormi.

Le lendemain matin, Dray s'étonna de se trouver allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'y avoir été. Il prit une douche avant de descendre.

Il passa par la cuisine mais n'y trouva pas Harry. Il se dirigea vers le salon.

Il y trouva bien le Griffondor qui y tournait comme un lion en cage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Oh! Rien.

- C'est toi qui m'as couché?

- Heu... Oui.

Sous l'aveu, les deux rougirent.

- Tu t'ennuies hein? Demanda Dray pour détourner la conversation qu'il avait lancé.

- Oui, un peu. J'ai du mal à rester inactif, ça ne fait pas parti de mon tempérament.

Sur un coup de tête soudain, Draco lui demanda:

- Est ce que ça te dirait de le donner un coup de main pour mon travail?

- Euh... Ça dépend qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je suis décorateur d'intérieur. En fait, je conseil les gens via le net. Je leur conseil les couleurs à agencer, ou alors la disposition la plus adéquat pour les meubles. Des choses dans le genre.

- Oui, je vois ce dont tu parles. J'ai fait appel à l'un d'entre eux pour mon manoir. Il était très doué. Le rendu est génial. C'était un certain Mr Black. Peut être le connais tu. Entre collègues.

Dray rigola.

- Bin, qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle?

- Oh rien! Bien sur que je le connais. D'ailleurs, il habite ici.

- Blaise? Il n'est pas peintre?

- Oui, Blaise est magico-peintre. Mais, Mr Black, c'est moi.

Harry rougit.

- Ah! Euh... Et bien tu as fait du bon travail chez moi.

Dray avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci. C'est toujours appréciable de savoir que son travail est reconnu. Alors, ta décision?

- je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas doué. Je n'ai pas spécialement la décoration dans le sang. Tu l'as constaté toi même d'ailleurs non? Qu'est ce que tu m'avais écrit déjà quand je t'avais dit que je t'avais demandé si tu pensais que le vert kaki avec du marron ferrait l'affaire pour le salon?

- Oh oui je m'en souviens de celle là. Je t'avais demandé si tu voulais des barbelés autour des fenêtres pour parfaire le look militaire.

C'était une faute de gout quand même. Avoue quand même que pour un salon ce n'était pas génial. Une chambre d'ado Rebel encore, ça aurait pu passer, mais un salon!

- Oui oui, j'avoue que le turquoise que tu m'as proposé est mieux que le kaki.

- Mais bon, avec un peu d'aide, je suis certain que tu pourrais m'aider. En plus, je suis débordé.

- Avec une semaine d'absence je veux bien te croire.

- Oh bin ça va! Alors, t'en pense quoi?

- Tu me prends à l'essai jusqu'à quand?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois tanné.

- Tu veux m'empêcher de pourrir?

- Hein?

- Deux.

- Imbécile pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'empêche de pourrir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire tanner?

- Pff idiot! Ça veut dire jusqu'à ce que t'en ais marre.

- Ah! Désolé, je ne connais pas trop la parlure québécoise. En même temps, je ne suis presque pas sorti. Une seule fois j'ai vu Québec et je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de rencontre.

- Quand y es tu allé? Tu m'as laissé tout seul ici?

- Hey! Du calme. J'y suis allé il y a trois jours. Tu étais dans le coma, ton état était stable et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai visité la ville qui est soit dit en passant très belle. Mais je n'étais pas loin. En transplanant j'étais là dans la minute si tu n'allais pas bien. Je t'avais branché de partout. T'avais des tuyaux et des fils qui te sortaient du nez, de la bouche, des oreilles, du...

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter. C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

- Tu ne recommenceras pas les conneries alors?

- Bien... Si je ne me loupe pas encore, je pourrais... Aïe!!! Mais ça fait mal! Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup sur la tête.

- Pour que t'arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Non mais oh! Faut pas pousser Voldy dans les orties

- Voldy?

- Voldemort. Le sorci...

A ce mot, Draco sembla effrayer. Il devint blanc comme neige. Il se mit à trembler.

- Non, non, non....nooooon gémit le châtain.

_A suivre_

**Bon, voilà qu'il arrive encore de petites bricoles à Draco. Bon j'avoue que la situation est un peu stagnante pour le moment. Mais ça avance si si c'est pas une blague.**

**Mais la question, comment Harry va gérer la crise ? Des idées ? Vous savez ou cliquer.**

**A+**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à toutes. **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires. **

**L'histoire avance bien de mon côté. Encore plein de surprise à venir dans les prochains chapitres. Mais tout d'abord petit tour à la magic-art avec Blaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 18**

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec la rousse, Blaise se présenta au 40 Child Street.

Il y trouva une école d'art. Enfin, il s'agissait plutôt d'une école primaire sorcière qui proposait de nombreuse options artistique. Du dessin, de la peinture, de la sculpture, de la poésie, du chant, de la musique, de la danse.

Quand il se présenta à 8h30, les enfants étaient déjà tous en classe.

Il se dirigea directement dans le bureau de la direction. La secrétaire lui dit de patienter quelques instants, que Madame la directrice allait venir le chercher.

Il s'assit donc sur un des trois sièges qui s'alignaient devant le bureau. Blaise imagina très bien trois élèves venir attendre leur sanction tel un peloton d'exécution.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Une petite fille rousse en sortit accompagnée d'une autre dame rousse. Rose et Ginny.

- Ny! T'as vu, c'est le Monsieur qui était avec papa hier.

Ginny plissa les yeux.

- De qui parles tu ma puce?

- Bin tu sais! Le Monsieur qui avait plein de peinture sur le visage. Papa était couché sur lui. Tu sais quand on a été voir tonton Harry. Tu t'en souviens maintenant?

- Oh! Fut la seule chose que pût dire Ginny sur le coup.

Blaise rougit en se souvenant de la scène. Heureusement, il était noir.

- Oui. Ça y est ma puce je m'en souviens. Vas en classe maintenant, papa viendra te chercher ce soir.

- D'accord! Au revoir Monsieur l'ami de papa dit la fillette avec un grand sourire.

Blaise répondit au sourire puis la gamine courut rejoindre sa classe.

- Doucement Rose!

Une fois la fillette disparut, Ginny se retourna face à Blaise. Elle était en colère.

- Ou crois tu aller comme ça?

- Bin tu m'as bien parlé d'un post ici non? Alors je suis venu voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mais oui, je sais ce que je t'ai dit hier. Mais ce n'est pas la question que je viens de te poser. Pourquoi as tu changé d'apparence

- Et bien, pour avoir plus de chance d'avoir une job. En plus, quand j'ai regardé ce qu'était la magic art institution et que j'ai lu qu'il s'agissait d'une école avec des enfants, je me suis dit autant ne pas les faire fuir avec la véritable identité. Blaise Zabini, fils de mangemort, exilé pour cette même raison. Tu te souviens maintenant?

- Pourquoi veux tu que les enfants te fuient?

- Tu es bien naïve. En sachant qu'un fils de mangemort va être professeur, penses-tu que les parents d'élèves resteront stoïques?

- Mais bien sûr que...

Blaise lui coupa la parole et commença à se lever.

- Arrêtes de rêver Weasley! Tu t'imagines être au pays de Candy? Mais laisse moi te dire qu'on en est bien loin. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être le fils de mangemort. Je crois que finalement c'était une mauvaise idée de venir. Je crois que je vais retourner à mes occupations et arrêter de chercher un travail ici.

En plus, je risque de croiser Ron et je ne suis pas prêt.

Blaise avait un peu plus murmuré cette dernière phrase pour lui même, mais Ginny l'entendit pareil.

- Blaise, tu avais promis d'aider mon frère dit elle en colère.

- Oui mais pas comme ça.

- Comment alors? S'emporta t-elle. C'était le moyen le plus simple de l'approcher. En plus, Rose est en option peinture et théâtre. Donc en étant son professeur de peinture, tu aurais pût faire convoquer son père.

- C'était un coup monté ton affaire! Tu avais déjà tout prévu.

- Meuh non, que vas tu chercher là?

Blaise la regarda d'un œil perplexe.

- Bon ok. Je savais par Ron que tu cherchais un travail. Et comme la directrice est une de mes amies, je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait pas un poste de libre en peinture ou en dessin. Et elle en avait un.

- Oui et bien si on me donne ce post, ca sera sous ma fausse identité ou rien.

- Pfffff, on dirait un vrai gamin. Il ne manque plus que le nanére à la fin.

- Sache qu'un Zabini n'a jamais l'air d'un gamin nanére.

La rouquine éclata de rire. Elle avait cru un moment voir Malfoy, mais la touche Zabini était toujours là.

- Monsieur Inibaz? Si vous voulez bien entrer.

Blaise se retourna vers la directrice qui l'attendait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il l'a reconnu. Si un jour on lui avait dit que cette fille deviendrait directrice, il aurait éclaté de rire. Ce qui, rappelons le ne se faisait pas à l'époque puisqu'il était à serpentard. Et que des serpentard ne rigolaient à gorge déployé, qu'entre eux ou de façon dédaigneuse envers les autres maisons.

Devant lui se tenait une grande femme aux cheveux blonds dorés. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur mauve. Une broche en forme de radis ornait le col de son veston et un collier végétal entourait son coup fin.

Luna Lovegood Finigan , c'était le nom qui était affiché sur la porte, avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Mais on voyait toujours dans ses grands yeux bleues son côté femme-enfant et l'étincelle de lucidité qui formaient un étrange mélange. Ceci lui donnait d'ailleurs toujours son air rêveur qui la caractérisait.

- Je t'en pris Blaise, assied toi. Gin, on s'appel ce soir?

- Oui pas de problème. Par contre, je devrais être chez mes parents.

- Très bien.

Elle referma la porte et alla s'assoit à son bureau.

- Tu veux un bonbon au radis? Demanda t'elle.

Blaise la regarda les yeux fonds. Mais Luna ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour ci peu et repris.

- J'ai un post de professeur de dessin pour les classes des 4-5 ans et des 8-9 ans. Tu auras la salle Pinc'O. Tu commences cet après midi, ça te laisse toute la matinée pour te préparer.

- Mais... Mais... Mais...

- Tu peux garder cette apparence si tu veux. Je vais juste te demander d'utiliser ton vrai nom. Ça serait trop compliqué côté législation sinon. Il est facile de changer de visage en supposant que tu as fait de la chirurgie esthétique, mais changer de nom c'est une autre histoire.

Sans trop comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, Blaise se retrouva dans la salle d'attente. La porte du bureau de la directrice fermée devant lui.

Il se demanda un moment s'il venait réellement d'avoir une conversation éclaire avec Lufoca.

Mais, d'après l'emploi du temps qu'il avait dans les mains, il semblerait que oui.

- C'est quoi Lâche ire ure git est éthique? Ça ne veut rien dire.

La secrétaire qui l'avait entendu sourit et lui répondit.

- C'est la méthode moldu pour changer définitivement d'apparence.

- Ah! Merci du renseignement. Dite moi, la salle Pinc'O, elle se trouve où?

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait accepté le post de professeur à la magic-art institution.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il n'avait, chose évidente, aucun cours de prêt. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait à apprendre aux jeunes sorciers. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'apprendre des sorts à des enfants aussi jeunes. A son époque, il n'existait pas d'école de la sorte. Et il était rare que des enfants pratiquent la magie avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Seuls quelques familles de sang pur le faisaient.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il allait avoir la fille de celui qu'il aimait en tant qu'élève.

Et étrangement, ce n'était pas de devoir avoir une classe d'une dizaine d'élèves survoltés qui l'inquiétait le plus. Non, ce qui le tracassait c'était qu'il allait revoir Ron. Il allait le voir mais rien de plus.

Il n'y aurait pas eu d'enfant au milieu, il aurait tenté de le séduire. Mais là, il y avait Rose. Il la détestait pour ça.

Il arriva facilement dans la salle Pinc'O

Cette salle était plutôt spacieuse. Les tables étaient regroupées par quatre, formant des petits ilots ici et là. Le pan de mur gauche était encombré par une énorme étagère où s'entassait papier, peinture, pinceaux, crayons, et autres outils utiles au dessin.

Le mur de droite était occupé par des dessins d'enfants. Ils semblaient classés par classe. On allait ainsi de gribouillis à des dessins bien plus sophistiqués qui étaient animés.

Il admira les chefs d'œuvre des enfants.

Pour les 10 ans, il remarque qu'il s'agissait d'animation à l'huile et à l'aquarelle. En fait, le début des mouvements commençaient avec de la peinture à l'huile et se finissait à l'aquarelle. C'était un peu comme si la peinture s'estompait. Le rendu impressionna Blaise.

Pour les 8-9 ans, c'était des animations au crayon de plomb ou au crayon de couleur qui avaient été demandée.

Certaines étaient parfaites, sans défaut. Sur d'autres, la couleur s'échappait du dessin lorsque les contours n'étaient pas correctement fermés.

Pour les 6-7 ans, c'était l'approche de la matière qui avait été enseigné. Les élèves avaient du utiliser différentes techniques et différents matériaux comme l'aquarelle, l'acrylique, le fusain, les pastelles, les crayons et le feutre.

Certains enfants avaient mélangé toutes les matières, d'autres, seulement une ou deux.

Enfin, pour les 4-5 ans, les dessins ressemblaient plus à des gribouillis qu'autre chose.

On avait les dessins basiques de maisons avec des toits en triangle et des murs carrés, des bonhommes en bâtons, des fleurs avec un kilomètre de tige. Et pour clore le tout, de la peinture plus en dehors du dessins que dedans.

Toutefois, un dessin piqua au vif la curiosité de Blaise.

Il se dit qu'il avait été placé dans la mauvaise catégorie d'âge.

Le dessin représentait une tête de corbeau peint à la peinture à l'huile. Seul l'œil de l'oiseau était animé et une unique larme coulait de cet œil jaune.

Le corbeau tenait dans son bec un fromage, pardon, une rose rouge. Sur l'un des pétales on pouvait lire " Je t'aime ne m'oublie pas".

Ce message serra le cœur de Blaise. Ça ressemblait à un cri du cœur.

Il décida de déplacer le dessin dans la catégorie des enfants de 10 ans. Il était évident que le professeur qui le précédait s'était trompé de classe.

A peine eu t'il finit sa tâche qu'un hiboux arriva.

_A suivre_

**Alors ce chapitre ? Ca avance peux je le conçois. **

**Mais dites moi, pourquoi j'apporte de l'importance à ce dessin en particulier ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien en faire ?**

**Des idées ? Un commentaire ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut à toutes.**

**J'ai pu constater que le dessin de Rose vous a pausé pas mal de problème. C'est peut être parce que la question était mal formulée. Vous aurez donc la réponse la semaine prochaine.**

**Enfin, nous voilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre entre notre brun et notre châtain. Comment Ry va s'en sortir avec un Dray paniqué. Réponse :**

**Chapitre 19**

Harry n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie d'aurore. Voldemort était quelqu'un d'immonde qui avait fait des choses atroces. Il avait décimé bon nombre de village, éradiqué de nombreuses familles de sorcier qui ne voulaient pas se joindre à lui.

Mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un se comporter de la sorte en entendant le nom honnit du mage noir.

Même lui qui voyait les horribles visions que lui faisait joyeusement partager Voldemort n'avait jamais été dans cet état.

Il savait qu'un nom pouvait faire peur. Ca, il l'avait déjà vu, pendant et après la guerre. Mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle réaction

Il tenta de se rapprocher par derrière de Dray. Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule du châtain.

- Non!!!!! Me touchez pas!!!

Chose à ne pas faire. Le jeune homme se retourna violement, projetant Harry contre la bibliothèque, l'assommant à moitié.

Dray avait les pupilles dilatées au maximum. Il ressemblait à un dément. C'était un peu comme si quelqu'un possédait son corps.

Harry retenta de s'approcher du châtain pour le calmer et le rassurer de sa présence, mais il manqua de rencontrer de nouveau le meuble.

Ainsi, plutôt que de retenter cette douloureuse expérience, il laissa Dray et couru sur son ordinateur afin de demander conseil à Blaise. Il espérait qu'il y avait un remède à cette crise autre que la fatigue, car Dray étant sous adrénaline, ça pouvait durer longtemps.

_Blaise_

_Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise encore. J'ai parlé de Voldemort et Dray est devenu fou. Dis moi qu'il y a quelque chose à faire._

_Je suis un peu débordé là._

_Réponds moi vite s'il te plait._

_Harry_

Harry avait évidement indiqué en envoyant le message qu'il s'agissait d'un mail urgent.

L'avantage de cette option était que si le propriétaire était proche de son ordinateur allumé, il ne pouvait manquer le message, puisqu'un son strident s'élevait de l'appareil. Dans le cas contraire, si le message n'était pas ouvert dans les trois minutes, il était transféré à un centre de Hiboux-transmission. Des sorciers recevaient le message caché qu'ils fixaient aux pattes des hiboux selon les informations transmises par l'envoyeur du mail.

Les hiboux se chargeaient ensuite de trouver le propriétaire grâce aux ondes magiques qu'ils avaient fournit pour créer leur compte mail. Ceci est un principe assez compliqué, mais la méthode est plutôt efficace.

Il redescendit voir l'état de Dray. Il n'avait pas empiré, mais il ne s'était pas arrangé non plus. Le jeune homme était à terre, assis en boule. Il tenait fermement ses genoux entre ses bras. Il gémissait des sons sans queue ni tête. Harry aurait voulu lui lancer un sort d'apaisement mais le seul qu'il connaissait était un sort d'apaisement physique. Ou alors il y avait des risques secondaires. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, c'était vraiment en dernier recours.

Tout à coup, un cri strident retenti ce qui fit augmenter les tremblements de Dray. Bien que Harry s'en soit aperçu, il retourna dans sa chambre voir le message qu'il avait reçu.

_Harry_

_Parles lui de son boulot._

_Blaise_

Bref, net et précis.

Harry s'étonna de cette suggestion mais alla quand même essayer la méthode. Après tout Blaise le connaissait mieux que lui.

N'y connaissant rien en décoration d'intérieur, il opta pour la facilité. Parler de la déco de chez lui.

- Dray, c'est moi Harry! L'un de tes clients. Tu sais, j'ai suivi chacun de tes conseils de décoration. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais la première pièce pour laquelle tu m'as conseillé était la cuisine. Elle est dans les tons de rouge comme tu me l'avais suggéré.

Je t'avouerais que c'est l'une de mes couleurs préférées. J'aime beaucoup les meubles en inox rouge que tu m'as recommandé. On se croirait dans des vestiaires. Pas que j'adore passer mon temps dans des vestiaires, mais c'est pour moi signe de bon souvenir avec mon équipe de Quiddich. Sport que j'adore.

Alors, il faut que je te remercie d'avoir fait ressortir ce sentiment de plénitude que je ressens quand je cuisine. Surtout que j'adore ca. Je ne sais pas si tu avais fait ce lien grâce à la fiche descriptive que tu m'avais demandée, mais en tout cas tu m'as bien deviné pour ce coup là.

Harry arrêta de parler. Dray tremblait moins et s'était tu. Ca semblait marcher. Il continua.

- La dernière pièce que tu m'as aidé à décorer, c'était ma chambre. Tu m'avais suggéré des tons de vert et argent. Sur le coup, je me suis vraiment demandé s'il y avait une coïncidence ou si tu avais déjà été à l'école de Poudlard. Le vert et l'argent sont les couleurs d'une des quatre maisons

de cette école. La maison des serpentards. C'est dans cette maison que sont censé être tous mes ennemis. Mais c'est faux.

Moi j'étais un Griffondor, maison rouge et or. Mais j'aurais put aller à serpentard. Le choixpeau magique qui répartis les élèves dans les différentes maison avait voulu m'envoyer là bas. C'est moi qui avais refusé. J'ai prié le chapeau de ne pas m'envoyer à serpentard. J'étais jeune et je me demande parfois ce que ça aurait été d'être dans cette maison. Est ce que ma vie aurait été différente. J'en doute mais qui sait.

Bref, tu m'avais indiqué qu'un pochoir argenté ressortirait bien au dessus du lit. C'est vrai, c'est du plus bel effet. J'ai dessiné un lion et un serpent enlacé.

Parfois, quand je me sens seul, je lance un sort dessus et je les regarde évoluer sur les murs de la chambre. Souvent, le lion se met à courir après le serpent. Mais ce dernier se laisse presque rattraper à chaque fois. Tu sais, ça à beau être des espèces différentes, qui symbolisent les deux maisons de l'école qui se haïssaient ou mes deux personnalités, ils ont l'air heureux et uni. Et il m'arrive de les envier.

Dray s'était totalement calmé. Inconsciemment, Harry s'était assis à côté de lui et passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux souples du châtain.

Il sursauta en entendant le rire d'Harry. Un rire triste et amer.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un fou.

- Pourquoi penserais je ça souffla l'ex-serpentard.

- Bien, trouver que des icônes ont l'air heureux, c'est débile.

Dray décela de la lassitude dans la voix de sa Némésis. Ex-Némésis ? Il ne savait plus trop.

Etrangement, ça le rassurait de voir Potter ainsi. Il l'avait toujours pensé imbu de lui même. Il avait toujours pensé que sa vie était plutôt rose malgré la guerre.

C'était peut être égoïste de sa part, mais ça le soulageait de voir que Harry n'avait pas eu une vie rose. Mais en même temps, ça l'attristait.

- Tu as l'air amer quand tu dis ça. Dit il en se redressant, échappant ainsi à la main du brun dans ses cheveux qui lui faisait un peu trop de bien.

- Bah. Ne t'en fait pas. Ce sont juste des souvenirs. Bon, tu as faim ?

- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche pour changer de conversation ma parole. Ris le châtain.

Mais pourquoi est tu si amer ?

- Oh et puis, après tout je peux bien te le dire. Je crois que quand j'étais gosse, j'ai fait une belle erreur. J'ai rejeté une amitié. Et je me demande ce qui se serait passé si… enfin voilà quoi.

Draco était estomaqué. Est ce qu'il parlait de lui ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, en fait, j'ai refusé de serrer la main à un garçon parce qu'il avait insulté mon premier vrai ami. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais sorcier. Je m'attendais à ce que les gens soient différents des moldus. En tout cas de mes moldus. Et voilà que je croisais quelqu'un qui commençait à critiquer le premier ami que je m'étais fait. Par la suite, on est devenu ennemi.

Il n'y a eu que de la haine entre nous. Puis, de l'indifférence. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais en dernière année, il avait changé. Ce n'était plus le même. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Et il m'arrive souvent de me demander ou il est. S'il est encore vivant.

Le châtain ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet aveu. Ca ne pouvait être que lui et en même temps, il avait du mal à y croire. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui. Enfin pensait à lui.

- Dans quel sens il avait changé. Demanda Draco comme si de rien était, essayant de camoufler sa curiosité.

- Et bien, après les vacances de Noël, Malfoy est revenu plus maigre et plus pâle. C'était un zombie, il faisait tout mécaniquement. Il était même plus indifférent, juste absent, comme s'il n'était plus là.

Draco était choqué que Harry est vu tout ça. Mais il ne rajouta rien.

- J'ai toujours cru qu'il allait finir comme son père. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il suivrait les pas de Lucius Malfoy.

A ce nom, Dray se crispa.

- Mais, je sais qu'il n'a rien fait, il n'en a pas eu le temps tout du moins. Il a été exilé après la guerre, plus à cause de son nom que par ces actes d'ailleurs. Mais depuis, plus de trace. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

Harry se releva pour échapper au regard scrutateur du châtain. Ce dernier essayait de savoir s'il y avait une entourloupe dans la dernière phrase du brun. Blaise lui avait dit que l'aurore avait des dossiers non classés les concernant tous les deux. Ce pourrait il que le brun est deviné qui il était vraiment et cherche à ce qu'il se dévoile par lui même. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que la gêne qu'il lisait actuellement dans les yeux émeraudes était causée par autre chose.

Pendant que Dray était perdu dans ses pensées, Harry était allé chercher son ordinateur pour commencer à travailler. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler un peu de son passé avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron. Et surtout de parler du serpentard, ce qu'il ne faisait pas avec son meilleur ami. En tout cas, tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il aurait aimé revoir le serpentard au moins une fois, histoire de boucler définitivement les derniers dossiers qui lui restait.

Il se disait ça mais au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose. Les dossiers n'étaient qu'un prétexte. Il était le seul à s'acharner sur ces dossiers alors que tout le monde les avait oublié.

Il écrivit une brève missive à Blaise pour l'informer que tout était sous contrôle désormais.

Il redescendit au salon ou le châtain avait déjà commencé à travailler.

- Viens t'assoir que je t'explique brièvement ce que tu devras faire.

Harry obéit et s'assit proche Dray. Peut être un peu trop proche d'ailleurs au goût de chacun. Leur cuisse était rentrée en contact, tout comme leur épaule. Malgré le frisson qui les parcouru tous les deux à ce contact, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'écarta.

- Bon alors... Hum... Ah voilà! Je vais te donner accède à la boite mail de mon site. Tu y trouveras trois liens. Un pour les fiches d'identité des clients. L'autre pour les travaux en cours et le dernier pour les affaires classées.

- O... Ok. Harry était plutôt troublé par la proximité.

- Tu vas commencer par étudier les fiches d'identité. Ça va nous permettre de cerner les gouts de la personne.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, c'est très simple. Déjà, on voit si la pièce est pour un gars ou une fille. Ensuite, en fonction de ses gouts, ses hobbies, ses souhaits, son caractère, on pourra déterminer quelle décoration lui conviendra le mieux.

Pour mieux lui démontrer ce qu'il entendait par là, il lui prit une fiche au hasard.

- Vois tu, cette maman veut refaire la chambre de son fils. Il est certain qu'on ne mettra pas du rose. Ensuite, elle nous le décrit brièvement. C'est un sportif qui aime inviter ses amis à la maison. Il joue au basket et est un grand fan des faucons de Levis. On pourra donc lui créer une chambre style vestiaire aux couleurs de cette équipe. Il est dit aussi qu'il est très bon en maths. C'est donc quelqu'un plutôt cartésien. Il doit aimer que les choses ordonnées. A moins qu'il ne soit plutôt une sorte de savant fou, donc plus désordonné. Ah ah, il n'aime pas la chimie, donc, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordonné dans son désordre. Il faudra lui mettre beaucoup de rangement et une bibliothèque puisqu'il aime lire.

Harry était impressionné de tout ce que le châtain décelait derrière une simple fiche d'identité. Et en même temps, il découvrait une autre facette de son colocataire. C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement passionné par son travail. Un peu comme lui avec les victimes dont il s'occupait.

- Tu as compris ce que j'attends de toi?

- Oui... Enfin je crois. Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de voir tout ça.

- Moi, je pense que si. Tu as bien vu que ton camarade, Malfoy, avait changé de comportement. T'en sera capable et puis je suis sûr que rien ne résiste au grand Potter.

Harry plissa les yeux en entendant ça. Avait il déjà prononcé le nom famille de sa Némésis? Il avait un doute qu'il garda dans un coin de son esprit.

Dray, quand à lui ne s'était pas rendu compte de son lapsus.

- Au fait, comment sais tu que je suis Harry Potter?

- Bin tout le monde connait le vainqueur du monde sorcier, voyons!

- Ouai tu as raison, qui ne me connait pas?

- Et modeste avec ça.

Harry partit à rire.

- C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale. Il ne fallait pas m'appeler le grand Potter.

- Bon, on se met au boulot?

Harry repartit à rire.

- Oui.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry commença à aider Dray à rattraper son retard de paperasse et de commande. A part quelques divergences d'opinion sur certains clients, tout se passa bien. Ils rigolaient souvent de leurs idées parfois plutôt farfelues.

Harry ne sortait que très rarement pour aller faire les courses. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre de contact avec l'extérieur. Excepté Blaise et leurs clients.

Le brun trouvait ça long quelque fois. Rester enfermé ne faisait pas parti de son tempérament. Il ne voulait seulement pas laisser le châtain seul. Tout était donc presque parfait dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin...

- Ding, dông...

_A suivre._

**Oh mais c'est quoi cette fin ? L'auteur n'a vraiment pas de honte de finir ainsi. **

**Moi je vous dis si si, elle en a tout a fait le droit. Et elle en a même pas honte. Non, non même pas. **

**Une idée sur qui sonne ? Le fantôme du château Frontenac peut être ? D'autres propositions ? Bouton … VERT bingo.**

**A+**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut **

**Alors tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos review. J'ai atteint les 300. Donc dédicace de ce chapitre à Scarlette qui est la 300****e****. **

**Sinon, peu de personnes ont trouvé qui sonnait à la porte de Draco. Tant pis la réponse la semaine prochaine. En attendant vous allez voir les premiers pas de Blaise en tant que prof.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 20**

Blaise avait répondu assez rapidement au message délivré par le hibou. Il avait de nouveau eu un coup au cœur en voyant que la lettre venait du Québec. Deux personnes pouvaient en être l'auteur.

Draco, mais ce n'était pas le genre du serpentard d'envoyer un message urgent à qui que ce soit. Il était devenu trop solitaire.

Il ne restait plus que Harry. Il avait pensé au pire scénario, comme une nouvelle tentative de suicide du blond. Il avait ouvert la lettre avec appréhension.

Cependant, il fut vite rassurer en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une de ces sempiternelles crises de panique. Crises qui pouvait être très violente surtout quand il s'agissait de face de serpent. Harry avait dû gouter à cette violence pour appeler à l'aide.

Blaise pensa que Harry était un véritable Mister gaffe qui allait finir par achever Draco. Il repoussa l'idée que c'était le but ultime du sauveur du monde sorcier que d'éradiquer la descendance mangemort. Ron lui avait bien dit que Harry était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne ferrait pas de mal à Draco. Et puis, si c'était le cas, pourquoi li demanderait il son aide.

Après avoir réfléchit s'il devait aider oui ou non Harry, il répondit au brun. Son conseil pouvait paraître étrange. Parler du travail pour calmer une crise de panique était assez incongrue. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, Draco ne connaissait rien d'autre depuis 5 ans. Il ne sortait pas de chez lui, il ne connaissait pas les us et les coutumes du pays où il avait atterrît. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'amitié et encore moins à l'amour. Parler du passé était une très, très mauvaise idée. Il ne restait donc plus que le travail. Ce sujet était assez vaste pour philosopher et ainsi détourner l'attention du blond de ses tourments.

Il eut juste le temps de finir de répondre au message que ses élèves commençaient à rentrer en classe.

- Bonjour les enfants. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de dessin. Vous pourrez m'appeler professeur ou Monsieur Blaise.

Il débuta ses cours avec la classe des 8-9 ans.

Afin de connaître leur niveau, il interrogea les élèves sur les différentes techniques qu'ils avaient employées. Puis, il leur demanda d'utiliser la technique qui leur plaisait le plus afin de réaliser une œuvre libre.

Le cours de deux heures se déroula plutôt dans le calme. La classe qui généralement était plutôt bruyante s'affairait tranquillement à sa tache. Blaise en imposait même sous sa forme de Blaise Inibaz. Il savait se faire obéir.

Pourtant, au début de l'heure, il avait du essuyer une mini- révolution comme en connaisse tous les nouveau profs le premier jour. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une prestance et une intelligence serpentarde qui avait étouffé la rébellion dans l'œuf.

_Flash back. _

Pendant qu'il donnait les instructions, un groupe de Trois jeunes garçons ne cessait de discuter et rigoler ce qui exaspéra rapidement Blaise.

- Vous trois là bas ! Quels sont vos noms ?

- Will Lateigne

- Jason.

- Boby

- Bien, alors, Will, Jason et Boby, je vous demanderais de cesser immédiatement votre cirque et de travailler en silence.

- Sinon quoi Monsieur Blaise ? Vous allez appeler nos parents ? Ouuuuu j'ai peur.

Blaise ne s'attendait pas trop à devoir faire l'aurore avec une classe de gamin. Il se disait que ceux-ci étaient vraiment mal élevés. Lui qui avait du suivre la formation « sang pur » quand il était enfant, obéir et c'est tout, était stupéfait de l'arrogance de ce Will. Bien qu'évidemment l'arrogance il connaissait puisque son meilleur ami en était le champion toute catégorie. Mais c'était une arrogance de bien élevé.

- Et bien, le petit prof a perdu sa langue ?

- Loin de là Monsieur Lateigne. Je vais juste vous donner un premier avertissement. Evitez d'aller trop loin. Vous pourriez le regretter.

Le ton de Blaise était doucement menaçant. Quelques élèves frissonnèrent sous la menace. Will aussi ne risqua pas d'énerver plus son prof pour le moment. Le ton employé n'était pas du tout rassurant. Il dégageait une sorte de froideur teinté d'une menace sourde.

Blaise continua donc ces explications et leur laissa le champ libre.

Cependant, très rapidement, le trio, croyant l'orage passé, recommença ses bavardages et ricanement. Alors que Blaise avait le dos tourner pour attraper un livre dans la bibliothèque, Will finit même par se lever.

- Mais laisses ma palette !!!

- Bin, tu ne veux pas partager l'intello ?

- Certainement pas avec un crétin comme toi ! Mais lâches ma paletteuhh.

- Que ce passe t'il ici ?

La gamine rougit mais déclara :

- C'est Will Monsieur, il ne veut pas me laisser ma palette de peinture.

- Monsieur Lateigne asseyez vous. Siffla Blaise.

Le garçon obéit. Toutefois, il s'assit à terre. Toute la classe rigola à la tête que fit Blaise.

- A votre place ! Tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez dit asseyez vous. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Très bien. Restez ici alors.

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur lança un sort et fit apparaître le nécessaire à peinture juste devant le gamin.

- Au travail maintenant.

Will n'en revenait pas. Comment osait on le traiter de la sorte ? Il alla pour se relever afin de faire comprendre ce qu'il en était à son professeur. Malheureusement pour lui, il était dans l'incapacité de se relever.

- Si j'étais vous, je n'essayerai pas de résister au sort de pâte à fixe. Dit calmement le métisse.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit s'indigna le garçon.

- A ce que je sache, c'est vous qui vous êtes assis à terre. De votre plein grès à part de ça. Donc, vous finirez le cours comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

D'un bond, il tenta de se relever.

Schrachhh !!!

- Ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas tenter de vous relever dit calmement Blaise.

Le jeune homme avait le fond de pantalon déchiré. Il était écarlate et tentait de cacher comme il pouvait son caleçon à lapin rose.

Il retourna à sa place et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du cours.

- Bon allez ! La plaisanterie est finie, tout le monde au travail.

Blaise était fière de son petit matage en règle du petit caïd de la classe. Le reste du cours se passa donc dans le calme.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Après son cours avec les 8-9 ans, il avait les petits de 4-5 ans pendant une heure.

Avec les péripéties qu'il avait eu le cours suivant, il avait oublié que c'était dans cette classe que se trouvait Rose, la fille de Ron.

Mais, il fut bien vite rappelé à l'ordre quand il vit la fillette à la chevelure rousse rentrer dans sa classe.

La fillette qui avait reconnu Blaise lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Monsieur Blaise.

Il prit directement son ton le plus froid.

- A vos place. Vous allez me dessiner une scène de la vie de tous les jours.

Rose était surprise par le ton de son professeur. Il lui avait semblé être gentil tout à l'heure avec Ginny et avec son papa. Elle les avait vu jouer dans la peinture.

- Rose chuchota la voisine blonde de la rouquine. Pourquoi ton dessin n'est pas à côté du mien ?

- Je sais pas répondit la petite Weasley de la même façon.

- Taisez vous toutes les deux les coupa Blaise.

Rose leva directement la main.

Blaise reconnu sans problème le levé de main légendaire de la « miss-je-sais-tout-Granger ».

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Monsieur, pourquoi mon dessin n'est pas accroché sur le mur à côté de celui de Célia ?

- Peut être que votre ancien professeur ne l'a pas accroché. Travaillez maintenant.

Rose boudait. Elle sentait l'hostilité de son professeur à son encontre. Elle ne dessina pas de toute l'heure. La cloche sonna.

- Donnez moi vos dessins avant de partir que je les regarde.

Rose tendit sa page blanche en dernier. Il ne restait plus qu'elle dans la classe.

- C'est quoi ce dessin Weasley ?

- Le vide monsieur.

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas dessiné ?

- Je veux que mon dessin soit à côté de celui de Celia.

- Je ne sais pas ou il est ton dessin s'impatienta le noir.

- Bin, il est avec celui des 10 ans.

- Où ça ?

- Là ! C'est le corbeau.

- Jeune fille, ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

- Mais c'est mon dessin !

- Ca suffit maintenant !

- Mais c'est mon dessin. La fillette avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Rose ?

Blaise qui était dos à la porte se tendit en entendant la voix.

- Papa !!!

La gamine sauta au cou de son père.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon bébé ? Pourquoi pleures tu ?

- C'est… c'est le nouveau professeur. Il dit que je suis une men…menteuse. Que… que mon dessin ce n'est pas le mien. Il veut pas le mettre à cô…côté de celui de Célia.

- Il est où ton dessin ma puce ?

- C'est le corbeau a…avec la Rose.

Ron détacha le dessin et admira l'œuvre de sa fille. Il lut l'inscription et serra fort sa fille dans ses bras.

- Il est très beau ton dessin chérie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Maman ne t'oubliera pas. Jamais.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front.

- Tu veux que je le mette où ?

- Avec celui de Celia. Là.

Une fois qu'il eut refixé le dessin à la place qui lui revenait, il se retourna enfin vers le professeur qui n'avait pas bougé d'une griffe de dragon.

- Pour…

Le reste de sa question resta dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver en face lui le métis, qu'il avait laissé en plan quelques jours plus tôt au milieu de la peinture. Il rougit violement.

- Bl…Blaise ?

- Euh, salut Ron répondit bêtement le noir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh, Gi…on m'a dit qu'il y avait un post de professeur d'ouvert alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

- Ah.

Blaise sourit au rouquin. Il était toujours aussi beau. Rose, elle, observait son professeur. C'était étrange. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle qu'il n'aimait pas. Une enfant ressent ces choses là. Ca lui faisait penser au compte de fée où la belle mère de Cendrillon était gentille avec le papa de Cendrillon, mais méchante avec Cendrillon.

Ca la rendait triste. Elle s'accrocha au cou de son père y cachant sa tête.

Ron resserrât son étreinte en sentant la peine de sa fille.

Sur un ton de reproche, le rouquin parle.

- Tu sais, ma fille n'est pas une menteuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as faite pleurer. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

- Oui, mais quand même, la qualité de la réalisation n'est pas de son âge. Elle s'est faite aider…

- Non, personne ne l'a aidé. Elle est intelligente et douée comme sa mère, c'est tout.

Ron qui s'était un peu emporté avait presque murmuré la fin de la phrase. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Blaise allait s'approcher du rouquin. Il ne supportait toujours pas de le voir triste. Surtout à cause de Granger. Il s'avançait vers Ron mais stoppa tout à coup.

Il commençait à sentir des picotements dans tout le corps.

Le polynectar était en train de perdre de son efficacité.

- Oh non, pas ça.

_A suivre…_

**OH encore une fin comme vous les aimez. Je suis certaines que là, vous m'adorez, me vénérez. Mais faut pas.**

**J'attends de savoir comment vous imaginez la suite. Dévoilement de l'identité ou pas. Réaction de Ron, bonne ou mauvaise ? Réaction de Rose ? **

**A+**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alors vous allez enfin savoir qui vient importuner nos deux presque tourtereaux. Pourquoi presque. Lisez, vous comprendrez.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 21**

- Ding dông

Les deux travailleurs sursautèrent.

- Tu attends quelqu'un demanda le bond qui se doutait que ce n'était pas pour lui.

En cinq ans, personne n'avait sonné à la porte pour le voir lui. Donc, pourquoi ça changerait?

- Tu aurais au moins pu me tenir au courant!

- Mais non! Je n'ai invité personne! S'insurgeât le brun. Pourquoi j'aurais invité quelqu'un ici! Je ...

- Ding dông, ding dông, ding dông.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il remercierait presque la sonnette, soulagé d'avoir été coupé dans sa déclaration. Il allait lui avouer une partie de ses sentiments.

Il s'était rendu compte en travaillant avec Dray, qu'ils avaient pas mal de points communs et des différences qui faisaient qu'il s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Ils se taquinaient gentiment. Par moment, à la place de deux adultes, on avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux enfants. Ils restaient souvent campé un long moment sur leur décision, mais l'un ou l'autre finissait par céder. Généralement, ça finissait en bataille de coussin ou de farine. C'était selon l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Ding dông, ding dông.

- Non d'une baguette! Il va casser ma sonnette!!!

- Bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais souris le brun.

Il laissa son colocataire au salon et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ding...

- Voila, voilà j'arrive!

Non mais ça n'a pas de bon sang de sonner de la sorte. Je me demande qui est l'... Se dit il à lui même avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et...

- abrutit!!!

Les beaux yeux verts d'Harry s'étaient élargis comme des chaudrons en découvrant l'identité du briseur de sonnette.

- Salut Harry!

- ...

- Je peux rentrer?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le visiteur indésirable rentra.

- C'est coquet ici.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici Mick? Demanda Harry remit de son choc.

- Et bien, comme tu n'as pas daigné répondre à mon dernier message et que je ne t'ai pas vu débarquer au boulot dans l'heure, j'ai demandé au chef John où tu étais parti. Il a fini par me donner cette adresse.

- Quel crétin marmonna Harry pou lui même.

- Comment ?

- Non, rien, entre.

Harry retourna au salon, suivi de Mick.

- Alors Ry ! C'était qui ?

- Mon supérieur.

Il se décala laissant apparaître le dit supérieur. Ce dernier avait posé sa main délicatement sur l'épaule du brun, comme une caresse.

Dray en apercevant le regard de l'aurore et se geste tendre bondit hors du canapé. Il détala comme une flèche au premier étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Et bien, il a des réactions étranges ton ami. Et il n'est pas très poli.

- Oui, c'est bizarre. Reste là. Je vais voir ce qu'il a.

Harry monta rapidement rejoindre le châtain. Il le retrouva tremblant au milieu de ses draps, dos à lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main sur le dos du jeune homme en une douce caresse.

- Dray, que t'arrives t'il ?

- Je … rien.

- Ne dit pas qu'il n'y a rien. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Dray se retourna. Il regarda le brun dans les yeux.

- Prends moi dans tes bras. S'il…s'il te plait.

Harry fut surpris par la demande. Mais l'intensité de la supplique qu'il lu dans le regard anthracite lui donna des frissons. Il ne pouvait refuser. Le regard argenté laissait passer un mélange de peur, de douleur, et autre chose qu'il ne déchiffra pas.

Le brun s'allongea contre le châtain n'essayant pas de comprendre pourquoi son colocataire avait réagit ainsi.

Draco vint se blottir dans les bras de Harry. Il entremêla leurs jambes et posa sa tête dans le cou du brun. Leur cœur à tout deux battait au rythme du plus envoutant orchestre symphonique.

Harry caressait doucement le dos de Dray. Ils étaient dans leur monde. Rien de ce qui les entourait ne vint briser le charme du moment. Pas même cette ombre qui observait cette tendre scène.

Sous les doux frôlements des mains de Harry, le châtain finit par s'endormir.

Le sauveur se rappela alors qu'il avait de la visite. A contre cœur, il se détacha de son petit koala endormi. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'aime Dray lui souffla t'il.

Harry redescendit. Il trouva Mick assis au salon avec un journal sur les genoux.

- Il se repose trouva bon de dire Harry.

- Bien.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Thé, café, Whisky ?

Harry se voulait accueillant, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Un thé s'il te plait.

Le brun alla chercher un plateau et s'assit en face de l'importun.

- Bon, alors, t'as quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour venir me chercher pour le boulot ?

- Bien sur que si !!! Missy a failli se faire enlever, il faut bien retrouver le coupable.

- Ecoute Mick, je suis en vacance là. Il y a d'autres aurores qui pourraient t'aider.

- Mais pas d'aussi doué que toi.

- Mais…

- Ding dong.

- Bouge pas je reviens. Je vais voir qui c'est.

Il revint trente secondes plus tard à peine.

- Personne. Surement des enfants.

Harry prit une gorgée de son breuvage pour se donner contenance. Il grimaça légèrement quant au gout de celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce qu'on disait déjà ?

- Que tu rentrerais avec moi à Londres.

- Oui d'accord. Et au fait, avec Rosalie, tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est la femme parfaite, douce attentionnée, serviable. La perle rare en fait.

- Oui, je vois ça.

Harry il y a quelques jours aurait été anéanti en apprenant ça. Mais là, non, il se demandait même pourquoi il s'intéressait à ça. Et surtout comment il avait put ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Mick un jour.

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

- Mouvementées. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec mon colocataire au début, mais sinon bien.

- C'est un poids en fait.

-…

- N'est ce pas ? Insista t'il.

- Oui dit Harry.

Ce dernier fut horrifié de sa réponse.

Mick sourit en voyant partir le châtain qui était descendu, réveillé par le son de la sonnette. Il s'était arrêté dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir ce que répondrait le brun à cette question.

Il avait été blessé. Lui qui pensait qu'Harry n'éprouvait pas de pitié en le soignant s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Il pensait que les choses avaient bien évoluée entre eux. Il lui faisait confiance. Il pensait qu'ils étaient au moins devenus amis.

Finalement, il n'avait qu'un seul ami, Blaise. Et encore.

_Salut Blaise_

_Excuse moi de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. _

_En d'autre temps, ça aurait été Potter. Je lui faisais confiance, mais je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. _

_Je pensais qu'il avait changé. Je pensais qu'il était bien avec moi. Tu sais, il prenait soin de moi. Mais c'est de la pitié. Que de la troll de pitié. En fait, il ne me considère pas autrement que comme un poids, un boulet. Mais je le sais ça. Je le sais ça, Blaise, que je ne sers à rien, que je ne suis qu'un poids pour toi, pour lui. Mais ça fait tellement mal de l'entendre de vive voix. Surtout de la personne qu'on aime. _

_Oui, tu as bien compris, je crois que je l'aime. Non, en fait, j'en suis certain. _

_J'avais espéré que ce soit la même chose pour lui. Mais tout ses gestes, toutes ses paroles réconfortantes étaient fausses depuis le début. _

_Mais je m'y étais attaché à ces gestes et ses paroles. J'y avais cru._

_Mais, il va partir. On est venu le chercher. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Troll ! On dirait un drogué qui va perdre sa dose. Je suis pathétique. _

_Dis moi ce que je dois faire Blaise. _

_Surtout que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _

_Aide moi._

_Draco_

Tout le long de son mail, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer.

Il fixa un moment son écran d'ordinateur tâchant de faire abstraction de la douleur de son cœur. Il se sentait trahit.

On toqua doucement à sa porte. Une tête brune passa dans l'entrebâillement.

- Dray ! Tu es réveillé ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas descendu ?

- Sors de ma chambre et n'y remet jamais les pieds Potter !!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- Dégage !

Harry était sidéré du changement de comportement de Dray. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Qu'avait il fait encore pour être repoussé de la sorte ?

Il se retourna vers la seule personne qui était à même de l'aider à comprendre le châtain. Blaise.

_Salut Blaise._

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Ici, l'ambiance est étrange. _

_Est-ce que Dray a souvent des sauts d'humeur effrayant ? Tu sais, ce genre de saut d'humeur où tu passes de la tendresse à une colère noire mêlée de haine sans comprendre ce qui se passe._

_Faudrait vraiment que tu me donnes un guide pour déchiffrer Dray. _

_Je crois bien, non, je suis sûr que je l'aime, mais son comportement me fait peur. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

_Harry_

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que ni Harry, ni Blaise ne se croisent.

Mick qui était partis après sa discussion avec Harry était revenu le soir même avec sa valise.

Autour de la table, la tension était palpable. Dray se tenait le plus loin possible des deux autres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui ? Lança le châtain en lançant un regard noir, mais mal à l'aise à Mick.

- Il va dormir ici.

- C'n'est pas un hôtel ici !

- Il reste juste une nuit. Ca sera plus facile pour partir demain.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, vu que…

- Bien.

Dray se leva sans même finir son assiette.

Mick avait suivit l'échange, un peu comme on regarde un match du grand Chelem. Sans rien dire et en trouvant ça très drôle. Si Harry n'avait plus d'attache ici, il allait le suivre docilement. Il s'en frottait les mains. Son dû lui revenait.

Harry repoussa son assiette lui aussi. Une boule s'était logée dans sa gorge.

- J'ai plus faim. Tu prendras le canapé.

- Ok

- Bonne nuit

Harry monta lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Chacun dans leur chambre, ils réfléchissaient à la situation. Chacun pensait à l'autre.

Harry pensait à Dray, à son besoin d'attention et à ses sauts d'humeur.

Draco pensait à Harry, à son changement de personnalité depuis que Mick était arrivé.

Draco n'appréciait pas Mick. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de le connaître. Il lui semblait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était lié à son passé.

Tout deux étaient encore en train de réfléchir au beau milieu de la nuit quand ils reçurent un courriel d'Angleterre. Blaise allait surement pouvoir les aider.

Chacun dans leur chambre, mais en même temps, ils ouvrirent leur message.

Blaise avait été plutôt concis dans sa réponse.

_Dis lui ce que tu ressens_

_Blaise_

Tous les deux furent septiques face au conseil du métis_._

Draco se disait que son ami devait être au courant de quelque chose pour lui donner un tel conseil. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Harry aussi pensait que Blaise devait être au courant de quelque chose. On ne donnait pas un tel conseil à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît presque pas.

Tout deux cependant, décidèrent de mettre le conseil en pratique. Là, tout de suite.

D'un bel ensemble, ils passèrent leur tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre.

- Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Dray, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Toi d'abord.

- Toi d'abord.

- Bon, en même temps.

- Bon, en même temps.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux au beau milieu du couloir. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime pas !

_A suivre._

**Vous savez quoi ? **

**Non !**

**Et bien j'adore cette fin qui aurait du être heureuse mais…non.**

**Lancez vos couteaux, j'ai mon bouclier.**

**Vous pouvez aussi lancer vos reviews.**

**A+**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai pas le temps de dire grand chose aujourd'hui car je dois partir.**

**Je suis desole d'etre en retard dans la publication. Je voulais le poster vendredi avant mon voyage mais le site ne voulait pas que je poste. Desole. Pour me faire pardonner, la fin ne sera pas trop sadique lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 22**

- Oh non! Pas ça!

En entendant la lamentation du noir, Ron releva la tête qu'il avait baissée.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Blaise passer à côté de lui comme une flèche et sortir de la salle de classe.

Qu'arrivait il au métis?

Il décida après réflexion de le suivre. Il était curieux.

Blaise s'était retiré dans les toilettes les plus proches. Se croyant seul, il ingurgita la potion de polynectar qu'il avait en réserve sur lui.

Les picotements cessèrent peu après. Il appuya ses mais sur le rebord du lavabo.

- J'ai eu chaud!

Il se pencha et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se dévoiler.

Pendant qu'il était seul, il réfléchissait à l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ron. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Ron avait il dit à sa fille que jamais sa mère ne l'oublierait. Est ce qu'ils étaient divorcés? Est ce que Rose souffrait de ce divorce. Oui mais pourquoi l'avait il entendu dire qu'il l'aimait. Que de question il y avait à se poser.

Prit dans ses réflexion, il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer doucement.

De son côté, Ron avait perdu la trace du noir.

Il croisa un élevé qu'il connaissait sortant des toilettes.

- Bonjour Will.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley.

- Dis moi, n'aurais tu pas vu un professeur ici?

- Lequel?

- Le nouveau professeur de dessin.

- Ouai, il est là dedans. Cracha t'il en désignant la porte derrière lui. Il avait l'air trop bizarre. Il a prit une potion ou quelque chose du genre.

Ron sembla très intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Toutefois, la possibilité que Blaise se drogue l'étonna un peu. Dans le passé, il avait déjà vu des drogués et Blaise n'en avait pas du tout le profil.

Il fut étonné aussi face à la colère de Will envers le nouveau professeur.

- Dis moi, tu ne sembles pas beaucoup l'aimer le nouveau prof. Il t'a fait quelque chose?

- Non non. Bon bin je vais y aller.

Will ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache comment il avait été humilié. Mais là, il tenait sa revanche.

Il venait de prendre son prof en flagrant délit d'il ne savait quoi, et secrètement il espérait que c'était illégal. Il connaissait Ron qui était son prof de quiddich. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il était un ex-aurore et que généralement, il ne faisait pas de cadeau.

Will avait trouvé louche de se cacher pour prendre une potion, c'est pourquoi il avait tout cafté au rouquin.

Ron regarda partir son élevé. Il posa sa fille à terre et lui demanda de l'attendre là.

Il rentra dans les toilettes et faillit entrer dans Blaise qui en sortait.

- Ah euh... Désolé, j'ai eu une envie pressante.

- J'ai vu ça. Mais dit moi, tu te drogues?

- Pardon? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de dire ça?

- Will m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu prendre une potion.

- Will, Will Lateigne?

- Lui même.

- Sal gosse. Il a dit ça pour me faire renvoyer je suppose.

- Pourquoi il ferrait ça? C'est une accusation grave que tu fais là.

- Disons que nous avons eu une altercation et que ça s'est un peu retourné contre lui.

- Je comprends mieux sa réaction. Désolé d'avoir douté.

Blaise était très tenté d'embrasser de nouveau Ron, mais il avait tellement peur qu'il le rejette encore qu'il ne fit rien.

Et puis, il avait bien faillit être découvert. Il l'avait échappé bel.

Un certain malaise semblait flotter dans l'air. Il y avait entre eux beaucoup trop de non dit et d'incertitudes qui rendait l'atmosphère si lourde.

Ils finirent par quitter les latrines. Ils trouvèrent Rose qui les attendait sagement avec un livre dans les mains. Elle est vraiment comme sa mère songea Blaise.

- Chérie, tu viens on y va.

- Oui papa.

- Hum ... Excuse moi Blaise d'avoir douté de toi. Ça m'étonnait aussi que tu te drogues. Et au fait, comment va ton ami?

- Ca à l'air de s'arranger. Il s'est réveillé de son coma. Je l'ai su quelques heures après ton départ précipité. Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré quelques crises, Harry s'en occupe toujours.

- Tant mieux. Dit il gêné. Bon bin c'est pas tout ça, va falloir qu'on y aille. A bientôt.

Blaise n'osa pas le retenir. Il n'avait pas de plan d'attaque.

Et puis, il fallait qu'il se calme avec Rose. La gamine n'y était pour rien si Ron aimait toujours sa femme.

Il rentra chez lui épuisé par cette première journée chargée en émotion.

Les jours suivants, toutes ses questions liées à Ron le tourmentèrent mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'y attarder. Il était pris entre ses cours, la fresque murale de Harry et l'ébauche du développement de sa future entreprise.

Il fut bien soulagé de voir enfin arriver le weekend. Il pourrait essayer de résoudre ses énigmes et pourquoi pas tenter de parler à Ron. Car depuis quelques temps, ses rêves lui faisaient plutôt de l'effet. Et mine de rien, ça devenait de plus en plus frustrant.

Après une douche froide, comme bien des matins, il alla voir ses messages et fut surpris d'en avoir un de Draco et un de Harry.

La surprise s'accentua quand il se rendit compte que Draco dévoilait ses états d'âmes. Ce n'était généralement pas son genre. Harry faisait son petit effet sur le blond.

Afin d'avoir un peu plus de détail avant de répondre à son ami, il lu le message de Harry.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en sut pas plus, mais, il fut content pour Draco d'apprendre que le brun ressentait les mêmes sentiments.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose à dire pour les mettre ensemble.

« Dis lui ce que tu ressens ».

Bref, net et précis.

Il se dit que c'était le seul moyen de titiller leur intérêt et de faire en sorte qu'ils suivent tous les deux son conseil.

Il était content pour son ami, mais il espérait que ce dernier est plus de courage que lui pour se dévoiler. Car mine de rien, c'était à quelque chose prêt, la même situation, que se soit sur le vieux continent ou sur le nouveau.

Jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi, il réfléchit au moyen le plus soft pour faire comprendre à Ron qui il était. Mais, il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Ginny et de Rose.

- Ginny, c'est qui le monsieur chez oncle Harry ?

- C'est Blaise, un ami.

- C'est drôle, il s'appel comme mon nouveau prof qui ne m'aime pas.

- Vraiment ?

Elle fusilla Blaise du regard qui sur le cout se sentit très gêné.

- Et pourquoi ne t'aime t'il pas.

- Bin j'sais pas. Il a dit que j'étais une menteuse. Dit, tu penses que c'est comme dans Cendrillon ? Que c'est parce que papa m'aime plus que lui qu'il est méchant avec moi ?

Blaise consentit qu'il se comportait vraiment comme les mégères des comptes de fées.

- Je ne sais pas Rose. Il faudra lui demander. Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Blaise, je te la laisse, j'ai un rendez vous et personne d'autre ne peut la garder. Vous apprendrez à vous connaître comme ça.

- Euh…

- Merci c'est vraiment sympa. A tout à l'heure.

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Blaise et Rose s'observaient sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la gamine lui demande.

- T'es un ami de tonton Harry ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Alors, t'es aussi un ami de mon papa ?

- Oui.

- Chouette ! On joue.

Blaise était un peu désarçonné face au comportement hyperactif de Rose. Elle passait vraiment de la sirène au vampire en un rien de temps.

- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

- Aux échecs !

- Aux échecs ??? Blaise était plus que médusé. Une gamine de quatre ans qui joue aux échecs. Il vivait dans un monde de fou.

- Oui, j'adore les échecs. Des fois, je gagne même papa. Et il est très fort mon papa aux échecs.

- Et bien voyons ça jeune fille. Rigola t'il.

Blaise regarda la amine aller chercher le jeu. Elle était drôle cette gamine. Il se trouvait stupide de sa réaction. Mais il comptait bien tirer profit de la situation pour en savoir plus sur la mère de Rose. Fort de sa résolution, il commença la partie.

Deux heures plus tard.

- Youpi, j'ai encore gagné !

Blaise regarda la rouquine qui dansait au milieu du salon. Elle avait gagné trois parties sur quatre.

- Tu veux gouter Rose ?

- Oui ! Y'a de la pate de chocogrenouille avec du pain ?

- Je vais voir si Harry n'a pas tout mangé.

La petite fille posa ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah non, non, il n'avait pas pu manger le chocolat. Il avait pas le droit. Il avait dit qu'il m'attendrait.

- Hey canaille ! Ne te met pas en colère. Je disais ça pour faire une blague.

- Ahh, ouf ! Mais je viens avec toi pour voir.

- Si tu veux.

Su ces mots, il attrapa la jeune fille et la plaça sur ses épaules.

Il fit l'avion jusqu'à la cuisine. Rose du haut de son perchoir rigolait.

Après avoir préparé les tartines ils retournèrent au salon.

- C'est bon ?

- Ouiiii ! Rose avait des étoiles dans les yeux en disant ça. T'en veux ? Si tu veux je t'en prête.

Blaise rit. Rose avait vraiment le chic pour le faire rire.

- Non ça ira mais merci. Dit moi Rose, tu veux jouer à un jeu de question réponse ? Tu me poses une question, j'y répond et après c'est à mon tour de t'en poser une. Tu veux ?

- Oui ! Je réfléchis. Je sais pas trop quoi dire comme question.

Disant ça, elle lança un regard au reste de la pièce.

- Ah ça y est ! Tu connais le monsieur qui a peint le lion sur le mur ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

Rose fut surprise de cette réponse et fixa Blaise avec un drôle de regard. Ce dernier se demanda ce que Rose pouvait penser.

Mal à l'aise il essaya de se défaire de ce petit regard scrutateur.

- Bon, à moi. Hum… Comment s'appelle ta maman ?

Le regard de Rose changea du tout au tout. Il devint triste.

- Oh désolé Rose. Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave.

- Si si, c'est le jeu. Elle s'appelait Hermione.

- S'appelait ?

- Ah non, ça fait deux questions ça.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Est ce que c'est toi en fait mon prof de dessin ?

- Mais comment ?

- Allez répond à la question, sinon, c'est de la triche.

- Oui, c'est moi ton professeur.

Blaise, se dit que Rose était vraiment la fille d'Hermione, pas de doute là dessus. Même à quatre ans, elle était perspicace. Elle arrivait à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Et à priori, elle avait vite fait le rapprochement entre lui et son prof de dessin.

- J'en étais sûre.

- Alors à moi. Tu ne répondras pas si tu veux d'accord. Est ce que ta maman habite toujours avec toi ?

Rose hésita un moment. De petites larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Blaise attrapa la fillette et la serra contre lui.

- Non,… ma maman elle… elle est partie voir les anges.

- Elle est morte ? Demanda doucement Blaise.

Un petit reniflement et un hochement de tête lui répondirent.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

Il serra un peu plus la petite fille contre lui.

- C'est pas grave, tu savais pas. Et puis papa dit qu'elle me surveille quand même.

- Oui, il a raison.

Ils restèrent ensuite quelques minutes sans parler. Blaise berçant la petite rousse.

- Blaise ?

- Mmh ?

- On fait encore une question ?

- Une dernière si tu veux.

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

_A suivre_

**Ou là, que répondre à une question comme ça ? **

**A+**


	23. Chapter 23

**C'est toujours le chapitre 23 et j'espere que ca va fonctionner.**

**Salut salut**

**Un grand merci à mes fideles lecteurs mais surtout mes fideles revieweuses, je ne me lasse pas de voir où peu vous mener votre imagination.**

**Alors cette semaine vous allez enfin savoir qui a osé dire " je t'aime pas".**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 23**

- Je t'aime pas!

La réplique avait claquée dans l'air.

Harry avait les yeux plus rond qu'un fond de chaudron. Il n'avait pas osée dire ça! Dray, lui, était sous le choc.

"clac"

Le brun porta sa main à sa joue.

Draco, les larmes aux yeux lui avait donné une claque magistrale.

- Je...ne...veux...plus...te...voir... Potter! Appuya le châtain sur chaque mot.

- Je...mais...je

- Tu rien du tout! Tu prends tes valises, tes clic et tes clac et tu sors d'ici tout de suite. Ta pitié, je n'en ai que faire! Tu t'es amusé de mes faiblesses, j'espère que ça t'a plu. Maintenant, tu t'en vas! Et n'oublie pas ton chère petit collègue. Soyez heureux.

"clac"

La porte de la chambre du châtain se referma sur un Harry en larme. C'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu dire ça. La douleur qu'il avait lu dans les beaux yeux gris de Dray l'avait dégouté de lui même. Comment avait il osé dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour quelqu'un.

Téméraire, il toqua à la porte.

- Dray?

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans dégage Potter? Tu veux que je te le dise en fourchelangue? Lui répondit une voix pleine de haine et de tristesse mélangées. Tu veux une démonstration de ce qu'est capable de faire un boulet?

- Quoi! Comment... Mais non! Qui t'a dit ça?

Une tornade châtaine déboula de la chambre, la baguette au point. Baguette qui finit sur le cou du brun.

Harry avait les yeux pris dans le regard tourmenté de son agresseur. Ses yeux!!!

- Ecoute moi Potter. Tu sais ce que j'en fais des petits Griffons dans ton genre? Non? J'en fais des descentes de lit, des tapis et des paillassons. Alors, tu ferrais mieux de dégager!

La folie qu'il lisait dans le regard antracyte fit tenir sa langue au dit Griffon.

Il se dégagea de la menaçante baguette.

- Dray, sache juste que...

Il se tut, ne préférant finalement rien dire de peur d'envenimer les choses. Il retourna dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires.

Dray, de son côté était aussi retourné dans sa chambre.

Le cœur en miette, il s'était jeté sur son lit et étouffait ses pleurs dans son oreillé.

Ça y est. Il était de nouveau et véritablement seul. Le froid et la solitude s'immissait tranquillement dans son être tel un serpent. Serpent qui venait de s'enrouler autour de son coeur, le broyant à le casser.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'entendre raisonner en lui les morceaux de ce cœur brisé. Cœur qui n'avait battu que pour une seule et unique personne, Harry.

Cœur qui ne battrait plus et à jamais pour une unique personne, Harry.

La guérison sera longue.

Il avait pensé trouver en Harry l' être chère qui allait le sortir de l'ombre. Il avait espèré qu'Harry serait ce brin de soleil qui le guiderait hors du néant. Dans le néant, il n'y a que la mort. Il avait espéré que Harry serait son nouveau souffle de vie.

Il s'était accroché trop fort à son regard d'emmeraude. Il s'était perdu dans ce regard comme dans un profond labyrinthe. Il avait été trop loin.

Déjà, quand il était dans son coma, il avait été troublé par cette présence près de lui. Il avait sentit cette aura de lumière à laquelle il s'était accroché pour sortir de l'ombre.

Mais voilà, la lumière s'était éteinte en même temps qu'était tombée la sentence "je ne t'aime pas". Ces mots prononcé avec tellement de promesse et d'amour pourtant.

Maintenant, Draco avait tellement de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui raconte, qu'il lui fasse savoir pourquoi il jouait ainsi avec ses sentiments. Il aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait revivre pour lui enfoncer ensuite dans le coeur un couteau chauffé à blanc.

Était ce sa façon de le punir pour tous les tords qu'il lui avait fait à Poudlard? Était ce sa façon de se venger de ce petit con arrogant qu'il était à l'époque? Petit con qui s'était refermé sur lui comme une huitre.

Peut être aurait ce été plus simple s'il était encore cette personne. Peut être aurait il été plus fort. Peut être aurait il pu arrêter de se noyer dans ses larmes. Sûrement qu'il aurait pût alors sortir de ce déluge de sentiment sans rien ressentir, en restant indifférent. Mais voilà, il ne lui restait plus qu'un orgueil blessé, piétiné.

Draco n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Il était submergé par la douleur, les questions sans réponse et le désespoir qui revenait au triple galop. Il pleurait d'être si faible, il pleurait d'être autant prisonier de ses sentiments, il pleurait simplement d'être seul. Seul, seul, seul toujours et encore seul.

Dans sa solitude, il culpabilisait d'avoir laissé partir Harry. Il avait besoin de lui. Tellement besoin de lui. La colère avait fait place à un vide immense. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se retrouva dans la chambre qu'occupait le brun. Elle était vide.

Draco se roula en boule sur le lit encore empreint de l'odeur d'Harry.

- Harry, je t'en supplie reviens. Ne me laisse pas, me laisse pas tout seul.

Les gouttes d'eau salée du désespoir coulèrent de nouveau sur le visage déchiré de tristesse. Il s'endormit las, sans avoir vu la lettre qui lui était adressé sur l'oreillé.

Pendant que Draco criait de rage et de désespoir, Harry ne se sentait pas mieux.

Il était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

Pourquoi avait il dit ça? Pourquoi avait il crié qu'il ne l'aimait pas, alors que toutes les cellules de son corps disaient le contraire? Il se sentait perdu.

Depuis que Mick était arrivé, il avait la désagréable impression que tout allait de travers.

Son instinct d'aurore lui disait bien que le comportement de Dray et son incapacité à dire ce qu'il pensait était lié à son collègue. Mais dés que ces réflexions touchaient un peu trop près l'aurore, il y avait comme un écran qui se mettait devant ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa bouche.

Il voyait Dray et sa détresse, il pouvait entendre ses mots, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il entendait ce que voulait Mick, mais ce qu'il répondait n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Ce fait, de dire ce qu'il ne devait pas, ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire blessait celui qu'il aimait et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il se sentait manipulé comme si une force supérieure guidait ses paroles. Il était une marionette.

Ce fait n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Depuis tout petit déjà il était conditionné pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait, mais à l'époque, il avait encore cette capacité de faire un choix. Même si le choix n'était pas large. A l'époque, il pouvait donner son avis, même si on en tenait pas compte. Mais là, on ne lui laissait pas le moyen de se rebeller.

Quand Mick attendait blanc ou noir comme réponse, il répondait respectivement blanc ou noir.

Mais quand Dray attendait blanc comme réponse, il répondait noir et lorsque c'était noir qui était attendu, il répondait blanc alors qu'il aurait voulu répondre blanc quand blanc était en jeu et noir dans le cas contraire. C'était un vrai casse tête. Sa tête pensait correctement, mais c'était sa bouche qui disait des bétises.

Il devait à tout pris comprendre comment c'était possible avant de perdre complètement celui qui lui avait donné foi en l'amour.

L'aurore Harry reprenait du service malgré ses vacances.

Il alla voir Mick.

- Mick! Est ce que tu dors?

- Non, j'ai entendu des cris tout à l'heure. Ça va?

- Oui, très bien!

" Non je vais pas bien du tout" pensait il réellement.

- Nous allons devoir partir, Dray ne veut plus nous voir.

" Mais qu'est ce que j'aimerais rester auprès de lui"

Les paroles d'Harry semblérent plaire à Mick qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ok. Mais finalement, je serais bien resté visiter un peu. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en Amerique du nord avant aujourd'hui. Ça ne te dérange pas si on reste visiter.

- Non pas du tout.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu me fais là! Ton chat n'était pas en danger de mort il y a peu?"

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller à l'hôtel Frontenac.

- Mhh. Pourquoi pas.

" Oui pourquoi pas après tout. Tient, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pu dire ce que je voulais exactement."

- Tient, je me suis fait du thé, prends en une tasse.

- Non merci.

- Allez!

- Ok.

" J'en veux pas de ton thé. Même une cuillère d'huile n'arriverais pas à dénouer mon estomac."

- On part dans une heure.

- Si tu veux. Je vais préparer ma valise.

Après avoir finit sa tasse, il fit demi-tour pour aller dans sa chambre.

Il ne vit pas le regard allumé de démence de son supérieur. Il ne vit pas non plus son sourire de victoire.

En dix minutes à peine, sa valise fut faite. Mick lui ayant laissé une heure, il avisa une feuille de papier et écrivit une lettre à Dray. Étrangement, il pouvait écrire ce qu'il ne pouvait dire. Il s'était rendu compte de ce fait en écrivant à Blaise, mais sur le coup, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

Il finit sa rédaction à peine deux minutes avant que l'autre ne Vienne le chercher.

Il le suivit sans broncher. Il devait savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ils transplanèrent dans une salle du sous sol faite pour ça. La salle de Pierre était vaste. De nombreux sorciers semblaient loger ici. Des asiatiques, des américains, sûrement quelques européens aussi. Tout ce petit monde se dirigeait sous l'arche au delà de laquelle s'elevait une volée de marche.

Mick attrapa Harry par le bras et le traina derrière lui. Au lieu de faire comme tout le monde et d'aller gentiment vers les étages, Mick l'ammena derrière une tapisserie. Celle ci dissimulait un sombre petit escalier en colimasson qui descendait.

Harry allait répliquer trouvant ça étrange et inquiettant. Il avait de plus en plus de doute sur l'état d'esprit de son collègue. Toutefois, Mick le devança.

- Avance!

Il ne pût désobéir à l'ordre.

Est ce que c'était ça être sous Impérium? Songea t'il un moment. Harry se pensait fou d'oser affirmer ça. Mick était un aurore après tout. Il connaissait les concequences dûs à l'utilisation d'un tel sort. Et puis, on lui avait appris à y résister.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle sous le château. Ils faisaient face à trois portes.

Les sens d'Harry se mirent encore plus en alerte. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici?

Il allait se retourner pour demander des explications mais tout à coup, ce fut le noir complet.

_A suivre..._

**Pas bon ça. Alors, est ce que Draco va nous refaire une tentative de suicide et qui sera là si tel est le cas? Et pour Harry, des idées sur ce qui va lui arriver?**

**Et une dernière choses, petite question pour les québecois, ( pour les français ça risque d'être plus difficile), la première partie du chapitre m'a été inspiré par une chanson d'un groupe québecois. Qui? Et le best serait d'avoir le nom de la chanson.**

**Enfin j'espère vous avoir fait ressentir quelque chose.**

**Je répondrais à vos commentaires si vous m'en laissé ( j'essayerais de n'oublier personne) et pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, je mettrais la réponse au prochain chapitre.**

**A+**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Alors encore merci de me suivre semaine après semaine.**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Luna-xXx qui s'est littéralement acharnée à découvrir le titre et le groupe de la chanson qui m'a inspiré le chapitre précédent. Elle m'a carrément harcelé ^_^**

**Et avec un peu (beaucoup) d'aide elle a finit par découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la chanson « froide » de Kodiak. Donc miss ce chapitre est pour toi.**

**Mais comme d'hab, une belle fin.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 24**

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas?

- Pourquoi dis tu ça? Bien sur que je t'apprécie.

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord. Tu dis un mensonge. Et les grands, et bien ils doivent pas mentir.

- Mais non. Ou vas tu chercher ça?

- Pourquoi tu mets un masque si tu mens?

- Je ne mets pas de masque.

- Bin si! Sinon, tu serais le même Monsieur à l'école et dans la maison de tonton Harry.

- Mais je suis le même.

La mauvaise foi de Blaise faisait vraiment pitié à voir.

- Bin non t'es pas le même. Là t'es plus mieux beau que mon professeur. En plus a l'école t'es tout petit comme ça et là t'es super grand comme ça.

En disant ça, Rose s'était mise devant Blaise et sur la pointe des pieds, elle mettait sa main loin au dessus de sa tête.

Blaise sourit. Cette petite en plus d'être extrêmement intelligente était très drôle. Elle tenait bien de ses deux parents.

- Alors, pourquoi tu mets un masque?

Et elle ne perdait pas le nord non plus. Pour rajouter à sa personnalité, elle avait ses deux petits points sur les hanches. Une petite Ginny en devenir.

- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas à la maison que je mettrais le masque?

- C'est bête si tu fais ça. On ne se cache pas quand on est à la maison. Sauf si on joue à cache cache.

Sur ce, elle partie aussi vite que la longueur de ses petites jambes le lui permettait.

- C'est toi qui comptes jusqu'à vingt. Après, tu me cherches. Et si tu ne me trouves pas, tu me diras pourquoi tu mets un masque à l'école.

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle lui faisait du chantage à quatre ans! Toutefois, il se prit au jeu.

- ... Dix neuf, vingt. Attention j'arrive.

Il commença parfaire le tour du salon. Il regarda derrière les fauteuils, derrière les rideaux. Personne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Il n'y avait nul part ou se cacher.

Dans le couloir, il ouvrit le placard à balais et le coffre en cuir brun. Personne. Et surtout pas de place.

Il monta à l'étage, fouilla les chambres en regardant sous les lits, derrière les rideaux et dans les armoires. Toujours personne.

Dans la salle de bain et dans le bureau, ce fut la même chose.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, il se résigna à l'appeler.

- Rose, où es tu? Tu as gagné.

- Chouette! Fit la petite rousse en déboulant de la cuisine.

- T'étais où? Fit le métis surpris.

- Dans le placard sous l'évier.

- Ah. Fut tout ce que Blaise retrouva à dire. Il aurait du se forcer à fouiller la cuisine.

- J'ai le droit à la récompense?

- J'n'ai pas trop le choix. Grommela t'il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- Youpi! Alors, pourquoi t'es pas le même Monsieur? Et tu ne triches pas.

- Ok. Je me cache pour pas que ton papa me reconnaisse.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup à l'école.

- Pourquoi?

- C'était la règle. Je faisais partis du groupe des méchants et ton papa de celui des gentils avec Harry.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'était la guerre à cette épique là.

- Avec le méchant serpent?

- Tu connais déjà ça à ton âge. Dit il surpris.

- Oui, c'est papa qui m'a raconté pourquoi tonton Harry il est toujours dans le journal. Il m'a dit que c'est parce que c'était un héros. Il est fort tonton Harry! Et papa il l'a aidé. Mais il est moins fort. Mais c'est quand même le plus fort papa du monde.

Blaise sourit. Il appréciait Rose finalement. Elle était très intelligente, on ne pouvait le nier. Elle avait quand même fait rapidement le rapprochement entre Blaise Zabini et Blaise Inibaz. Peu d'adulte aurait fait se rapprochement. Peut être Luna, mais qui sait su Ginny lui avait pas parlé avant. Quoi que souvent les enfants voient et ressentent les choses des années lumière avant que les adultes commencent à les apercevoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au delà de son intelligence, c'était son innocence qui avait touché Blaise. Elle avait beau avoir le cerveau de Merlin lui même, elle restait une enfant avec ses réflexions d'enfant.

- Blaise?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi t'as été méchant avec moi à l'école? Tu sais, le dessin je l'ai fait toute seule. Dit elle avec une petite voix triste.

- Je n'en doute plus Rose.

C'est juste que la première fois où je l'ai vu, je ne pensais pas qu'un enfant de quatre ans pouvait faire ça. Mais je sais que tu ne mens pas. Mais pourquoi un corbeau et une rose?

- Le corbeau, c'est maman. C'est triste un oiseau noir. Et comme maman elle est morte et bien c'est triste. La rose c'est moi et je lui dis de ne pas m'oublier. Et l'oiseau il pleure parce qu'il me laisse toute seule avec papa. Tu comprends?

- Oui. C'est un très beau message.

- Dis Blaise, tu m'aimes bien alors?

- Oui, je t'aime bien.

- Et mon papa?

- Oui, je l'aime bien aussi.

Avec un grand sourire, la rouquine vint le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle grimpa à califourchon sur le noir et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

Blaise, bien que surpris et peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Rose se cala un peu mieux contre le torse du métis, en baillant aux corneilles.

Doucement, Blaise lui caressa les cheveux ce qui endormit l'enfant.

Blaise somnolait aussi. Il était bien là, serein, la rouquine blottit contre lui.

- Ding donc.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le sortit de sa douce torpeur.

Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Ginny puisque cette dernière passait généralement par la cheminée.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Rose, il se leva avec son fardeau format koala dans les bras.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma assez vite. Il entendit juste un " Ginny m'a dit que Rose était... Zabini!!!"

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pas alors qu'il n'avait pas pris de potion.

Toc toc toc

Trois coups furieux résonnèrent contre le panneau de bois.

Il respira un grand coup et ré- ouvrit la porte.

Ron l'observait avec des yeux grands comme des chaudrons. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Salut Ron. Fit un Blaise avec un sourire gêné.

- Blaise Zabini! Siffla l'autre. Que fais tu avec ma fille dans les bras? Chez Harry?

- Et bien... Je ... Euh... Ginny me l'a amenée et ...

- Elle l'a amené chez son prof de dessin, pas dans les bras d'un mangemort.

- ... Blaise fut choqué d'être appelé mangemort.

- J'éspere que tu ne lui as rien fait. Passe la moi.

Blaise était plus que blessé. Il était humilié. Celui qu'il aimait le considérait comme un assassin et ça faisait mal. Il voulut rendre sa fille à Ron. Il voulait s'en aller d'ici où il n'aurait jamais sa place. Il voulait s'éloigner de cet homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, mais qui n'aurait aucune pitié à le briser. Il était sa faiblesse.

Mais, c'était sans compter sur Rose qui restait accrochée au T-shirt du noir.

- Elle ne veut pas me lâcher.

- Chérie. C'est papa. Tu viens, on rentre.

Rose tourna sa tête dans le coup de Blaise et s'accrocha encore plus fort. Blaise n'osait pas bouger. Ron était livide.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? Chérie, c'est papa.

La fillette ne bougea pas.

- Non, pas ça. Murmura t'il. Rose. Rose, mon bébé.

Il tendit la main pour attraper sa fille mais cette dernière se dégagea.

- Non Rose. Je t'en prie. Ne me fait pas ça.

- Ron...

- Pour toi ça sera Weasley. Et ne m'adresse pas la parole. C'est clair.

Ron était en pleur. Son visage reflétait une douleur et une tristesse immense. Sans rien rajouter de plus, il transplana.

Blaise avait été remué par cette visite. Plus que sa propre douleur, c'était celle de Ron qu'il ressentait. Une sorte d'abandon. C'est son dernier regard qui l'avait le plus retourné.

Quelques minutes après ce départ précipité, ce fut Ginny qui débarqua.

Elle fit face à un Blaise dont le regard ne reflétait rien. Il était vide.

- Blaise qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda la rouquine doucement.

- Prends Rose s'il te plait.

- Rose, vient là.

Rose en larme se détacha du métis et alla dans les bras de Ginny.

- Que s'est il passé?

- Et bien... Papa, il est arrivé... Et... Et il a crié sur Blaise. Et ça m'a fait peur. Je n'aime pas quand papa il crie. Je... Je ne voulais pas aller avec lui. Et... Et il est parti. Et... Et maintenant y... Il m'aime plus.

Rose continua de pleurer.

- Mais non mon ange. Papa t'aime encore. Il a eu peur que toi, tu ne l'aimes plus. Il ne veut pas te perdre toi aussi.

- Mais je... Je vais pas partir!

- Mais non, c'est surtout que papa n'a plus que toi mon ange.

- C'n'est pas vrai, il a toi, et Harry, et mamie Moly et Blaise.

Ginny souris.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais c'est toi qu'il aime le plus.

Rose serra ses petits bras autour du cou de sa marraine. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille comme on dit un secret.

- Ginny! Tu sais, Blaise il aime papa.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. Tu crois que papa il peut l'aimer comme maman?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi je l'aime bien Blaise. Il est gentil en fait.

Ginny lui laissa raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée. Puis, elles allèrent voir Blaise, Rose étant plus ou moins rassurée sur le fait que son papa l'aimait encore.

Elles le trouvèrent assis à son bureau, il écrivait.

Rose s'approcha.

- Tu fais quoi?

Blaise finit sa lettre et la mis dans une enveloppe. Il avait les yeux rougis.

- Ginny, tu pourras donner ça à Luna s'il te plait.

- J'ai peur de comprendre là.

- Tu as tout à fait compris. C'était une erreur de revenir ici. Je retourne chez moi. Je vais voir si Draco a encore besoin de moi. Que je serve au moins à quelque chose.

- Mais, Ron...

- Ron m'a très bien faut comprendre qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi. J'aurais préféré vivre toute ma vie sous les traits de Blaise Inibaz. Il m'appréciait un minimum au moins. Mais il a découvert qui je suis. C'est trop tard. Je préfère partir et essayer de l'oublier. J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas savoir que je savais aimer. Tient, tu lui donneras cette lettre.

- Tu pars?

Blaise s'accroupit devant Rose.

- Oui petite puce. Je repars au Canada par le premier avion.

- Mais moi je voulais que tu restes.

- Non, je ne peux pas. J'aurais aimé mais je ne peux pas.

La petite fille serra le noir dans ses bras tout en pleurant de nouveau.

Ginny qui observait la scène en silence se dit que son frère était vraiment un crétin. On ne laisse pas partir une perle comme Blaise.

Oui, ils avaient été ennemis dans leur jeunesse. Oui, Blaise leur avait fait des crasses comme n'importe quel autre serpentard. Oui, il lui avait mentit pendant plus de quinze jours en lui cachant son identité.

Mais s'il avait été faux, jamais Rise ne se serait attachée de la sorte. Et avec le masque que Blaise avait affiché durant ces quinze jours, Ron avait pût découvrir qui était vraiment Blaise.

Maudit préjugé.

Ginny sortit de ses pensées lorsque Blaise se releva.

- Blaise, tu es sûr que ça va aller?

- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis un dur à cuire. J'arriverais à m'en remettre.

- Mouai. Un dur à cuire avec un cœur de bonbon Berty Crochue.

- Ah ah ah très drôle.

- Fait attention à toi.

- Mmh

Sur ce, il transplana à l'aéroport. Il y prit un billet d'avion Londres - Québec.

_Bulletin d'information._

_" Crash aérien sur un vol Londres - Quebec près des cites gaspésienne."_

- Par Merlin! Blaise!

Toute une famille de rouquin sursauta devant l'écran de télévision.

_**A suivre...**_

**OUPS !!!**

**Blaise dans l'avion ? Mort ? Pas mort ? Entre les deux ? Réaction de Ron ? De Rose ? **

**Chapitre bon ? Mauvais ?**

**Que de piste pour un petit commentaire ou pas.**

**Bisouxxx**

**A+**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Alors merci à tous pour vos review. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent mais ne laissent pas de commentaire. **

**Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est pour Azra-Sama qui est la 400é revieweuse. 400 review, je capote bin raide lol.**

**Sinon, ce chapitre va enfin dévoiler le mystère du passé de Draco. J'y ai été mollo finalement, j'espère que ça restera assez clair quand même.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 25**

Draco se réveilla difficilement. Il ressentait un grand vide au fond de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant pourquoi il était dans le lit de Blaise.

Il se redressa pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue.

Comme un boulet de canon, tout lui revint en mémoire. L'aveu de ses sentiments, ceux de Harry, leur dispute, le départ du brun, le besoin de voir le brun.

En un bond, il fut sur ses pieds courant dans chaque pièce de la maison afin de voir si sa Némésis était bel et bien partis, le laissant seul. Il voulait vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar.

Il fit ainsi le tour du salon, personne ; de la cuisine, personne; de la salle de bain et de sa chambre, toujours, personne. Pas de Mick et encore moins de Harry.

Désespéré, il retourna dans la chambre qu'occupait son ex visiteur. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, laissant voguer son regard dans la pièce, cherchant des morceaux de Harry. Son regard fut attiré par l'enveloppe quand son regard perdu se posa sur l'oreiller. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était l'écriture de Harry.

Délicatement, il s'en saisit comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Comme s'il avait peur de faire se mélanger les mots couchés sur le papier.

Il hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Son cœur balançait entre la curiosité, l'espoir et une peur effroyable de ce qu'il allait lire.

Ni tenant plus, il prit son courage à deux mains et décacheta l'enveloppe.

_Dray._

_Avant toute chose je voudrais que tu lises cette lettre jusqu'au bout. Je sais que je n'ai rien le droit de t'imposer, surtout après ce que j'ai dit, mais je t'en prie, ne la jette pas tout de suite._

_Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. A la fin, toi seul seras maitre de mon destin._

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Par le début, se serait surement mieux…_

_Je suis un garçon qu'on a fait grandir trop vite. Un orphelin sur qui tout un monde reposait depuis l'âge de ses un an. On avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur moi, parce que j'étais celui que la prophétie avait désigné pour vaincre l'un des mages noirs le plus puissant de notre époque. Je ne citerais pas son nom, je sais l'effet qu'il te fait mais tu dois savoir de qui je parle._

_J'ai été très entouré, toujours. Mais seulement par des hypocrites. _

_Aujourd'hui, ça a changé, mais les hypocrites sont restés._

_La guerre est finie, __**enfin, elle s'est tue**__, j'ai vaincu ce mage noir il y a cinq ans. Je suis toujours Harry Potter, mais comme tous les héros, j'ai fait mon temps. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire attention. J'ai toujours détesté cette notoriété. _

_Aujourd'hui, __**les projecteurs**__ ce sont __**éteins**__, __**et la foule**__ s'est __**évanouie**__. Comme à la fin d'un spectacle, elle a quittée la salle. Elle m'a laissé seul au milieu de la scène. Dans le noir, je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire ensuite. Quel chemin prendre?_

_Je suis __**seul**__, elle m'a laissé__** nu**__. _

_Tout le monde croit tout savoir de moi. C'est vrai, ils savent des choses. Des choses malheureusement souvent modifiées par les médias. En fait, ils ne me connaissent pas. Ils veulent croire que tout est beau. Que parce que je suis célèbre je vis dans le plus beau des mondes. Tout est rose tout est beau._

_Je dois te sembler amère, mais c'est que je le suis._

_En tout cas, j'ai été lâche, et j'ai attendu qu'on décide pour moi __**la suite**__ de mon chemin, j'étais __**endormi**__. Je n'ai jamais connu que ça, c'était facile de laisser les autres décider. Donc, __**en silence**__, j'ai suivis les flots qui m'emmenaient __**vers demain**__. J'ai attendu qu'on me guide comme le gamin que j'étais et qui n'avait plus de repère. _

_Finalement, j'ai suivis aveuglement les désirs de la foule. Tous me voyaient devenir aurore, je le suis devenu. J'ai continué à chasser les sbires du mage noir. Quelques jours avant mes vacances, nous avons d'ailleurs arrêté le dernier. _

_Il n'y a plus de partisan de ce fou qui m'a volé tout ceux à qui je tenais. Mes parents, mon parrain, des amis, un ennemi personnel. _

_C'est ça mon histoire, mon __**injuste histoire**__. Je suis voué à perdre ce qui m'est le plus chère. On __**vole **__une partie de __**ma vie**__. On m'a volé la vie ou j'aurais du être heureux et aimé pour le garçon que j'étais et non pour la célébrité que j'étais amené à être. _

_Car, oui, on m'aime ou on me déteste pour le héro que je fus._

_On m'admire, on me flatte, on voudrait être moi. On est sûr que je suis tel que le monde me voit, mais je suis seul. Je donnerais toute cette célébrité pour de l'amour. Pour le vrai amour. Car __**sans amour, pas de gloire,**__ n'est ce pas?_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin trouvé cet amour. J'ai enfin trouvé cette personne qui voit au delà de ce que je parais être. Et il faut que je la fasse souffrir. Il faut que je te fasse souffrir. Oui, car c'est bien toi cette personne. Cette personne qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour. Et par je ne sais quel hasard, il faut que je te brise le cœur. _

_Et j'ai honte de moi. Car je me plaints de mes souffrances, mais en te côtoyant depuis ces dernières semaines, je sais que tu as vécu des choses bien pire que moi. Et je rajoute à ta souffrance en te rejetant, en t'enfonçant un poignard dans le cœur. Je __**souffre pour lui**__, __**ton cœur déchiré**__. _

_Je suis __**un homme condamné**__. _

_Je t'ai dit ne pas t'aimer, mais c'est faux, c'est tellement faux. Je ne sais pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable de te dire ce que je ressentais vraiment tout à l'heure. Mais, depuis que Mick est revenu, je fais et dit tout le contraire de ce que je souhaite au plus profond de moi._

_Si tu savais comme je ne souhaite pas partir. Ou tout du moins pas partir sans toi. _

_J'ai compris après que tu avais du entendre la conversation que j'avais eu avec Mick dans le salon. Mais je le répète encore une fois, c'est comme si ma tête et ma bouche avaient chacune leur volonté propre. Tu n'es pas une plaie Dray. Tu serais plutôt la cicatrice. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier. _

_Si tu étais un boulet, tu serais celui qui a foncé droit sur mon cœur. Tu serais ce bout de métal qui s'est incrusté dans mon organe et qui le fait battre si fort que ça m'en fait mal. Mais, tu es plus doux qu'un boulet Dray. Tu serais plutôt la pelote contre laquelle j'aimerais me blottir pour être entouré de ta chaleur. Tu serais cette pelote dans laquelle j'aimerais me perdre, avec laquelle j'aimerais me faire enchainer à toi. _

_Je n'ai trouvé que cette façon de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi Dray. Sache que tes yeux couleurs orage m'ont capturé. Ton sourire est un rayon de soleil. Et même si tu n'es pas celui que tu sembles être, même si tu n'es pas celui que tu veux paraître, je t'aime Dray. J'aime cette personne que j'ai rencontré je t'aime toi et rien que toi._

_Voilà, tu sais ce qu'il en est maintenant. Je te jure que tout ce qui est écrit est vrai. Il n'y a aucun mensonge, aucun mot de travers aucune phrase détournée. _

_Je sais que sortir te fait peur, même si je n'en connais pas la raison, mais je tenais à te dire que Mick ne veux pas partir tout de suite finalement. Il a prévu de nous loger au château Frontenac deux ou trois nuits._

_Si tu avais changé d'avis à mon sujet j'espère que tu viendras. Mais fait attention à toi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _

_**1660**__ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

_Harry._

Draco était chamboulé. Harry l'aimait. Il l'aimait très fort même. Il ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Rire de joie ou pleurer parce qu'Harry aimait Dray et pas Draco. Même s'il lui affirmait l'aimer pour sa personnalité, Draco se disait qu'en reconnaissant son ennemi d'enfance, toutes ses belles paroles s'envoleraient. Pourtant, il voulait garder espoir.

Son plus grand désir était d'aller voir le brun. Il tenait à lui avouer qu'il ne le voulait pas comme descente de lit, mais plutôt comme couverture ou oreiller, au choix. Il voulait lui avouer qu'il l'avait dans la peau et qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. L'aveu de la lettre le réconfortant pas mal.

Oui, il voulait lui dire tout ça, lui redonner sa chance, mais il y avait un problème.

Harry était dehors et lui, chez lui. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti. En fait, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, cinq ans plus tôt, il n'avait jamais mis un pied dehors.

Il avait une peur panique de l'extérieur. Blaise avait bien essayé de le faire sortir un peu, mais sans succès. Il avait peur d'être reconnu, peur qu'on lise en lui, qu'on devine ce qui lui était arrivé.

Une seconde fois, il relu la lettre, puis une troisième fois, comme s'il voulait graver en lui ces mots de confession et d'amour. Come s'il voulait apprendre par cœur ses mots étranges qui se glissait entre les mots d'Harry.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que signifiait ces mots dont l'écriture semblait plus féminine. Est ce que ça signifiait quelque chose d'ailleurs?

Puis, il bloqua sur une phrase en particulier. « _Depuis que Mick est revenu, je fais et dit tout le contraire de ce que je souhaite au plus profond de moi »._

Il eut un drôle de pressentiment, comme une impression de déjà vécu.

- Est ce qu'il se pourrait que… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a plus de mangemort, il l'a dit lui même. A moins que… Oh par Merlin…

_Flash Back._

Dans une cellule sombre et humide, éclairé par une torche, un jeune homme blond était attaché au mur de pierre.

Il avait les mains retenues au dessus de la tête par des chaines. Ses pieds légèrement écartés étaient également entravés.

Il ne portait pour seul vêtement, un pantalon noir qui fût sûrement d'une belle coupe autrefois. Aujourd'hui, l'habit ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Il entendit des pas raisonner dans le couloir et s'arrêter devant la porte de sa cellule. Il ne releva pas la tête mais fit attention à ce que disait les individus.

- Avec, ça, il n'y aura pas plus docile, maitre. Il vous obéira au doigt et à l'œil. C'est une nouvelle potion que j'ai créée pour vous exclusivement.

Draco entendit de drôle de bruit qu'il ne saurait définir. Des embrassades, peut être, mais ça lui semblait impossible dans cette demeure dans laquelle il était retenu prisonnier.

Le silence fut de quelques secondes seulement. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le serpent. Draco eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une personne fermer la porte avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour ma petite chérie. Comment ça va ce matin?

- … Draco le regarda s'approcher le regard plein de haine.

- Je vois que tu ne t'ais toujours pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ce qui va suivre.

- Jamais! Dit le blond en crachant aux pieds du lord noir.

- Oh, tu ouvres enfin ta si belle petite bouche. Mais tu vas finir par me vexer. Doutes tu de mes capacités?

Le lord s'approcha de son prisonnier, se collant au blond. Il huma la chevelure un peu ternie.

- Hum. Même après une semaine enfermée, tu sens toujours aussi bon.

Il porta ses mains sur les hanches fines du prisonnier les caressant. Draco essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son geôlier. Toutefois, il s'arrêta net en sentant le désire qui pulsait contre sa cuisse.

- Tu sens comme je te veux?

- Jamais! Mon père…

- Ha ha ha. Ton père ne peut rien faire pour toi. Et puis, il est déjà au courant. Il n'est pas mon bras droit pour rien après tout.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, il ne vous laisserait pas faire.

- Tient donc. Tu crois ça? Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait à ta traitresse de mère. Alors crois tu qu'il ne me laisserait pas jouer avec son fils?

Non, tu vas être bien sage comme un rondoudou et te laisser faire.

Il posa sa longue main pale sur la virilité du jeune homme qui ne réagissait pas du tout.

- Non, lâchez moi! Non me touchez pas!

Draco se débâtait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les chaines faisant bien leur job. Voldemort finit par en avoir assez.

Il saisit le blond par le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas choisir la facilité? Très bien, alors je vais tester ce nouveau produit sur toi.

Il sortit une fiole au liquide rouge de sa poche.

- Il paraît que tu seras tout à fait consentant après ça. Une sorte d'impérium en bouteille si tu préfères. Alors, qu'en dis-tu? On teste?

- Non!

- Non, non, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche par serpentard!

Le lord ayant dépassé sa limite de patience, lui bascula la tête en arrière et lui fit ouvrir la bouche en appuyant sur les joues. Il y versa la potion, lui pinçant le nez pour le forcer à déglutir.

- Bien. Tu es un bon garçon. Ton père t'a bien élevé ironisa t'il.

Il n'eu t pour seul réponse qu'un regard glacial.

- Reprenons où nous en étions tu veux bien?

- Oui!

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Voldemort rigola.

- C'est beaucoup mieux!

Il se rapprocha de sa victime commençant à lui caresser le torse. Le jeune homme lança une litanie de oui faisant sourire son geôlier. Ce qui était assez terrifiant.

- Je savais que tu allais aimer.

Draco était horrifié. Sa bouche disait oui, alors qu'il pensait non.

Ce jour là fut le premier de sa descente aux enfers. Voldemort revint tous les jours, parfois plusieurs fois pas jour. Et, quand ce n'était pas la visite du mage noir que Draco recevait, c'était ses hauts dignitaires qui lui passaient sur le corps. Tous les hauts dignitaires, bras gauche, bras droit, homme comme femme.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Ce souvenir ébranla Draco. Harry était sous l'emprise de l'imperium en bouteille. Il était en grand danger il en était sûr. Peu de personne connaissait cette drogue puisqu'elle avait été concoctée spécialement pour le lord par un de ces sbires. Ceci signifiait qu'il restait encore des mangemorts ou alors des personnes étaient tombé par hasard sur cette potion et voulait s'en servir à mauvais escient sur le brun.

Mût par un désir de vengeance soudain, Draco se décida à aller affronter son passé. Par la même occasion, il voulait sauver Harry. Car sans lui, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Harry était la seule personne à pouvoir le relever.

C'est donc en cette fin d'après midi du 24 juin que Draco transplana au château Frontenac.

_**A suivre.**_

**Alors, est ce que Harry est pardonné? **

**Comme je l'ai dit au dessus, je n'ai pas trop approfondit ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Je pense que c'est assez explicite non? Peut être que je parlerais un peu plus tard de Lucius. **

**Pourquoi le 24 juin me direz vous? Amis québécois, pouvez vous aider nos amis français? (En passant, je sais bien que généralement les festivités se déroulent le 23 juin au soir mais le 24 c'est mieux ici.)**

**Et si vous voyez d'autres sujets de discussion, je me ferrais un plaisir de converser avec vous.**

**A+**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour a toutes.**

**Alors un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente aussi d'avoir réussi à faire passer des sentiments dans la lettre d'Harry. Je ne suis pas certaine que celle de Blaise sera aussi forte. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 26**

- Par Merlin ! Blaise !

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a Blaise ? Duquel tu parles d'abord, Blaise Inibaz ou Blaise Zabini ? Ahhhh mais suis je bête, ils sont la même personne.

- Tais toi Ron ! Blaise était dans cet avion.

Ron devint livide.

- Comment ça ? Il n'est pas chez Harry ?

- Non espèce de crétin, il est parti juste après ton départ. Il retournait chez lui.

- Tu dois faire une erreur. Il n'était peut être pas dans cet avion. C'est pas possible.

- Il prenait le premier avion pour le Canada. Et celui là décollait une heure quinze après votre altercation. C'est largement suffisant pour prendre un avion. Et il y avait sûrement encore de la place, on n'est pas encore en pleine saison touristique.

- Non, c'est pas possible. Pas lui aussi.

- Mais après tout, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Je …je … Ron ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

- Ny' Pourquoi t'as crié ?

- Rose qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?

- Bin, je t'ai entendu crier alors je suis venue voir pourquoi. Blaise est revenue ?

Ron éclata en sanglot aux mots de sa fille.

- Papa, papa. Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est parce que Blaise est parti ? Demanda la petite fille en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

Ron ne pouvait plus parler. Il avait comme un poids sur le cœur.

- Viens Rose. Papa est fatigué.

Ginny qui était elle aussi au bord des larmes amena la gamine se recoucher laissant Ron seul au salon. Elle revint quand même quelques secondes après avec une enveloppe.

- Tient. Dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre. Il voulait que je te la remette.

Ron s'en saisit comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- Je te laisse. Je serais dans la chambre d'ami si tu as besoin de moi.

Ron acquiesça le cœur lourd. Il allait lire les derniers mots que Blaise lui adressait.

_Ron._

_Ces mots, tu vas les lire alors que je serais sûrement de retour chez moi au Québec. Mon vrai chez moi finalement. _

_Je sais que tu penses que je me suis fichu de toi. Que j'ai joué avec toi comme le serpentard que je suis. _

_C'est vrai, pendant 15 jours, j'ai prit du polynectar pour ne pas que tu me reconnaisses. _

_Au début, je voulais profiter de ton statut de meilleur ami de Harry, c'est vrai, je l'avoue. Je sais que tu y as pensé toi aussi._

_Cette couverture me protégeait moi, mais aussi mon ami du Québec. Si tu ne me reconnaissais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui était mon colocataire. Tu dois t'en douter maintenant. Il faut d'ailleurs que je te remercie de m'avoir soutenu quand cette personne n'allait pas bien. Ta présence m'a été d'une grande aide. _

_Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à partir de là que je n'ai plus vu Ron le Griffondor, le pauvre rouquin meilleur ami du survivant, la belette mais bien Ron et juste Ron. C'est en te côtoyant tous les jours que j'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai découvert quelqu'un de joyeux, drôle, intelligent, parfois naïf mais aussi très sensible. Et j'ai aimé approcher toutes ces facettes de toi. _

_Jour après jour, je voulais en connaître plus sur toi._

_J'ai souvent hésité à te montrer qui j'étais vraiment pour que toi aussi tu apprennes à me connaître comme je l'ai fait. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'en faisant ça, en te dévoilant mon vrai visage, je m'exposais à ton rejet. Et je n'ai pas eu tord._

_Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé rester Blaise Inibaz pour pouvoir encore t'approcher sans que je te répugne. Juste pour encore être avec toi, juste pour que tu m'apprécies encore. _

_Je voulais aussi te dire que tu as une fille géniale. Un peu trop intelligente pour 4 ans. Elle m'a littéralement battu aux échecs par trois fois. La démone. Mais elle est vraiment dôle et attachante. Ca t'étonne peut être que je te dise ça après la dispute qu'on a eu à l'école, mais cet après midi, je l'ai découverte elle aussi. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne._

_Tant que je suis dans la confession, je vais continuer sur ma lancée. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre après tout. _

_Au début, j'ai détesté ta fille. Je lui en voulais d'être là. Je lui en voulais d'être ta fille, mais surtout celle d'Hermione. Sa présence me rappelait sans cesse que tu n'étais pas libre, que tu appartenais à Granger. Et comme tu refusais d'aborder ce sujet avec moi, je ne savais pas à quoi me fier exactement._

_Te souviens tu de cette journée ou Ginny et Rose nous ont découvert toi sur moi dans la peinture? Et bien avant ça, tu t'étais isolé dans une chambre et comme je ne t'ai pas voyais pas redescendre, je suis parti à ta recherche et j'ai entendu des bribes de ta conversation solitaire. _

_A ce moment là, j'ai pris réellement conscience que je n'avais aucune chance. Tu aimais ta femme et jamais tu n'aimerais un homme et encore moins moi. _

_Puis, tu m'as embrassé. L'espoir avait trouvé une place dans mon cœur. Pour disparaître juste après avec leur arrivée et tes regrets. Ce jour là, mon cœur a joué au yoyo._

_Ginny est venu me voir quelques temps après. Elle a essayé de me convaincre que j'avais ma chance. Ta fille m'a avoué pour sa mère._

_Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Mais c'est après cet aveu que j'y ai vraiment cru. J'ai vraiment cru que tu pourrais m'apprécier pour qui j'étais. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. _

_Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que tu découvres qui j'étais en apparence. Car moralement tu me connais. Blaise Inibaz et Blaise Zabini ont le même caractère. Blaise Zabini à juste moins de courage._

_Ainsi, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour cet après midi. Je ne pensais pas que ta fille s'accrocherait à moi de cette façon. Et je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. J'ai bien compris qu'elle était très importante pour toi. _

_Je vais donc gentiment m'effacer de votre vie. Je sais que tu m'oublieras mais sache que vous serez tous les deux dans mon cœur et à jamais._

_Tu m'as permis de découvrir que sous ma carapace de grand séducteur se cachait un cœur. Ca fait mal. Mais j'y survivrais. Enfin, je vais essayer._

_Adieu Ron_

_Soit heureux._

_Je t'aime_

_Blaise._

Ron reposa la lettre tremblant. Deux rivières de larme dévastaient les joues tachetées de tâche de rousseur du rouquin.

Il avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'il avait lu. Et pourtant, il voulait y croire.

Quand il avait découvert la véritable identité de Blaise, son sang, comme tout bon Griffondor qui se respecte n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Il s'était senti trahit par une personne en qui l avait eu confiance. Et, il avait réagit en conséquence, sans réfléchir.

Sa réaction était la conséquence de sa peur. En effet, il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait quand le métis était dans les parages. Il était persuadé d'aimer les femmes. Enfin, il avait aimé une femme, une seule, sa femme. Depuis sa disparition, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour l'une d'entre elles. Seule Hermione comptait. En regardant ailleurs, il avait l'impression de la trahir. Il n'avait jamais pensé alors être attiré par les hommes. Enfin, plutôt cet homme débarqué d'Amérique.

Ron avait découvert quelqu'un de bien. Cet homme, il l'avait apprécié assez rapidement. Il avait été touché de le voir autant inquiet pour son ami. Il se disait que s'il s'était agit d'Harry, il aurait été dans le même état de panique que Blaise. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se disait que serpentard ou Griffondor, on était tous dans le même état quand un ami allait mal.

Il n'avait pas compris au début son besoin de revenir aussi souvent voir le noir. Il pensait qu'il venait juste pour le soutenir dans son épreuve. Bien sûr, il y avait de ça, mais il avait dût vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il appréciait la compagnie du métis. Ce dernier appréciait les moments de détente que pouvait lui apporter le brun.

Blaise ne le regardait pas avec un regard qui disait "coupable" comme la majorité de ces soit disant amis. Car oui, Ron se sentait coupable de la mort de sa femme. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là.

_Flash back_

1 an plus tôt.

Ron et Hermione se promenaient dans le Londres moldu avec Rose, alors âgée de trois ans.

La brunette travaillait pour un service secret du ministère. Elle travaillait sur les produits modifiés retrouvés chez les mangemort lors de la perquisition de leur domicile.

Elle étudiait entre autre une potion rouge retrouvée dans le manoir Malfoy qui était le cartier général du côté obscur de la force.

- Tu sais Ron, cette potion est surprenante. Elle agit sur l'hémisphère du cerveau lié à la parole entre autre.

Elle fait dire le contraire de ce que tu veux réellement. On n'est encore qu'au début de son analyse, celui qui l'a faite est brillant. C'est presque un impérium sauf que bien que tu sois impuissant face à ses effets, tu as conscience de ce qui t'arrive et…

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Ce n'est pas censé être top secret tes recherches ? Rigola le rouquin.

- Si, mais je sais bien que tu n'iras pas répéter tout ça à n'importe qui. Lui dit elle dans un sourire tendre.

- Certes. Mais nous sommes en weekend là. Ca serait bien de parler d'autre chose que tu boulot tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui tu as raison, excuse moi de m'emporter encore.

Elle embrassa son rouquin de mari.

- Si on allait au parc un petit moment, pour que Rose joue avec les autres enfants.

- Bonne idée.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc. Rose trépignait d'impatience de rejoindre les enfants dans le bac à sable.

- Maman ! Sab ! Sab.

- Oui mon ange, tu vas y aller.

Au même moment, Ron aperçut un de ces collègues qui venait d'apparaître derrière un des buissons.

- Mione ! Je reviens. Peter est là, je vais voir ce qu'il veut.

- Vas y chéri on ne bouge pas de là.

Ron embrassa sa femme et rejoignit le dénommé Peter.

- Salut vieux ! Quoi de neuf ? Dit Ron d'un air joyeux.

- Une attaque à trois rues d'ici. On est un peu débordé, on essaye de regrouper tout le monde.

- Ok j'arrive. Répondit l'ex-Groffondor dont l'air joyeux c'était envolé rapidement à l'entente de la nouvelle.

Il courut vers sa femme.

- Mione ! Ne bouge pas d'ici, il y a des mangemorts qui refont surface. Je dois y aller.

- Soit prudent.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Ron rejoignit rapidement son collègue. Tous les deux, ils transplenèrent dans une ruelle ou trois aurores faisaient face à 7 mangemorts.

Malgré leur infériorité numérique, ils en vinrent rapidement à bout.

Ron informa ses collègues qu'il remplirait son rapport de mission lundi et qu'il partait rejoindre sa famille.

Il retransplana dans le parc duquel il était partis un peu plus tôt. Cependant, l'atmosphère avait changé. Il y avait comme une vague de panique qui s'était emparé du lieu. Au milieu du capharnaüm, il entendit très distinctement les cris de sa fille.

- Maman ! Maman !

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour.

- Rose, Rose, Hermione !

Il aperçut un attroupement dans une allée du parc. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit quand il vit une silhouette allongée au sol.

En deux pas il fut près de la victime.

- Poussez vous ! Poussez vous !

Une petite fille rousse, à genoux, sa fille, secouait le bras de la dame allongée, sa femme.

- Non pas ça ! Dit il d'une voix brisée.

L'attroupement de curieux semblait se resserrer de seconde en seconde.

- Mais laissez la respirer !! Quelqu'un a appelé les secours ?

- Oui, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Ron tenta de relever un peu sa femme qui se crispa sous la douleur. Il passa un bras derrière son dos. Il sentit un liquide chaud et gluant sur sa main. Il la retira. Elle était tachée de sang.

- Hermione, mon amour. Ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie mon amour.

Il sembla que la brune entendit la détresse dans la voix de son mari. Elle papillonna difficilement des yeux. Pour le rassurer, elle tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur.

- Ron…

- Chuuttt, Ne parle pas, ça va aller.

- Non Ron. Prends soin de Rose. Donne lui l'amour que je ne pourrais pas lui donner.

- Ne dit pas ça. Ca va aller. Les secours vont arriver. Ca va aller.

De nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Rose, Rosie, ma chérie. Je t'aime mon ange. Soit une petite fille bien sage d'accord.

- Oui maman.

La fillette ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

- Maman ? T'as bobo ?

- Un peu mon ange. Mais ça va bientôt aller mieux. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée.

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible.

- Ne nous quitte pas Mione. Reste avec nous. Murmurait Ron. Qui t'as fait ça, qui ? Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir sans toi ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime tellement. Tu seras la seule Mione je te le promet. Je t'aime.

Il embrassa doucement sa femme.

Hermione sourit et murmura.

- Co… collègue. Moi aussi je vous aime. Je suis désolée.

Elle tomba inconsciente.

Une ambulance arriva sur les lieux cinq minutes plus tard. Mais ils ne réussirent pas à la réanimer. Elle avait perdue trop de sang.

Hermione laissait derrière elle un rouquin en larme qui serrait dans ses bras une fillette aux cheveux de feu, elle aussi en larme.

_Fin Flash Back._

Ron se sentait responsable de la mort de sa femme car il était tombé dans un piège. Il aurait du le savoir que c'était un piège.

En effet, il apprit que le groupe de mangemort arrêté cet après midi là, avait été engagé pour faire diversion, pendant qu'un autre malfrat se chargeait d'éliminer la fonctionnaire.

Le coup fatal lui fut porté quand il découvrit dans les affaires de sa défunte femme des lettres de menace. Il n'avait jamais aperçu la moindre inquiétude chez la brune. Ou tout du moins, il n'avait pas été capable de voir. Et il s'en voulait car en tant qu'aurore, il aurait du percevoir ce genre de chose.

Les menaces étaient on ne peux plus claires, elle devait arrêter ses recherches sinon, elle mourrait. Mais Hermione était têtue. Tant que ne touchait pas à sa famille, elle n'avait pas prit les menaces aux sérieux. Elle en paya le prix.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron démissionna quelques jours après que le soit disant meurtrier d'Hermione fût arrêté. Il se jugeait être un mauvais élément.

Il n'avait pas totalement coupé les ponts avec le monde sorcier. Il avait seulement décidé d'aller habiter dans le Londres moldu. Il voulait protéger Rose de ceux qui avaient tué sa femme même s'il étaient dorénavant peu nombreux en liberté.

Sa fille avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de sa mère.

Les cauchemars étaient très présent il y a encore de ça une quinzaine de jour. Il y avait eu une petite rechute, mais moins violente qu'avant il y a une semaine à peine. Ron ne se l'expliquait pas mais il en était soulagé.

Etrangement, lui aussi allait mieux depuis ce temps là. Peut être était ce lié à l'apparition de Blaise dans sa vie, dans leur vie.

- PAPA ! Papa ! Hurla Rose.

Ron paniqué accourut dans la chambre de sa fille.

_A suivre. _

**Ca y est, le mystère sur la mort d'Hermione est résolut. Y'a de moins a moins de mystère à résoudre non ?**

**Quoi que d'après vous, quel cauchemar a pu réveiller Rose de la sorte ?**

**En fait, je me rends compte que je résous un mystère pour en mettre un autre. J'suis vraiment pas gentille ^^.**

**A+**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à toutes et tous si il y a.**

**D'abord un grand merci encore pour vos commentaires. **

**Surprise, je poste un peu plus tôt car ce weekend, je m'octroie une virée à New York et ce jusqu'à lundi, donc je ne vous ferrais pas attendre. **

**Dans ce chapitre, Draco est confronté à la St Jean Baptiste, fête nationale québécoise. C'est malade.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 27**

Draco avait transplané de sa petite maison bien douillette pour atterrir dans un des buissons qui parsemait les pleines d'Abraham.

Il en était très rapidement sorti. Les occupant du dit buisson ne se souviendraient pas de lui. Trop soules et trop occupés qu'ils étaient. Par contre, Draco, lui n'oubliera pas de si tôt ses images de débauche.

Mais le choc fut encore plus violent quand il se retourna en sortant du buisson.

Il voyait le toit du château. Mais, entre lui et le château, il y avait des milliers de personnes.

Et ce n'était pas un regroupement de moine Shaoline zen. Non non, c'était des jeunes et des moins jeunes, tous habité d'un esprit de fête hallucinant. C'était un peu comme si la population de Québec lâchait à ce moment là toutes les tensions accumulées en une année. Toutes les sortes de tensions d'ailleurs, il en avait eut la preuve plus tôt.

Du bleu, de blanc, partout partout partout.

Des rires, des cris, des hurlements.

Des gens sobres, très peu.

Des gens euphoriques, beaucoup.

Des gens heureux, passionnément.

Des gens fous, à la folie.

- Bonne St Jean !!!

- Joyeuse St Jean !!!

- Vive le Québec libre !!!

- Vive la St Jean Baptiste !!!

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. Il étouffait.

A gauche, à droite, du monde partout partout, partout.

Senteur de houblon, abondante.

Senteur d'herbe, étouffante.

Senteur humaine, écrasante.

Draco capotait bin raide. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait icit ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait icit ?

Un drapeau bleu et blanc.

Un visage bleu et blanc.

Des gens bleu et blanc. Des stroumpf ?

Du bleu et du blanc, partout, partout, partout !!!

Draco était tétanisé, apeuré, déboussolé, effrayé, effaré.

En deux mots : pas rassuré.

Tout à coup, on l'enlaça. On lui fit la bise.

- Bonne St Jean !!!

Le contact le reconnecta sur le champ à la réalité.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la fille fendait déjà la foule à la recherche de nouvelles victimes à embrasser.

C'est quoi cette ville de fou pensa t'il.

D'un pas hésitant, il se mit en marche en direction du château. En direction de Harry.

Tremblant, il rentra dans la foule.

Il fut emporté au grès du courant que formait cette masse humaine.

Plusieurs fois, il dût ressortir de cette marée humaine. Il étouffait, paniquait.

Il y avait bien trop de monde. Bien trop de monde.

L'alcool coulait à flot, désinhibant les bonne mœurs. Certain avait l'alcool joyeux, mais d'autres l'avaient plutôt agressif. Dray priait pour ne pas rencontrer un de ces lurons là.

Il était aux aguets. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Il craignait de voir surgir au milieu de ce capharnaüm, des gens mal attentionné. Des gens de son passé. Cette peur était si profonde qu'il restait parfois planté au milieu du chemin, étudiant les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse bousculer. Alors seulement, il repartait en essayant de passer inaperçu. Mais comment passé inaperçu au milieu d'une foule?

A chaque fois, il tentait de se reconnecter sur un seul objectif.

Harry, Harry, Harry.

Ce dernier avait intérêt à lui dire en face qu'il l'aimait. Draco serait prêt à faire un malheur dans le cas contraire. Il n'accepterait pas de se faire rejeter après être passé au travers de la folie québécoise. Enfin, s'il arrivait à passer au travers.

Le flot humain l'embarquait toujours par vague. Il n'avait pas le choix de suivre le courant. Il suffisait qu'il soit prit dans le courant inverse pour retourner à son point de départ. Il restait vigilant à tout ce qui l'entourait. Évitait de fixer qui que se soit de peur de devoir parler. Il craignait que ne se lise sur son visage tout ce qu'il avait du endurer dans le passé. Son masque d'impassibilité n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis. Il avait honte de ce qui lui était arrivé.

La mer humaine l'emmena vers des portes de fer et le laissa là. Passé ces portes, la pression était moins forte. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'espace libre entre les personnes. Il fut soulagé d'être sorti indemne du parc des champs de batailles. Certes, ce soir, la bataille était d'un autre genre qu'en 1759. Elle durera aussi plus longtemps que douze minutes. Toutefois elle avait quand même un point en commun. Il y avait bien trop d'alcool dans le sang.

Après avoir repéré où il se trouvait, il déambula dans la rue vers son objectif quand il pressa le pas. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignit le cœur. Harry était en danger.

Après avoir manqué renverser un enfant qui aurait du être au lit et qui n'avait surtout rien à faire ici surtout ce soir là.

Après avoir rencontré des tortues aux couleurs du Québec, quelques diables aux cornes lumineuses bleues, quelques vahinés au collier de fleur blanches et bleues, quelques bêtes rampantes et autre joyeuseté, il arriva au château.

Il rentra facilement dans le hall. On voyait bien qu'il n'était pas un de ces fêtards déluré. Directement, il se dirigea vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Comment puis je vous aider?

- Bonsoir. Je cherche la chambre de Monsieur Potter.

- Un instant. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai aucune réservation à ce nom.

- Et à Harry ou Mick?

- Non, désolé.

- Mais vous me dites ça sans même recarder commença à s'énerver le châtain blond.

Il n'avait quand même pas risqué sa vie pour se faire rabrouer au premier abord.

- Monsieur calmez vous s'il vous plait.

- Il ne me plait pas. Est ce que deux hommes se sont présentés ici, il y a environ quatre ou cinq heures.

- Plus de deux d'ailleurs.

- un brun à lunette aux yeux verts émeraude avec un nid sur la tête. Il était accompagné d'un brun un peu plus grand. Le ton te Draco augmentait avec son impatience.

- Je vais voir ce sur je peux faire.

L'hôtesse partit de son comptoir. Draco était de plus en plus oppressé. Plus le temps passait, plus l'impression de danger imminent augmentait.

L'hôtesse revint accompagné d'une armoire à glace de six pieds, 300 livres, a vu d'œil.

- Un problème Monsieur?

- Oui. Je cherche un ami qui devait descendre ici. Il est en danger de mort.

- Ecoutez Monsieur. Vous avez trop bu. Et on à d'autres chats à fouetter que d'écouter vos sornettes.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il est en danger!

- Ca suffit maintenant. Sortez ou je vous y aide.

- Ca va, ça va. C'est bon.

Draco se dirigea vers la sortie, puis fit demi tour.

- Excusez moi encore. Avez vous un restaurant?

- Oui. Vous suivez le couloir qui est ici à gauche. Et c'est au fond.

- Merci.

En aucun cas Dray avait envie de se rassasier. Il était bien trop stressé pour cela. Il voulait seulement visiter tranquillement les étages sans attirer trop l'attention de l'armoire à glace et surtout sans ressortir dans cette ville folle.

Il suivit les indications, mais voyant qu'on ne regardait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, il s'arrêtait bien vite devant les ascenseurs.

Par où commencer? Il ne le savait pas trop. L'hôtel comportant 618 chambres. Ça revenait à chercher une griffe de chauve souris dans la forêt interdite.

Il monta au premier étage. Il prit son courage à deux mains et commença par frapper à la première porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un énorme Monsieur. Il n'avait pas l'air commode au premier abord. Mais, le mythe du colosse bourru fut brisé quand il parla d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi?

Draco essaya de ne pas rire tellement il était surpris.

- Oh désolé, je me suis trompé de chambre.

- ça ne fait rien. Tachez seulement de vous souvenir de votre numéro de chambre la prochaine fois.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi jeune homme.

Deuxième porte. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'année, en guêpière, porte jarretelle et chemise de nui transparente lui ouvrit.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi beau blond? Lui demanda t'elle en battant des cils dans une invitation très subjective.

- Désolé. Je me suis trompé de chambre.

Il courut presque jusqu'à l'autre bout de la tour pour échapper à la vampe.

Troisième porte. Il du baisser le regard sur un homme de petite taille à l'air plutôt renfrogné.

- Ca n'va pas de déranger les gens en pleine nuit?

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Quatrième porte. Il tomba sur un chinois qui lui demanda de rester là.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quiddich, il se retrouva sous le flash d'un kodak avec une jeune femme accrochée à son bras toute dents dehors. Là encore, il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que le couple de paparazzi était déjà retourné dans la chambre.

Bon, ce n'était pas Harry.

Mais est ce que la ville de Québec rendait tout le monde fou. Ou bien était ce le château? Et il n'avait fait que quatre chambres.

Il appréhendait quasiment de frapper à la prochaine porte. Qu'allait il trouver derrière?

Il frappa à la cinquième porte. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il réessaya. Toujours rien.

- Puis je vous aider Monsieur!

Il sursauta. Derrière lui se trouvait un garçon d'étage.

- Euh, Et bien... Oui. Je cherche un ami. Il est arrivé cet après midi.

- Connaissez vous son numéro de chambre?

- Je l'ai oublié.

- Allez le demander à l'accueil.

- Et bien, pour être honnête, son nom n'est pas marqué dans le registre. Et il m'a certifié qu'il serait ici.

- Avez vous essayé à l'accueil des sorciers?

- Pardon! Mais comment savez vous que...

- Je reconnais un confrère qu'en j'en vois un.

- Et ou se trouve cette accueil?

- Vous reprenez les ascenseurs jusqu'au réez de chaussée. Vous allez à droite et encore a droite dans les escaliers. Ceux ci vous mèneront directement au comptoir d'accueil. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer.

- Merci beaucoup.

Draco repartit presque en courant. Il allait retrouver Harry.

Il appela l'ascenseur. Évidement, ce dernier était au dernier étage. Et comme par hasard, il s'arrêtait au treizième, dixième, neuvième, septième et troisième étage. Il s'engouffra dans la boite a peine les portes ouvertes.

Il n'y avait personne dans la cabine.

En revanche, à la sortie, il devait jouer des coudes pour sortir alors qu'une équipe de joyeux fêtard rentrait dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Il tourna à gauche mais se rendit vite compte qu'il allait vers la sortie. Il revint sur ces pas et se retrouva avec deux escaliers. Un à gauche et l'autre à droite.

C'était lequel déjà qu'il devait prendre?

Il devenait fou. Il ne savait plus trop ou il en était. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était voir Harry. De ce fait, il avait un peu oublié ce que lui avait dit le garçon d'étage.

Il prit l'escalier de gauche. Il tomba sur un couloir sombre que quelques toiles d'araignée décoraient. Peu de moldu se serait aventuré ici. Une toile d'illusions parfaire.

Il remonta les marches quatre a quatre et prit les escaliers de droite qu'il manqua de descendre sur les fesses.

Devant lui, il y avait bien hall d'accueil semblable à celui des moldus mais des papiers volaient dans différents tubes. Sûrement les demandes spéciales des clients.

Tout essoufflé qu'il était, il se précipita au comptoir, sautant presque sur la pauvre jeune femme aux cheveux étranges qui tiraient sur le vert par endroit.

- Je cherche Harry Potter

- Oui, bien, je vais regardesi nous avons ce nom là parmi nos clients. ... Désolé Monsieur, nous n'avons pas de Harry Potter.

- Mick je sais pas quoi alors.

Elle reparcourut son registre.

- Non, pas de Mick. Vous ne connaissez pas son nom de famille?

- Non. Mais, vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas vu passer Harry Potter. Le Harry Potter d'Angleterre. Celui qui a sauvé le monde sorcier.

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. Mais je vais vous chercher quelqu'un.

- S'il vous plait mademoiselle n'appelez pas la sécurité. C'est vraiment important que je le retrouve.

- Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'appeler la sécurité. Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre seule le cas échéant. Je vais vous chercher un de mes collègues anglais. Il pourra peut être vous aider.

Draco pâlit considérablement. Un sorcier anglais. Il allait rencontrer un sorcier anglais. Peut être un de ses bourreaux.

Non, non, non. Il ne devait pas rester là alors que la potion perdait peu à peu de son efficacité. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure voir de minute si il continuait à s'agiter. Son métabolisme étant à pleine capacité lorsqu'il était en activité, il intégrait plus facilement les résidus de la concoction.

Il ne devait donc pas reste là sous peine d'être reconnu.

A peine eut il fait demi tour:

- Monsieur?

_A suivre_

**Alors, la St Jean, ça vous tente ? C'est vraiment malade quand on y est.**

**Pas de Harry pour cette fois. J'suis encore méchante^^**

**Promis, il s'en vient. Patience.**

**A votre avis, le sorcier anglais, ami ou ennemi ? **

**Bon weekend**

**A+**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. **

**Cette semaine, Ron commence à bouger.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 28

- Papa, papa!!!

Ron arriva dans la chambre de Rose en courant. Il la découvrit assise au milieu de son lit, en larme. Ron sut derechef qu'elle venait de faire de nouveau un cauchemar.

- Rose, ma chérie, je suis là!

- Papa!

- Là! Rose, c'était un cauchemar.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la bercer.

- Tu veux le parler de ton cauchemar?

- Mhhh! C'était Blaise. Il tombait, tombait, tombait. Puis y'a eu un grand boom et du feu partout. Et après, y'avait plus de bruit. Y'avait trois personnes qui regardaient le feu. Je les ai pas bien vu mais y'avait deux petites personnes et une grande. La grande elle tenait les deux petites par la main et on aurait dit qu'elle avait mal à la jambe. Et après, j'ai vu des gens dans le feu et je me suis réveillée. J'ai eu peur pour les gens dans le feu. Tu crois qu'ils sont tous mort? En plus y'avait des enfants dans le feu.

Rose se mît à pleurer de nouveau.

De son coté, Ron fit rapidement le lien avec l'accident d'avion. Il n'en fut pas étonné. C'était ce genre de rêve qui s'était développés après la mort d'Hermione.

Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais, lors d'une de ces dernières missions avec Harry, le rêve de Rose leur avait sauvé la vie. Depuis, il ne prenait plus à la légère les cauchemars de sa fille.

Ainsi, il y avait trois rescapés dans ce vol. Et il ne pouvait plus douter que Blaise faisait partis du voyage. Rose ne faisait ce genre de rêve que lorsque quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait était impliqué.

Il serra un peu plus sa fille dans ses bras et se mît à penser à sa vie.

Après la mort de sa femme, il avait essayé de trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'autres femmes. Il avait essayé de repartir là où sa vie s'était achevée. Il avait essayé de trouver un nouveau départ. Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier Hermione. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ce défit, d'être de nouveau heureux avec une autre femme. Hermione était unique et en comparaison, les autres paraissaient bien fades.

D'après lui, son amour, son seul véritable amour était mort, il ne pouvait renaitre. Pour Ron, on ne pouvait aimer qu'une fois du véritable amour et le sien était parti.

Désormais, il était voué à suivre son parcours sur cette terre, seul. Il était voué à errer comme une âme en peine jusqu'à ce que son parcours s'achève. Il s'accrochait à ses certitudes comme il s'accrochait à son balai. Il n'arrivait pas à refermer la blessure qu'Hermione avait faite par son absence.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant l'arrivée de Blaise.

Ron n'avait pas su pourquoi, mais inconsciemment, le métis déclencha en lui l'envie de se relever. C'était un nouveau défit qui se levait. Un nouveau soleil.

Petit à petit, lui aussi avait apprécié la présence de Blaise. Il pensait l'amour mort à jamais avec Hermione. Mais il semblait renaitre pour un nouveau départ, pour un autre peut être.

Il pensait n'aimer qu'une fois. Il pensait n'aimer qu'une femme. Il s'était découvert attiré par un homme. Son parcours d'errance semblait s'effondrer emportant ces certitudes.

Ça lui avait fait peur. Ce nouvel espoir ravageur l'avait effrayé. Tomber amoureux d'un homme, le qu'en dira t'on l'avait effrayé. L'homosexualité était plutôt bien vue du coté des sorciers, mais les moldus étaient plus réticents. Deux hommes ensemble qui ne se montraient pas trop, ça pouvait à la limite passer. Mais deux hommes et un enfant qu'en penserait on?

On savait qu'il vivait seul avec sa fille, qu'il avait perdu sa femme. Un père célibataire ça ne choquait pas. On compatissait. Ce n'était pas évident d'élever une enfant seul. Mais que dirait on s'il se mettait à vivre avec un autre homme?

Deux homos ça ne faisait pas deux parents. Ça n'était pas moral. Et puis, si les voisins étaient homophobes, quels rumeur pourraient ils faire partir? Est ce qu'on les traiterait de pédophile? Ca serait trop dur. Pourrait on lui enlever sa fille? Ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

Tout comme il n'aurait pas supporté le rejet de sa famille quand Ginny l'avait découvert. Mais contre toute attente, sa sœur n'avait pas mal réagit. Au contraire. Elle semblait heureuse pour lui et le soutenait.

Quel idiot il avait été de laisser partir le métis. Quel idiot il avait été de se croire encore au temps des querelles de Poudlard.

Quel idiot il avait été de laisser s'envoler quelqu'un qui avait fait renaitre des sentiments qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir.

Il prenait conscience de sa bêtise. Mais c'était trop tard. Blaise était partis. Il avait prit cet avion. Ron pleura silencieusement sa bêtise. Si seulement il avait été moins bête. Si seulement il lui avait laissé en placer une au lieu de se braquer.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait encore de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait et que Rose aimait.

Il se retourna vers sa fille qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Elle était si sensible et paraissait si fragile là, endormie.

Doucement, il la recoucha dans ses draps. Il l'embrassa tendrement et sortis.

Dans le salon, il se servit un whisky pur feu. Il alluma la télé. Sur toutes les chaines d'information, on ne parlait que du crash aérien. Il monta le son.

" Le crash est survenu en milieu de journée heure locale, tout prêt de l'île Bonaventure. D'après les témoignages des témoins, ce drame serait du à un problème technique.

On compte pour le moment deux survivants. Deux enfants qui s'en allaient rejoindre leur mère à Montréal. On ne comprends pas encore comment ils ont réussi à s'en sortir, mais c'est un véritable miracle. En effet, il reste peu de chance de retrouver des survivants..."

Les images défilaient sur l'écran. Des pompiers éteignant les flammes qui léchaient encore la carlingue. Les témoins qui racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vu. Les secours qui s'affairaient autour de deux enfants blond comme les blés.

Ron se releva de son fauteuil. Deux enfants! Mais il devait y avoir une troisième personne. Est ce qu'elle serait déjà à l'hôpital à cause de sa jambe?

Les journalistes en auraient sûrement parlé. Si la personne était décède des suites de ses blessures, le gratteur d'information l'aurait aussi mentionné.

Rose se serait elle trompée?

Ça l'étonnerait beaucoup. Les rêves de Rose s'étaient toujours révélés vrais.

Ces rêves révélaient le futur ou le présent de la personne. Il devait donc forcément y avoir une troisième personne.

Une pointe d'espoir naquit dans le cœur de Ron. Il était persuadé que sa fille avait raison. Il pria Merlin pour qu'il s'agisse de Blaise. De toute façon, pourquoi n'aurait il pas le droit d'espérer? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait déjà tout perdu.

Il fallait qu'il sache qui était cette troisième personne.

Il courut dans la chambre de sa sœur.

- Gin! Gin! Tu t'occupes de Rose. Je vais à l'aéroport. Il faut que je sache.

La jeune femme qui avait finit par trouver le sommeil ne comprit pas grand chose à ce qui se passait. Il fallait qu'il sache quoi fut sa première pensée avant de retomber sur l'oreiller.

Ron avait transplané directement à l'aéroport. On avait beau être en pleine nuit, c'était l'agitation ici. Une cellule d'aide psychologique aux familles des victimes avait été ouverte.

Il se dirigea vers une petite dame qui semblait tenir la liste des passagers présent sur le vol. Un fol espoir le parcourait. Peut être que la troisième personne était en vie parce qu'elle n'avait pas prit l'avion. Et cette personne était justement Blaise.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Comment puis je vous aider? Demanda la femme.

- Je cherche quelqu'un qui devait aller au Québec. Je voudrais savoir s'il a bien prit cet avion.

- Nous ne dévoilons ça qu'au membre de la famille.

- Ah! Mais je suis son fiancé.

Tous les moyens sont bons dans un moment comme ça non?

- Oh mais ca change tout. Comment s'appelle cette personne?

- Blaise Inib... Zabini.

- Blaise Inibzabini.

- Non, non, juste Zabini.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur. Monsieur Zabini était bien sur ce vol.

- Oh.

- Si vous voulez, un médecin peut vous rencontrer.

- Non non, ça ira. Il faut que j'aille là bas. Se dit il à lui même.

- Pardon? Demanda la petite dame qui semblait choquée de la réaction du rouquin. Toute la soirée elle avait vu des familles s'effondrer.

- Il faut que j'aille au Québec répéta t'il plus fort.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit la meilleure chose à faire.

- Il fait que j'aille au Québec. Je sais qu'il est vivant. Il faut que je parle aux enfants. Ils l'ont vu.

- Lais de quoi parlez vous?

- Aux infos, ils ont dit qu'il y avait deux enfants de rescapés, mais je suis certain qu'il y en a une troisième. Il faut que j'aille au Québec tout de suite.

- Monsieur, calmez vous!

- Où je peux acheter un billet d'avion? Il faut que j'aille au Québec.

- Jessy, un problème?

- Appelle la sécurité et le docteur Lawrence. Je crois que Monsieur est en état de choc.

- Mais non. Je vais très bien. Il faut juste que j'aille au Québec.

Sur ce, Ron fit rapidement demi tour pour sortir du hall où était tenu la cellule de soutient.

- Monsieur! Arrêtez vous!

Le rouquin passa outre les recommandations.

Au moment où il franchissait les portes, deux agents de la sécurité arrivaient. Il prit ses jambes à son cou pour leur échapper.

Une course poursuite s'engagea dans le hall de l'aéroport. Cependant, avec l'heure tardive, il y avait peu d'agitation dans le hall donc peut d'endroit pour échapper à ses poursuivants. A un moment, Ron se retourna pour voir s'il les avait distancé. Il y avait huit agents après lui. Malheureusement, son cou d'œil à l'arrière lui valu de dévier de sa trajectoire initiale. Alors qu'il accélérait, il fut stoppé net par un pilier.

Il retomba sur les fesses. Les huit agents qu'il avait réussi à distancer jusque là le rattrapèrent.

- Monsieur, veuillez nous suivre.

- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal! Il faut juste que j'aille au Québec.

- Vous irez plus tard au Québec.

- Mais il faut que j'y aille. Vous ne comprenez pas.

Deux agents de sécurité le relevèrent et le trainèrent de force alors que le rouquin se débattait.

Le docteur Lawrence l'attendait assis derrière une table pliable qui faisait office de bureau. C'était un monsieur d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux blanc, dégarnir sur le sommet du crâne, des lunettes double foyer rondes sur le nez et plutôt bien habillé.

- C'est bon messieurs. Merci de l'avoir rattrapé. Asseyez vous jeune homme. Bien, comment vous appelez vous?

- Ron Weas...bini.

A la dernière seconde, il se présenta sous une fausse identité. Pendant qu'il exerçait son ancien métier, il avait développe une sorte de septième sens lui indiquant quand mentir ou dire la vérité. Il préféra jouer le jeu de Blaise et cacher sa véritable identité.

- Monsieur Weasbini. J'ai cru comprendre qu'un de vos proche était sur le vol qui s'est abimé au Québec.

- Oui, et il faut que j'aille le retrouver.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir. On a encore retrouvé trois corps. Il va falloir que vous fassiez votre deuil.

- Mais, il est vivant je vous dis.

- Il n'y a que deux survivants et quasiment aucune chance de retrouver d'autres survivants.

- Vous êtes sûr d'être un médecin d'aide psychologique? Parce que franchement, vous auriez plutôt tendance à pousser votre patient au suicide avec des paroles comme ça.

- Il faut que vous fassiez votre deuil.

Dans ce genre d'accidents, il y a rarement de survivants. Et deux, c'est déjà énorme. Je vous aide juste à accepter la triste réalité.

- Mais je suis certain qu'il est encore vivant.

- Vous devriez évacuer votre tristesse. Pleurer, ça vous ferrait du bien. Évacuer la perte de quelqu'un par les larmes est un moyen de se laver de sa culpabilité. Les larmes sont une eau pure qui permettent de ressortir de soit tout ce qu'on a accumulé, les joies et les peines.

Ce liquide lacrymal peut noyer le chagrin et les peines. Il peut éteindre la colère et la haine qu'on renferme. La larme roule, coule, se dépose entrainant tout sur son passage. Ça marrait n'être pas grand chose. Et pourtant, ça fait tellement de bien de pleurer, de déverser ce trop plein d'émotion. Si tout le monde pouvait verser sa larme, le monde irait tellement mieux au lieu d'évacuer sa frustration en se tapant dessus.

Ron écoutait le médecin grisonnant avec effroi. Il se demandait de quelle secte ce zozo la pouvait bien faire partis. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de se sauver. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter un allumé comme lui qui lui faisait une synthèse sur les larmes.

- Ok, ok. Je veux bien pleurer. Mais pas devant vous.

- Comment ça pas devant moi?

A suivre.

**Enfin Ron ouvre les yeux.**

**Pour ceux qui en doutaient encore, Blaise était bien dans cet avion. Est ce la troisième personne? Pourquoi ne s'était il pas avec les enfants?**

**Comment ça s'échapper Ron des griffes de ce médecin?**

**Encore des questions. Ah oui, il y a aussi deux chansons françaises qui m'ont inspiré. Les trouverez vous?**

**Pour y répondre ou me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, c'est le bouton vert.**

**A+. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Salut A toutes !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires. Grace à vous, j'en suis à 500. Donc qui dit un chiffre rond dit une dédicace. Celle ci revient à Galouca. Faut dire qu'en plus de ça, elle a trouvé deux chansons sur les trois (excusez moi, j'avais mis deux dans mon commentaire précédent). Donc les trois sont dans l'ordre d'apparition :**

**- « Repartir » tiré de la **_**comédie musicale du roi soleil**_**.**

**- « Mon petit mec et moi » de **_**Les Wriggles.**_

**- « De l'eau » **_**d'Elodie Frégé**_**.**

**Je sais, j'ai des goût musicaux un peu spéciaux, et c'est pas les pire croyez moi. ^^**

**Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture. Que sur Harry (et Mick). Un beau tête à tête avec plein de révélation.**

**Chapitre 29**

- Aïe la tête. Où suis je?

Harry tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Cependant, le mal de tête lui vrillait les méninges.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était dans une pièce sombre. Des flambeaux faisaient danser des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs de pierre. Un froid humide parcouru l'échine du brun. Il tenta de se relever mais ce fut peine perdue

Il avait les bras attachés avec de grosses chaînes au dessus de la tête. Deux autres étaient fixées à ses chevilles. Il était enchainé pieds et poings liés à une sorte de lourde table en bois.

Il paniqua un peu. Ce n'était jamais bon d'être attaché de la sorte. A moins bien sûr d'être consentant. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne jouait pas dans cette cours là.

Il s'agira pour essayer de défaire les liens mais rien n'y fit.

Il se calma et regarda ce qui l'entourait. Ces yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité.

Il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. La lourde porte en chêne, seule porte de sortie était en face de lui. A sa gauche se trouvait une cage de fer, du même genre que celle où fut enfermé la Corriveau.

A coté de cette dernière il y avait un pilori.

Au plafond pendaient des chaînes du même style que celles qui le ligotaient à la table.

Il tourna la tête de l'autre coté. Ce n'était guère plus rassurant. Une sorte de four s'y trouvait. Des pics de toutes tailles sortaient du foyer encore éteint.

Un frisson parcouru le prisonnier. Non, un tatouage au fer rouge n'était pas dans ses projets.

Il se contorsionna du mieux qu'il pût pour voir avec horreur que derrière lui se trouvait toute une panoplie de fouet plus ou moins usés. Il y en avait avec une longue lanière de cuire tressé. D'autres abordait un bouquet de petite lanière sur une extrémité. Certain avaient même des petits pics de métal. Sur une table accolée au mur, toutes sortes d'instruments qu'il ne pouvait identifier dans sa position s'entassaient.

Cette vision d'ensemble lui assécha la gorge.

Il n'était pas dans une chambre cinq étoiles du château.

La panique le gagna de nouveau. Qu'est ce que comptait faire Mick? Pourquoi l'avait il emmené ici?

- Le spectacle te plait?

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu Mick caché dans un renfoncement sombre.

- Que penses tu de la déco? C'est certes un peu moins lumineux que dans ta maison de vancances, mais ce mélange de pierre, de fer et de cuir à son charme non?

- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici?

- Trois heures environ. Je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort en t'assommant.

- pourquoi je suis ici? Ce n'est sûrement pas pour parler tapisserie, je me trompe?

- Non tu as raison j'ai d'autres projets pour nous.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait? Et qu'est ce que tu m'as fait avaler? Je n'étais plus moi même ces dernières heures.

Un grand rire digne des méchants de James Bond lui répondit.

- Pas seulement depuis quelques heures. Ça fait presque depuis que tu es arrivé chez les aurores que tu n'es plus toi même.

- Quoi? Comment ça? J'ai toujours été moi.

- Réponds à cette simple question. Étais tu amoureux de moi?

- Jamais!

- Mais bien sûr. Tes regards écœurants de tendresse ne reflétaient que du dégout. C'est vrai je n'avais pas vu ça. Je suis vraiment bête.

Mais comment expliques tu que tu n'ais jamais pu me dire non?

- Comment as tu fait pour que je sois attiré par toi?

?

- Oh, c'est simple. Une petite potion de mon invention. Un simple filtre d'amour mélangé à un sort de confusion. C'était peu concentré, mais à force d'en accumuler. Ne dit on pas que c'est la dose qui fait le poison?

Tu as attrapé la maladie d'amour! Et la faible dose a fait en sorte que ça semble naturel. Il faut avouer aussi que le faite que tu sois gay a joué en ma faveur.

Il sourit à Harry. Étrangement, ce sourire qu'Harry aimait tant avant ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Un autre sourire était dans le cœur du brun.

- La potion ne fait plus effet n'est ce pas?

- Non malheureusement. Il faut la donner assez régulièrement sinon, elle perd rapidement de son efficacité. Alors, avec tes vacances surprises, je n'ai pas pût te garder sous mon entière influence.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que je rentre ?

- Et bien, d'une part, il aurait fallu que je recommence au début et d'autre part, si tu es parti si précipitamment c'est à cause de l'on mariage non?

- Oui, évidement puisque tu as fait en sorte que je sois attiré par toi.

- Amoureux!

- Non. Attiré. Amoureux, je le suis aujourd'hui et ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Mhhh. Dray je suppose. Lui dit Mick avec un rictus.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais espéré que la nouvelle de mon mariage te détruise et que tu rampes devant moi pour me récupérer. Mais tu as fuit. Et je me suis dit que tu ne reviendrais peut être pas. Ai-je tord?

- Bien deviné.

En effet, Dray avait pensé demander à Dray s'il voulait de l'aide à plein temps. Ou, sinon, il avait pensé trouver un autre travail que celui que la société sorcière lui avait commis d'office.

- Si la potion ne fait plus effet, tu m'as donné autre chose non?

- Oui, je t'en ai donné une autre. Mais contrairement à l'autre, elle fait effet tout de suite. Pas besoin d'attendre. Elle ne dure pas assez longtemps non plus. C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas administré avant. Tes changements de comportement auraient été trop voyants.

- Qu'est ce que c'était?

- De l'imperium en bouteille.

- De l'imperium! Mais c'est interdit!

- Oh oui, la sort est interdit. Mais la potion est méconnue puisque c'est moi qui l'ai crée. Je vais d'ailleurs t'avouerais un petit secret. Ton amie, la sang de bourbe a bien failli révéler tout ça au ministère.

- Hermione!?

- Oui, elle travaillait sur cette potion. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser cette garce dévoiler en quelques mois sept ans de recherche.

- Tu ne l'as quand même pas...

- Tuée? Oh si, je l'ai tué. Elle n'a rien vu venir malgré les menaces que je lui ai envoyé. La méthode moldu, rien de mieux pour brouiller les pistes non?

- Espèce de salop. Vociféra Harry en tirant sur ses chaînes. Je vais te tuer!

Mick dont la mini insurrection d'Harry n'inquiétait pas continua en rigolant.

- Et puis, je faisais d'une Pierre deux coups. J'éliminais le risque que ma potion soit découverte. Et j'écartais le rouquin. C'était un véritable gêneur. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à te sauver la vie par deux fois. On avait l'impression qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Maintenant je te tiens et personne ne viendra te sauver.

Une lueur de psychopathe brillait dans ses yeux depuis qu'il parlait du meurtre de la brune.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais utiliser comme outil. Peut être aurais tu une préférence?

Harry était partagé entre la colère et la peur. Il voulait faire de la charpie de Mick et plus encore. Toutefois, il n'était pas en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit. Sa position ne faisait pas très sérieux.

Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Sauf Dray. Il était son seul espoir de s'en sortir.

Harry essayait d'espérer mais il y avait peu de chance que le châtain vienne à son secours. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en Dray qu'il avait. Il ne doutait pas que Dray viendrait à son secours s'il connaissait sa situation. Enfin, il n'en aurait pas douté avant la dispute. Mais là, d'une le châtain ne connaissait pas la situation et de deux, il lui avait bien dit ne plus vouloir le voir. Pourtant, Harry aurait aimé le revoir au moins une dernière fois. Il aurait aimé continuer prendre soin de lui. Il aurait aimé l'aimer de plus en plus de jour en jour. Il avait trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. La personne qui faisait qu'il se sentait enfin quelqu'un d'apprécier pour qui il était.

Il devait se battre pour lui.

Il devait gagner du temps.

Harry osait penser que Mick lui dirait tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir avant de la faire disparaître.

- Mick, avant de choisir par quel moyen tu veux m'éliminer. Est ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

- Oh, mais c'est très simple. Dit il d'un ton doucement menaçant. Tu as tué celui que j'aimais.

- Co…Comment ça ? C'est impossible. Je n'ai tué qu'une seule personne et…Oh ! Par Merlin !

- Je crois que tu vois de qui je parle.

- Tu es… Tu es un mangemort !!!

- Oui, j'en était un. Il n'en reste qu'un. Et pas le moindre, l'époux de Tom.

- L'époux !!!

Harry était plus que surpris de la nouvelle. Choqué, tétanisé serait plus exact en fait.

- Oui, tu as tué mon mari Potter. Et pour ça, je vais te tuer. Tu vas souffrir comme j'ai souffert de l'avoir perdu. Lentement tu vas comprendre ce que j'ai ressentis d'avoir perdu celui que j'aimais. Je vais te le faire comprendre à ma manière.

- Attends, attends, attends, la coupa Harry qui s'était remis de son choc. Depuis quand étiez vous marié ?

Ce dernier mot lui arracha une moue de dégout.

- Nous nous sommes marié peu après son retour. Te souviens tu du massacre de Dream Town ? Et bien, c'était mon cadeau de mariage. Personne n'a pu intervenir et gâcher ma surprise. J'avais emmené le chef John, quel crétin, à vous envoyer sur d'autres pistes.

- C'était pour ça qu'on a tous été surpris de l'attaque et que tout le monde était revenu bredouille.

- T'as tout compris.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait arrêté tout les mangemort ?

- Ils sont inutiles aujourd'hui. Et il fallait que je leur pose quelques questions personnelles qui ne sont pas dans les rapports de mission évidemment. Vois tu, il me reste encore une personne à trouver et à éliminer. Je voulais te garder pour la fin, mais d'une tu as changé mes plans et de deux, tu ne m'es plus tout à fait utile toi non plus, vu que tu ne me l'as pas trouvé. Tu te demandes surement de qui je parle. Et bien, c'est quelqu'un à cause de qui mon mari se détournait un peu trop de moi.

- Jalousie ? Se moqua Harry malgré la situation. Il avait toujours été un peu arrogant quand il était en danger.

- Et oui, jalousie. Vois tu, c'est aussi pour ça que je veux te tuer. Si tu n'avais pas précipité la fin de mon époux, cette personne aurait finit par être tué. Vu le rythme des tortures que mon mari et les autres mangemort lui imposaient, elle aurait fini par passer la baguette à gauche. Mais cette personne a du retourné à Poudlard plus tôt que prévu à cause de ce cher directeur. Puis, elle a disparu sans laisser de trace après les procès, après son procès.

- Tu veux tuer un élève de Poudlard ? Qui ?

- La seule fille à ne pas avoir laissé de trace c'est Pansy Parkinson.

- Pourquoi une fille ?

- Tu disais elle.

- Mhht mon pauvre Harry, il va bientôt falloir que je commence mon traitement si je vaux que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Le « elle » représentait le mot personne voyons. Non, vois tu, il s'agissait d'un homme. Mon mari torturait son prisonnier d'une manière que je ne concevais pas particulièrement et il était presque devenu accro. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir directement, je ne voulais pas que Tom s'aperçoive de ma jalousie. Je lui ai donc suggéré de faire en sorte que les autres mangemorts participent à ces réjouissances. Et il a accepté. Il m'a prouvé par là que ce n'était qu'un jouet, un objet, que j'étais plus important à ces yeux. Il m'a fait un énorme cadeau quand il a demandé au père de la victime de faire comme les autres. Il n'a pu que ce plier devant son maitre. C'était jouissif !

Harry avait peur de comprendre. Il n'osait imaginer l'état de la victime. Elle ne pouvait être encore en vie. Surtout que s'il s'agissait d'un élève, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant.

D'une voix hésitante il demanda :

- Qui…Qui était ce prisonnier ?

Une haine farouche passa quand même dans les yeux du psychopathe, malgré le fait qu'il parlait d'un « objet » selon ses propres dires.

- Draco Malfoy junior.

- Draco ?

Harry superposa directement ce nom à celui de Dray. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il reste chez lui. Qu'il ne lui vienne pas l'idée de débarquer ici. Il commençait à recouper tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Dray ses derniers temps et les mots de Mick. Sa peur de Voldemort, ses tentatives de suicide, le fait qu'il n'ait plus de famille, son agoraphobie. Finalement, il était en train de prendre sa dernière dispute comme une bénédiction.

Si c'était la seule façon de le protéger, il subirait ce que Mick comptait lui faire.

- Oui, ce petit aristo lui même.

Ce nom avait semblé amplifier la lueur de démence de Mick, il rajouta.

- Enfin, je pense qu'on a assez parlé. Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps. Personne ne viendra te secourir de toute façon.

Sur ce il lança un sort qui alluma la forge. La chaleur monta très vite dans la pièce.

- Bon, en attendant que ça chauffe, par quoi on commence ? Après tout, on a toute la vie devant nous. Enfin, j'ai, excuse moi. Alors, la pince ou la plume ?

_A suivre._

**Alors, des idées de tortures ? Content des révélations faites dans ce chapitre ?**

**Vous allez surement me dire qu'il est un peu court mais pourtant j'en ai rajouté des choses en le retapant, on est loin de la version initiale.**

**Enfin pour tout ce que vous avez à me dire, c'est le bouton en dessous.**

**A+**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Merci pour toutes vos review. **

**Tout d'abord, j'espère que personne n'a été malade à cause de la nouvelle sur le lien qui réunissait Mick et Voldemort (je remue le couteau dans la plaie là ^^).**

**Je vous laisse donc avec notre rouquin. A t'il fuit le docteur Lawrence ?**

**Réponse en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 30**

- Comment ça vous n'allez pas pleurer devant moi?

- Parce que je ne veux pas pleurer devant vous.

- Mais, pourquoi donc? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un pleurer!

- Je pense que je m'en serais douté. Mais je ne pleurerais pas devant vous.

Pris d'inspiration Ron rajouta.

- Si vous voulez, je pourrais pleurer dans un flacon.

- Pour vrai?!

Ron était sidéré, il avait vraiment à faire à un fou. Les yeux du médecin s'étaient mis à briller comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on promet son premier balai.

- Je peux aller aux toilettes maintenant?

- Oui, oui. Et tenez, un flacon.

C'était à se demander qui des deux avait le plus besoin d'un médecin.

Ron se fit escorter à la salle de bain. Il s'enferma directement dans une cabine.

Bon joueur, il plongea le flacon dans la cuvette et le remplis d'eau. Il posa au sol le flacon contenant le précieux liquide et y laissa un mot.

"Pour Dr Lawrence. L'eau des peines y ssssont dans le flacon".

Il partit à rire espérant que le médecin découvrirait le sens caché de cette phrase.

Cependant, très vire il repris sont sérieux. Il devait aller au Québec.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte puisque l'agent de sécurité qui l'avait accompagné l'attendait pour le ramener près du fou.

Il ne pouvait que transplaner.

Il atterrît dans d'autres cabinets. Il en sortit comme si de rien n'était.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait de nombreuses rangées de siège et des boutiques presque toutes fêlées. Chose normale étant donnée l'heure tardive.

Il se trouvait dans la zone d'embarquement. C'était une bonne chose si on oublie qu'il n'avait pas de billet d'embarquement.

Une voix retentit dans le hall.

"Dernier appel. Les passagers en direction de Montréal via l'aéroport Paul Eliot Trudeau sont priés de se présenter porte G. Je répète..."

Ron regarda ou il se trouvait. Porte E. Il marcha rapidement en direction de la porte d'embarquement précédemment nommée. Il réfléchissait en même temps au moyen de passer la zone d'embarcation sans entrave. Sans carte, il était évident qu'on ne le laisserait pas rentrer dans l'avion.

Il avisa le personnel qui se tenait au bureau d'embarquement. Il y avait deux hôtesses. Une première, une petite brune à lunette et une seconde qui était en fait un homme Roux de grande taille.

Ron n'en crut pas sa chance. Il devait remplacer ce Stewart. Ce faire passer pour lui.

Il réfléchit au quart de tour. Son regard se porta autour de lui. Il tomba sur un magasine dont Andréa Bocelli faisait la première page. Ca lui donna une idée. Il sortit sa baguette en faisant attention qu'on ne le remarque pas. Il métamorphosa le journal en lunettes noires et la bouteille en plastique qui se trouvait à côté devint une canne blanche.

Paré de son attirail, il se dirigea vers les agents de vol.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Votre carte d'embarquement et votre passeport s'il vous plait.

Ron fit semblant de chercher dans ses poches les dit documents.

- Oh non!

- Qu'y a t'il Monsieur?

- Je ne trouve pas mon passeport. Il a du tomber lorsque j'étais aux toilettes.

- Je vais aller voir Milly!

- Ok John.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Mais…

- Vous n'allez pas faire toutes les toilettes du hall quand même? L'avion ne partira jamais!

Je vais vous accompagner. Il faut que je compte mes pas pour me souvenir lesquels c'était. Car croyez le ou non, mais je serais bien incapable de vous dire prés de quelles boutiques j'étais.

- Vous avez raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Milly regarda partir les deux roux. Côte à côte, on pouvait voir qu'ils faisaient la même taille. L'aveugle était juste un peu plus musclé. Ils abordaient tous les deux une chevelure de feu que Ron avait légèrement plus courte.

De face, ils avaient tous les deux le visage parsemé de tâche de rousseur sur les pommettes et sur le nez. Jack avait les yeux verts et le visage un peu plus long que Ron.

Malgré ses légères différences, on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient frère. Ron avait trouvé son sosie.

Ron murmura un décompte de pas tout en étudiant derrière ses lunettes noires le steward qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Alors comme ça vous vous appelez John?

- Oui, John Smith.

- Vous êtes espion?

- Non rit l'agent de vol. Et ma copine ne s'appelle pas Jane Smith, enfin, pas encore.

- Oh, vous allez vous marier?

- En fait je voulais lui faire ma demande demain. Ca va faire six ans que nous sommes ensemble. Mais j'ai du remplacer un ami qui à attrapé une grosse grippe. C'est mon premier vol Londres, Québec. Habituellement je suis surtout sur les vols nationaux.

- C'est dommage pour votre demande. Et comment s'appelle la future madame Smith sans indiscrétion?

- Elisabeth.

- Elle est aussi hôtesse?

- Non, elle est dans la police. Elle travaille pour Scotland Yard.

- Mhhh.

Ce fait pouvait être gênant mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Ron aperçu des toilettes. Il prévint John que c'était ici et joua de la canne pour ne pas rentrer dans les obstacles.

- J'espère qu'on va retrouver mes papiers. Fit il mine de s'inquiéter.

- Oui, j'espère pour vous. Mais, vous avez de la chance, à cette heure ci, il y a généralement peu de monde.

John commença à regarder dans les cabinets. Ron eut quelques remord, mais il le fit se retourner lui faisant croire qu'il avait retrouvé son porte feuille. Il utilisa une technique vue dans un film moldu pour endormir le Stewart. « Fais dodo ».

De nouveau, il laissa un mot. C'était la soirée.

« Excuse moi John. Il fallait que je prenne cet avion. Prends soin de ta future femme. »

Il glissa le billet dans la main de l'endormi qu'il plaça dans un des cabinets.

Il intervertit leur chemise. Par chance, il avait mis un pantalon noir ce qui lui évita de déshabiller complètement l'homme. Ron était maintenant un steward. Il rentra sagement la chemise blanche dans le pantalon. Une cravate bleue serrait le col. Il mit le veston aux écussons de la compagnie aérienne finissant le costume. Le rouquin s'observa dans la glace. Ca faisait chic mine de rien.

Il retourna à la zone d'embarcation.

- John. Le monsieur n'est pas avec toi? Demanda Milly.

- Non, on a retrouvé son passeport mais il n'était pas sur ce vol. Il partait pour le Brésil.

- Le veinard! Bon, on y va. Il n'y a plus personne.

Ron acquiesça. Il était excité par la situation. Une montée d »adrénaline le parcouru comme à l'époque ou il était encore chez les aurores. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais il devait se fondre dans le décor, interpréter un rôle. S'infiltrer.

Il fût soulagé en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas pris la place du chef de cabine. Normale pensa t'il vu qu'il n'était que simple remplaçant.

- John, l'interpella un grand blond. Tu indiqueras les consignes de sécurités pour les secondes classes.

- D'accord.

Il se dirigea vers la seconde partie de l'avion.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Bonsoir. Au nom de tout le personnel je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du Boeing 747 à destination de Montréal Trudeau.

Nous vous demandons pour votre sécurité de bien vouloir suivre les consignes de sécurités qui vont vous être données. »

Ron, alias John était placé dans l'allée droite tandis que Milly était dans l'allée gauche.

« Lors du voyage, il est recommandé de garder la ceinture de sécurité. Elle est obligatoire lorsque le voyant s'allume »

Ron suivait du coin de l'œil ce que faisait la petite brune. Il indiquait comment boucler la ceinture et montra les voyants en question. Jusque là, rien de bien compliqué.

« Repérez les sorties de secours les plus proches de vous. Attention, elles peuvent être derrière vous. »

Avec un temps de retard sur la brune, il indiqua la porte sui se trouvait à sa droite et pointa du doigts les portes arrières. Il avait l'impression d'effectuer une chorégraphie ridicule.

« Sous votre siège se trouve un gilet de sauvetage. Il s'agit d'un gilet gonflable. En cas de nécessité, enfilez le et tirez sur la ficelle rouge pour l'ouvrir. »

Ron suivit les indications. Il enfila le gilet et tira sur la cordelette rouge. Instantanément le plastique jaune s'était gonflé. Deux enfants placés quelques rangs devant lui rirent quand il gonfla ses joues. Il sourit.

Milly le regarda faire les yeux arrondis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais John? On ne doit pas gonfler le gilet!

- Oups, désolé.

« En cas de dépressurisation de la cabine, des masques tomberont. Mettez votre propre masque avant d'aider les personnes qui ont besoin d'aide. »

Le Griffondor prit le masque de démonstration et indiqua comment le mettre. Sans le vouloir, il claqua l'élastique contre son visage ce qui lui fit pousser un juron. Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire.

Ron n'oubliant pas qu'il fallait aider son prochain après avoir mis son masque. Il allait donc prendre un cobaye pour montrer comment faire. Milly intervint juste à temps.

- John! Laisses ce Monsieur tranquille!

« Voilà, nous vous souhaitons un agréable vol. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Nous allons décoller dans quelques instants. »

Les hôtesses allèrent au fond de l'appareil se préparer pour le décollage en vérifiant que tous les passagers avaient écouté les recommandations.

Milly et Ron se retrouvaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris d'ouvrir ton gilet de sauvetage? On ne fait jamais ça! S'exclama la brune qui semblait très en colère.

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mon pouce a ripé sur la sangle.

- Mouai. Bon, attachons notre ceinture, l'avion va décoller.

Ron, attacha boucle de sécurité et se cramponna aux accoudoir de son siège.

- Et bien John! On pourrait penser que c'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion. Rigola Milly.

- C'est le cas. Répondit spontanément Ron toujours crispé sur ses accoudoirs.

- Comment?

- Enfin, je voulais dire que c'est la première fois que je monte dans cet avion là, bien sûr. Tu crois quand même pas que c'est la première fois que j'effectue un vol quand même. Ha ha ha, la bonne blague.

Quand il sentit l'avion prendre de la vitesse sur la piste, il ferma les yeux.

- Maman, je vais mourir murmura t'il.

- Bin voyons dont John! T'as peur en avion? Mais l'avion c'est le moyen le plus sûr de voyager. Se moqua la brunette.

L'avion quitta le sol pour commencer à prendre de l'altitude. Tout le monde fut collé à son siège. Ron commença à se décrisper. C'était un peu comme prendre de l'altitude en balais, sauf qu'on ne ressentait pas le vent dans les cheveux et qu'on était confortablement assis.

- Waouh. C'est génial.

Milly le regarda en riant.

- On croirait vraiment que c'est ton premier vol. Mon neveu se comportait de la même façon lors de son baptême de l'air.

- Hey! J' suis pas un gamin!

- Presque. Bon allez, c'est le moment d'aller distribuer les oreillettes et couvertures.

Milly se détacha et attrapa la boite qui contenait les écouteurs. Ron voulu la suivre mais il était encore attaché. Il essaya d'enlever sa ceinture mais n'y parvint pas.

- Bin, qu'est ce que tu fais John?

- Je suis coincé.

- T'es coincé? Demanda Milly incrédule.

- Je n'arrive pas à enlever ma ceinture.

- Montre voir.

Elle s'approcha de Ron et défit la ceinture du rouquin. Elle resta penché au dessus de lui. Ses mains étaient posées sur les cuisses du jeune homme l'empêchant de se relever. Elle releva les yeux au niveau ce ceux du Griffondor.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. Lui souffla t'elle avant de l'embrasser.

_A suivre._

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre bien que je n'en sois pas super satisfaite. **

**Avez vous déchiffrez le mot que Ron laisse au docteur?**

**Comment va t'il se sortir des griffes de la brunette?**

**En tout cas, ces péripéties ne sont pas finies. Pauvre Ron ^^**

**A+**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Merci pour votre soutient régulier. **

**Alors tout d'abord réponse à la devinette de la semaine passée trouvée par deux d'entre vous : Kallista et Galouca. Vous êtes aussi tordue que moi ^^**

**Donc, que signifiait : ****"Pour Dr Lawrence. L'eau des peines y ssssont dans le flacon".**

**Je m'excuse avant de vous donner la réponse. Je devait être fatiguée en écrivant ça. **

**Alors, la réponse : « Pour Dr Lawrence. L'eau des pénis sont dans le flacon ». Sorry.**

**Sinon, cette semaine, course dans le château pour notre Draco.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**C****hapitre 31**

- Monsieur?

Draco se figea net. Il connaissait cette voix. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais ce ton lent et posé ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un serpentard.

- Nott?

- Oui. Est ce que je vous connais?

- Draco Black.

- Black?

- Draco Mal... Malfoy.

- Malfoy?

- Tu comptes répéter ainsi tous mes noms de famille?

- Wow! Un Malfoy qui veut faire de l'humour. Ça décape.

- Très drôle. Mais je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Black. La digne lignée de mon père s'est éteinte avec lui et son maître. Cracha le serpentard.

- Si tu veux. Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais à ton visage? Il est tout boursoufflé. Tu as fait de la chirurgie esthétique? Demanda suspicieusement le serpentard qui avait du mal à identifier le Prince des serpentards.

- De la quoi?

- Pour ton visage?

- Ah ça! C'est une potion de camouflage.

- Ah ouai? Tu voulais ressembler à un rongeur? On dirait que tu as avalé un hamster.

- Pardon!

- Bin c'est vrai quoi. Le Draco Malfoy d'avant n'avait pas de si grosse joues. Il était même squelettique. Alors Monsieur, laissez moi douté.

- Nott, t'es vraiment drôle.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Donc, pourquoi le vrai Draco Malfoy...

- Black.

- Black voudrait il se cacher?

- Pour ne pas être reconnu mardis. Et toi, tu travailles ici? Depuis quand?

- Je suis le sous directeur de la partie sorcière depuis deux ans maintenant.

- Wow. Pas mal!

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu deviens?

- Je suis décorateur via le net.

- Sérieux! Tu sais utiliser cet outil que les moldus ont inventé?

- Bien sur que je sais m'en servir! Ça fait quand même quatre ans que j'ai monté mon commerce. Pour qui me prends tu?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais sûrement pas pour un Malfoy. Pardon, un Black.

- Laisses tomber. Dis moi plutôt si tu as vu Potter!

- Potter!? Le Harry Potter?

- Hn!

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux?

- Ca va te sembler étrange, mais il est en danger. Il faut l'aider.

- Attendez! Attendez! Si je comprends bien, Draco Malfoy, pardon, Black, ex- Prince des Serpentard veut sauver Harry Potter. Le Harry Potter. Parce qu'on parle bien du Harry Potter qui a vaincu Tu-sais-qui?

- Oui, on parle de celui la même.

- Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes certainement pas Draco Malfoy.

- Black.

- Peu importe. Le Draco que je connais n'irait jamais aider Potter.

- Les choses peuvent changer. Je vis du côté Moldu. Je travail avec des outils inventés par les moldus.

- Preuves supplémentaires. Le Draco de Poudlard ne pouvait pas encadrer les moldus.

- Par Salazar Nott! Tu veux quoi comme preuve?

Je n'ai pas le temps de passer un test de vérité. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il m'a fallu passer au travers d'une foule complètement étrange pour arriver jusqu'au château.

Ensuite, j'ai manqué me faire mettre à la porte de l'hôtel. Puis, j'ai rencontré des gens complètement fou. Et pour finir, je tombe sur un crétin de sous directeur qui, au lieu de m'aider à retrouver l'homme que j'aime me fait perdre un temps précieux. Là, je suis certain que tu es en train de te dire "il est gay?" Oui. Et tu dois aussi penser que le Draco Malfoy d'il y a cinq ans n'aurait jamais perdu son sang froid. Mais merde! Le Draco d'avant n'existe plus. Tu comprends, il... n'existe... plus.

Sur ce, Draco craqua. Il y avait trop de tension accumulée depuis qu'il avait transplané sur les plaines d'Abraham. Théodore quant à lui était abasourdi. Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu celui qui se disait être Draco Malfoy dire qu'il aimait Harry Potter?

Il regarda le jeune homme qui s'était effondrée dans un fauteuil du hall. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il était désespéré.

Theo avait envi de penser qu'il avait bien son vieil ami en face de lui. Il n'était plus en contact avec aucun de ses anciens amis d'école, si ce n'est Pansy puisque c'était sa femme. Malgré les incohérences du récit du jeune homme blond qu'il avait en face de lui, il avait envi de lui faire confiance. C'est vrai qu'en cinq ans les gens changent. En y regardant de plus prêt, il constatait que c'était la même blondeur, les mêmes yeux gris.

La potion de camouflage perdait de son efficacité. Seuls quelques gonflements au niveau des joues attestaient de ses effets

- Excusez moi Monsieur.

- Mais non d'une baguette! C'est moi, Draco. Dit le blond d'un ton las.

- Mh. Comment sais tu que Potter est ici?

- Il me l'a dit dans une lettre. J'ai été voir a la réception moldu et on m'a envoyé ici. J'espérais qu'on pourrait m'indiquer s'ils étaient venus ici.

- Ils?

- Ouai. Harry est parti avec un certain Mick. Un collègue à lui qui est venu le chercher pour le ramener à Londres. Mais il est louche ce gars. Je sens que Harry est en danger. Dis, tu vas m'aider?

Nott n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Draco semblait tellement perdu à cet instant.

- A quel nom ont ils réservé?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est ce qu'il n'aurait pas laissé un indice dans sa lettre?

- Non. Il y a seulement une écriture étrange qui coupe la lettre à certain moment. Draco se mît à lire ces mots.

Inconsciemment il en fit un poème.

Nott lui demanda s'il pouvait voir la lettre. Draco accepta.

- Eve!

- Oui Monsieur? Demanda la petite hôtesse d'accueil.

- Pourrais tu me donner le registre s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr.

Theo parcourut les noms des clients de l'hôtel. Il tiqua sur un nom en particulier. Draco qui avait vu le léger changement de face de son ami demanda avec espoir.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- Je ne sais pas. Le chiffre 1660 de la lettre pourrait être un numéro de chambre. Et si je regarde sur le registre il y a bien quelqu'un. Réservation pour deux personne au nom de...

- De qui? De qui?

- Draco, je ne suis pas certain...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qui est ce?

- Un M. Jedusor.

Ni une ni deux, Draco remonta les escaliers. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Harry était en danger de mort.

Dans les corridors, il pleure. Seul le bruit de ses pas étouffés par la moquette se font entendre. Il n'a nulle direction. L'hôtel est grand avec ses dix sept étages pour sa parte la plus haute.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller, il redescendit à l'accueil.

- Elle est où cette chambre?

- Attends, c'est peut être juste une coïncidence. Il n'était pas le seul à s'appeler Jedussor.

- Crois moi, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Harry + coïncidence, ce n'est pas une bonne équation. Il est en danger et un mangemort veut le tuer. Donc tu me dis où est cette foutue chambre 1660.

- Mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

- Dis moi seulement où il faut que j'aille.

- Tu remontes à l'étage. Tu prends les petits assener à ta droite jusqu'au cinquième. Tu prendras à gauche jusqu'au fond du couloir. A ta gauche, il y a de nouveaux assener. Tu les prends jusqu'au seizième étage. Là, encore a gauche, c'est la dernière suite du corridor.

Mais il n'y aura personne.

- Donne moi la clé.

- Je ne peux...

- Donne moi la clé par Salazar! Je me fiche que tu puisses où non. Tu veux avoir un meurtre sur les bras?

Draco sembla avoir trouvé le bon argument. Theo lui tendit le passe de la chambre 1660.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Serpentard s'élança à l'assaut des étages.

Cette fois, il avait bien suivit les instructions. Il avait pris à droite où à gauche comme indiqué.

Il arriva assez rapidement à la chambre. Il ne prit pas le temps de frapper et ingérât la clé.

Il ouvrit la porte. Il rentra dans la pièce et ne trouva rien d'autre que du vide. Le lit était fait, les rideaux ouverts, la salle de bain éteinte. Mais aucune âme qui vive. Aucune trace d'un quelconque occupant. Rien, nicht, nothing, nada.

Il ne s'enfonça pas plus dans la suite qui contenait deux grands lits. Une table de chevet commune avec une crosse lampe dessus. En face des lits se trouvait un meuble de télé en bois massif ainsi qu'une table du même bois au dessus de laquelle trônait un grand miroir. Deux fauteuils à l'air confortable tenaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Doucement, il referma la porte qui donnait sur ce vide qu'il voulait effacer. Une chape de plomb lui tomba sur les épaules. C'était finit. Jamais il ne retrouverait Harry.

Il s'adossa à la porte. Dans le couloir à la tapisserie beige serti de lignes dorées, il se laissa glisser le long du panneau de bois.

Des sanglots secouèrent ses épaules.

Sa tête reposait sur ses genoux qu'il retenait fermement contre sa poitrine. Il ne pût retenir aucunes des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Il se mît à fredonner les paroles d'une chanson qui lui sembla propice à ce moment. Il chantait cet air comme s'il l'avait toujours connu.

_Il chante mais il pleure_

_L'amour qui n'est plus_

_Il chante sa peur_

_L'amant disparu._

Tout à coup, la porte contre laquelle il était adossé s'ouvrit le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Un rire raisonna dans la chambre. De surprise, il arrêta de pleurer.

Il ne comprenait rien. Comment pouvait on rire de quelqu'un en pleur. Et n'y avait il personne dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt?

Doucement, il se releva.

Il regarda dans la chambre. Elle restait vide. La porte se referma derrière lui, le retenant prisonnier dans la salle.

Un courant d'air le frôla lui faisant descendre un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Y'a quelqu'un? Demanda t'il pas trop rassuré.

- Un rire lui répondit de nouveau.

- Qui êtes vous? Que me voulez vous?

- T'aider. Lui répondit une voix grave mais douce.

- Où êtes vous?

- Derrière toi. Rigola de nouveau l'inconnu.

Draco se retourna vers le fauteuil.

Dans ce dernier flottait un corps laiteux. La stupeur cloua Draco sur place. Il voulait parler mais en était bien incapable. Ce n'était pas une légende. Tous les châteaux sont hantés.

Il détailla le fantôme qu'il y avait devant lui.

Ce dernier faisait surement partis de la bourgeoisie de son époque. Il devait porter des habits du 17e ou 18e siècle.

Pour commencer par la tête, il portait un chapeau en feutre noir à trois gouttières orné de plume qui couvrait une perruque à bourse.

Il portait une chemise de fine toile blanche. Cette dernière est ornée de manchettes et d'un jabot qui est un ornement de dentelle cousu autour de l'ouverture de la chemise et qui s'étale sur la poitrine. Par dessus, une veste bleue à manche habille l'homme. Une troisième couche est rajoutée. Il s'agit d'un justaucorps bleu également. Ce dernier est très ample au niveau de la taille et descend jusqu'à mi-jambe. Il est garni de riche broderie et de galon. Sur le coté, l'habit est fendu.

Pour le bas, la culotte était de rigueur à l'époque. Cette dernière de couleur brune descend jusqu'aux genoux. Des bas de couleur bleue montent plus haut que les genoux de l'homme et rentrent sous la culotte.

L'apparition était chaussée de souliers noir à bout carré et à léger talon en bois. Ces derniers semblaient s'attacher avec des boucles de métal.

Pour parfaire le tout, le fantôme tenait fermement de ses mains gantées une canne.

Le sourire que lui adressa le fantôme quand Draco eut finit son inspection le ramena à la réalité.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Bien le bonsoir mon jeune ami Black. Je me présente, je suis le chevalier Pierre St-Amand.

- Co… Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

- Et bien, je vous guette depuis que vous avez déclaré les mots de la complainte.

- Quels mots ?

- Ceux de la correspondance de votre ami.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi.

- Probablement. Toutefois, votre élocution m'a éveillé. Je vous ai donc veillé afin de connaître la raison de l'utilisation de ces mots par vous.

- Que me voulez vous vraiment. Demanda Draco qui se méfiait de cette apparition à la parlure étrange.

- Je satisfais votre invocation.

- Mais je ne vous ai jamais appelé !

Le fantôme entonna de nouveau la mélodie qu'avait chantée un peu plus tôt le serpentard.

_Il chante mais il pleure_

_L'amour qui n'est plus_

_Il chante sa peur_

_L'amant disparu._

_-_ Cet air qui n'est que la rengaine m'a libéré du temps. Expliqua le chevalier. Naguère, dès 1893 je tourmentais ces lieux. Cette ballade qu'une jeune damoiselle a composée en 1993 alors qu'elle déplorait son amant disparut mon rendu ma liberté. Je suis apaisé désormais. Cette satire vous est assurément venue spontanément de part votre affliction. Néanmoins, elle a suscité ma venue ayant pour dessein de vous secourir.

- A quoi bon. Il est trop tard. Harry devait être ici. Dans cette chambre. Mais il n'y est pas. Je ne pourrais pas le retrouver avant que Jedusor lui fasse du mal. Ou le chercher ?

- Voyons mon cher. Vous sembler omettre le fait que je suis être désincarné. J'ai connaissance de tout ce qui se passe dans ces remparts.

Votre ami est encore allègre et de bonne constitution pourtant il ne se trouve pas dans de très bonne condition au château Saint-Louis.

- Vraiment ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

_A suivre. _

**Il faut que je vous avoue que parler le fantôme, ce n'est pas un exercice facile. J'ai mis deux heure à écrire son parlé. J'espère que ça rend quelque chose de pas trop pire.**

**Ah oui, il faut aussi que je vous dise qu'il n'y a pas de chambre 1660 au château. Je suis allée vérifiée. Ca s'arrête à 1620. J'ai été très déçu quand j'ai vu ça. **

**En même temps, on a du me prendre pour une folle quand je me suis renseigné sur ce fantôme ( J'avais lu des choses sur lui dans un livre). Car oui oui, j'ai demandé à des personnes du château s'ils connaissaient cet esprit. Imaginez un peu quelqu'un qui vient vous voir et vous demande des renseignements sur un fantôme. **

**Heureusement que je ne suis pas restée trop longtemps sinon, c'était la camisole assurée ^^**

**Bon allez bonne semaine à toutes et tous.**

**Bisouxxx**

**A+**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à toutes et tous.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Je suis touchée de voir que de plus en plus de monde lise cette histoire.**

**Cette semaine, je vous emmène faire un tour dans une région du Québec que j'aime beaucoup, la Gaspésie. Plus particulièrement Percé. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 32**

Ron repoussa la jeune femme et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la manche.

- Non mais ça va pas? Qu'est ce qui vous prend?

- Mais John! Ça semble évident. Je t'aime!

- Je ne suis pas John!

Ouuu la boulette pensa t'il quand il vit les yeux de Milly agrandit de surprise.

- Enfin si. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis John pas quelqu'un d'autre hein! Ça serait absurde n'est ce pas. Mais je ne suis pas libre.

- C'est cette Elisabeth dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi?

Ron pensa à sa défunte femme.

- Tellement plus de chose. Murmura t'il pour lui même, bien que Milly l'ait entendu.

Pour couper court à la conversation, il partit distribuer les couvertures et les oreillettes pour les films. Milly le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard qui disait quelque chose du genre "ah ouai! Elle a plus de chose que moi? Et bien, tu vas voir mon gaillard".

Durant le vol, Ron allait de passager en passager afin de savoir si tout allait bien. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Puis, vint le moment de distribuer les rafraichissements et un petit repas. Poulet au curie avec du riz ultra épicé accompagné d'une Macédoine et d'une compote de pomme.

Les agents de bord travaillaient deux par deux. Ron se trouvait devant le chariot, Milly se trouvait derrière. Consciencieusement, le rouquin distribuait la pitance aux passagers.

Tout à coup, l'avion passa dans une zone de turbulence. Les lumières indiquant qu'il allait attacher sa ceinture s'alluma. L'avion retomba dans un autre trou d'air quelques secondes après. Il piqua légèrement du nez.

Ron qui se cramponnait aux sièges trouvait ça le fun. Il fut cependant heurté de plein fouet par le chariot. Il tomba en arrière.

- Ca va Monsieur? Rien de cassé? S'inquiéta un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Oui ça va. Je vous remercie.

Il se releva avec un mal de genoux. Ce n'était pas une fracture, mais il allait avoir un beau bleu.

Il fusilla sa collègue du regard.

- Oups! Fit l'innocente. Le frein n'a pas du s'enclencher correctement.

" Mesdames et messieurs. Nous rentrons dans une zone de turbulence. Le service va donc être momentanément interrompu. Il reprendra quand nous aurons atteint des cieux plus clément."

Ron remonta le chariot au fond de l'appareil. Milly l'aida à ranger le tout dans les caissons pour ne pas qu'en cas de trop grosse secousses le contenu se répande à terre. Alors que Ron rangeait le dernier plateau, la jeune femme lui referma la porte du caisson sur les doigts.

- Aie!

- Oups! Que je suis mal adroite. Gloussa t'elle avant de s'assoir.

Ron reprit sa place à côté de la petite brune à lunette. Il restait encore au moins quatre heures de vol.

La jeune femme tenta de nouvelles avances sous l'œil goguenard d'une autre hôtesse.

Quand l'enseigne de sécurité fut éteinte, le rouquin se releva prestement pour échapper à la sangsue. Il mît rapidement une distance de chariot entre eux en se méfiant de l'esprit serpentardesque de sa collègue.

Bien qu'il fût à l'arrière de l'appareil, il entendit clairement le téléphone de bord sonner. Le chef de service, le grand blond décrocha. Ron qui s'était vite retourné quand il avait sentit un regard posé sur lui remarqua que le steward blond le fixait étrangement. Ron se doutait que ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Le vrai John avait du se réveillé.

Cependant, après l'appel on ne vint pas le voir ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester sur ses gardes.

Durant le reste du voyage, sa jeune collègue ne cessa de le martyriser. Elle oublia de fermer un placard. Il se prit la porte en pleine face. Elle lui fit un croche pied. Elle fit semblant de trébucher et lui envoya par la même occasion le verre de vin d'un des passagers en pleine figure.

Ron avait hâte d'arriver. Il craignait que bientôt elle ne sorte les couteaux en plastique pour le découper.

Bon, l'avantage d'une telle situation était que pendant qu'il tentait d'échapper à la mort, il ne pensait pas à Blaise. Mais il ne pensait pas non plus à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour le retrouver.

Les sept heures de calvaire touchèrent enfin à leur fin.

" Mesdames et messieurs. Nous allons amorcer notre descente en direction de Montréal. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir replier vos tablettes et de boucler vos ceintures. "

Ron comme ses collègues vérifia que tous les passagers avaient suivis les avertissements. Il aida une vieille dame puis rejoignit sa place au côté de la charmante Milly.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion amorçait sa descente vers l'aéroport.

Les roues de l'oiseau de fer sortirent. Elles touchèrent enfin la piste.

Les passagers applaudirent la dextérité du pilote.

" Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi cette compagnie pour votre voyage.

Tout l'équipage est heureux de vous avoir escorté à bon port.

Gardez vos ceintures jusqu'à l'arrêt de l'appareil. Nous vous demandons également de rester assis.

Un exercice de sécurité est en cours. Nous nous excusons pour ce petit dérangement."

Ron comprit immédiatement que "l'exercice de sécurité" était plutôt un manda d'arrêt contre lui.

- Un exercice de sécurité. Tu étais au courant John? Demanda Milly d'une voix trop aiguë.

Fin réfléchit rapidement. Il devait sortir de ce pétrin. Il ne pouvait disparaitre à la vue de tous et ainsi révéler le monde sorcier. Il devait demander de l'aide à sa collègue. Il pourrait profiter de l'amour qu'elle porte à John pour pouvoir s'évader.

- Oh! Tu n'étais pas au courant? Je pensais qu'on avait informé tout le personnel. Je vais te mettre dans le secret. Lui chuchota t'il. Et bien en fait, il va falloir que tu m'aides à me cacher. Les policiers soient essayer de trouver l'intrus, moi. C'est un exercice dans le cas où il y aurait un terroriste à bord. Je joue donc le rôle du terroriste. Vu que maintenant tu es dans le secret, tu joueras le rôle de la complice.

- Il faut que je me cache aussi?

- Non, ils doivent deviner si justement j'ai une complice.

Alors, tu veux bien m'aider?

- Oui, je ferrais tout ce que tu veux.

Ron sourit. Il se doutait de cette réponse.

- Bon, alors, il faut qu'on trouve une cachette.

- Les toilettes!

- Non, trop facile.

La brune sembla réfléchir.

- Oh, je sais! Il y a une trappe à l'arrière. Elle descend dans la soute. Vient avec moi, dans la salle de préparation des repas.

- Ca c'est une bonne idée!

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arrière de la cabine.

- Milly! Où vas tu? Demanda le chef du service.

- Je vais aid... Aïe!

- Pourquoi tu m'as marché sur le pied John!

- Oh! Excuse moi, je ne l'ai pas vu. Dit il tout haut, avant de rajouter tout bas pour que seule la jeune femme l'entende. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Il ne me faut qu'un seul complice.

- Ah!

- Ca va Milly?

- Oui, oui. J'allais à l'arrière. Je crois que j'y ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille. John vient m'aider à la retrouver avant que quelqu'un ne l'écrase.

John la suivit. C'était une excuse bidon, elle n'avait même pas de boucle d'oreille.

Milly se mit à quatre pattes.

- C'est cette trappe ci. Dit elle en soulevant la porte. Penses tu pouvoir rentrer dedans ?

- Oui pas de problème.

En moins de deux, Ron était dans le trou.

- Bon alors tu as bien compris. Tu ne dois rien dire. Ca serait bête de te faire arrêter.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. A tout à l'heure. Dit elle en refermant le trou. Je t'aime.

Ron était quand même à l'étroit. Il n'y avait pas un seul pique de lumière.

L'appareil finit par s'immobiliser. Quelques secondes après, il entendit un brouhaha s'élever puis se fut le calme plat.

Etant de nature curieuse. Ron resta pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'entendit presque que des pas raisonner.

- Il n'y a personne chef !

- Où est il ? Demanda une vois dur. Celle du chef surement.

- Il n'a pas put aller bien loin. Lui répondit on. Milly, tu étais avec lui il y a quelques minutes. Ou est il partit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Personne n'aurait idée d'aller se cacher dans la trappe qui mène aux soutes.

Des pas accoururent vers la trappe.

- Quelle conne ! Jura Ron.

Il transplana juste au moment ou la lumière se fit dans le trou de souris.

Pris dans la panique et ne connaissant pas du tout le Québec, Ron se fia aux images qu'il avait vu de la région pour se diriger. Percé, Gaspé, Rocher Percé, Ile Bonne Aventure.

C'est sur cette dernière destination qu'il s'arrêta. Il se souvenait d'une image de l'avion en feu prés des falaises. Entre terre et mer.

- Aïe !!! Ouïe !!! Mais c'est quoi ça ! Non d'un scroutch à pétard, aïe, ça fait mal !

C'est à ça que se résumait l'atterrissage du rouquin.

Pour un observateur extérieur et en plein jour, la scène qu'offrait le rouquin aurait pu paraître assez comique. Mais pour Ron, elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Tout d'abord, il faisait nuit. Difficile de percevoir exactement le danger avec cette condition. Seul la lune donnait un peu de lumière. Et la seule chose que le Griffondor percevait était des centaines de mottes blanches tout autour de lui.

Ensuite, il avait entendu un sinistre craquement lors de son atterrissage d'urgence. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un os pensait il.

Et pour finir, il se faisait pincer de tout bord, tout côté, tout en recevant quelques paires de claques.

Par chance, il n'était pas sourd. Dans son cerveau, il prit rapidement conscience qu'il avait atterrit au beau milieu d'une colonie d'oiseau.

Mais ce n'était pas une colonie d'hirondelle avec un bec de deux trois centimètres. Non, non, il était tombé au milieu d'un bataillon armé d'un bec d'une dizaine de centimètre, Un bataillon de fous de Bassan.

Ron se dépêcha de se relever s'il ne voulait pas finir embrocher par un de ces fleurets. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et eut le bonheur de constater que dans son malheur, ce n'était pas un de ces os qui avait craqué un peu plus tôt.

Il se mit donc à courir. Cependant, le nid de ces volatiles étant très rapprochés, soixante à quatre-vingt centimètre seulement les séparaient, Ron trébucha de nombreuses fois. Il manqua de justesse de se faire crever un œil par un de ces escrimeurs.

Ces oiseaux défendaient leur territoire, leurs nids. Si un de ces oiseaux empiétait sur le nid d'un autre couple d'oiseau, la chicane pognait. Alors, il faut imaginer l'agressivité qui émanait des volatiles avec un Ron au beau milieu d'une colonie de 32 000 couples. Parfois, il arrivait aussi que certain de ces oiseaux ne lâchaient pas leur adversaire avant de lui avoir fait la peau.

Malgré tout, Ron finit par se reconcentrer pour transplaner près du rocher percé, autre image qu'il avait vu aux informations. Cette imposante masse de pierre calcaire de près de 500 mètres de long et de 90 mètres de haut sortait majestueusement de l'eau. En plein jour, on pouvait distinguer une arche creusée par l'érosion. Une tourelle est séparée de la nef rocheuse par un amas de pierre. Cet amas laisse deviner l'emplacement d'une deuxième arche qui s'est malheureusement effondrée en 1846.

Ron repris son souffle. Il vérifia qu'il avait encore tous ses membres. Ces habit n'étaient plus que des aillons. Le T-Shirt qu'il portait, avait de nombreux trous. Quant au jean, c'était presque devenu un short. Ils étaient voraces les volatiles.

Il se redressa pour voir où il avait atterrit cette fois ci. Il fit face à un panneau. Intrigué, il éclaira la pancarte à l'aide d'un « lumos ».

« _Interdiction de marcher au pied du rocher. Risque de chute de pierre. _»

Ron se dit qu'avec la chance qu'il avait, il devait prendre très au sérieux cette mise en garde. Surtout que 300 tonnes de pierres pouvaient tomber par année.

Il pensa aussi à poursuivre les journalistes moldu qui le faisaient atterrir dans des endroits dextrement dangereux.

Il remonta donc sur la route pour ne pas prendre de chance.

Ici, une grande agitation régnait. De nombreux camions de pompier étaient alignés sur le bas côté.

Des policiers bloquaient l'entrée de la ville. Les automobilistes devaient suivre une déviation pour ne pas gêner les secours.

Ron espérait pouvoir trouver ici les deux enfants afin de les interroger.

Un policier l'interpela.

- Monsieur, vous pouvez pas v'nir icitte.

- Je cherche deux enfants.

L'agent de police sembla prendre en compte l'état de son interlocuteur.

- Vous v'nez d'ou ?

- Ron montra vaguement l'île derrière laquelle se trouvait l'avion.

- Crime ! Vous étiez dans l'avion ! S'enthousiasma l'agent. Samuel ! Samuel ! Y'a un aut survivant ! Y'fait dur, ma l'a quand même l'air pâ pire ! Dit il dans son radio émetteur.

Samuel va vous conduire à l'hôpital.

- Mais les enfants…

- Les flô sont là bas itoo.

Ron se dit que le policier avait vraiment une façon étrange de parler. Mais, il n'était plus à un mensonge prêt. Il allait se faire passer pour une victime.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le dit Samuel allait être suivit par une horde de charognard, les journalistes.

- Comment vous appelez vous.

- Que s'est il vraiment passé ?

- Avez vous eut peur ?

- Etiez vous accompagné ?

- Comment avez vous réussit à vous sauver ?

Ron regarda un peu bêtement les journalistes et les caméras. Comment faisait Harry face à eux ?

Aidé du policier, Samuel éloigna un peu la horde, expliquant qu'il devait emmener le rescaper à l'hôpital.

Sur ce, il le conduisit à l'ambulance.

Ron s'assit à côté de son sauveur, ne voulant pas être allongé à l'arrière.

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda l'ambulancier.

- Ron

- Et bien, Ron, on peut dire que vous avez eut de la chance. Vos êtes la troisième personne à être sortis vivant de l'accident.

- Trois ? Vous n'avez pas croisé un homme noir ? Plutôt grand, Un mètre quatre-vingt, brun aux yeux marron avec quelques éclats verts. Une carrure de mannequin.

- Cet homme me dit quelque chose en effet.

- Vraiment ? De l'espoir brillait dans les yeux bleus.

- Oui, il me fait penser à mon ex.

- Oh !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que voulait savoir le rouquin.

- Je suis désolé pour vous. J'entends de la tristesse dans votre voix. Ca fait longtemps que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

- Non, un mois à peine. Je l'aimais vraiment cet imbécile. Mais pouvons nous changer de sujet. C'est vous le patient, pas moi. Sourit Samuel. Il faut avouer que c'est encore difficile pour moi de parler de Blaise.

- Pardon !?

- Et bien, nous parlons de mon ex alors que je ne vous connais pas et que je vous amène à l'hôpital.

- Oui, oui, non, non, enfin, vous dites qu'il s'appelait comment ?

- Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

_A suivre._

**Ouf finit pour ce soir.**

**Alors, avez vous apprécié ce petit bout de Gaspésie ? **

**Je tiens à dire qu'il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe dans le dialogue du policier. J'ai essayé de rendre l'accent québécois de Gaspésie. Amies québécoises, suis-je correc ?**

**J'ai conscience (oui, y'a pas juste de la folie dans ma tête, je peux être lucide^^) aussi que l'échange entre Ron et Samuel est complètement irréaliste au vu de la situation. **

**Et si vous me posez des questions sur Milly, sachez qu'elle a délibérément dénoncé Ron. Elle n'est pas si conne justement et elle a bien compris que John/Ron ne l'aimerait jamais. **

**Voilà bonne semaine à toutes.**

**A+**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à toutes et tous.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. **

**Alors ce chapitre sera pour la 600é review. L'heureuse élue est : Azra-sama.**

**Dans ce chapitre, Draco va t'il enfin retrouver Harry ? Harry va t'il se faire torturer ?**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 33**

Draco sortit de la chambre à la vitesse de la lumière. L'espoir lui donnait des ailes. Il se retourna vers le fantôme.

- Par où? Et c'est où le château St Louis?

- Rebroussons chemin afin de gagner le vestibule du souterrain. Le château St Louis fût jadis à l'emplacement de l'actuelle terrasse Dufferin. C'était la résidence des gouverneurs de France et d'Angleterre. Il portait ce nom en souvenir du roi Louis XIII. Enfin, il ne reste à votre époque que les oubliettes et les caves qui ont été quelque peu épargnés par l'incendie de 1834…

- Dites moi qu'on va le retrouver vivant. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il n'en a pas le droit. Le coupa Draco qui se fichait pas mal de connaître l'histoire d'une forteresse qui n'existait même plus.

- Assurément.

- Mais c'est pas une réponse ça!

Draco et le fantôme arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée sorcière. Theo vit une flèche blonde fendre l'air. Il aurait aimé savoir où ce dernier allait, mais, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa place. Ève était en pause.

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage. Cependant, avant d'y arriver, Pierre St Amant indiqua au blond la tenture.

- Et puis? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire? S'impatienta le blond qui ne voulait qu'aller au fort St. Louis pour retrouver son Harry. C'est un tapis comme un autre sauf qu'il est accroché au mur et qu'on ne peut donc s'essuyer les pieds dessus.

Le chevalier rigola.

- J'aime votre esprit jeune homme. On ne chahutait guère de la sorte dans mon temps. Mes dernières distractions remontent en 1952. Alfred Hitchcock est venu tourné son film au château. C'était la loi du silence. Il m'arrivait parfois de jouer quelques tours à la jeune maquilleuse. Pas de méchants tours. Parce que je ne suis pas méchant et...

- On y va le coupa Draco.

Ces anecdotes avaient l'air fortes intéressantes, mais pour le moment, Draco avait autre chose à faire.

- Oui, oui, on y va! Suivez moi.

Le fantôme traversa la tapisserie.

- Sir St Amant! Mais non d'une citrouille d'Halloween! Je ne suis pas un fantôme! Sir St Amant!

Draco arrêta de gesticuler et d'agresser la maure tapisserie qui ne lui avait rien fait. Un couple de sorcier passa à côté de lui le recardant étrangement. Il les entendit.

- Pauvre homme. Dit la femme. Il devrait aller à St Bélouga, l'hôpital de la ville. Parler à une tapisserie inanimée demande l'aide d'un spécialiste.

- Tu as raison chérie. Nous devrions en parler au directeur.

Les pas dans le corridor s'éloignaient.

- St Amant! Vous êtes en train de me faire passer pour un fou!

- Ha, ha, ha! Que je m'amuse. Ça faisait si longtemps. Dit le spectre dont on ne voyait que la tête dépasser de la tapisserie.

- Oui, oui. Vous l'avez déjà dit. Mais par la barbe fleurie de Merlin! Je passe par où moi?

- Comme le disait un de mes bons amis, qui était quelqu'un de très sage, si tu ne peux passer au travers, contourne le problème. J'ai lu dans un livre que c'est ce qu'on fait les allemands en 1939...

Voilà qu'il se met à parler par énigme maintenant. Pire que le père Fouras celui là! Pensa l'ex-serpentard.

- Si je contourne la tapisserie, je me retrouve face à un mur. Je ne peux pas le traverser non plus. Le coupa le blond. Il commençait à perdre patience ce qui se traduisait par une coloration assez violente de son visage normalement pale.

- Ha, ha, ha! Je crois que je vais vous aider mon ami. L'heure tourne. Passez sous la tapisserie.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt.

- Ca n'aurait pas été drôle.

- Mais on n'a pas le temps de rire! Harry est en danger!

Sur ce, Draco suivit les directives du fantôme. Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon. Il faisait sombre et humide dans les couloirs. Il avança dans un couloir tout aussi sombre. Des couinements se faisaient entendre. Sûrement des souris.

Il finit par arriver dans une salle où il se retrouva face à trois portes.

- Par où maintenant? Demanda le blond.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se retourna. Il était seul, plus de fantôme.

- Maudit fantôme! Et je n'ai même pas ma baguette!

Il s'approcha de la première porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée. Il regarda par le trou de la serrure. Il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il prit son élan et essaya de faire céder la porte de bois. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le blond se retrouva à terre. Il porta sa main à son épaule, la porte n'avait pas bougé. Il avait rebondit contre la porte comme une balle de squash contre un mur. Avec ses soixante cinq kilos tout mouillé, il ne faisait forcement pas le poids.

- Je crois que je vais avoir un bleu.

Il se releva en grimaçant et s'approcha de la seconde porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant sur un corridor que des flambeaux éclairaient faiblement.

Il prit un des portes flamme et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ce dernier descendait en pente douce.

Une vingtaine de mètre plus loin, il se retrouva devant une dizaine de grilles en fer.

Au centre de la salle, il y avait un puits grillagé lui aussi.

C'était les prisons du vieux château. Il parcourut rapidement les dix cellules. Il n'y avait rien, sauf de la paille défraichît par le temps et quelques souillures de rongeurs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le puits. Il était très profond. Il devinait des os dans le fond. Mais, il fut heureux de constater qu'Harry n'avait pas atterrit dans les oubliettes. Du moins pas encore.

N'ayant rien trouvé dans cet endroit sordide, il remonta rapidement le couloir.

Ne lui restait plus que la troisième porte.

Il n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir.

Il s'avança dans le petit couloir qui se terminait par une autre porte.

Sous cette dernière filtrait de la lumière et des cris retentissaient. Il y était.

Il aurait reconnu la voix du brun n'importe où.

Il prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée.

------------------

_- Bon, en attendant que ça chauffe, par quoi on commence ? Après tout, on a toute la vie devant nous. Enfin, j'ai, excuse moi. Alors, la pince ou la plume ?_

Harry n'en menait pas large. Qu'allait faire Mick ? Il s'attendait au pire. Tous les instruments de torture laissaient présager qu'il n'allait pas l'achever du premier coup. Il allait souffrir.

- Tu sais, mon mari voulait te voir mourir d'une mort lente. Je vais accéder à son souhait. Il me racontait parfois ce qu'il te ferrait une fois qu'il t'aurait eu sous la main. Je dois t'avouer que je ne vais pas utiliser la magie comme lui l'aurait fait. Je ne veux pas laisser de trace pour qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi. Mais, il avait un fantasme. Il voulait que tu ris pendant qu'il te raconterait comment il avait tué tes parents. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Moi, mon fantasme c'est de tuer Malfoy fils et qu'il souffre. Oui, qu'il souffre.

Il s'approcha d'Harry avec une plume noire. Elle semblait douce et duveteuse. Un sourire carnassier ornait ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, je suis heureux ! Je vais réaliser son fantasme.

Il ouvrit brusquement la chemise de Harry faisant sauter les boutons.

Pour ôter le pantalon du brun, il utilisa un poignard qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Voilà, ça sera plus facile ainsi. Dit il en passant la plume sur le torse découvert.

Harry se crispa.

Mick satisfait commença son histoire.

- Mon mari avait appris par Queudevert l'endroit où habitaient tes parents. Quand il est arrivé, seul la lumière de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée était allumée. Il s'en est approché et vous avait découvert tout les trois dans le salon. Ta mère était installée confortablement sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, elle lisait un livre, tandis que ton père jouait avec toi à même le sol. Tu essayais d'attraper le jouet que ton père agitait au dessus de toi. Quand tu l'as attrapé, il a commencé à te chatouiller. Tu as éclaté de rire.

Mick fit passer la plume du cou aux flans de Harry. Ce dernier se mordait la langue pour ne pas rire. Il était plutôt chatouilleux. Bêtement, il buvait les paroles de son bourreau. Il ne se souvenait pas de ces parents. Il ne se souvenait pas des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ses yeux le piquaient.

- Ta mère, la belle Lily, a posé son livre. Elle s'est approchée de vous. Elle a enlacé ton père par derrière et a posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Ton père qui avait arrêté les chatouillis avait retourné sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Harry s'imaginait très bien la scène. Il voyait ses parents amoureux et heureux comme sur la photo de l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid à la fin de sa première année. Mick accentuait le passage de la plume sur les zones les plus sensibles de sa victime. Harry, malgré les larmes qui dévalaient doucement ses joues tentait de ne pas rire. Il ne voulait pas satisfaire Mick.

- Toutes ses marques de tendresse écœurantes ont dégouté mon mari. Il a défoncé la porte d'entrée.

Ton père a ordonné à ta mère de monter à l'étage. Elle n'a pas réagit tout de suite évidemment.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter son mari. Mais ton père, en super héro qu'il était lui a ordonné de monter. Il a dit quelque chose du genre protège notre fils. Je vous aime.

Il est alors apparu devant Tom, baguette à la main. Il n'a pas pu faire grand chose.

Mick passa la plume sur la plante des pieds de Harry au même moment qu'il raconta l'avadakedavra qui toucha James en plein cœur.

Harry éclata de rire. Mick venait de découvrir qu'Harry était très chatouilleux des pieds. Quand Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il poussa une longue plainte. Il avait rit pour la mort de son père.

Mick de son côté jubilait. Il avait réussit la première partie. Il continua.

- Tom se dirigea vers l'escalier qui montait aux chambres. Il n'eut aucun mal à vous trouver. Tu faisais un boucan d'enfer.

Elle se tenait droite et fière devant le berceau dans lequel elle t'avait déposé. Elle a craché à mon mari que jamais il ne pourrait te faire de mal. Tom a répliqué que ce n'était pas elle qui allait faire le poids. Il lui laissa le choix. C'était ta vie ou les deux vôtres. Tom n'était pas un monstre.

A ces mots, Harry n'eut pas besoin de plume pour rire. Un rire jaune.

- Tom n'était pas un monstre ? Oh suis je bête, j'oubliait que la nouvelle mode chez les anges étaient d'aborder une tête de serpent.

Mick, je peux te poser une question ? Qu'est ce que tu avais avalé comme potion avant de te marier ? Rassure moi, tu l'as épousé à cause d'un impérium ou d'un filtre d'amour ? « Ton ange » t 'avait jeté un sort !

- Non, je l'aimais. Je l'ai toujours aimé d'un réel amour. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Il avait des yeux magnifiques. On aurait dit deux rubis qui brillaient au milieu de la lune. Sa peau était laiteuse. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fines. Elles me faisaient voir des merveilles. Ses longs doigts me faisaient vibrer. Son…

- Ok, Ok, n'est jette plus, la coupe est pleine. Calmes tes hormones. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, je vais être malade.

- Dommage. Enfin reprenons l'histoire.

Ta mère n'a pas fait le bon choix. Elle a préféré que vous mouriez tous les deux. Elle a brandit sa baguette.

De nouveau, Mick passa la plume sur cet endroit qui avait si bien marché pour le premier Avadakedavra.

Toutefois, cette fois, Harry était prêt. Mick n'avait pas vu qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. En effet, Harry se cantonnait à imaginer le lord et Mick en couple amoureux. Ca ne donnait pas franchement envie de rire. Il avait plutôt envie de vomir.

Mick accentua ses gestes sur les parties sensibles, mais rien.

Harry eut même le culot de bailler et d'ajouter avec audace.

- Au fait, ton histoire n'est pas tout à fait finit. Tu as oublié le principal. Je vais te la raconter.

Voldemort s'était approché du lit de bois. Je l'ai regardé avec un grand sourire. Ca n'a pas dû lui plaire car il a lancé le seul sort qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement pour lui, il a fait une erreur car le sort à rebondit sur mon front pour se ficher droit dans son cœur.

Et voilà comment un enfant d'à peine un an a réussi à éliminer pour un temps ton cher mari. Alors, elle te plait ma fin ?

Les yeux de Mick lançaient des éclairs.

- Espèce de…de sale morveux. Petit arrogant. Mon mari était plus fort que toi. Il avait de la prestance, il était rusé, il…

- Faut croire que non. Je l'ai quand même éliminé deux fois.

- Tais toi !

Le ripou attrapa un bâillon qu'il mit dans la bouche d'Harry.

- Tu veux la jouer ainsi ? Bien, alors je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je vais calmer ton arrogance.

Il attrapa une des chaines qui était suspendue au plafond et la fit passer dans la boucle qui était fixé au poignet de Harry. Il fixa une barre de fer aux chevilles du brun pour qu'il garde les pieds légèrement écartés.

Il défit les liens qui le retenaient à la table et tira sur la chaine pour qu'il se redresse.

Harry se retrouva alors au milieu de la pièce, suspendu, les mains au dessus de la tête.

Il se dit à ce moment là qu'il aurait surement mieux fait de se taire. Mais il avait toujours agit avant de réfléchir aux conséquences.

Et là, les conséquences n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il se maudit jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération qu'il n'aurait surement pas, lorsqu'il vit Mick l'un des fouets suspendu au mur.

Harry commença à s'agiter afin d'essayer d'enlever ses fers. Mais ce fût bien inutile.

- On ne dit plus rien ?

Harry tentait de montrer son mécontentement, mais le bâillon n'était pas des plus pratique.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Oh, comment tu me regardes. Ricana Mick. Attends, je vais t'enlever ton bâillon.

- Lâche ton fouet Mick ! Tu vas faire une bêtise.

- Le lâcher ? Mais non voyons, je viens de le prendre, je ne vais pas déjà le poser. Non, vois tu, j'ai plutôt envie de te faire crier. Sais tu ce qu'on ressent quand le cuir touche la peau ?

Non ? Veux tu qu'un spécialiste te le dise ?

En disant ça, il avait attrapé Harry par le menton. Le prisonnier avait un air hébété par ce que laissait sous entendre la question de son bourreau. Mick réjoui de son petit effet s'approcha de l'oreille du détenu. Il lui souffla comme on souffle un secret.

- Lorsque le cuire touche ta peau, tu as d'abord l'impression qu'il te mord. Puis, vient la brûlure qui se propage là ou la peau à été touché. Au début, tu gémis, ce n'est que le premier coup. Puis, à force qu'il touche la même zone, tu cries. Et quand on va encore plus loin, ta voix se brise ne laissant couler que les larmes. Ta peau va rosir, puis rougir, puis suinter, puis s'ouvrir.

Harry ne rajouta rien. Il était tétanisé. Il ne voulait pas tester le fouet.

Il regretta fortement d'avoir tenu tête à Mick. Son insolence allait lui être incrusté dans la peau.

Il avait déjà testé la plume magique de Dolores Ombrage en cinquième année pour les mêmes raisons. Sa main s'en souvenait encore.

Là, c'était tout son corps qui allait ressentir les brûlures.

Mick voyant qu'Harry était amorphe décida de le réveiller un peu. Il se positionna derrière Harry. Sans attendre, il fit s'abattre le cuir sur la peau du dos.

- Ahhhhh !

- Oh oui ! Crie pour moi. Jubila Mick.

Il abattit de nouveau la lanière sur la peau nue. Harry étouffa comme il put un nouveau crie. Il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à son ex-collègue.

Le brun, pas contrarié pour deux noises recommanda.

Harry se mordait la langue. Il fixait la porte qui était son seul lien avec la réalité.

Il crut halluciner quand le bouton de la porte tourna.

Il retint de nouveau un cri au quatrième coup. Cette fois c'était sûr, il hallucinait vraiment.

Il se tenait devant lui. Draco était là, devant lui.

Le cinquième coup associé à la surprise de voir le blond au milieu de la porte le fit pousser un nouveau cri.

- Harry !!!

- Draco ! Va - t'en !

_A suivre._

**Enfin, les retrouvailles que vous vouliez tous voir arriver, elles sont là ! Youpi !**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop trop violente dans mes tortures. Il fallait quand même qu'il y en ait un peu.**

**La partie sur la « torture psychologique » n'est pas des plus satisfaisante je trouve. Mais bon, c'est une idée tordue de plus comme toutes celles de cette fiction. **

**Maintenant, reste à savoir comment Draco va s'en sortir sans baguette. Hé hé des idées ?**

**Bonne semaine**

**A+**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à toutes et tous**

**Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que vous aimez. Cette semaine on va peut être avoir des infos sur Blaise. Il suffit de lire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 34.**

- Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

Ron regarda Samuel comme si des pustules déformaient son visage. Il arborait des yeux ronds comme des fonds de chaudron. La bouche lui tombait et il était devenu aussi blanc qu'un fou de Bassan.

- Ron, ca va? S'inquiéta l'ambulancier qui se gara sur le bord de la route. Que vous arrive t'il? Avez-vous mal quelque part?

Ron acquiesça. Il serra sa poitrine. Des larmes embuaient ses yeux. Son souffle s'était coupé à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Des 7 750 504 personnes qui peuplaient les 1 542 056 km2 du Québec, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur l'ex de Blaise.

- Vous êtes en train de me faire une crise de cœur! S'alarme l'ambulancier. Venez. Je vais vous allonger à l'arrière

Ron refusa. Il ne faisait pas une crise de cœur, mais son cœur était en crise. Il ne savait que penser. Il se doutait que le serpentard avait eu des amants avant lui. Cependant, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Et là, il tombait face à la vérité. Au travers de ses larmes, il observait l'ambulanci8er. C'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, mi long. Une barbe de deux jours de la même couleur naissait sur sa peau blanche. Ses yeux, un mélange de marron et de vert, légèrement bridé, semblaient remplis de malice et de vie. Bien qu'en ce moment, ils reflétaient plus de l'inquiétude.

Sa voix était douce. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de doux et gentil.

Il ne comprenait pas que Blaise est lâché quelqu'un comme ça. Son seul défaut étant surement d'être un non sorcier.

Ron ne s'était jamais trouvé extrêmement séduisant, il n'acceptait pas son physique. Il ne se trouvait pas beau. Alors, lorsqu'il avait trouvé le courage de demander à Hermione si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui et qu'elle avait accepté, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes. Il s'était cru devenir un prince. Mais même là, il se demandait souvent ce qu'une si belle femme pouvait lui trouver.

Il avait, selon lui, la peau trop blanche avec trop de tâches de rousseur. Dès qu'il prenait le soleil, il ressemblait à un homard.

Ses yeux avaient beau être d'un bleu azure, il les trouvait trop petits par rapport à son nez qui semblait prendre toute la place au milieu de sa figure.

Il y avait tellement d'autres belles personnes. Tellement d'autres personnes qui avait confiance en eux. Il trouvait mal d'envier les autres mais c'était ainsi. Il s'était toujours sentit comme un être inutile et insignifiant. Celui qu'on ne remarquait pas, celui qui était dans l'ombre des autres.

Ainsi, plus Ron observait le jeune homme à côté de lui, plus il se trouvait bête. Il n'avait rien à apporter à Blaise. Pour Ron à ce moment c'était du pipeau. Tout ce que Blaise avait écrit dans sa lettre n'était que mensonge, encore une fois.

De plus, il y avait Rose. Pas qu'il considérait sa fille comme un poids, loin de là. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie. Mais, il était père. Il n'avait plus les libertés qu'un jeune homme de 23 ans pouvait avoir. Il se devait d'être responsable. Et d'après lui, Blaise était bien trop fougueux pour accepter une vie aussi posée.

Ron pleurait à chaudes larmes en se rendant compte qu'en fin de compte, il s'était fait des films.

Il essaya de se ressaisir quand Samuel posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

- Je suis… suis désolé. Je… je vais bien.

- Vous êtes sûr? Vous ne voulez pas vous allonger un peu?

- Non non, ca ira.

- Et votre cœur? Qu'avez vous ressentit exactement?

- Qu'il se brisait. Dit tristement Ron.

- Pardon? Je n'ai pas du comprendre. Est ce que ça pinçait? Ou avez vous ressentit comme un poids?

- Non, non, il se brisait.

Samuel le regarda étrangement. Qu'entendait par là le rouquin? Il devait sûrement avoir subit un traumatisme crânien.

Ron de son voyait bien que l'ambulancier était en train de le prendre pour un fou.

Il se décida à raconter ce qui lui arrivait.

- Blaise Zabini.

- Pourquoi me parlez vous de mon ex?

- Je pensais qu'il m'aimait. Mais quand je vous vois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me trouvait. Vous êtes beau, vous avez l'air gentil et plein de vie. Tout le contraire de moi en fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vous a plaqué.

- Vous connaissez Blaise? Depuis quand?

- Oh, nous étions à l'école ensemble, mais dans deux bandes rivales. Nous nous sommes perdu de vue pendant cinq ans.

- Vous vous êtes croisé récemment?

- Oui. Il y a moins d'un mois. Je l'ai croisé chez mon meilleur ami. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite cependant. Disons qu'il s'était … déguisé. Il y a peu de temps que j'ai découvert qui il était réellement.

- C'est donc lui qui vous a brisé le cœur? Demanda le québécois qui venait de comprendre le sens des paroles du rouquin.

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça?

- Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ces anciennes conquêtes. Et disons qu'en vous voyant, je suis tombé de haut. Je suis loin d'être aussi … séduisant que vous. Je n'aurais été qu'un coup de plus. Et j'ai besoin de stabilité pour elle.

- Elle?

- Ma fille. Ma femme a été assassinée il a presque deux ans maintenant. Je veux de la stabilité pour ma fille. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille bien de moi et d'elle. Vingt deux ans, c'est jeune pour assumer un enfant. Et puis, personne n'arrive à la cheville de ma femme.

Cependant, Blaise a été le premier à raviver la flamme. Mais je ne veux pas juste être de passage. Vous comprenez?

- Oui, je vous comprends. J'avais espéré cela moi aussi. Notre histoire a duré cinq moi et demi. C'était sa plus longe histoire.

- Oh! Et vous l'aimez encore?

- Je crois oui. Mais j'ai quand même ma fierté. Même s'il me le demandait, je ne retournerais pas avec lui. Bien que je doute qu'il le fasse. C'est vous qui l'avez plaqué?

- Au point ou nous en sommes, vous pourriez me tutoyer.

- De même.

- D'accord. Mais je l'ai pas tout a fait plaqué. Enfin, si. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Quand j'ai découvert qui il était vraiment, je crois que j'ai été déçu qu'il me mente Je me suis mis en colère et je l'ai viré. Bien sûr, en y repensant, il se serait présenté directement sous sa vraie identité, je ne l'aurais pas plus écouté. Les guerres d'étudiants ont la vie dure hein. Si j'avais su qui il était, je n'aurais surement pas appris à le connaître.

- Et que faites vous au Québec? Vus êtes anglais non?

- Oui, je viens de Londres. Je lui cours après. Malgré toutes mes questions, tous mes doutes, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il était sincère dans sa lettre. Ca s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Rigola Ron d'un rire plein de tristesse.

- Il a laissé une lettre? Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Il est ben trop fier pour s'abaisser à écrire une lettre. Je suppose que c'était une lettre d'explication ou d'excuse.

- Les deux et même plus j'avouerais.

Les mots de Samuel faisaient du bien à l'ex-Griffondor. Etre réconforté et compris par quelqu'un extérieur à son cercle d'ami est réconfortant parfois. Il arrive qu'on prenne plus au sérieux les propos d'inconnu que ceux de ces propres amis.

Car justement, ce sont des amis et on pense souvent qu'ils disent les choses pour nous faire plaisir.

- Ron, je crois que tu as toutes tes chances. Je ne panse pas qu'il se moque de toi. Jamais il n'a cherché à expliquer ce qu'il faisait. Je le sais, certaine de ces conquêtes faisaient partis de mes connaissances. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reprochait. Il m'a jeté comme une bobette sale.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?

- Oui, il tient à toi. Tu devrais le rejoindre et lui donner sa chance.

- Mais toi? Tu me laisses ma chance contre ton propre bonheur?

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne me laissera pas revenir. C'est juste une page qu'il faut que je tourne. C'est douloureux, mais il faut que je passe à autre chose. Rejoint le.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard bleu.

- Il faut encore qu'il soit en vie.

- Comment ça?

.

- Il…il était dans l'avion qui s'est écrasé.

L'ambulancier était sous le choc.

- Mon dieu! C'est une jocke? C'est pas possible.

- Il y était bien pourtant. Dit Ron la gorge serrée.

- Il…il est mort.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Non! S'exclama le rouquin. Il n'est pas mort. Il est blessé mais vivant.

- Les recherches n'ont rien données. C'est certain qu'on verra mieux au petit matin. Mais l'eau du golfe St Laurent est froide en cette saison. Généralement pas plus de cinquante fahrenheits. Il est mort Ron. Vous n'êtes que trois survivants. Je n'ai pas amené Blaise à l'hôpital.

- Non, non, non. Ma fille a eut une prémonition. Il est vivant.

Samuel regarda de nouveau Ron comme s'il était fou. Il devait l'amener à l'urgence. Il avait véritablement prit un coup sur la tête. Il redémarra l'ambulance et reprit la route en direction de l'hôpital de Gaspé.

- Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital pour que tu passes des examens. Tu as dut te cogner méchamment la tête. Et puis tu as plein de coupures.

- Ca, c'est la faute des oiseaux cannibales.

- Hein?

- Non rien. Mais je ne suis pas fou. Il faut que je parle aux deux enfants qui étaient avec Blaise.

- Mais il n'y avait personne avec les deux enfants.

- Emmène moi juste près d'eux s'il te plait. Je me ferrais soigner si ca te fait plaisir, mais il faut que je leur parle.

- Tu te fais du mal.

- Surement. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai mal. Il faut que je les vois.

- Comme tu veux.

- Merci.

Le reste du voyage se passa presque en silence. Ron ne s'était pas trompé. Samuel était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil.

A l'hôpital.

- Je t'emmène aux urgences.

- Attends, je voudrais d'abord voir les enfants. Après, je fais ce que tu veux. Mais il faut que je sache.

L'ambulancier soupira. C'était un espoir de fou auquel Ron se raccrochait. Qu'est ce qu'était une prémonition?

Une simple intuition, un argument qui ne fait pas appel à la raison. Un rêve, une image que l'ont veut voir à tout prix se réaliser.

Ron y croyait tellement fort. Il ne pouvait le lui refuser.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il s'absenta quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Ron. Il s'impatientait. Il allait enfin savoir.

- Ron! La psychologue ne veut pas te laisser entrer. Les enfants sont en états de choc. Ils attendent l'arrivée de leur mère.

- Merde!

Le cerveau de Ron marchait à plein régime. Il n'était pas arrivé jusque ici pour ce faire rembarrer.

- Samuel. Ou sont les toilettes s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme amena Ron à la salle de bain.

Ron avisa le papier toilette qu'il transforma à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il avait un plan. Et il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

Il se débarbouilla tant bien que mal pour paraître présentable. Il ne pouvait cependant pas réparer ses habits sous peine que ceux qui l'avaient vu se posent des questions.

Il demanda ensuite à son ami de l'amener voir la psy afin de s'entretenir seul à seul.

- Bonjour madame. Je me présente. Inspecteur Weazbini, de la police international de Londres.

Il sortit l'insigne qu'il avait matérialisé plus tôt. La psy d'une quarantaine d'année le regarda d'un œil critique.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présentable, mais j'ai eu un petit accident avant d'arriver ici.

J'enquête sur le crash aérien. Je me doute que des collègues canadiens ont surement parlé aux enfants, mais nous devons mener aussi nos propres investigations afin de recouper les informations. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais leur parler.

- Je suis désolé. Ils sont suffisamment perturbés. Leur discourt est assez étrange. Ils disent avoir vécu des choses surnaturelles. Nous les gardons en observations.

- Puis je me permettre de vous demander quelles choses surnaturelles?

- Et bien, ils disent avoir sentit comme si ils s'envolaient avant de réapparaitre sur un rocher proche du crash.

- Mhhh. … Ont il mentionner la présence d'une troisième personne?

- Comment savez vous cela?

- Ca va vous sembler étrange, mais nous travaillons avec des voyants. Et l'un d'entre eux est venu nous informer qu'il avait vu une troisième personne lors de ce crash. Alors puis je leur parler?

- Et bien… Si c'est pour l'enquête et que vous semblez déjà au courant de certaines choses, je veux bien.

Sur ce, elle amena le rouquin auprès des enfants. Samuel le regarda passer avec effarement.

Ron rentra dans une chambre aux murs rose pâle. Deux enfants blonds se trouvaient dans deux lits.

- Je vais vous laisser. Mais pas plus de dix minutes.

- Merci. Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Ron.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Répondirent les deux têtes blondes.

- Et vous, c'est quoi vos nom?

- Moi, c'est Julie et mon frère c'est Gabriel.

- Enchanté de vous connaître. Et est ce que vous allez bien?

- Oui. Mais on a eu très peur. Et j'ai perdu Tilou dans l'avion. Pleurnicha le petit garçon.

- Oh! Et qui est Tilou?

- C'est mon orignal en peluche. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'attraper quand l'ange nous a emmené.

- L'ange?

- Oui, mais c'était un ange d'Afrique parce qu'il avait la peau noire.

- Ah oui? Et comment était il cet ange?

- Il était très grand. Il avait les yeux marron. Et il était noir.

- Il avait l'air triste. Rajouté Julie. Au début du voyage il avait des larmes qui coulaient. Moi je pense que c'était à cause de son amoureuse, mais lui il disait que c'était à cause d'une poussière.

- Pourquoi vous pensez que c'est un ange?

- Bin, il nous a fait disparaître de l'avion et on est apparu sur un rocher.

- Oui, quand l'avion a commencé à beaucoup bouger, des gens ont crié. Y'a une madame devant qui disait tout le temps, on va mourir. Puis c'était comme dans le manège de la coccinelle. L'avion est tombé, tombé. Blaise à dit à Julie de m'attraper la main et pouf, on était sur le rocher.

- Blaise, c'était le nom de l'homme?

- Oui.

- Je le savais. Et après?

- Il est resté avec nous sur le rocher pour pas qu'on ait peur. Mais quand les secours sont arrivés, il nous a montré le bateau qui arrivait et il a disparut.

- Vous avez eu de la chance les enfants.

- Oui, mais c'est triste pour les autres gens.

- Oui.

On toqua à la porte.

- Monsieur Weazbini, il faudrait les laisser se reposer maintenant.

- D'accord. Au revoir les enfants.

- Au revoir Monsieur Ron.

Ron sortit de la chambre.

- Vous savez tout ce que vous vouliez savoir?

- Oui.

Samuel attendait Ron pour l'emmener se faire soigner.

- Sam! Il est vivant il est vivant pleura Ron.

- Comment? Mais ou est t'il?

- Surement chez lui.

- Quoi! Mais c'est impossible.

- Ou habitait il? Demanda Ron sans prendre en compte l'étonnement du châtain.

- Je te le dirais demain, tu as besoin de repos.

- Pour confirmer ses dires, Ron bailla aux corneilles.

- Mhhh. Tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison le taquina l'ambulancier.

- Pas pour Blaise.

- C'n'est pas faux. Au fait, en t'attendant, j'ai regardé les informations dans la salle d'attente. Tu es passé aux infos deux fois.

- Deux fois? Comment ça?

**A suivre.**

**Bon alors ça y est, Ron a peut être une piste.**

**Est ce que le comportement de Samuel vous choque? **

**Bonne semaine à vous.**

**A+**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kikoo.**

**Comme toujours et cela depuis 34 semaines, je vous remercie pour vos nombreux commentaires. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.**

**Alors cette semaine Harry va t'il être délivré ? Comment ? Par qui ? Et Draco ?**

**Il suffit de lire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre35**

- Draco! Va t'en!

Mick releva la tête à ce cri. Il n'avait pas vu le nouvel arrivant, trop concentré qu'il était.

- Tient, tient, tient, mais c'est notre petite catin.

A ces mots, Draco blêmit. Il était tétanisé. Fier de ce résultat, Mick continua.

- Les mangemort t'ont manqué? Tu viens te jeter tout seul dans la gueule du loup. Tant mieux remarque, je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps. Par contre, c'est dommage vois tu. Mon mari n'est pas là. Notre très chère Harry ici présent l'a tué. Il a tué celui qui m'aimait et que j'aimais de tout mon cœur.

- Ah parce que t'en a un. Ironisa le survivant.

Mick ne tint pas compte de cette intervention mais jeta un regard noir à son prisonnier accompagné d'un sourire plutôt menaçant.

- Mais vois tu mon chère Draco, tu vas payer. Tu vas payer pour l'avoir ensorcelé à ton corps de blond imberbe et peroxydé. Tu vas payer pour les caresses qu'il te donnait.

A ces mots Draco recula. Il revoyait ses viols répètes. Mick avançait sur lui. Harry lui, était en train de réaliser ce qu'avait sûrement vécu Draco et ce qui avait par conséquent changé son comportement.

- Laisse le Mick! Le touche pas! Va t'en Draco, sors d'ici. Je t'en prie.

- Oh! Ta gueule Potter! Ton tour venir dès que Malfoy sera confortablement installé pour assister au spectacle. Je lui fais l'honneur de voir mourir le grand Harry Potter en direct et en exclusivité. N'a t'elle pas de la chance la poupée Barbie?

A ces mots, Draco réagit enfin. Il arrêta de reculer dans le couloir. Personne ne toucherait à son Harry. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Et encore moins ce veracrasse qui se disait être le mari de face de serpent.

Il ne mettait pas en doute ce statue. Il avait entendu lors de sa captivité que le Lord noir c'était marié.

Ce qu'il mettait en doute c'était plutôt le " celui qui m'aimait.

Comment pouvait il dire ça alors que son amant venait le violer plusieurs fois par semaine, si ce n'était jour.

Amour n'était il pas cencé rimer avec toujours. Et ce qu'on n'était pas censé être fidèle à cette personne si on l'aimait vraiment?

Draco décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Il s'était retiré assez longtemps dans sa coquille.

Il devait faire face à celui qui avait participé à son enfer. Car maintenant, il savait qui avait faut cette potion maudite de soumission. Voldemort lui avait soufflé qu'il s'agissait de son amant "officiel".

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver sa baguette. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Mick remarqua rapidement ce fait.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas sortit couvert? C'est dangereux tu sais. Il peut arriver des saloperies dans ces cas là. Enfin, pour toi, pas pour moi.

Mick fit claquer le fouet qu'il tenait toujours en main. Ce dernier s'enroula autour du poignet du blond. D'un geste brusque, Jedusor tira le jeune homme dans la pièce. Draco se retrouva projeté contre Harry. Les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du brun.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas partis? Lui souffla le brun. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il ré fasse du mal. Répondit il sur le même ton.

- Oh! C'est trop mignon, les deux amants réunis. Les interrompit le psychopathe qui venait de refermer la porte.

Bon, je vais vous faire une faveur. Je vais faire durer le spectacle pour ne pas vous séparer trop vite. Je suis quand même généreux non?

Il tira de nouveau sur la liane de cuir qui était enroulée autour du poignet du blond. Ce dernier atterrit contre un mur.

Mick tira rapidement une chaise sur laquelle il assis Draco qui était un peu sonné de sa rencontre avec le mur. Il lui attacha les poignets aux accoudoirs et les pieds aux pieds de la structure de bois qui devait bien avoir 400 ans.

- Voila. Tu vois, tu es bien installé. Tu vas pouvoir jouir du spectacle confortablement.

- Détache moi! Espèce de... De...

- Tsssu, Tsssu, Tsssu. N'en rajoute pas, tu pourrais le regretter. Je vais d'ailleurs te bâillonner pour que tu puisses entendre tranquillement la gamme de cris de ce cher Harry.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il bâillonna le bond avec un tissu.

- Ésès e oar égééé! U en choia a om cha!

- Quelle douce musique. Tu connais bien tes voyelles en tout cas. Même si ce n'est pas très gentil de me traiter de connard dégénéré.

Draco fusilla son interlocuteur du regard. Mick sourit et se détourna du spectateur.

- Bon, à nous deux Potter. Que dirais tu si on changeait de fouet? Un petit fouet avec une dizaine de lanière, ça te tente?

Il attrapa le fouet mentionné et ledit claquer contre la table où avait été allongé le brun bien plus tôt.

- Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Alors Mesdames et Messieurs! Ah non, ça va pas! Alors Monsieur tout seul! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce show unique que vous ne verrez qu'une fois seulement dans votre courte vie! Il mettra en vedette dans le rôle du prisonnier le grand Harry Potter et dans le rôle de son bourreau, moi, le magnifique Mick Jedusor.

Vous allez assisté au jeu du fouet agrémenté éventuellement de quelques surprises. Et pour le final, nous assisterons au marquage par le fer et le feu. Je vous demanderais lors du spectacle de respecter le plus grand silence afin d'apprécier comme il se doit la performance des artistes.

Sans plus attendre, il se positionna derrière le brun et lui assena un coup de fouet à l'arrière des cuisses.

Harry étouffa un cri. Puis un second quand Mick le re-fouetta.

Il avait les yeux ronds.

Draco qui voyait celui qu'il aimait ainsi maltraiter essaya de s'extirper de son siège. Il tenta de faire basculer le fauteuil en se balançant d'un côté et de l'autre. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux pour autant les deux émeraudes du brun.

Harry tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas satisfaire son bourreau. Plus il tiendrait, moins vite il ferrait du mal à Draco. L'amour rend idiot des fois. Il préférait vivre milles morts plutôt que ce ne soit Draco qui souffre.

Le blond avait bien comprit ce que faisait le brun qui recevait de nombreux coups. Il trouvait ça vraiment sympathique de sa part. Mais là, le courage Griffondorien commençait à lui courir sur le manche de la baguette. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps. Où était ce fantôme quand on avait besoin de lui!

Il avisa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et vit quelque chose de très intéressant. Un regain d'énergie l'habitat.

- Schchchchchlak!

- AHHH!!!

- CRAK.

- ???

- Stupefix, Cré-pustule, Rasetout, Crache-limace, Jambencoton, Pinceoreille, Invisibaffe, Clocheenpied.

La scène s'était passée très vite.

Flash back.

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas suffisamment, Mick avait décidé d'augmenter la force d'impact.

Il prit donc son élan avant de faire s'abattre les lanières de cuir sur le dos déjà bien maltraité du survivant.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup aussi fort sur les marques faites avant l'arrivée du Serpentard, cria.

Au même moment, un bruit sec retentit dans la pièce. C'était Draco qui avait réussit à faire basculer sa chaise de bois.

Une chance pour lui que la chaise fut vieille. Sous l'impact, elle éclata totalement. Les accoudoirs et les pieds encore retenus aux bras et aux jambes du blond n'étaient plus retenus à l'assise le laissant libre de ces mouvements.

Tout en ôtant le bâillon qui lui scellait les lèvres, il se précipita sur une cape qui était posée dans un coin. La cape de Mick.

De ce vêtement dépassait un out de bois magique plus communément appelé baguette.

Trop surpris pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux, les deux bruns regardèrent Draco se précipiter sur l'étoffe. Alors que Mick avait enfin comprit ce que s'apprêtait à faire son deuxième prisonnier, il fut statufié.

Il lui lança aussi une coupelle de sort qui lui passait par la tête. Mick allait avoir du mal à rester debout quand le sort de Stupefix serait enlevé.

Fin du Flash back.

Draco se précipita sur Harry. Il défit rapidement les chaines qui retenaient les chevilles du brun avant de s'attaquer à celles retenant ses mains.

Harry n'étant plus retenu s'écroula dans les bras du blond.

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux fou et calla sa tête dans le cou du Griffondor. Délicatement il embrassa la peau offerte.

- Harry, ça va ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il tenta de s'écarter afin de voir par lui même l'état du Griffondor. Cependant, ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du serpentard.

- T'es venu me chercher. T'es venu me chercher. Psalmodiait l'ex-prisonnier.

Draco sentit le col de sa chemise s'humidifier. Il resserra son étreinte en descendant ses bras sur le bas du dos.

- Aïe !

- Oh. Excuse moi. Attends, je vais te soigner. Où est ta baguette ? Je n'ai pas confiance en celle ci.

- Dans l'autre poche de la cape je pense où dans la valise.

Avant d'aller chercher une baguette plus safe, Draco aida Harry à s'allonger sur le ventre sur la table de bois.

Il trouva la baguette bien sagement rangée dans la valise. Il sortit par la même occasion un pantalon et une chemise. Les habits du Griffon n'étant plus que des lambeaux.

Il se rapprocha du brun et c'est là qu'il fit réellement attention aux dégâts qui avaient été engendré les coups de fouets. Son dos et ses cuisses étaient très enflammés. Des dizaines de marques zébraient ces zones.

Par endroit, quelques gouttes de sang perlaient.

Patiemment, Draco soigna les blessures.

Marque par marque.

Après avoir fait disparaître une enflure, il caressait doucement la peau nue, faisant ainsi frissonner le jeune homme étendu. Aucun son ne venait briser le moment, excepté le crépitement du four.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini. Souffla doucement le guérisseur, de peur de briser cette tranquillité. Tu peux te relever.

A son grand étonnement, Harry fit non de la tête.

- Tu veux rester ici ?

De nouveau, il eut un signe négatif.

- Et bien, que veux tu faire alors ?

Le survivant retourna sa tête rouge pivoine.

Draco commença à paniquer, ça n'était pas normal.

- Harry. Qu'y a t'il ?

- Hum… Tu n'as pas soigné toutes les cicatrices.

- Comment ça ? Je n'en vois plus pourtant.

- Sous … sous le boxer.

A ces mots Draco prit la même couleur coquelicot.

- T'es sûr ? Sa voix monta dans les aiguës. Il était un peu gêné.

Harry acquiesça

- Bon.

Draco descendit doucement le sous vêtement noir. Harry cacha sa tête dans ses bras.

Il soigna les deux boursoufflures qui zébraient le fessier du survivant. Comme le reste du corps et malgré sa gêne, il passa doucement sa main là où les blessures étaient auparavant.

Harry émit un léger soupir de bien être.

- Merci.

Draco, sa tâche terminée, s'était retiré. Il fixait maintenant le brun sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Ce dernier remonta son sous vêtement avant de faire face à son sauveur.

Il fut surpris de le voir se triturer les doigts.

- Draco ?

Se dernier ne bougea toujours pas.

Harry lui pris la main et le fit s'asseoir sur la table. Il fit de même.

La situation leur semblait étrange à tout les deux. Mais après quelques minutes d'hésitation, le blond prit enfin la parole.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Tu n'as pas semblé troublé de me voir apparaître tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ?

Harry tourna la tête de son ancien ennemi pour pouvoir lui parler dans les yeux.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, il faut croire que la potion que tu prenais ne faisait plus effet. J'avais Draco en face de moi et non Dray. Blond avec tes traits de visage fins.

Draco sembla étonné. Il savait que Dray et Draco était la même personne.

- Comment ? Comment savais tu que j'étais Dray et Draco étaient la même personne ?

- Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je le sais. Mais j'avais des doutes. Ce qui ma le plus frappé, ce sont tes yeux. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite. Mais il n'y a qu'une personne qui a des yeux bleus orage. Toi. Et ils ont une couleur encore plus grise quand tu es en colère. Je connais assez cette couleur pour avoir eut à faire à tes colères au temps de Poudlard.

Ensuite, tu avais parfois des intonations typiques de Draco lorsque tu étais sous les traits de Dray. Toi seul est capable de sortir mon nom avec autant de rage, d'exaspération et…

- Et ?

- D'admiration.

- Quoi ?

A ces mots Draco repoussa le brun sur la table.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Potter.

- Tiens ! Tu vois, tu viens encore de le faire. Rigola le Griffondor.

- Même pas vrai ! Et qu'est ce qui t'a mis sur la voie sinon ? Demanda le blond pour changer de sujet.

- Mick m'a aussi raconté en gros ce que tu avais vécu avec Vol… celui que j'ai tué.

J'ai comprit en partie pourquoi Dray faisait des crises quand je parlais de lui. Et j'ai fait le recoupement. Blaise m'a dit aussi que Dray n'avais plus de famille. Je comprends mieux pourquoi après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Draco, est ce que tu me diras ce que tu as vécu quand tu te sentiras prêt ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu refasses une tentative de suicide. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Mhhh. Mais pas tout de suite. Dit Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux… Tu voudrais bien être mon chum ?

- Qu'est c'est ça ? Demanda le brun les yeux brillants.

- Euhm… Voudrais tu être mon petit copain ?

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu sois ma blonde !

- Hey ! J'fais pas la fille.

- Non, mais t'es blonde. Oups, blond. Rigola le brun qui reçu un coup sur la tête pour ses bêtises.

Harry se mit debout et attrapa Draco par la taille alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui.

- Tu sais Dray ! Peu m'importe quelle place j'occupe. Tant que je suis dans tes bras, je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver. Et ce n'est pas de chance pour toi, mais je ne vais plus te lâcher.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me lâches non plus ! Et moi non plus, je ne te lâcherais plus. Bad Luck ! J'ai eu trop de misère à te retrouver. Tu sais que cet hôtel loge des fadas ?

Harry rigola.

- Non, non, non, mais ne rigole pas. Au premier étage, y'a au moins trois couples qui sont complètement frappés.

- Hein, hein.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est ce tu fais ?

- Je te prouve combien je suis complètement fou. Fou de toi.

_A suivre. _

**Ah ben zut alors ça finit croche ^^.**

**En plus, on ne sait même pas si Harry veut vraiment être son petit ami. Ce n'est pas officiellement dit en tout cas. Surtout que Draco n'a pas l'air de vouloir répondre à la condition ^^. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la folie de Mick. Moi j'ai adoré écrire ses répliques. Faut vraiment l'envoyer à l'Asile ou à Azkaban. **

**Sinon (vous allez me détester) j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture et le chapitre suivant n'est pas tout à fait écrit. Disons, qu'il y a un peu trop de Draco Harry et pas assez de Ron Blaise Alors, je vais essayer de remédier à cela cette semaine, mais il se peut (j'espère pas) que vous ayez la suite dans 2 semaines. Mais c'est pas sûr encore je vais peut être avoir un booste d'idée.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**A+**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Un gros merci à toutes vos reviews. J'espère que je n'ai oublié de répondre à personne. **

**Alors finalement ce chapitre est posté à la date prévue ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus à la hauteur que le précédent. On va enfin savoir pour Blaise ^**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 36**

Blaise montait dans l'avion. Il était parti précipitamment. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et Londres. Entre lui et son amour impossible. Un amour à sens unique est tellement difficile à vivre.

Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette ville qui déjà ne l'acceptait pas de par sa naissance. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de rencontrer par mégarde Ron et Rose. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié de Ginny. Il préférait la fuite comme tout bon serpentard.

Blaise s'assit près d'un hublot. Il avait passé les formalités d'embarquement dans un état second. Il avait fait mécaniquement ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Il regardait le tarmac d'un œil morne. Il entendait des personnes rire. C'était leur premier voyage. D'autres s'énervaient. Leur valise ne rentrait pas dans le compartiment à bagage. Un bébé pleurait.

Il les entendait mais ne les voyait pas.

La seule chose qu'il voyait était une tignasse de feu, un regard bleu ciel, un nez légèrement en trompette, une bouche rosée.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pleurait.

Il aurait tellement aimé que Ron le voit comme lui le voyait. Il aurait aimé continuer à partager des moments ensemble, comme les quelques un qu'ils avaient partagé. Il aurait même apprécié les partager à trois ces moments là. Il acceptait Rose. C'était une gamine gentille et intelligente.

Il se trouvait con. Il avait toujours pensé que les gens amoureux étaient débiles d'afficher autant leur mièvrerie. Maintenant, il comprenait. Il les comprenait. Il était comme eux.

La seule chose qu'il voyait avant dans une relation de couple, c'était le côté physique.

Il voyait, prenait, testait, s'il était satisfait, il consommait puis jetait, sinon, il jetait et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

C'était ça sa vision du couple, une denrée périssable.

Jamais il ne s'affichait vraiment avec son partenaire. S'ils sortaient, ça ressemblait plus à une sortie entre pote qu'à une sortie de couple.

Pas de démonstration publique. Pas de geste tendre ni de regard amoureux et encore moins de bisous.

Ainsi, Blaise qui était dans ses tristes constatations ne remarqua même pas que l'avion avait décollé.

C'est une petite voix qui le sortit de ses pensées.

- Bonjour monsieur. Pourquoi tu pleures ? T'es triste ?

- Non, non, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil. Répondit il en séchant rapidement ses larmes du revers de la manche.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua les deux têtes blondes à côté de lui. Un garçon et une fille.

- Elle te fait mal la poussière ? T'as les yeux tout rouges. T'es sûr que tu ne pleurais pas ?

- Non, je ne pleurais pas. Un garçon ça ne pleure pas.

- Mon frère, il pleure tout le temps.

- Il est encore petit c'est pour ça. Et commet vous appelez vous ? Moi, c'est Blaise.

- Julie.

- Gabriel.

- Où allez vous…

S'en suivit une discussion sur tout et rien.

Blaise aida les hôtesses de l'air. Il s'occupa des enfants.

Il restait environ une heure et demi de vol. Julie et Gabriel dormaient. Un film était diffusé.

Tout à coup, une secousse ébranla l'appareil. Le signal du port de la ceinture de sécurité s'alluma. Doucement, il réveilla les enfants et leur attacha leur ceinture. C'était plus sécuritaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle secousse.

Puis un bruit sourd.

Un craquement.

L'air s'engouffre.

La porte s'arrache.

La carlingue suit.

Des sièges disparaissent.

Les passager non attaché avec.

Dépressurisation.

Tombée des masques à oxygène.

Objet volant non identifiable.

Crie.

Pleure.

Panique.

L'oiseau de fer pique du nez.

Tentative de maintient.

Déséquilibre.

Chute libre.

Blaise tenta de garer son sang froid. Il regarda par le hublot et aperçu un rocher émergé.

- Julie ! Attrape la main de ton frère et donne moi ta main.

La gamine s'exécuta.

Blaise regarda autour de lui. Au moment où il transplana il remarqua le rouquin.

- Nooooon ! Ronnnn !

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut. C'était un cauchemar, Ron était toujours vivant.

Péniblement, il se redressa sur le sofa.

Ca faisait un moment maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans son salon. Il s'était avachit sur le divan de cuire blanc dès son arrivé.

Il était plutôt amoché. Un débris avait éraflé sa joue lors de la décomposition de l'appareil. Un autre avait tapé son poignet lorsqu'il avait attrapé les masques à oxygène. L'articulation était enflée et il avait du mal à la bouger. Sa cheville était dans le même état. Lors de l'atterrissage après le transplanage d'urgence, son pied avait glissé sur la vase présente sur leur ilot de fortune.

Il avait manqué finir à l'eau avec les deux enfants. Par chance, son pied avait été pris dans une crevasse. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était tordu la cheville, à moins qu'elle ne soit cassée.

Il ne s'était pas encore soigné. La fatigue et la lassitude avaient eu raison de lui. Il avait allumé la télé pour éviter de trop penser. Penser au crash, mais surtout penser à lui.

Il s'était rapidement endormi.

Maintenant, il était plus ou moins réveillé, il regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Le salon était toujours aussi bien rangé et Draco…

- Draco ?!

C'était étrange que son ami ne l'ait pas entendu rentrer. Il avait pourtant dû faire du bruit.

- Harry ?!

Pas de Harry non plus.

A moins, se dit Blaise, qu'ils aient fait du sport en chambre et que la fatigue ait eu raison de leur vigilance. Cette idée le fit sourire. Il était heureux pour Draco. Ses conseils avaient porté ses fruits. Potter n'était pas ici que par pitié. Si tel avait été le cas, Draco ne lui aurait pas accordé sa confiance.

Evidemment, le mulâtre était loin de se douter qu'en son absence, c'était tout un miracle qui avait eu lieu. Il ne se doutait pas que le blond était en fait à Québec au milieu d'une foule en délire. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il s'était transformé en preux chevalier.

Blaise allait se lever pour aller surprendre le couple au saut du lit, quand un reportage télévisé attira son attention.

« C'est un véritable miracle qui se passe ici. Après avoir retrouvé deux enfants saint et sauf sur un rocher, une troisième personne est sortie indemne de cette catastrophe aérienne qui a frappé la Gaspésie hier.

Nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité de cet homme. Au premier abord, il semblait un peu perdu. Il a été rapidement conduit à l'hôpital de Gaspé où en ce moment il doit subir des examens. »

Blaise sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il retomba dans le canapé.

- C'n'est pas possible ! Ron ne peut pas être en Gaspésie. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'était quand même pas dans l'avion si ?

De nombreuses questions tournaient dans sa tête. Une chance que le reportage était diffusé sur la chaine info. Dans dix minutes, il devrait repasser.

Il se disait que si Ron était ici, c'était surement pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort, qu'il ne pourrait plus mentir à personne. Il trouvait cela cruel mais après tout, c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû lui avouer plus tôt qui il était.

Il repensait à son départ. La façon dont le rouquin l'avait rejeté. C'était ça de se faire plaquer alors qu'on aimait l'autre comme un fou. Il comprenait mieux ses aventures. Eux s'attachaient, Blaise les brisait. Il se rendait compte de ce que ça faisait maintenant que lui aussi aimait.

Il se trouvait minable. Il avait vraiment fait du mal à ces conquêtes. Finalement Ron avait surement dû faire le bon choix.

« C'est un véritable miracle qui se passe ici… »

Blaise revint sur terre en entendant la journaliste. Il scrutait les images qui défilaient attendant de voir le rouquin.

Et il le vit. Il vit Ron, le regard complètement hagard, regardant les journalistes sans savoir vers qui arrêter ses yeux. C'était bien lui. Blaise n'avait aucun doute. Malgré la saleté qui lui couvrait le visage et l'état pitoyable qu'il montrait, il l'avait reconnu.

Un ambulancier qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant vint au secours de l'ex Griffondor.

« Messieurs Dames, nous allons l'amener à l'hôpital afin de faire des examens. Il répondra sûrement à toutes vos questions dès qu'il ira mieux. Merci. »

Blaise eut un nouveau choc. Ce n'était quand même pas son ex qui emmenait le blessé vers la camionnette jaune ? Si ?

Blaise partit à rire. C'était un rire de dément.

Il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni des pas s'approcher.

- Blaise ?

-----------------

- Deux fois ! Comment ça ?

- Je devrais même dire trois fois.

- Hein ?

- Et bien, le premier reportage te concernant, c'est lors de l'interview lorsqu'on a retrouvé tout à l'heure.

- …

- Ensuite, une personne a disparut à l'aéroport de Londres. Un certain Ron Weasbini. La description te correspond pas mal je trouve. Grand roux aux yeux bleus, anglais, et en plus, tu t'appel Ron.

- Mais je ne suis pas le seul Ron aux yeux bleus de l'Angleterre. C'est ridicule.

- C'est pas faut. Mais, cette personne a prit l'avion qui partait pour Montréal.

- Mais non voyons…

- Laisse moi finir veux tu. S'échauffa un peu Samuel. Tu t'es fait passer pour un Stewart.

Ron pâlit. Comment pouvait t'il savoir ça ?

- C'est n'importe quoi. Répliqua t'il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Le portrait robot qui a été fait t'ai plutôt ressemblant. Tu as assommé un agent de bord. Tu as pris sa place. Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive. Ils pensent que tu es un terroriste. Un terroriste qui a manqué son coup certes. Mais un terroriste quand même.

- Ca s'est passé quand ça ?

- Il y a deux ou trois heures je crois.

- Et on est à combien d'heure de Montréal ?

- Presque onze heures.

- Ok, et comment j'ai fait pour être à Percé et à Montréal en même temps ?

Ron était fier de son calcul, même s'il n'en menait pas large. En théorie moldu, il ne pouvait pas être à Montréal puis à Percé quasi en même temps.

- Ben, tu as transplané.

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa bouche lui tomba.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler un maringouin. C'est la seule façon que tu as eut d'être ici et là bas en même temps.

La voiture, c'est trop long. L'avion également et il n'y en a pas à cet heure là. Il ne reste donc plus que le transplanage.

- Que… Comment…

Ron était en pleine panique. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait de magie, sauf pour la carte d'inspecteur. Oh Boy !

- Attends, attends. Tu dis que la personne qui a disparut à l'aéroport de Londres s'appelait comment ?

- Ron Weasbini.

- Merde ! Il faut que je parte d'ici. C'est le nom que j'ai donné à la psy.

- Mais il faut te soigner. Dit Samuel, un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Non, tant pis. Ce n'est que superficiel de toute façon.

- Bon d'accord. Attends moi, de toute façon, j'ai fini mon quart de travail et je suis en congé. Prends mes clés et va dans mon char. C'est un char vert pomme.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Mais je vais t'attirer des ennuis.

- Pantoute. Tu l'as dit toi même. Comment prouver que tu étais à deux endroits en même temps.

Ron rejoignit le parking. Il n'eut en effet aucun problème pour trouver la bonne voiture. De nombreuses questions passaient dans sa tête.

- Comment allait Blaise ?

- Comment allait il se sortir de ce guêpier ?

- Comment Samuel avait-il deviné qu'il était un sorcier ?

C'est en pleine réflexion que le trouva Sam. Ce dernier s'était changé. Il portait un T-shirt noir près du corps. Des jeans et des baskets noires.

Cette apparition fit se poser encore plus de question à Ron.

- Pourquoi Blaise avait il plaqué un gars aussi beau et aussi gentil ?

- Tu es certain que tu n'auras pas de problème. Demanda t'il ?

- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas. Allez, direction Québec.

Sur la route, ils croisèrent des chars de police qui allaient en direction de l'hôpital. La psy avait dû voir les infos.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Ron se décida enfin à poser une question qui lui brulait la langue.

- Sam ?

- Mhhh ?

- Comment sais tu…

- Que tu es un sorcier ?

- Oui.

- C'est la seule façon que tu avais d'être à deux endroits en même temps.

- Mais comment connais tu l'existence de mon monde ?

- Mon frère est un sorcier. Il étudie à Salem.

- Je comprends. Tes parents sont des moldus ?

- Exact. Mais dit moi, Blaise est aussi un sorcier ?

- Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non. Je crois qu'il utilise rarement la magie. C'est la même chose pour son colocataire, Draco. Je suppose qu'il en est un aussi.

- Draco ? Draco Malfoy ?

- Non. Draco Black.

- Black ! B.L.A.C.K ? C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Pourquoi la fouine a changé de nom ?

- C'est quelqu'un de gentil. Un peu froid et renfermé sur lui même mais agréable.

- La fouine ! Agréable ! C'est plutôt un aristo hautain oui !

- Oh non. Il n'est pas comme ça. Mais si tu veux mon avis, si tu veux reconquérir Blaise, il va falloir faire avec Draco dans l'arène. Vu comme ils sont proches, tu risques de passer en seconde position si tu ne fais pas d'effort.

- Pouah ! Faire des efforts avec la fouine !

- Laisse moi te dire que Blaise a plaqué beaucoup de ces conquêtes à cause de la jalousie qu'ils avaient envers Draco, ainsi que pour l'avoir critiqué.

- Oh misère.

Cette nouvelle ne fit pas du tout plaisir au rouquin. La guerre entre les Weasley et les Malfoy remontait à la nuit des temps. Comment pourrait elle prendre fin avec eux, alors que le blond n'avait de cesse de le critiquer depuis Poudlard. Comment pourrait elle prendre fin, alors que le rouquin montait baïonnette au fusil pour faire face à ces insultes. Il n'était pas né celui qui ferrait taire un Griffondor roux.

Ron finit par s'endormir. La fatigue de toutes ses aventures lui était finalement tombée dessus.

Samuel mit un cd dans l'autoradio.

De nombreuses heures plus tard.

- Ron ! Réveil toi. On y est.

- On est où ? Demanda l'endormi.

- Chez Blaise.

Cette nouvelle réveilla complètement le rouquin.

Il regarda la petite maison blanche au toit rouge qu'il avait devant lui. Il se retourna ver Samuel.

- T'es certain que c'est ici ? Parce que je doute que Malfoy habite ici. Il est plutôt genre Manoir victorien en pierre.

- La pierre coute très chère ici. Mais je t'assure que c'est bien chez eux.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda Ron.

- Euh… D'accord.

- Merci.

Ensemble, ils sortirent de l'auto. Ils gravirent les petites marches blanches.

Ron souffla un bon coup avant de sonner.

Quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ron ?

_A suivre_.

**Voilà, Blaise est toujours vivant. Youpi !!! **

**Bon, il est un peu à côté de la plaque par rapport aux raisons pour lesquelles Ron est au Québec non ?**

**Pour ce qui est du crash d'avion, je me suis inspiré rapidement d'un documentaire que j'avais vu à Canal découverte (enfin un post de télé pas trop niaiseux ^^) **

**Sam n'est pas tellement en colère et il n'en veut pas à Ron. Est ce que c'est plausible ? **

**Enfin voilà j'espère avoir été à la hauteur. Par contre, cette fois je vais sûrement avoir du retard de postage pour le prochain chapitre (sauf si la journée passe à 48h). Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ma fonctionnaire, une semaine avant les vacances, mais je vais faire au mieux.**

**Bisouxxx**

**Bonne semaine.**

**A+**


	37. Chapter 37

**Kikoo**

**Je suis un peu en retard dans mon postage. Désolé. **

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos review.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 37**

- T'es fou de moi?

- Totalement, complètement, irrémédiablement.

- Mhhhh. J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça.

Harry embrassa le cou pale.

- Ha... Harry? Tu n' penses pas qu'on devrait allée dans une chambre? Ça serait plus confortable qu'une salle de torture non?

- Tout à fait d'accord mon petit dragon.

Harry tira le blond derrière lui. Draco rigola.

- Attends! L'autre là, on en fait quoi?

- Avec tous les sorts que tu lui as lancé, je pense qu'on va avoir droit à un beau spectacle. Mais on va attendre que Ron soit là. Il a le droit aussi à sa vengeance.

- Weasley? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là la belette?

- Draco!

- Désolé.

- Mick a tué sa femme et la mère de sa fille.

- Weasley était marié et a une gamine! Pauvre elle.

- Hey! Arrête ça!

- Mhhh. On l'attache?

- Oui, des fois que le stupefix se déferait. Quoi que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse allée bien loin à cloche pied avec des jambes en coton.

Ils l'enchainèrent au pied de la table fixée au sol.

Draco tenait fermement la main du brun. Il ne tenait pas à ce que ce dernier s'envol.

Théo qui les vit passer se frotta les yeux. Est ce qu'il ne venait pas de rêver ? L'ex-prince de Serpentard avec l'ex-prince de Griffondor ?

- Draco. C'était Nott non ? Souffla le brun à l'oreille du blond.

- Oui, il est sous directeur ici.

- Et bien allons lui demander une clé.

- Fait moi confiance petit lion. Tout est déjà réglé. Nous allons aller dans une belle suite.

Draco poussa le jeune homme dans l'ascenseur doré et appuya sur le bouton du seizième étage. La cabine les amena bien vite à destination.

Le blond ne laissa pas le temps au brun d'admirer la tapisserie de cet étage, qu'il les fit rentrer dans la suite 1660.

Harry plaqua son serpentard contre la porte de bois.

C'était leur premier vrai baisé.

Leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Harry attrapa la lèvre inférieure du serpentard. Il la mordilla, la suçota.

Draco avait les yeux fermés par toutes les sensations que cela déclenchait. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé avec autant de passion, autant d'amour.

Non, en fait, en y repensant bien, il n'avait jamais été embrassé par amour.

Le brun passa sa langue sur les lèvres rougies afin de quémander l'entrée. Celle ci ne lui fût pas refusée, bien au contraire.

Le contact de leur langue fit naitre un frisson de désir chez les deux jeunes hommes.

Draco attrapa Harry par les hanches et retourna la situation. Il plaqua à son tour le brun contre le panneau de bois. Toutes traces d'appréhension avaient disparues. Les peurs de Draco fondaient comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Harry.

Draco lâcha les douces lèvres du Griffondor pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il mordillait, embrassait la peau qui lui était offerte. Harry était complètement perdu face à se traitement. Il avait les yeux à demi ouverts.

Tout à coup, il cru percevoir un mouvement derrière Draco.

Et en effet, ils n'étaient pas seul.

- Légèrement, il tapota l'épaule du blond.

- Draco, on est observé. Lui murmura t'il.

- Hein ? Lui répondit intelligemment le serpentard.

- On est observé je te dis. Sur le fauteuil derrière.

La personne éclata de rire.

- Oh, non, pas lui ! Se lamenta Draco qui ne s'était pas retourné mais qui avait très bien reconnu la voix.

- Et bien mon ami, on ne salue pas une vieille connaissance ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui. Il m'a aidé à te retrouver.

- Ah oui ! Je veux tout savoir !

Il tira son presque amant sur le lit.

Draco était dépité. Draco voulait savoir ça maintenant. MAINTENANANT !

Le brun se calla confortablement contre les oreillers, le blond entre ses bras.

- Au fait, bonjour Monsieur le fantôme. Je suis Harry Potter.

- Enchanté, jeune homme. Je me présente. Chevalier Pierre St Amant pour vous servir.

- Pfiou. Tu parles d'un chevalier. Dès que le danger est là, il prend la poudre d'escampette.

- Ce fût pour votre bien seulement, si je suis parti.

- Pour notre bien ! Vous voulez rire ! Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt au lieu de me perdre dans le mauvais couloir, Harry n'aurait pas été fouetté.

- Ce fût pour que vous preniez confiance en vous. Vous dûtes agir par vous autre même. Le sauvetage de votre ami ne revient qu'à votre courage. Vous avez ainsi montré que vous n'étiez pas inutile comme vous le pensez depuis de nombreuses années.

- Mais comment…

- Laissez moi finir. Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage dans cette épreuve. Maintenant, il vous faut laisser le passé derrière vous et aller de l'avant. Vous avez la possibilité aujourd'hui d'être heureux. N'ayez plus peur des gens. Vous avez quelqu'un de confiance à vos côtés à présent.

- Mais comment savez vous tout ça ?

- Oh, dans l'outre monde on entends beaucoup de chose vous savez.

Harry était quelqu'un de curieux. Tout en caressant distraitement le ventre de son amant, il demanda.

- Pourquoi être revenu si vous étiez dans l'au-delà ?

- Vous m'avez fait revenir par une chanson. Cette même chanson qui il y a 12 ans une jeune cantatrice a composé. Alors qu'elle venait de perdre son amant. Elle lui a écrit une chanson qui inconsciemment parlait de moi. La chanson de l'amant oublié. Elle m'avait délivré de la malédiction de fantôme.

- C'était quoi cette malédiction ?

- L'oubli. Je fus oublié très rapidement. En 1660 on m'arrêta sous prétexte d'avoir vendu de l'alcool aux indiens. La vie en prison fût dure vous savez le froid y était féroce. J'y suis tombé malade et y suis mort. Enfin, mort par maladie ou par pendaison, le résultat aurait été le même. En 1893, je suis revenu à moi sous ma forme spectrale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été renvoyé ici. Peut être est ce parce que je n'ai pas eu de digne sépulture. Mes amis m'avaient oublié, ma femme Anne m'avait oublié. Trois mois à peine après ma mort, elle avait trouvé mari.

Enfin je ne lui en veux pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, vous et votre ami m'avez fit revenir par la force de votre amour. Votre amour est grand jeune homme. N'en doutez jamais, quoi qu'on en dise.

Harry était captivé par le récit du fantôme. C'était triste comme histoire. Parfois, lui même rêvait qu'on l'oubliait. Qu'on oubliait son côté survivant. Car si ses amis venaient à l'oublier, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferrait. Et il se jura que jamais il n'oublierait Draco.

Ce dernier en revanche les avait complètement oublié. Il dormait confortablement contre le tors de son copain.

Pierre St Amant et Harry rigolèrent mais ça ne réveilla même pas le jeune endormi.

- Je crois qu'il a eut sa dose d'émotion.

- Je crois aussi.

- Bien, bien. Je vais vous laisser à présent. Mais, n'oubliez jamais ce qui vous lie. L'oubli est la pire malédiction qu'il soit.

- Ne vous en faite pas, je n'oublierais pas. Lui seul est important. Seule ma famille et mes amis sont importants.

Le fantôme sourit au brun avant de tranquillement disparaître.

Resté seul, Harry décida de se déshabiller et de déshabiller Draco avant de les mettre tous les deux sous les draps.

Quelques heures plus tard, un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le nez du blond. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de laisser gagner se délayable ennemi qu'était le soleil. Il était bien. Il sentait près de lui une chaleur réconfortante. Il sentait un léger souffle dans ses cheveux. Il sentait la peau nue de Harry contre la sienne.

La peau nue ?

Il se réveilla d'un bon, réveillant par la même occasion le brun.

- Bonjour. Dit le jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Seul un regard effaré lui faisait face.

- Draco ! Que se passe t'il ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- On est nu ?

- Ben presque. Rougit l'ex Griffondor.

- On a rien fait ?

- Non. Rigola l'ex-Griffondor. Tu t'es endormi comme une souche durant le récit du fantôme. Mais on peut remédier à la situation si tu veux.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de répondre. Il lui attrapa les lèvres. Les mains se firent baladeuses.

« Toc, toc, toc »

- Mhhh surement une erreur. Baragouina le blond.

A son tour, il embrassa son amant dans un baiser possessif qui les laissa pantelant.

« Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc »

- Mhhh. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Maugréa le blond en se levant pour ouvrir la porte. Même dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, on n'est pas fichu d'avoir la paix.

- Bonjour Draco. Dit le gêneur avant de rougir en constatant la tenue plus que décontractée du blond.

- Nott ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ! Si tôt le matin.

- Je…Je suis venu vous dire que vous devez quitter la chambre. La suite a été réservée jusqu'à midi. Il est actuellement une heure. Et nous devons la préparer pour les prochains clients.

- Il est une heure ?

- Oui, nous sommes le 25 juin. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous mettre à la porte, mais je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts sinon.

Harry apparut à côté de son amant. Il semblait avoir entendu la fin de la conversation et semblait un peu déçu. Ils avaient une suite digne d'un roi et ils ne pouvaient même pas en profiter.

- Salut Nott.

- Potter ! Draco disait vrai.

La tête que fit le dit Draco à ce moment là était à mourir de rire ce que ne se gêna pas de faire le Griffondor.

- Parce que tu ne me croyais toujours pas ! Cibole Nott ! T'es désespérant !

- Bon, vous contez pas vous disputer alors que Draco est presque nu dans le couloir si ?

- Oui, bon bin hum, je vais vous laisser. Ramenez la clé au comptoir s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr. A bientôt. Dit Harry.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté le château.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On rentre ?

- Oui.

Ils transplanèrent devant la maison.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas transplané directement dans la maison ?

- Envie de faire comme dans les films où le gars embrasse la fille devant la maison avant de pousser la porte du pied et de rentrer en continuant de s'embrasser.

- Dray. Je crois que tu regardes un peu trop les films moldus.

- Peut être.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas le blond d'embrasser Harry. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que dans les films, la porte n'était généralement pas fermée à clé.

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu ouvres la porte avec ta clé.

- J'ai vu grrrrr.

Harry rigola. Son rire était contagieux. Ils rentrèrent enfin dans la maison.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux dans le salon les souffla. Blaise était assis dos à eux et riait d'un rire démentiel.

- Blaise ? Demanda le blond inquiet.

Le su nommé ne réagit pas. Draco s'approcha de son ami. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Blaise sursauta et manqua s'étouffer. Il se retourna.

- Draco ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Blaise ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu riais comme ça ? Et…

- Dray ! Je pense que tu devrais le laisser assimiler la première question non ?

Le brun avait constaté qu'au fil des questions le noir perdait contenance.

- Alor Blaise, veux tu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Blaise acquiesça. Il avait besoin de se vider le cœur.

Il leur raconta tout. Absolument tout. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses à plat.

Il leur parla de Ron.

Il leur fit part de sa polynectarisation. Que Harry qualifia de « très serpentard »

Il mentionna l'aide de Ginny.

Il évoqua sa fuite face à la colère de Ron. Que Draco qualifia de « typiquement Griffondor ».

Il aborda le sujet du crash aérien.

Il énonça son arrivée chez lui.

Et pour finir, il raconta ce qu'il avait vu à la télé.

Il ne démordait pas sur le fait que si Ron était venu ici, c'était pour confirmer sa mort. Bien sûr, le brun affirmait que son ami n'était pas comme ça.

Harry et Draco comprenaient mieux l'état lamentable de Blaise. Une peine de cœur et un crash aérien, il y a de quoi anéantir le moral d'un homme.

Les deux jeunes hommes voulurent le lever pour le soigner. Un grognement de douleur les arrêta dans leur entreprise.

- Draco, je pense qu'il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il doit avoir une fracture.

- Tu as raison. Tu l'emmènes ?

- Dray, c'est ton meilleur ami. Et puis, il faut que je contacte Ginny pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Ca m'étonne que Ron vienne ici si c'est pour vérifier qu'il a bien anéanti Blaise. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

- Si tu le dis. Toi seul peux comprendre un esprit Griffondorien.

- Reste avec lui d'accord ?

- Mhhh. Décidément nos projets tombent encore à l'eau. Dit le blond déçu.

Pour la peine, Harry l'embrassa passionnément. Blaise regardait le couple avec envie et un peu de jalousie. Ils étaient bien ensemble et ils formaient un beau couple tout en contraste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux serpentards avaient transplané laissant Harry seul.

Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le téléphone pour appeler la rouquine quand on sonna à la porte.

Etrange pensa t'il. En plus de trois semaines, il n'avait eu aucune visite. Qui pouvait bien sonner ?

Il ouvrit le panneau de bois et resta surpris.

- Ron ?

_A suivre._

**Voilà, ils sont presque tous réunit. **

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour les longueurs de l'histoire par moment. Une amie m'a informée que certains bouts étaient long. **

**A ce stade, il reste 1 ou 2 chapitres selon la longueur. J'ai toutes les idées dans ma tête sur **

**Le châtiment de Mick, les retrouvailles de Blaise et Ron. J'ai même les derniers mots de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas encore si j'incère des lemons dedans. **

**Par contre, il me manque une chose. Le temps. **

**C'est presque certain que la suite ne serra pas mise avant janvier. Disons que je vais profiter de la visite qui vient me voir au Canada. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Je vous souhaite donc un joyeux Noël et un bon réveillon du jour de l'an. **

**Profitez en bien.**

**Bisouxxx**

**A+**


	38. Chapter 38

**Salut à toutes!**

**Je vais commencer par vous souhaiter une bonne année 2010. J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréable fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Pour moi, elles se finissent aujourd'hui. C'est dur de vieillir ayoye, un an de plus. Alors pour vous faire partager ma douleur ^^ je vais vous laisser découvrir cet avant dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 38**

- Ron?

- Harry?

- Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé à toi aussi? Rentre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

- Euh, je ne suis pas seul.

Le brun remarqua alors un jeune homme châtain de leur âge qui attendait à l'écart et qui le fixait étrangement.

- Et bien entrez.

- Je vous propose quelque chose à boire?

- De l'eau.

- Un wiski pur feu.

Harry dévisagea étrangement son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il demandait de l'alcool comme ça, c'est qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Il s'exécuta cependant.

- Ry? Blaise n'est pas là?

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux?

- Je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du le rejeter comme je l'ai fait. Mais, s'il n'est pas la c'est qu...

- Il est vivant.

- Il est vivant?

- Oui, mais il ne va pas bien. Il doute. Il pense que tu es là pour vérifier qu'il était mort dans le crash.

- C'est absurde. Mais comment il sait que je suis là?

- Il vous a vu à la télé.

- Oh! ... Harry tu me crois si je te dis que c'est pour essayer de me faire pardonner que je suis ici? Ça ... Ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas attiré comme Mione. Je ... Je... Je...

Harry mît fin au supplice de son ami.

- Bien sûr que je te crois. Et ton état parle pour toi tu sais? Tu verrais ta tête, tu fais peur, vraiment.

Ils rigolèrent. Sur cet entre fait, Draco arriva. Sans perdre une seconde, et sans remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, il embrassa passionnément son lion.

- Harry, j'... Weasley!

- Malfoy!

Harry était plutôt gêné. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir son ami de sa relation.

- Harry! Toi et Malfoy! C'est une blague?

- Non Ron. Ce n'est pas une blague.

- Depuis quand?

- Hum...

- Ce matin officiellement. Répondit calmement le serpentard. Et toi Sam, arrête de fixer Harry comme ça. Il est avec moi.

- J'avais compris. Mais de toute façon, ça ce voit qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Draco sembla satisfait de cette phrase.

Harry, lui, fixait son meilleur ami d'un air inquiet. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié au détriment de son amour.

Ron sembla le comprendre.

- Malfoy! Si tu fais du mal à Harry prends garde à toi.

- Je pourrais te retourner la mise en garde.

Ron tenta d'ignorer cette phrase assassine. Il se retourna vers son ami qui était soulagé.

- De toute façon, je préfère te voir avec lui plutôt qu'avec Mick. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

A ces mots, Harry se rembrunit. Il l'avait presque oublié celui là. Draco se tendit lui aussi.

- Ron, nous devons te dire quelque chose. C'est à propos de Mick. Il était le mari de Voldemort.

- QUOI? Mais c'est... Beurk, c'est dégoutant. Voldemort était marié? Ça veut dire qu'il était un... C'est pas possible.

- Si, il était un mangemort. Et c'était le plus dangereux en fait. Il était extrêmement possessif. Et il a fait une potion, une sorte d'imperium.

- Mais c'est un impardonnable.

- Oui, mais en bouteille, il était indétectable. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui avait découvert ce que faisait cette potion. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assez intelligente pour ça.

- Ne me dit pas que. Pas Hermione?

- Si. Hermione avait découvert les applications de la potion et il l'a...

- Non, les mangemorts qui ont tué Hermione sont tous à Azkaban.

- C'était leur chef Ron.

- Où elle est cette enflure. Ou se cache t'il? Je vais le massacrer. L'étriper, l'éviscérer, le bruler vif, le découper en cube, en faire de la viande hachée.

- Calme toi Ron. On sait où il se trouve. On t'attendait justement.

- Alors allons y.

- Je penses que la torture serait une sentence trop douce pour ce pariât. Déclara le serpentard qui n'avait pas osé se manifester à la vue de la colère du rouquin.

- J'ai réfléchit en attendant Blaise tout à l'heure.

- Comment va t'il?

- Ils le gardent en observation. Mais je crois qu'il a une fracture à la cheville et une entorse au poignet. Mais je disais que j'ai réfléchit et voilà ce que nous allons faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, de retour dans les geôles du château Frontenac.

- Enervatum!!!

Blop...blop...blop,blop,blop,blop,blop

Des pustules partout sur le visage.

Schrikch... Schrikch...Schrikch, Schrikch, Schrikch, Schrikch, Schrikck

Plus de cheveux sur le crâne, plus de poil au bras ni sur les pattes, ni ... Enfin vous avez compris.

Beurg... Beurg... Beurg, Beurg, Beurg, Beurg, Beurg.

Des limaces visqueuses sur le sol.

Schbouing... Schbouing... Schbouing, Schbouing, Schbouing, Schbouing, Schbouing.

Incapacité à se remette debout.

Pic...Pic...Pic, Pic, Pic, Pic, Pic.

Des oreilles qui enflent sous les pincements incessants.

Paf... Paf...Paf, Paf, Paf, Paf, Paf.

Une main invisible qui s'acharne sur les joues à en dévisser la tête.

Mick était au sol. Ces liens avaient été défaits. Il se contorsionnait s'enroulant dans les limaces. Il n'arrivait même pas à hurler de douleur car les baffes lui coupaient presque la respiration à chaque fois.

Draco et Ron regardaient le spectacle impassible. Dans les yeux du rouquin brillait une haine indéfinissable. Ça ne tiendrait que de lui, il enverrait leur plan au diable et utiliserait joyeusement tous les instruments de tortures que lui procurait la salle.

Après plusieurs minutes, les sorts finirent par s'arrêter. Mick n'avait rien de séduisant. Il ressemblait à une loque informe, tremblant encore sous le coup du châtiment. Mais c'était loin d'être finit. Le blond et le rouquin se sourirent, d'un sourire où passait beaucoup de cruauté et une grande complicité. Après tout, pas de pitié pour des êtres comme ça.

Les deux ex ennemis le laissèrent récupérer un peu afin qu'il profite pleinement de la suite.

- Ca va Mick? Pas trop secoué?

- Espèce de veracrasse puante. Si Tom était là, tu ferais moins le malin.

- On se calme espèce de traitre! Espèce d'assassin!

Tout à coup, dans un plop sonore, une ombre noire encapuchonné dans une grande Cape noire apparut.

L'apparition enleva la capuche qui lui cachait le visage. C'était un homme brun d'une pâleur fantomatique. Il avait pour particularité d'avoir des yeux rubis. Un sourire calculateur ornait ses lèvres. Le roux et le blond frissonnèrent devant cette apparition. Le regard de Mick s'alluma d'une lueur d'espoir.

- Tom! Tom mon amour tu es venu me chercher.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le dit Tom se détourna de lui. Il s'approcha félinement du

blond. Ce dernier regardait venir le brun avec un rictus d'amusement sur les lèvres. Le brun se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa.

- Tom! Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu embrasses ce traitre?

Le rouquin qui s'était rapproché de la loque humaine l'attrapa par les cheveux et les lui tira en arrière.

- Ben, tu ne vois pas qu'ils s'aiment?

- Non, non, Tom est mon mari. C'est moi qu'il a épousé! Pas cet arrogant gamin de fils de riche! Tom regarde moi! Je t'aime Tom!

Tom Jedusor se retourna tout en gardant un bras autour de la taille du blond. Il regarda l'ex- aurore de toute sa hauteur sans ajouter un mot.

- Tom ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle. Je peux tuer Potter pour toi si tu veux.

- Pourquoi je resterais avec toi alors que je peux avoir quelqu'un de bien plus séduisant?

Tout en disant cela, il se retourna vers le blond qui abordait une jolie teinte rosée.

Le blond se rapprocha de l'oreille du brun et lui souffla pour que lui seul entende.

- Harry, n'en fait pas trop.

- Mais c'est la vérité!

Draco rougit un peu plus.

Pris d'un excès de rage soudain, Mick se jeta sur le couple. Ron avait prévu le coup, il tira sur la tignasse qu'il tenait encore. Le brun s'étala sur le dallage de pierre.

Le rouquin qui jusqu'à présent essayait de se maitriser craqua.

Il envoya son poing droit dans la figure de son ex- collègue.

Il le saisit par le col, le secouant et l'assommant à moitié contre la table.

- Qu'est ce que tu pensais faire? Ca ta pas suffit d'assassiner Hermione!

Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il ne t'aime pas? Qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé? Il s'est seulement servi de toi. Tu n'étais bon qu'à lui fabriquer des potions!

Il le redressa de nouveau par le col.

- Regarde comme il tient à toi.

Draco et Tom étaient en train de s'embrasser avec passion.

- Tom. Tom...

Mick regardait le spectacle en suppliant son époux.

- Tu vois, tu n'étais rien. Juste un feu de paille. Regarde les! Mais regarde comme eux ils s'aiment!

Tu n'as fait que briser des vies pour une chimère.

Draco et Tom regardaient le rouquin violenter Mick.

Mick s'était recroquevillé sur lui même. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance autour de lui.

- Tom. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tom. Tom. Pleurait il.

Ron l'avait de nouveau expédié avec force à terre. Il était dégouté de cette réaction de faible. Cependant, ses forces étaient décuplées par la colère. La tête du prisonnier heurta violement la table. Il s'effondra inconscient sur le sol.

- Ron! Tu l'as tué!

- Et puis? C'est tout ce qu'il mérite!

- Non, il faut l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban. La scénette que nous venons de lui jouer devrait aider à l'achever. Il ne restera qu'une pauvre âme tourmentée.

- Mouia. N'empêche, ça fait du bien de se défouler.

- Harry, tu peux redevenir toi? Je préfère les bruns ténébreux aux yeux verts. Les yeux rouges ce n'est pas mon tripe.

- J'espère.

- Une chance que tu as encore des restes de magie de Tu-sais-qui. Je ne sais pas où on aurait trouvé un cheveux pour te polynectariser sinon.

- Oui, mais redeviens toi mon amour. Même si c'était pour la bonne cause ça me rappel trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry se retransforma en un séduisant jeune homme de vingt cinq ans. Le blond vint se caler contre lui.

- On l'attache et on le livre aux aurores quand on rentre à Londres?

- Mhhh. Mais il faut aller voir Blaise. Il faut que je lui parle avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Je dois m'excuser. Dit le roux tristement.

- Allez va, on va à l'hôpital.

Ils transplanerent tous les trois.

Ron appréhendait la confrontation. Il se savait en tord. S'il n'avait pas été aussi borné, Blaise ne serait pas à l'hôpital.

Draco s'approcha de l'accueil.

- Bonjour Monsieur comment puis je vous aider?

- Pouvez vous me donner le numéro de chambre de Monsieur Zabini s'il vous plait.

- Monsieur Zabini... Chambre 205. Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu' au deuxième étage puis c'est à droite.

- Merci.

- Bienvenue.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ou qu'on te laisse y aller seul? Demanda Harry.

- Euh Ben c'est que... Enfin tu vois quoi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit? Demanda le blond qui ne parlait pas du tout le Weasley.

- Il veut qu'on aille le voir en premier.

- T'as deviné tout ça dans une phrase sans queue ni tête?

Harry fit un clin d'œil et partit vers les ascenseurs.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la chambre.

- Je vais attendre un peu avant de rentrer.

- Comme tu veux.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Blaise était assis sur son lit.

Ses blessures avaient été soignées. Sur sa joue, on ne distinguait plus qu'une fine estafilade rouge. Son poignet gauche était plâtré tout comme sa jambe droite. En voyant approcher ses amis, il eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors ça y est, vous êtes ensemble! J'ai trouvé ca drôle de faire le lien entre vous deux. Pas au début, tu m'as fait peur Dray. Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi? Tu veux me laisser seul?

- Salut à toi aussi Blaise. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais sache qu'à la base c'est toi qui m'as laissé tout seul.

- OUA, et c'était une mauvaise idée. Regarde toi! Tu resplendis de bonheur et moi je dépéris.

Sur ces mots il rigola mais Draco et Harry n'étaient pas dupes.

Il voyait bien que Blaise tentait de faire de l'humour mais que le cœur n'y était pas.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant? Vous allez retourner à Londres?

- Heu, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Harry à son travail là bas. Moi je n'ai rien, tout est ici.

Harry ne dit rien à cela. Draco n'avait pas tord. Ses amis étaient en Angleterre. Sa vie était de l'autre coté de l'océan.

Il savait une chose, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé du blond.

- Et toi Blaise, que vas tu faire?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas vous embêter si vous restez tous les deux. J'irai me perdre au milieu de la forêt Boréale avec les orignaux, les porcs épiques, les ours, les caribous, les coyotes, les lynx...

- On a compris.

- Les castors...

- Blaise! L'arrêta Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais plutôt d'une belette rousse d'Angleterre?

- Draco! S'indigna le brun.

- Ben quoi?

- Arrêtez s'il vous plait. Ron ne veut rien savoir de moi. Je le comprends, je lui ai menti pendant presque un mois. C'est de ma faute si je me suis attaché. Je vais essayer de l' oublier. Mais le pire c'est que j'en ai même pas envie. Je l'ai dans la peau.

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te dis que je t'ai aussi dans la peau?

_A suivre_.

**Alors êtes vous satisfaite du sort de Mick? Vous remarquerez qu'il y a eu une absence de magie de la part de Ron. **

**Et comment va réagir Blaise à cette annonce de Ron? **

**A+.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour à toutes et tous.**

**Je m'excuse de mon retard, ce chapitre s'est avéré finalement plus long que prévu à écrire et j'avais peu de temps aussi. Il va être coupé en deux. Donc, c'est l'avant dernier. **

**Je ne sais pas si ça vous fait plaisir, y'en a surement qui doivent se dire « merde, elle va jamais la finir son histoire ». Promis, après j'arrête.**

**Alors, voilà un chapitre écrit dans le bus, j'espère que personne ne lisait par dessus mon épaule. La honte^^.**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais, ce chapitre est pour la 700****e**** review : 77Hildegad.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 39**

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te dis que je t'ai aussi dans la peau?

- Je rêve. Harry, Draco, je vois Ron dans le cadre de porte. Je deviens fou! Je vais le voir partout c'est pas possible.

- Blaise. Le coupa Harry. Il est vraiment là. Il est là pour toi.

- C'est pas possible, il est juste là pour me hanter ou pour vérifier que je suis bien mort.

Le cœur de Ron se serra. Il avança quand même dans la pièce.

- Pardon Blaise. Je suis désolé du mal que je t'ai fait. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai été un idiot. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état là. Je…Je ne suis pas là pour vérifier que tu es mort. Si tu avais péri dans ce crash, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Mais je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un à qui je tenais.

Ron s'était arrêté à quelques pas du lit. Il avait les joues baignées de larmes. Draco et Harry avaient quitté la pièce. Blaise, lui, écoutait attentivement son apparition lui présenter ses excuses.

- Je... Je comprends pourquoi tu avais changé d'identité. Pour te retrouver j'ai pris trois identités différentes. Si tu avais vu le bordel que j'ai mené tu aurais sûrement ris. Je suis content que tu sois toujours en vie. Je suis désolé pour ta jambe et ton bras. Rose t'aime bien tu sais.

Blaise n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Ron s'empêtrait dans ses excuses. Disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ça. La meilleure solution d'après lui, la fuite.

- Bon ben, voilà. Je... Je vais m'en aller. Prends soin de toi. Soit... Soit heureux.

Il tourna les talons. Il allait faire un pas quand une main attrapa son bras.

- Ron! Est ce que tu es là parce que tu t'inquiétais?

- Oui.

- Reste.

Il laissa un peu de place dans son lit et fit un sourire timide.

- Prends soin de moi. Me laisse plus. Tout ce que j'ai dit dans la lettre, je le pensais vraiment. Tu as brisé la carapace qu'il y avait sur mon cœur. Cette carapace que je m'étais construite pour ne pas souffrir. J'ai peur de l'amour, mais avec toi, je suis prêt à surmonter cette phobie. Je t'aime Ron.

Ron qui s'était glissée sous les draps prit le blessé dans ses bras.

- Non, je ne te laisserais plus. Mais laisse moi un peu de temps. Tu veux?

- Je t'attendrais toujours Ron.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue du rouquin. Ron fit de même. Tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à formulé passa dans son regard bleu azure.

Blaise lui sourit tendrement avant de lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco avaient transplané directement à la maison.

- Penses tu que Blaise va laisser sa chance à Ron?

- Surement. Il y tient à sa belette. Faire de l'humour pas drôle ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Mais en attendant, je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance de ne t'avoir que pour moi.

Draco repoussa Harry sur le canapé du salon et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il attrapa les lèvres du brun pour un baisser passionné. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire il quémanda l'entrée qui ne lui fut pas refusée. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée.

Draco passa ses mains dans la nuque du Griffondor. Il joua avec les petits cheveux. Harry tira les pans de la chemise pris dans le pantalon et glissa ses mains dans le dos du blond, sous le tissu.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre, le manque d'air se faisait sentir.

Harry continua son effeuillage. Il déboutonna la chemise de son amant. Doucement, il la fit glisser sur les bras blanc. L'habit fut rapidement au sol. Par de tendre touchée, il tira de petit gémissement au blond. Sa bouche remplaça bien vite ses mains. Il posa de tendre baiser dans le cou, derrière l'oreille. Draco pencha un peu plus sa tête en arrière.

Harry attrapa de nouveau les lèvres rougies. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser cette bouche. Elle était sa damnation. Veloutée, parfumée, grisante, envoutante.

Il descendit ensuite sur son torse. S'arrêta pour taquiner les deux boutons rosés. Draco n'était que gémissement sous cette douce torture.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas des mieux placé pour continuer cette douce exploration. Il passa quand même une main dans le jeans duquel il avait ouvert le bouton. Draco sursauta. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu autant de tendresse de toute sa vie.

Harry continuait ses attouchements, très excité par le regard que lui lançait le blond. Ce dernier comprit rapidement ce qu'attendait son Griffondor.

Toutefois, il lût dans les deux émeraudes une légère crainte. Qui s'intensifia lorsque Draco voulu allonger le brun sur le canapé.

- Qu'y a t'il?

Harry détourna les yeux de gêne.

- Harry? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu ne veux plus?

- Si! C'est juste que en faite... Ben ... J'ai ... Voilà quoi.

- Harry, je crois que nous avons un léger problème de communication. Je crois que nous avons perdu le contact. Hum.

- Non, le contact est toujours là. Rectifia le brun qui avait franchit une étoffe de plus dans la découverte du bas du corps du blond.

- Mhhhh. Mais de quoi as tu peur? Non! Attends, attends, tu... Tu es...

- Vierge? Oui. Pathétique pour le survivant a bientôt 23 ans. Hein.

- Non. Tu n'es pas pathétique. Je suis heureux d'être ton premier.

Il embrassa tendrement le brun.

- Je vais aller doucement. Cru t'il bon de rajouter. Mais ça, Harry l'avait déjà compris.

A son tour, il déshabilla le brun. D'abord le T-shirt partit rejoindre la chemise au sol, puis, Draco ôta d'un coup le pantalon et le caleçon. Harry était complètement offert au regard du blond. Son regard emplis de désir envoyait de nombreux frissons dans l'échine de Draco. Ce dernier se mît à genoux devant le Griffondor. Il embrassa le cou, titilla le mamelon, passa sa langue sur le ventre plat et ferme, joua avec le nombril, tirant de Harry une douce mélodie. Il était un musicien jouant avec virtuosité de son instrument. Tirant des sons graves ou aigus d'une gamme très sensuelle.

Il continua sa descente vers la virilité frétillante, tendue comme une corde de guitare.

Harry lançait dans l'air de nombreuses notes de musique qui était la plus douce composition pour les oreilles de Draco. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur la flute qui lui faisait face.

Il avait détesté faire ça à tout ceux qui avaient profité de lui dans les cachots sombres où il avait été retenu. Mais là, c'était totalement différent. Il aimait le brun. Et c'était réciproque, même si ça n'avait pas encore été vraiment dit.

Le souffle de Harry se coupa à ce contact intime. C'était la première fois. Doucement, il passa sa main dans la chevelure dorée, puis la passa sur la joue de son amant. Il voulait voir les beaux yeux gris de Draco. Il voulait lui montrer ce que tout ceci déclenchait en lui. Hermione lui avait fait remarquer un jour que ces yeux étaient un livre ouvert. Tous ses sentiments passaient par ses émeraudes. Il voulait que Draco lise en lui.

La langue de Draco parcourut sur la longueur l'instrument qu'il avait entre les mains. Il finit par disparaitre complètement entre ses deux lèvres. Harry avait un regard fiévreux. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien à part cette bouche chaude autour de sa virilité.

- Dray... Je... Je vais...

Draco arrêta tout, ce qui tira un grognement de frustration au brun. Il voulait atteindre le septième ciel en même temps que son amant. Il remonta vers cette bouche tentante. Il insinua sa langue dans cette bouche. Elles se cherchèrent, se mêlèrent et se découvrirent. Elles se taquinérent, se caressèrent, se désirèrent.

Harry en demanda plus.

Le blond fouilla sous les cousins du canapé le tube de lubrifiant. Toujours à porté de main lui avait dit Blaise une fois alors que Draco lui avait demandé de ranger ses affaires.

Draco en profita pour descendre sa main libre entre les jambes du brun. Il caressa les cuisses puis un doigt curieux lubrifié s'insinua entre les deux fesses blanches.

Trop perdu dans le baiser torride et voluptueux, Harry ne sentit rien de cette intrusion.

Draco enfonça doucement un autre doigt. Harry se crispa légèrement sous la douleur. Draco attrapa de sa main libre la main du brun y entremêlant ses doigts. Il étira l'antre chaud avec douceur.

Harry commença à bouger les hanches pour plus de contact.

De nouveau Draco arrêta tout. Il induisit son sexe du liquide puis, sous le regard confiant de Harry, il s'enfonça en lui.

Ce dernier se crispa de douleur. Draco attendit qu'il soit prêt avant de bouger.

Rapidement, il sentit le brun se détendre.

Il commença un doux va et vient. Harry attrapa la main pâle. Il joua avec les longs doigts fins avant de les entremêler aux siens.

Il fixa ses yeux à ceux de Draco. Ce dernier sentit un feu ravager son corps. Harry était d'une beauté époustouflante ainsi soumis. Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein.

Harry joua une note qu'il n'avait pas encore joué. Draco venait de toucher ce point si sensible en lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler mais le regard fou que reçu Draco lui intima de recommencer encore et encore et encore.

Harry était complètement perdu. Seul comptait Draco.

Seul comptait de l'avoir en lui.

Voldemort pourrait choisi de revenir maintenant, la terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il allait sans cesse à la rencontre du corps pâle, voulant toujours plus.

Draco n'avait pas plus les pieds sur terres. Il se donnait comme jamais il ne s'était donné. Dans les bras de Harry, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues semblaient n'être que de brumeux cauchemars. L'odeur d'Harry, la voix d'Harry, les regards de Harry, la peau de Harry, tout ça l'embrasait.

Il sentait la délivrance arriver.

Il saisit le désir du brun lui intimant le même rythme que son corps.

Harry se cambra sous ce toucher resserrant ses chaires.

Dans un même cri d'extase, ils se déversèrent. Harry entre leur deux corps, Draco en lui.

L'orgasme avait été violent. Le blond retomba sur le brun. Ce dernier referma ses bras sur le corps qui l'écrasait.

Entre deux respirations, il trouva la force de murmurer:

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

_Quelques jours plus tard à l'aéroport._

- Accompagne moi Draco. Vient avec moi.

- Non Harry. Tu sais que je ne veux plus retourner là bas. Il y a trop de mauvais souvenir que je veux oublier.

En effet, Draco avait trouvé la force de raconter toutes les tortures qu'il avait subit durant son emprisonnement dans les cachots de sa propre maison. Il lui avait raconté les coups, la faim, les violes.

Harry comprenait bien les craintes de son amour de ne pas vouloir renouer avec ce passé. Mais il avait du mal à le laisser ici. Il avait du mal à laisser 5000km les séparer. Il avait peur de cette relation à distance, même pour quelques semaines seulement.

En effet, en rentrant, il allait devoir finaliser les dossiers des deux serpentards. Ça ne serait pas le plus difficile à faire. Il avait fait signer magiquement des documents au blond et au métis qui prouvaient qu'ils étaient bien vivants.

En l'occurrence, la fortune de leur famille leur revenait en totalité. Ils avaient purgé leur peine, s'étaient fait oublier, mais surtout étaient innocent des crimes perpétrés par leur famille.

Ça n'allait pas faire plaisir au ministère.

Ce dernier se voyait déjà propriétaire du manoir Malfoy et du compte en banque de la famille.

Au bout de six ans sans nouvelle des héritiers, le ministère avait tous les droits sur leur bien. Malheureusement pour le gouvernement, ils avaient été retrouvés avant. Cinq ans et onze mois plus exactement.

Toutefois, Draco ne voulais rien savoir du manoir. Il avait demandé à Harry de le faire détruire et de vendre le terrain.

Ensuite, il allait devoir assister au procès de Mick. Avec toutes les accusations qui pesaient contre lui et toutes les preuves accumulées ça ne durerait sûrement pas longtemps, mais c'était un obstacle de plus avant de retrouver son amant.

Enfin, il allait donner sa démission et régler tout ce qu'il fallait régler avant de partir d'Angleterre. Il y a fort à parier que la presse n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Elle allait vouloir connaitre tout de ce revirement de situation.

- Je sais Dray que tu ne veux pas y aller. Mais j'aurais essayé.

Sur ce, il embrassa le blond comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Un peu plus loin, Blaise et Ron se trouvaient côte à côte. Ils se tenaient la main tout en parlant à Samuel. Blaise s'était excusé de son comportement envers lui. Le châtain ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Quand il l'avait vu avec Ron à sa sortie d'hôpital, il avait compris que Blaise avait enfin trouvé sa moitié.

Ce trio accompagnait le brun à Londres.

Ron devait être présent pour le procès du meurtrier de sa femme. Et puis, il avait quand même hâte de retrouver sa fille.

Blaise l'accompagnait, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ron ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait, ils n'avaient pas encore été plus loin que le cap du bisou, mais il savait que Ron l'appréciait. Et puis, il voulait remercier Ginny et revoir Rose. C'était quand même grâce à ces deux filles qu'il tenait Ron par la main aujourd'hui.

Samuel, lui, avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances. Dans un sens, Blaise lui avait promis de partir en vacances avec lui quand ils étaient ensemble. Par contre ce fait n'avait pas du tout plu au blond au départ. Draco se souvenait très bien du regard que Sam avait lancé à Harry lors de leur première rencontre. Et il est inutile de préciser à quel point l'ex serpentard était possessif.

Une voix interpella les passagers qui allaient à Londres.

Il fut difficile de détacher le brun et le blond. Harry eut encore plus de peine en le voyant seul dans l'aérogare alors qu'il disparaissait dans la zone d'embarquement.

_Quelques heures plus tard, aéroport de Londres._

- Papa!!!

Une fillette à la chevelure de feu courut en direction d'un rouquin qui reçut sans problème le petit boulet de canon dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie. Tu vas bien?

- Oui papa. Tu m'as manqué.

Ron serra sa fille contre lui.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce.

Il embrassa le front de la fillette qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire avec un trou.

- Tu as perdu une dent?

- Oui, je deviens grande t'as vu!

Il rigola.

Blaise qui était resté un peu à l'écart sourit devant ses retrouvailles.

Rose dût sentir sa présence car elle lança un tonitruant:

- BLAISE!!!

Qui déboucha comme il faut les oreilles de son père.

- Salut toi. Tu vas bien.

La fillette descendit des bras de son père pour se jeter dans ceux du noir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu avec papa.

Blaise ne sut quoi dire devant cette petite bouille aux yeux malicieux.

- Enfin de retour!

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers la jeune femme rousse qui venait vers eux.

- Salut Gin. Rose n'a pas été trop polissonne?

- Tu sais bien que non. Elle n'a pas ton tempérament pour faire des bêtises.

- Gin!!

Blaise rigola.

- Ca va mieux tes blessures? Lors de notre dernier coup de téléphone il me semble que tu devais te faire enlever tes plâtres.

- Oui, ça va. C'est surtout grâce au frère de Samuel, il est médicomage. Sinon j'aurais encore ses trucs qui démangent. Je me demande comment les moldus peuvent garder ça pendant plus de quatre jours. C'est désagréable. Quoi que j'ai bien aimhléhlé...

Ron venait de bâillonner le noir avec sa main. Sa sœur n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait joué les gardes malades. En effet, pendant ces quatre jours, il avait été au petit soin pour le serpentard qu'on avait autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il avait cuisiné de bons petits plats. Il avait lavé le malade. Inutile de dire qu'il avait été extrêmement gêné. Il avait dorloté Blaise tout simplement.

Il lui devait bien ça.

- Beurk t'es dégoutant Blaise.

Blaise était mort de rire face à Ron. Ce dernier essayait de trouver quelque chose pour essuyer sa main que Blaise avait avidement léché pour pouvoir retrouver l'accès à l'air. Ron l'étouffait sans le vouloir.

Le rouquin fit la tête. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Pour se faire pardonner le noir attrapa le menton de son aimé et lui vola un baiser auquel il eut une réponse plutôt positive. Rose regardait tout sourire son papa embrasser Blaise. Ginny tournait la tête un peu gênée mais aucunement dégouté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'un couple de personne âgée qui passait à coté d'eux.

Ron croisa le regard de ses personnes et se détacha de Blaise.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le critique. Il avait toujours connu ça.

Il avait été le garçon pauvre. L'ado qui profitait de la notoriété de la célébrité de son meilleur ami. Ce qui évidemment n'était pas vrai.

Le jeune homme pas capable de protéger sa femme. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre critique.

Ginny s'en rendit compte. Elle comprenait son frère. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser des imbéciles gâcher une histoire d'amour. C'est pourquoi elle dit à Ron, mais un peu fort pour être entendu de ces vieux croutons.

- Tu sais Ron. Ne fait pas attention à tous ces crétins qui te regardent de travers. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, ni de couleur, ni d'âge. L'amour, c'est seulement un cœur qui en aime un autre.

Combien de personne peut dire être totalement amoureux de leur conjoint quand on voit le nombre de personne qui divorce. Toi tu es heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte. Laisse faire ses andouilles.

Ginny avait fait mouche. Le couple de vieux avait détourné la tête en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille. Il faisait sûrement parti d'un de ses couples qui critiquait les autres parce qu'ils étaient heureux et pas eux.

Blaise remercia silencieusement la rouquine.

- Mais... Voulut protester Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de mais Ronald Weasley! Et si tu oses donner l'argument comme quoi on va te regarder étrangement parce que vous êtes deux hommes à élever une enfant, laisse moi te dire que tu es ridicule. Elle aura bien plus de stabilité à être élevé par deux personnes qui l'aiment, plutôt que par un père célibataire qui lui provoque des cauchemars parce qu'il ne va pas bien.

Décidément, sa sœur le connaissait trop bien.

- Bon, maintenant on y va? Au fait, ou est Harry?

- Il est rentré chez lui. Leur annonça Samuel. Je crois qu'il a été appelez Draco pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

- Ah, d'accord. Et vous êtes qui?

- Samuel.

Il lui fit une légère courbette et lui attrapa la main pour un baise main. Ginny rougit.

- Sam! T'as fini ton cirque. C'est ma sœur.

- C'est lui oncle Sam? Murmura Rose à l'oreille de Blaise qui sur le coup la regarda étrangement.

_A suivre_

**Voilà, j'attends vos impressions. **

**Le dernier chapitre sera 8 mois plus tard. Il est commencé mais pas finit et est inspiré d'une chanson de Debout sur le Zinc : La déclaration. **

**Normalement à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisouxxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour à toutes et tous.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours vous êtes géniales.**

**Je m'excuse pour mon retard dans le postage. Je voulais quelque chose de bien pour cette fin. J'avoue que je suis plus ou moins satisfaite. Enfin je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 40

_8 mois plus tard, en février, au Québec._

La tempête avait fait rage la veille. La galerie extérieure était recouverte de neige. Le jardin de la maison jumelé de style canadien qu'avaient retapé les garçons était d'un blanc immaculé. La terre avait revêtu sa lourde couverture d'hiver, froide et molletonneuse.

Recouvert d'une tuque, de mitaines et d'un foulard, un jeune homme déblayait l'entrée de la maison. C'était son tour.

Malgré le froid mordant de ce mois de février, -26 degré Celsius qui était ressentit comme un -36 à cause du vent venu du fleuve, le jeune homme s'arrêta pour regarder le paysage. C'était magnifique.

Le St Laurent était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace que le brise glace avait cassé pour laisser passer les bateaux de marchandise qui remontait le fleuve. La cime des pommiers plantés ci et là dans le jardin était glacée, donnant l'impression que les branches étaient recouvertes de diamant. Les sapins eux avaient une écharpe d'hermine qui leurs faisaient le tour.

C'était très différent du ciel gris et brumeux de Londres. Cette ville ne lui manquait absolument pas. Il avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il était heureux. Il pouvait recommencer sa vie entouré de ses amis sans être à tout bout de champ glorifier comme le Messie.

Comme il l'avait craint, son départ avait fait verser beaucoup d'encre.

Il avait pu limiter la casse en faisant jouer le procès à hui clos. Mais des rumeurs avaient circulé. Toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres.

On racontait entre autre qu'il avait courtisé le condamné avant de le mener devant la justice. D'autres rumeurs avaient sorti que c'était Ron qui avait envoyé la personne derrière les barreaux pour pouvoir retrouver sa place d'aurore. On avait aussi supposé qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy quand il fit détruire le manoir. Ça avait été l'allégresse de savoir que le dernier des Malfoy n'était plus une menace. Le dernier mangemort était véritablement mort.

Draco avait bien fait de rester au Québec finalement. Il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté toute cette haine.

Harry avait été dégouté de cette haine farouche qui avait enflammé les sorciers. Il aurait voulu hurler à tous ces imbéciles que non, ce n'était pas Draco qui avait été envoyé à Azkaban, que Draco et lui étaient ensemble et s'aimaient. Mais ça aurait été une très mauvaise idée pour garder sa vie privée.

Des fuites avaient aussi eu lieu au quartier des aurores. Il avait voulu une démission discrète, il s'était retrouvé avec une horde de journaliste enragé avide de potin. Ses hyènes de l'info avaient également harcelés Ron, Ginny, mais aussi Rose. Ils étaient prêts à n'importe quoi pour avoir la primeur de l'information. Mais, pour une fois, à la surprise générale, Harry avait prit le Minotaure par les cornes et avait envoyé valser tous ces paparazzis.

Il avait bien fait comprendre que quiconque essaierait de le suivre aurait à faire à lui. Il y avait bien sur eu des journalistes qui s'étaient cru plus malin que les autres.

Ils avaient goûté de la baguette. Harry les avait enchainé presque nu devant le journal Hebdosorcier. Il avait inscrit sur leur torse " je suis un idiot, j'ai défié Harry Potter". Une seule fille faisait parti du lot. Rita Skeeter.

Bien sur, il ne s'était pas seulement limité à ça. Il les avait fait renvoyé. Certes il y avait la liberté d'expression, mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on avait dépassé les limites de son intimité.

D'après Draco, il avait encore été trop gentil, mais quand il lui raconta la réaction de Skeeter, il avait trouvé que finalement l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise.

Cette dernière s'était jetée à ses pieds l'implorant de ne pas la faire virer. C'était à peine si elle ne lui léchait pas les pieds. Bien sur, il n'avait pas cédé. Pourquoi l'aurait il fait alors qu'elle lui avait pourri la vie.

Harry était extrêmement gentil, mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un mulet non plus. En bout de ligne, Skeeter avait atterri à Ste Mangouste dans la section pour les fous.

Harry détacha son regard du spectacle enchanteur qu'il avait autour de lui. Il reporta son attention sur la neige accumulée qui lui restait encore à déblayer. Il lui restait la moitié de la galerie, toute l'allée et le devant de garage. Il aurait volontiers utilisé la magie pour se débarrasser de cette poudre blanche qui revenait toujours à l'assaut à cause des forts vents, mais, sur l'île, la magie était proscrite.

Harry et Draco ainsi que Blaise et Ron avaient décidé d'acheter deux maisons jumelées sur l'île d'Orléans à coté de Québec. L'aspect rural de l'île les avait séduit. Toutefois, une sorte de force bridait les pouvoirs. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, mais parfois, la magie aurait été bien utile. Surtout lorsque on essuyait la dixième tempête de l'hiver, qu'il restait encore au moins un mois et demi de froid et que justement il faisait très froid.

Tout à coup, deux bras l'enlacèrent.

- Ry. Vient déjeuner, on finira ça tout à l'heure.

Le brun se retourna vers son amant pour l'embrasser. Mais il s'arrêta.

- Mais t'es fou! T'es en T-shirt dehors alors qu'il fait -30 au moins.

- Mon bisou. Réclama le blond.

- Non, non, pas ici. Tu veux attraper la mort où quoi? Allez rentre, je vais poser la pelle.

Pour la forme Draco bouda.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'activait à faire partir cette moue du visage de son amant à l'aide de long baiser passionné assis bien au chaud dans le sofa.

- Dray?

- Mhhh?

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si on partait en vacance dans un pays chaud?

- Pourquoi cet envie soudaine? Demanda le blond taquin.

- Disons que j'adore la neige. J'ai toujours aimé jouer avec. Je trouve ca beau et enchanteur, mais là, il fait vraiment froid.

- Et l'entreprise, on en fait quoi?

- Blaise et Ron peuvent s'en occuper. Ou alors on ferme pendant deux mois?

- Je ne pense pas que ça plaise beaucoup aux clients du mois de février et mars si on ne fait pas leur intérieur.

- Ba, on leur ferra une ristourne. Avec l'argent que tu as eu au procès et la vente du terrain Malfoy on n'a pas de soucis de ce côté là. Sinon, tu pourras toujours emmenée ton ordi.

- Tu as réponse à tout. Souri le blond.

- Oui.

- Tu sais Harry. Dit il plus sérieusement. Il est temps, je crois, que je te dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Harry se tendit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas spécialement quand Draco prenait se ton. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

- Les gens rêvent de nation, et de bien d'autre chose. Moi la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de pouvoir tendre les bras vers toi quand ça ne va pas. Tu es mon tuteur, ma ligne blanche, mon cadre.

Harry ne disait rien, mais il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un objet. Est ce qu'il n'était que la peluche réconfortante de Draco? Est ce qu'il n'était que son Doudou pour relâcher la pression? Il en doutait, mais il était inquiet. Le ton employé était bien trop sérieux. Draco n'avait rien vu de l'inquiétude qui rongeait son amant. Il continuait.

- Tout, ma cervelle et mes sentiments je te les donne, ils sont pour toi. Tout ce que j'ai, je te le donne. Je suis à toi, cœur et âme.

Cœur et âme. Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai que Draco ne lui avait encore jamais donné complètement son corps.

Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, Draco était toujours le dominant. Il craignait toujours de voir réapparaitre les fantômes du passé. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Harry, mais il avait encore certaines craintes que la douceur du brun n'arrivait pas à effacer. Harry prenait évidement ça pour un échec, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière barrière du passé à briser.

En effet, il avait vaincu sa phobie de voir du monde. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemar lorsque par mégarde on évoquait le nom de son père ou de son maître.

- Dray? Qu'essayes tu de me dire exactement? Tu veux aller voir ailleurs? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Mais voyons donc! Où vas tu chercher tout ça? Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi j'irai voir ailleurs alors que c'est à toi que je dois mes premiers frissons. Mes premiers coups sur les doigts aussi. Rigola t'il. C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai envi de gouter ce que tu cuisines, ça sent si bon.

- C'est une déclaration?

- Un peu.

Harry souffla de soulagement. Draco avait encore du mal à exprimer clairement ses sentiments.

- Alors, les vacances?

- On en reparlera. Laisse moi finir. Tu sais que pour un mot ou une chanson je donnerais n'importe quoi, pour toi. Mais plus pour un mot en fait. Je dois te dire mon amour que tu chantes comme un chaudron sous la douche.

- Hey!

- Bin quoi? J'ai dit sous la douche. Dans un autre lieu, tu chantes divinement bien mon amour.

Harry eut le bon goût de rougir.

- Harry, je sais bien que je ne suis pas parfait. J'ai encore des démons enfouis au fond de moi. J'ai encore des menottes autour de mes bras qui me lient au passé. Mais malgré ça, si je venais à te quitter, tu peux être certain que le lendemain je courais vers toi. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas le remède ni la solution pour me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de toutes mes peurs. Mais tu es mon attelle, mon soutient qui me permet de ne pas sombrer. Tu es ce petit rien qui m'empêche de me renfermer sur moi même, qui nous lie aux autres quand rien ne va. Tu sais Harry, j'aime ta façon de remette mon monde à l'endroit. Je voudrais te montrer la mienne maintenant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Que voulait il lui montrer? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir énormément, Draco s'emparait déjà de ses lèvres et sa langue venait jouer avec sa partenaire.

Avec douceur et tendresse comme presque à chacune de leur union, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent, se murmurèrent des mots tendres. Mais, alors qu'Harry se préparait à recevoir son amant en lui, Draco vint se placer au dessus de la preuve de son désir. Doucement, il s'empala sur la virilité du brun.

- Oh Merlin! Draco! Jura Harry.

Les traits quelques peu tiré à cause de la douleur, le blond plongea son regard anthracite dans le regard émeraudes. Un océan de désir, de passion et d'amour éclairait leurs prunelles. Lorsque la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir, il amorça de doux vas et viens. La tête rejetée en arrière, Harry le trouvait magnifique. Et malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, il savait que jamais Draco ne le quitterais. Ils étaient le Ying et le yang, le noir et le blanc, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble à jamais. Il étaient lié cœur, âme et corps. Draco venait d'abattre les dernières portes du passé.

Harry, remis de son choc prit alors les rênes du plaisir, les menant bien au delà du septième ciel.

Alors qu'ils retombaient l'un sur l'autre, Draco dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux trouva la force de murmurer encore.

- Harry. Peut importe où tu veux aller. Pour vivre avec toi, j'irais où tu voudras. Tu es mon chez moi.

- C'était une déclaration.

_Dans le jumelé d'à côté._

- Brrr!!! Y fait frette! Y fait frette!

Un jeune homme a à la chevelure de feu claqua la porte d'entrée. Il venait de finir de dégager la neige sur son perron. Il quitta rapidement son manteau, son foulard, sa tuque et ses mitaines. Il avait observé discrètement ses voisins quand Draco était venu chercher Harry. Il n'avait plus aucune rancœur contre le blond. Lui et Harry étaient heureux et formait un beau couple. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir pour son meilleur ami. Et puis, lui aussi avait un serpentard rien que pour lui.

Ça faisait huit mois qu'il était avec Blaise. Lors de son retour en Angleterre pour le procès du meurtrier de sa femme, il avait présenté le métis à sa famille.

Ginny avait été d'un grand soutient.

Il avait peur d'être rejeté par sa famille. A l'époque, il n'était pas encore vraiment amoureux du serpentard. Il n'était qu'attiré par lui. Il voulait essayer.

Il n'empêche que devant le Terrier, il avait eut la frousse. Il allait même faire demi tour. Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère avait ouvert la porte avant qu'il n'effectue ce retrait stratégique.

Cette dernière, égale à elle même avait évidement accueillit la nouvelle avec joie. Son fils avait retrouvé un peu de joie de vie, elle ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse. Alors, que se soir avec un garçon, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Même s'il n'avait pas clairement dit l'aimer, une mère sent ces choses là.

De toute façon, les mœurs étaient vouées à évoluer. De plus en plus de couple homosexuel sortaient du placard. Celui qui avait le plus fait coulé d'encre était celui de Severus Rogue et de Neuville Longdubas, tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard. Les choses s'étaient calmé depuis.

Ron monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise.

Blaise avait tenu sa promesse en allant à la vitesse du rouquin. Il n'avaient pas encore franchit le cap des simples caresses légèrement poussées. Évidement, le métis se demandait si Ron allait un jour franchir les dernières rosiers qui le retenait par leur épines vicieuses.

Mais il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait toujours et l'important, c'était qu'ils soient ensemble.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la chambre de sa fille. Elle était vide. Rose était partie en vacance avec sa sœur. Elle avait été en Angleterre avec Sam.

Ron sourit. Ça avait été le coup de foudre entre ses deux là. Il avait été un peu surpris, il pensait que le québécois aimait les hommes. Mais il s'était avéré qu'il aimait aussi les femmes. Samuel était le genre de gars qui prenait la vie comme elle venait. Il aimait le caractère de la rouquine. "Un sacré caractère" comme disait Ron. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et ne laissait personne se mettre au travers de sa route pour l'avoir. Mais elle était douce et aimante.

Samuel avait un caractère plus effacé, il ne cherchait pas la chicane. Par contre, il était capable de raisonner Ginny quand elle allait un peu trop loin.

Molly avait été sous le charme de l'accent québécois. Et puis, cette dernière était aux anges. Elle allait devenir grand mère une nouvelle fois.

Ginny était enceinte de deux mois.

Ron trouvait que c'était un peu tôt. Ça ne faisait que huit mois qu'ils se connaissent. Il était de la vieille école. Avec Hermione, ils avaient attendus... Bien trop longtemps. Mais il faisait confiance à Sam pour ne pas faire souffrir sa sœur.

Il lui arrivait de penser encore à Hermione. Elle ne pourrait jamais disparaitre de sa vie. Et puis, Rose lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Impossible d'oublier. Mais, depuis qu'il avait appris que finalement Mick n'avait pas survécu à sa folie à Azkaban, il se sentait venger. Ça remontait à une semaine à peine.

Cette menace envolée, il se sentait libre d'enfin aimer Blaise comme ce dernier l'attendait. Hermione pouvait reposer en paix.

Il rentra dans sa chambre. Le rideau laissait filtrer quelques rayons de soleil. Sur le lit, Blaise était encore assoupi, le drap cachant uniquement le bas de son corps musclé. Sur la pointe des pieds, il alla se faufiler entre les couvertures. Il se colla immédiatement au métis. Ce dernier se réveilla en un bon. La froideur de la peau de Ron était saisissante.

- Non d'une baguette Ron! T'as été te rouler dans la neige avant de remonter te recoucher.

Ron sourit et se colla encore plus à son petit ami.

- Beta. J'ai été préparé le petit déjeuner et j'ai pelleté le perron.

- Bon, et bien allons déjeuner alors, maintenant que je suis réveillé et avant que j'attrape la grippe.

Il se leva. C'était plus un prétexte pour ne pas rompre sa promesse.

Ron grogna de perdre la douce chaleur. Mais il ne bougea pas et observa le déhanchement sensuel du corps qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

- Blaise. Souffla t'il. J'ai une autre faim ce matin.

Surpris, l'ex serpentard se retourna vivement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

- J'ai faim de toi Blaise.

A ces mots Blaise sembla statufié. La lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Ron eut le même effet que la chevelure de serpent de la gorgone. Ron sourit devant l'air de poisson qu'abordait son presque amant. Il se leva doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer la créature qui lui faisait face.

Doucement, il le tira sous les couvertures. Il avait encore froid de sa virée dehors.

- J'y croyais plus. Murmura le métis.

Pour montrer que tout était réel, Ron se colla un peu plus à Blaise. Il commença à lui embrasser le cou, la mâchoire avant de dériver sur les lèvres charnues du noir.

Blaise participa activement au baiser.

Il fit basculer Ron sous lui d'un savant coup de hanche.

- C'est pas des blagues???

Ron rit. Blaise avait forcément sentit l'envie qu'il avait de lui.

- Penses tu que dans l'état ou je suis c'est une blague? Je sais que je suis long à la détente mais quand même.

Blaise le fit taire d'un long baiser passionné. Il avait vraiment douté qu'un jour Ron veuille réellement de lui en tant qu'amant.

Il y avait une grande complicité entre eux. Aussi bien personnelle que professionnel. Ron s'était finalement découvert des talents autres que porteur de pots de peinture. Il était peintre lui aussi. Draco faisait toujours des recherches sur Internet mais allait voir les clients de temps en temps avec Harry. Le brun était le côté relationnel de leur entreprise. Le côté charmeur aussi. C'est pourquoi généralement Draco le suivait. Il voulait voir la tête du client.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron faisait des fresques presque aussi belles que celles de Blaise. Leur maison en témoin.

Ils développaient une belle complicité lorsqu'il peignait dans une même pièce. Blaise avait espéré redécouvrir un jour la peinture sur corps, mais Ron se défilait toujours.

Ce souvenir déclencha une forte vague de désir chez le métis.

Il traça sur la peau tachetée de tache de rousseur un chemin de baiser. Ron soupira d'aise. Chaque contact de la bouche de son amant avec sa peau faisait déferler en lui un raz de marré de sensation.

Avait il chaud? Avait il froid? Il n'en savait rien.

Blaise continua le parcours en descendant toujours plus au sud. Il disparut sous la couette, l'entrainant avec lui.

- Blaise. Souffla le rouquin alors que Blaise contemplait avec avidité la fière chandelle qui allumait en lui un feu sauvage.

Il fit languir son amant avant d'accéder à sa demande qui se perdait dans les échos de son désir.

Il appliqua un lent allez retour sur la virilité de son amour. D'abord avec les doigts avant d'utiliser sa bouche.

Pour la première fois ce matin là, Blaise gouta au goût unique de son amant.

Émoustillé par cela, il laissa à peine le temps à Ron de s'en remettre. Il attrapa sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé. Ron voulut rendre la pareille à son amant. Tout en continuant le baiser qui le faisait frissonner, il fit descendre sa main vers le désir fièrement dressé de Blaise. Il reçu un coup sur les doigts.

A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin à cette myriade de sensation.

Blaise plongea son regard envouteur dans les yeux océan.

- Tu me fais confiance?

- Oui. Souffla le rouquin.

Blaise attrapa le poignet de Ron qu'il lia aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes.

- Tu as peur que je m'envole?

Blaise ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

- Blaise je ne quitterais pas. Et même si je le faisais, c'est vers toi que je reviendrais le lendemain. Mes démons sont partis Blaise. Je suis heureux avec toi et Rose. Jamais je n'aurais penser atteindre se rêve absolu. Être heureux une deuxième fois. Je t'appartiens au complet tu es mon chez moi. Je ne choisirais personne d'autre. Je n'oublierais pas le passé avec Hermione, elle fait parti de moi, mais tu es mon premier et mon second choix, celui qui remet mon monde à l'endroit. Je t'aime Blaise même si je ne te le dis pas tout le temps, je t'aime.

Blaise avait écouté attentivement son amant. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Habitude qu'il allait devoir perdre d'ailleurs. Ron le rendait beaucoup trop émotif.

- C'est une déclaration?

- Approche.

Blaise avança sa tête vers son prisonnier.

- Oui Blaise, c'est une déclaration.

Ron releva la tête il embrassa la joue de son serpentard pour faire disparaitre les perles d'eau salée.

- Je t'aime Ron.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. J'ai confiance en toi.

Blaise se sentit presque défaillir devant tant d'amour.

- Ron je veux que tu te souviennes toujours de notre première fois. Veux-tu ?

- Tout ce que tu veux. Je veux être avec toi tout entier.

Blaise attrapa un foulard noir qu'il noua autour de la tête de son amant.

Doucement, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté avant la déclaration.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau du rouquin. Les jambes, les hanches, le torse, le cou, les bras. Il voulait en connaître chaque recoin. Il voulait découvrir chaque zone érogène de son amant.

Sous les caresses légères comme le souffle du vent, Ron n'était que sensation. Cet émoi étant décuplés par sa non voyance.

Les doigts habiles qui le parcouraient, laissaient des chemins de feu, sur chaque recoin de son corps,

Par moment les douces lèvres embrassaient un peu plus ses fragments de peau déjà au supplice.

Blaise arpenta ainsi quelques minutes le corps tant désiré. Il quémanda un baisé qui ne lui fut pas refusé. Pendant que les langues jouaient entre elles, se liaient, se découvraient, se cherchaient, Blaise prépara son homme. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir de douleur dans le regard bleu lagon.

Toutefois, malgré toutes la tendresse et l'attention qu'il porta à ne pas le faire souffrir, Ron ressentit vivement la brûlure de la première fois.

Jamais Blaise ne cessa ses attouchements.

Il attendit qu'il soit prêt. Il attendit que Ron lui accorde le droit de les mener vers les étoiles. On ne part pas seul vers les étoiles lorsqu'on est amoureux.

Comme s'il avait compris le message, Ron commença à onduler. Des gémissements d'extase se firent entendre. Blaise reprit les choses en main lorsque l'ex-Griffondor fut totalement détendu.

Toujours avec la même délicatesse, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'intimité chaude de son bien aimé. Chaque mouvement était un délice. Les gémissements devinrent des cris lorsque la prostate subit les assauts de la virilité de Blaise.

Ron était dans un autre monde. Il ne voyait toujours pas, il ne pouvait toujours pas toucher, mais il ressentait, et jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Il n'avait conscience que du corps de Blaise contre le sien. Tous son être était concentré sur lui. Il était l'épicentre de son plaisir.

Puis, la cadence s'accéléra.

Les mains furent libérées.

Les yeux virent

Les corps se déchainèrent.

L'un à l'autre ils s'agrippèrent.

Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les chaires.

La pression monta.

La lave bouillonna en eux.

Les cris fusèrent à profusion.

Dans un grondement sourd, le volcan explosa déversant sa lave, en eux, entre eux.

Ce prodigieux chaos volcanique les enveloppa d'une douce brume. Le feu s'éteignit petit à petit laissant derrière lui un lit dévasté. Quelques petit séisme, traces de la forte activité qu'il régnait quelques secondes auparavant, secouaient encore leur corps alanguis.

La folle excitation de ses corps en fusion laissa place pour un moment à une douce torpeur. Aucun bruit ne régnait si ce n'est celui de leur respiration encore un peu saccadée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait briser se silence.

Blaise roula sur le côté. Aussitôt Ron vint se blottir contre lui.

- C'était magique.

Dans un tendre baiser papillon, ils s'endormirent.

Quelques heures plus tard, une main baladeuse traçait son chemin sur la peau foncée frissonnant d'ivresse. Le dormeur se réveilla sous cette tendre attention. Les yeux se croisèrent avouant tout leur amour. Les lèvres s'attirèrent pour un petit baiser.

- Blaise tu crois qu'on pourrait prendre deux mois de vacances ? Demanda le rouquin qui s'était re -blotti dans la chaleur des bras de son aimé.

- Pourquoi veux tu prendre des vacances ?

- Je veux pouvoir t'aimer tous les jours comme tu le mérites.

- Et ou voudrais tu aller ? Tu n'aimes pas le Québec.

- Oh si, j'aime cette région. Je m'y sens bien. Mais je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer sur une plage de sable fin, dans un champ de fleur sauvage, au sommet d'une montagne, dans une forêt chaude et humide.

Blaise le fit taire d'une pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes

- Et Rose ?

- Et bien, Ginny pourra la garder avec elle un petit peu vu qu'elle va rester à la maison. Et puis, elle à l'école. Et elles pourront toujours venir le weekend en transplantant. Mais, tu sais, Rose aime les voyages, mais elle a un défaut encore plus grand, elle adore l'école.

- C'est un défaut ?

- Bien, j'aimerais qu'elle s'amuse un peu plus.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

- Je crois que tu ais le premier papa qui aimerait que sa fille soit un peu moins sérieuse à l'école.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Ne t'en fait pas Ron, elle n'a que six ans. Les choses changent en grandissant.

- Sûrement. Alors pour ses vacances tu es d'accord.

- Et les clients du mois de Février et de Mars ?

- Bah, Harry et Draco peuvent sûrement s'en occuper.

- C'est nous les peintres.

- Bah, on leur ferra un rabais.

- Alors tu es d'accord.

- De toute façon, quand tu me fais se regard là, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Et puis, ou tu iras j'irais. Tu es mon chez moi.

_**FIN**_

**Et oui, je viens bien d'écrire ces trois lettres. Ca me fait tout drôle. **

**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Pour celles eu ceux qui connaissent Debout sur le Zinc, j'espère que vous avez vu les paroles de la chanson « la déclaration » que j'ai essayé de caser dans les deux relations. **

**J'espère aussi que j'ai réussi à travers cette fiction à vous faire découvrir un peu cette région qu'est celle du Québec. Que j'ai réussi à vous faire aimer ce pays comme il a réussi à m'envouter. **

**D'ailleurs, je m'avance peut être un peu, mais j'ai pour projet dans une prochaine fiction de vous faire découvrir les légendes du Québec. Je ne sais pas encore quel en sera le contenu, il faut que je sélectionne les légendes que je veux mettre, mais il s'agira évidemment de Drarry et surement d'autres couples. **

**Je remercie ici toutes celles qui m'ont suivi depuis le début. Je remercie celles qui m'ont prise en cours de route. Merci pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur et qui généralement me boostent pour commencer la semaine. **

**Un gros merci aussi à ceux qui attendaient qu'elle soit terminée pour la lire.**

**Ah et puis quelque chose complètement à côté de la plaque. « Cherche colloc pour partager 4 ½ à partir du moi de juillet sur Quèbec ^^ »**

**Après ce bla bla j'attends vos commentaires et comme toujours, j'y répondrais.**

**Bisouxxx**

**Bonne semaine à toutes et tous.**


End file.
